Vermillion
by emma-rowling
Summary: Seventeen year old Roman Reigns is reeling from the heartbreak of losing his best friend, Dean Ambrose (whom he's had feelings for) to bad boy Corey Graves. When Bray Wyatt comes to Lakeview High, Roman becomes fast friends with him. But then strange things begin to happen in town. And Dean knows Bray has something to do with it. Can he save Roman before it's too late? Ambreigns AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _She is everything to me_

 _The unrequited dream_

 _A song that no one sings_

 _The unattainable, she's a myth that I have to believe in_

 _All I need to make it real is one more reason_

 _I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sad._

There were whispers in school about him even before he had stepped foot.

They said he was from the swamp, that he lived in it. Then there was his family. Two adopted brothers and a missing sister. No mention of parents or relatives.

Seventeen year old Roman Reigns tried not to pay attention to rumors. He was not into conspiracies and myths the way his best friend, Dean Ambrose was.

He was too busy with the school annual drama production to care. It was his lifelong dream to be a director for films and this would be a good chance for him to showcase his talent.

They had chosen Alice in Wonderland this year and though it wasn't the sort of genre that interest him, he was willing to give it a shot.

He needed this. He couldn't afford to screw it up.

As he scribbled notes in his notebook about costumes that needed to be altered, Dean jumped in the seat beside him. "Rome! He's here!"

Roman continued writing. "Who's here?"

"The Eater of Worlds."

"Who?"

"That Wyatt chap."

Roman closed his book and laughed. "You're still hung up on this guy?"

"Everyone in school is, Rome. Everyone but you."

"That's because I don't care for such things. He's just a new guy and we need to welcome him instead of believing in hearsay."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Roman. I'm glad Seth believes me."

"Of course he would. As your adoptive brother, I don't think he has a choice."

"Hater." Dean drummed his fingers on the table. "You're still going to Kevin's party, right?"

"I never said I was going, Dean."

"But you have to! It's the-"

"Party of the year," Roman finished his sentence. "You know they say that for every party in this school, right?"

"But it is," Dean insisted.

"Whatever you say, Dean." Roman leaned back in his chair. "I'm still not going."

Dean gave up. "You're boring, Roman."

"And yet, I'm still your best friend."

"Someone has to take care of you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The bell rang then and students started walking into class. Until there was a young man with a Fedora hat wearing a Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants strolling in.

He looked around the classroom before his eyes met Roman's. Then he gave Roman a slight smile.

Dean frowned. "Why is he smiling at you? Who is this kid?"

Mr Regal, their English teacher, walked in then. "Aaah have a seat, Mr Wyatt. Bray Wyatt, isn't it?"

"Yes," the young man whispered.

Roman smiled at Dean. "I think that's the new kid."

"He's got his eyes on you, Rome."

"Maybe cuz I'm not judging him."

Bray walked to the back of the class and took the seat by the corner. Immediately there were whispers.

"Alright, let's start!" Mr Regal announced. "Today we will discussing Ernest Hemingway's For Whom The Bell Tolls. I trust you've read chapters one and two."

Roman had but just as he was about to put up his hand, there was a sing song voice.

"No man is an island, entire of itself; every man is a piece of the continent, a part of the main. If a clod be washed away by the sea, Europe is the less, as well as if a promontory were, as well as if a manor of thy friend's or of thine own were: any man's death diminishes me, because I am involved in mankind, and therefore never send to know for whom the bells tolls; it tolls for thee."

The voice belonged to Bray Wyatt and there was just silence. Mr Regal smiled at him. "That was a beautiful recitation of John Donne's poem, Mr Wyatt. Thank you."

"Thank you," Bray replied.

The rest of the lesson proceeded with very little participation from the class. Dean was snoring as usual, something Mr Regal ignored.

Roman looked over his shoulder at Bray who as if sensing Roman's eyes were on him, looked up from a drawing he was working on.

Roman gave him a small smile before turning back to his book.

The bell rang then, marking the end of the lesson. Mr Regal assigned them to read chapter three.

Dean woke up, rubbing his eyes. "Lesson's over?" he yawned.

"Yes, Sleeping Beauty. Now _you_ have World History."

"Aaah another class to rest in."

"I'm still surprised that you manage to pass your classes."

"It's a gift."

Dean walked out briskly - probably to meet up Seth. In his hurry, he bumped into Bray who was strolling slowly. Roman reached out his hand and helped him up. Up close, Roman noticed that Bray had a little goatee growing.

"Thank you, kind Sir."

"It's not a problem," Roman replied, smiling. "Sorry about Dean. His brother's in the next class and they always sit beside each other there. They're very close." He extended his hand. "I'm Roman."

"Bray."

"So you just moved here, huh?"

"Yeah. In that house by the swamp."

"That's a big house," Roman said, good natured. "The old owners were nice people. A shame they had to move to London."

"Yes. More's the pity."

"What do you have next?"

"Chemistry."

"I have the same thing too. Come on. I'll walk with you."

* * *

After school, Roman waited as patiently as he could for Dean to drive him home. It sucked that his car was undergoing repair currently.

His phone had a beeping sound then. A text message from Dean: _Sorry, Rome. Corey and I are going to look for Bigfoot. This is my chance to tell him. You understand, don't you? I'll call you later!_

Roman's heart sank for two reasons: one, he now had to beg for a ride from other schoolmates and two, that if it did work out, Dean would be taken and Roman would have lost the chance to tell him how he felt.

He was in love with Dean and it sucked that Dean didn't see him as anything else but a friend.

"All alone?"

Roman smiled up at the face of Bray Wyatt. "Yeah. My ride home cancelled on me. I may have to take a bus."

"My truck is not far from here. I can give you a lift."

Relief washed over Roman. "Really? Thanks, Bray. I appreciate it."

"It's not a problem, Roman."

Roman slung his bag over his shoulder and walked with Bray towards the end of the school where a beat up black Great Wall Beard was parked.

He saw Dean walking with Corey towards his Toyota, laughing. The sight made his heart ache.

Roman got in the passenger seat and buckled himself. Bray turned on the ignition and then his CD player and began to drive.

 _She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame.  
All the torment and the pain  
Leaked through and covered me  
I'd do anything to have her to myself  
Just to have her for myself  
Now I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sad._

Roman recognised the song. "Vermillion Part 2," he said.

Bray cast a glance at him. "You know this song?"

"I love Slipknot. Cradle of Filth, Dark Tranquillity..."

"So do I." Bray let out a small laugh. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine, Roman…. Just fine."

* * *

Dean Ambrose was a happy guy.

Over the moon in fact.

As Corey Graves and him walked through the Fear Forest looking for unusual prints, he couldn't push down the nervous feeling inside him.

Dean liked Corey a lot. They both liked to walk on the wild side. They both liked unusual things. They both loved thrills.

He felt bad for abandoning Roman but he couldn't passed on the opportunity. He knew it was the right time.

"So Uh… Dean," Corey said, sounding nervous as he lit a cigarette. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Are Reigns and you…?"

Roman and him? Dean had liked Roman from sixth to eighth grade. But he never got any hints that Roman felt the same and if he were being honest, Roman was out of his league. The guy was drop dead gorgeous - though he seemed unaware of that fact - and he was so consumed with his career goals.

When he met Corey in ninth grade, they became fast friends over their love of all things paranormal and supernatural.

He got over his infatuation with Roman but still stuck by his side.

"No," Dean replied, shaking his head. "We are best friends and always will be."

"Good. That's good."

"It is?"

"Yeah. I really like you, Dean. I was wondering if you'd like to make it official that you and I are together."

Dean squeezed his hand. "I'd love to."

* * *

Dean called Roman later that night, just before he was about to turn in for bed. "How did it go with Corey?" he asked against his better judgement.

"Perfect," Dean replied.

"You mean-"

"Yep." He sounded giddy. "Rome, pinch me in English tomorrow when you see me. I think I'm dreaming."

"That's great, Dean. I'm happy for you." No, he was not. He recognised his own lie. _I'm too late_ , he thought in dismay.

"You know, Rome, I can always hook you up with Seth."

"No thanks. He's got a thing for Finn Balor and two, he's not my type."

"So what is your type?"

 _You're my type_ , he thought. But he couldn't say it. "I still haven't figured it out yet."

"Well, when you do, let me know, okay? We can do those double dates thingy."

"Yeah. Sure."

He was starting to wish he could get out of this small town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Hard to say what caught my attention_

 _Fixed and crazy, aphid attraction_

 _Carve my name in my face, to recognize_

 _Such a pheromone cult to terrorize_

"Roman, I don't like these lines. What kind of a dork says 'why is a raven like a writing desk?' What does that even mean?"

Roman sighed as he looked up from his notebook at Seth Rollins who was frowning at him. "The Mad Hatter, that's who. And there is no real answer to this riddle. It was meant to be nonsensical."

"Well, I don't want to play The Mad Hatter. I want to play the role of The King."

At times like these, Roman wondered why he chose this play. He did not have time to entertain the complaints of actors who weren't even recognised as of yet by the local newspaper. He flipped through the script and looked out for dialogues for The King. There were none. "Seth, I'd gladly give you the role of The King but you should be given a head's up that he's just an extra."

"An extra?!"

"The Mad Hatter is a prominent role, Seth. If you're willing to give up being one of the leads-"

"That's okay. I'll stick to it," Seth replied quickly.

Roman smiled. "I knew you'd understand."

"Yeah well, you're lucky that I like you, Roman. Any other kid in school as the director of this and I'd quit."

"Well, I'm flattered. Thank you, Seth."

Seth sighed dramatically and went back on the stage. Roman made more notes on his notebook before closing it. It was after school the next day and rehearsal had been going smoothly before Seth interrupted the rehearsed scene.

They were a month away from the big day and if there were no more outbursts from Seth, they'd be right on schedule with production.

Otherwise the whole thing would come out looking like an elementary school play.

"Shall we continue?" Roman asked.

Summer Rae who was playing Alice gave him a thumbs up while Seth flicked his hair out of his eye. Typical Seth, Roman thought with fondness.

"Have you guessed the riddle yet?" Seth said to Summer Rae.

"No," she replied. "I give up. What's the answer?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Seth turned to Roman. "I'm tired. Can we call it a day?"

Roman rubbed his temples. He was getting tired of Seth's diva antics but he didn't want to make the guy overwork and quit at the same time too. "Yeah, okay."

"Thank you!" He jumped off the stage and ran out of the auditorium.

Summer rolled her eyes and walked off the stage as well. "Thanks, Roman."

"No worries, Summer." He turned to the rest of the production crew. "I think we can wrap things up, guys. Thanks for your hard work today."

There was an appreciative murmur of thanks from them as Roman started to pack his things up.

"What? I missed it?"

He smiled without looking up at the person who said that. "Time waits for no one, Dean. Oh except for Seth apparently."

Dean smiled at him. "Well, he is the star of the show."

"Actually, that's Summer. It's called Alice in Wonderland for a reason, you know." He grabbed his backpack and started walking with Dean. "So where's the boyfriend? I thought you'd be glued to him."

Dean laughed. "He's waiting for me outside school. I just wanted to catch up with you… you know since I was sleeping through English again. Are you heading home? Corey and I can give you a lift."

Again the heart ache. Would he ever get over this? "I'm heading to the library first."

"There's a library in this school?"

"Yeah, Dean. It's _only_ in the west wing of this school."

Dean shrugged. "I never had a reason to go there. Why do you want to go there anyway?"

"I want to borrow a DVD on William Wyler."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

They reached the main school building hallway. "Well," Dean said reluctantly. "I have to go."

Roman nodded. "Yeah, you should."

"This is weird though, isn't it, Rome? We used to go home together all the time. Now, I'm going back with someone else. Don't you think it's strange?"

 _No_ , Roman thought. _What's strange is that you're not mine right now_. "Yeah," he said. "But that's life I guess."

"By the way, how did you go home yesterday?"

"Bray Wyatt drove me home."

Dean gasped. "Bray Wyatt? Roman, are you insane? The guy is a creepy swamp dweller. He's probably a leader of a cult."

"He's neither of those, Dean. He happens to be a very nice guy."

"Oh no. Please tell me he's not your type."

Roman smiled. "Maybe he is."

"I would rather break up with Corey than to see you with Bray Wyatt."

His heart leaped at Dean's words. He couldn't help but asked, "Would you, really?"

Dean stared at him. Roman didn't look away. There was a strange tension between them then. His best friend's lips parted as if he wanted to say something but then it closed. Roman wanted more than anything to pull Dean into his arms there and then. But a part of mind reprimanded him for trying to break Dean's budding relationship with Corey.

Then there was that huge part of him that didn't care.

"I… uh.." Dean said slowly. "I have to go now."

"Yeah," Roman agreed. "Ummm… see you tomorrow."

Dean looked at him for a bit before walking off briskly out of the school. Roman stared after him with longing. He sighed before continuing his way to the library.

Lakeview High used to be an asylum before they converted it into the school. Many students avoided the West Wing as it used to be the main building where operation theatres were. The atmosphere there was spooky but Roman guessed it was because it was so quiet that one could actually hear a pin being dropped.

There were only three students in the library and they occupied the long table in front of the shelves of books. Two of the light bulbs were blown, Roman noted, as he made his way to the DVD section.

When he found the DVD he wanted, he turned around only to find Bray Wyatt standing behind him. "Oh, Bray. It's you. You gave me a shock."

"Sorry," Bray said, smiling. "I thought it was you, Roman. What are you doing in school so late?"

"Oh. There was a rehearsal today for Alice in Wonderland so I had to stay back. We've only got a month to go and I'm already starting to feel the pressure."

"Hmm…" Bray hummed. "So what are you doing now?"

"After this? Nothing much. Just go home and hang out."

"Would you like to stop by my house? We can watch your DVD together."

Roman smiled. No one had taken an interest in his hobbies before. Even Dean, whom he had known forever, called it a bore. "Wow. Sure, Bray. That sounds great."

* * *

Bray's home was originally occupied by an ex mayor from the neighboring town who ran his home with an iron fist. No one knew what had happened to the family. Apparently they just disappeared. Fifteen years had passed before the Smiths bought it. Then they too moved to London five years later.

The house was run down, with broken wooden planks and a dark aura to it and although Roman was wary, he reminded himself that it was the company that mattered, not the place.

He sat down on an army green colored chair and placed his backpack on the floor. Bray excused himself to get some drinks for them both.

Roman took out the DVD and smiled fondly at the cover. He loved William Wyler's work. The man inspired him. Roman wished to direct movies as good as his.

He read the summary behind:

 _Few film directors demonstrated the depth, range, longevity, and sensitivity that William Wyler served up on the American silver screen over his decades-long career. Having made a number of silent pictures in the 1920s, Wyler emerged in the talkie era as a director of respectable adaptations of plays and literary works like "These Three" (1936) and "Come and Get It" (1936)._

"I hope you like hot apple cider."

Roman smiled as Bray put two mugs on the table. "It's my favorite."

"Well, score one point for me."

"You have a nice home, Bray."

"Thank you, Roman."

"Do you have any other siblings? I heard you have three."

"Yes. They're all older than them and working at the meat factory."

"Well, gotta pay the bills somehow I guess."

Bray's voice was hypnotic. He loved to speak in a sing song manner, Roman realised. He would be perfect for the Cheshire Cat if Bubba Ray, who had threatened to quit every now and then, decided to do so for real.

His phone vibrated and he saw that it was a text message from Dean: _Don't forget Kevin's party tomorrow! Corey said that Kevin's going to call American Alpha!_

Roman texted back that he would think about it. He really did not want to see Dean and his new beau making kissing faces in front of him. He would rather sit home and eat ice cream while watching Fast and Furious Seven.

"Do you have anyone, Roman? You know a steady partner?"

No one asked him that before. "Well there was someone I was interested in but I guess I'm too late. He's already with someone." That pain again. Roman wanted to crawl and hide in his bedroom till it was time for college.

"It's Dean, isn't it?"

Roman raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"I've seen the way you looked at him; full of longing and tenderness."

If Bray could see that, why couldn't Dean, Roman wondered. "Yeah well. Like I said, I'm too late. I guess I'll just have to let the pain subside and slowly move on." If he ever could. Roman wanted Dean with every fiber in his body.

"You deserve someone better, Roman. Someone who sees the beauty in you. Yours is a pure soul. Untainted, unspoilt."

"...That's deep, Bray. But I don't mean anything bad about your words though I'm very flattered. It's misplaced. I'm not that good."

"I can read people, Roman. I know I'm right about you."

Dean texted him back: _Where are you?_

 _At Bray's house_ , Roman replied back.

Not even ten seconds and another buzz: _Get over my place now!_

 _I can't just leave, Dean. That's rude._

 _Roman Joseph Reigns, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you._

"Sorry, Bray. I really wished I could stay but duty calls," Roman apologised profusely. He felt horrible. Bray was just being a good friend. "Maybe I can make it up to you. Do you like parties?"

"Not really."

"Oh. I thought I could bring you to Kevin's party tomorrow. Dean's going to be there with Corey of course and I wasn't planning on going but American Alpha's going to be there. They both used to be in the same middle school as me."

"Say no more, Roman. I will go with you to this party though I fear I will be ridiculed."

"I won't allow you to be humiliated, Bray. Don't worry. I think people will be too busy having fun than to notice us anyways."

* * *

"Why were you at Bray's house?" Dean demanded the moment Roman walked in.

Roman tsked. It was just like Dean to jump into a subject head on. "Well, he's my friend."

"Friends?" Dean screeched. "Rome, you cannot be friends with Bray Wyatt. You have nothing in common."

"That's not true. We both love the same type of music and he was going to watch my DVD with me."

"Oh no. No. You are nuts if you think I'm going to let you go out with this guy!"

"Dean, he's just a friend. And what's it to you who I wish to go out with?"

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt, Rome. I care about you."

"Bray's not going to hurt me, Dean. He's been nothing but kind to me."

"So you might be interested in him?"

"Not that way… yet. I-"

Dean's eyes widened. "I'm breaking up with Corey now! You're a precious cinnamon roll, Roman Reigns. I must protect you."

Roman chuckled. Where did Dean come up with these things? "What?"

"It's true. You haven't heard half the stories about this guy, Roman. He's evil."

"Dean, I told you I don't believe in hearsay. Now stop putting my friend down please."

Dean huffed. "Fine. Don't say I didn't give you a heads up."

"Thank you."

"Are you going to Kevin's party?"

"Yes. And I'm bringing Bray."

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _She is everything to me_

 _The unrequited dream_

 _A song that no one sings_

 _The unattainable, she's a myth that I have to believe in_

 _All I need to make it real is one more reason_

 _I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sad._

Roman hated parties. He never knew what to do at them aside from just chilling out to the music. But if he was planning on being a director, after parties were definitely going to be a thing. So were movie premieres.

He decided to let his hair loose and wear a Megadeth t-shirt and a pair of jeans with black boots. He promised to meet Bray at Kevin's house having given him the address and he fervently hoped that Bray would show up.

The party was in full swing when Roman reached there. People were all over the place: on the lawn, the porch, in the house, on the roof… Kevin's house was three storey mansion - his father was a Wall Street banker who wired money home - and it was one of the biggest in town.

"Roman, you made it!"

Roman wished he hadn't acknowledged Dean because the sight of him walking towards his direction, holding hands with Corey made his heart bleed. "Hi, Dean," he replied before smiling at Corey. "Hi Corey. Nice party, huh?"

"Kevin's parties are always the best," Corey replied. "I love it because he always brings on the best booze too."

Roman didn't condone underage drinking but clearly both Corey and Dean did because they accepted two red plastic cups from a server. "Rome, aren't you going to have one?" Dean asked.

Roman shook his head. "I'm good. Thanks."

Corey kissed Dean in front of him. "I'll grab us some more, babe." He bounded up the stairs of the porch into the house.

"Okay. I'll be by the glass house," Dean called out before tugging Roman's hand. "Come on. Let's go. There's always no one there."

They made their way to the glass house which was unlocked. Kevin's glass house held the most exotic plants and a bench. Dean and him sat down on it.

The green eyed monster bit Roman then when he asked Dean, "Do you love him?"

Dean looked surprised at the question. "What?"

"I asked you if you loved him."

"I wouldn't say love. That's too strong of a word. I do have strong feelings for him." He looked at Roman with curiosity. "Why?"

"Nothing. Just asking."

Dean laughed. "Roman, I've known you since fifth grade. You never just ask things. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Roman persisted. He really shouldn't have asked Dean. Now it'd be difficult to get him off his back.

"Do you have a crush on little old me?" Dean teased.

"No," Roman said softly. "I love you."

Dean stopped laughing and looked at him, his face shocked. There was a moment of silence when he stared at Roman. "What did you say?" he asked slowly.

"I said I love you, Dean. I've always loved you. Since we were in sixth grade, I had a thing for you and then it grew serious and-"

"Stop it, Roman. Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I can't hold it in anymore. I have to let it go so that I can rid myself of all these feelings that I'm having-"

"Oh. So I'm replaceable?"

"No. No, you're not."

"You just said you wanted to get rid of your feelings for me."

"Well, there's nothing else I can do, Dean. You're with Corey."

"You're damn right I am, Roman. I'm with Corey. I like him and he likes me. And you… you're just… You never gave me any hint of your feelings, Roman Reigns. Not one. Had I known back then, I would have asked you out."

"And now?"

"Now? Roman, I have someone."

"But you don't love him."

"I will, eventually."

Roman's heart broke then and he stood up. This whole thing was a mistake. Why did he even say a word to Dean?

"Where are you going, Roman?" Dean asked.

"I'm going home," he replied.

"Look, Roman. We can pretend that this… this conversation never happened."

"You can pretend all you want, Dean. I can't. Look, I have to go."

He rushed off before Dean could see the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. As he rushed down the stairs from the lawn to the sidewalk, he saw Bray standing by the side in a black hoodie.

"Roman," Bray greeted him when he spotted him.

"Hi, Bray. I'm sorry but I have to go back. This… this isn't really my scene."

"Are you crying, Roman?"

"...No."

"Come on," Bray said, putting a hand over Roman's waist. "I know a place we can be alone."

* * *

"I made a fool of myself there," Roman said softly. "I cannot believe how stupid I was."

"Don't say that," Bray replied. "You are a very intelligent person."

Roman laughed as he played with the ends of his t-shirt. The two of them were sitting on a dock by the creek not far from Bray's house. It was peaceful and the only sound they could hear were crickets. "Why are you so nice to me, Bray?"

"Because you are a genuine person. I do not associate myself with liars, Roman. You are a wholesome soul."

His phone buzzed. It was a message from Dean. He contemplated twice before he swiped the screen to read it. _Rome, I'm so sorry. I'll be over your place by eleven tomorrow. Please leave the window open._

"Sometimes it's easy to be misunderstood," Bray said. "Not many people would be willing to look past the front of a person. You are not like that, Roman. You are special."

Roman looked up from his phone. He was thankful to have Bray as a friend. He seemed to understood Roman better than anyone he knew. _I used to think Dean did but clearly I was wrong_ , he thought sadly.

The tears were starting to come again.

"I should get going, Bray." Roman mentally berated himself for being a crappy friend to Bray.

"Of course you should," Bray said. "See you on Monday at school."

Roman nodded and walked towards his car. He could feel Bray's eyes on him.

* * *

Dean stared at his cell phone at the party, silently willing for Roman to return his text. Beside him, Corey was joking with Bobby Roode, star quarterback for the school's football team.

Roman had horrible timing. It hurt Dean to reject him but what was he supposed to do? Break up with Corey because of his declaration?

His best friend was too late.

Dean accepted a cigarette from Seth. _Stop lying to yourself. You know you love him too_ , he thought to himself. _So why did you push him away?_

Because it was wrong. Anyone with a conscience would know that. It wouldn't be fair to Corey who had been nothing but good to Dean.

It sucked that they were both in this situation but there was nothing either of them could do about it.

They just had to suck it up and move on.

Right?

* * *

Roman could not sleep that night at home. He spent hours just tossing and turning with Dean's words echoing in his head on a loop. He wished he could get over this torture. He didn't know how much more of it he could take.

He could always ask his parents if they were willing to transfer him to another school but what was the point? He was a senior now and it would only be a matter of time until he would be leaving for college.

Maybe it happened for a reason. Maybe they just weren't meant to be. Roman wished that Dean had chosen him. But that would be selfish. Just because Roman loved Dean didn't mean that he should destroy his friend's relationship.

 _I have to move on_ , he told himself sadly. _I have to let Dean go_.

* * *

He woke up at nine and sat down on his bed, wondering what to do with himself that Sunday morning. He knew he wasn't ready to face Dean. He had to find somewhere to hide instead of all his usual haunts.

Maybe he could visit Bray.

Roman jumped out of bed and went to take a quick shower before he quickly changed into his Pantera t-shirt and jeans before bounding down the stairs, promising his mother he'd be home in time for dinner.

As he drove to Bray's house, he switched on the local radio to listen to some music. Amy Lee's voice echoed throughout the car:

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

He switched it off immediately. The words were too close to home.

It took him half an hour to reach there. Roman parked his car in front of Bray's house and turned off the ignition. As if he sensed it, Bray walked out to the porch and they locked eyes.

"Roman. How lovely to see you on this beautiful morning," Bray sang.

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced, Bray. I… uhh… had nowhere else to go."

"Please come on in."

Roman ignored the shivers he was feeling. Mangrove trees surrounded Bray's house, reminding him of the myths Dean loved spouting about. _Stop it, Roman_ , he chided himself.

"I do believe," Bray said when Roman entered the living room, "you did not touch your apple cider that day. Let me go make you a new one."

"Thanks."

Roman sat down and played with his phone a bit. It started vibrating and he fought the feeling of desolation when he saw Dean's name on the caller ID.

"Don't you want to pick that up?"

He jumped at the sound of Bray's voice. "I…I… don't know what to say to him."

"He is an interesting character, Dean Ambrose," Bray said, putting down a mug. "You deserve a person who sees the universe inside of you. Who sees you for the wonderful pure wholesome person you are."

He was going to turn Roman's head with his flattery if he did not stop. Roman never knew what to do with praises. He always felt they were misplaced. The only thing he could do was thank Bray.

"Shall we watch The Twilight Zone?" Bray asked.

His favorite show! "You have that?"

"Oh yes. I own the entire collection of DVDs."

* * *

He came home earlier than expected at about three in the afternoon and was surprised to find a very angry Dean sitting on his bed. "Where were you?" Dean demanded.

Roman shut his room door, startled by Dean's outrage. "I went out to see Bray."

"I told you that I was coming over, Roman. You've never ignored before. What-" Then he paused. "Bray? You went to see Bray? What is it with you and that swamp thing?"

"Stop it, Dean. He's a very nice guy. He cares about me."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Cares about you?"

"Yes. He was consoling-" He cut himself off. Why was he even having this conversation with Dean? Dean had Corey. It was none of Dean's business who Roman hung out with.

"Consoling? After our conversation last night?"

"Oh. I thought you had forgotten about it."

"How could I? It was all I thought about. You picked a very interesting time, Roman. You had five years to say something. Five years."

"Is that why you came over, Dean?" Roman asked, walking over to Dean who was standing with his hands clenched. "You could have just sent me a text message. I would replied you at _my_ earliest convenience."

Dean groaned in frustration and before Roman could do anything, Dean jumped on him, causing both of them to fall on the bed; Dean started to kiss him. Roman ran his hand through his friend's hair while returning it with just as much passion.

Dean rained kisses all over his face then. "Fuck, Roman. I love you," he said over and over. "I fucking _love_ you." He grabbed Roman's face again and claimed his lips once more.

Roman was overwhelmed by what was happening to him. Dean actually felt the same for him?. This had to be a dream.

He pulled Roman's t-shirt over his head and started to kiss him. "Dean, are you sure you want this?" he asked.

Dean stopped kissing his neck and then looked him into his eyes, intensity reflecting on them. "I want you, Roman."

"I want you too. But, Corey-"

"I don't want to talk about him. Or Bray. I want it to be about you and me now. Okay?"

Roman's heart was pounding fast. "Okay," he replied softly before pulling Dean down to him again.

 _ **A/N Thank you for reading this fic and for your favorites/follows/reviews. I hope you can leave a comment. It would mean so much to me :-) On a side note, Dean and Roman… uh oh. This can't be too good for either of them.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Don't go_

 _I never wanted anybody more than I wanted you_

 _I know_

 _The only thing I ever really loved, was hurting you._

 _Don't go_

 _I never wanted anybody more than I wanted you_

 _I know_

 _The only thing I ever really loved, was hate._

As Roman sat up from bed, he winced. Dean was sitting down on his bed, looking at him. "Hey," he said quietly.

Roman rubbed his eyes. "Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Earlier this afternoon… did it really happened?"

"It happened."

"But Corey and you-"

"I'm not going to break up with him."

Roman blinked. "Wait… what?"

Dean shrugged. "I told you it was just you and me at that moment."

"So it's just sex to you."

"Roman." He stood up. "We didn't have sex. We made love. And as much as I want you, I can't just break up with Corey without reason."

"You said you loved me!"

"And I meant it. But you have to understand where I'm coming from, Roman. It's not easy for me."

Roman shook his head sadly. "I'm the fool again… for allowing you to use me."

"Roman, I did not use you. We're both in a complicated situation."

He hid his face in hands. He was an idiot to sleep with Dean. What made he even think that everything would change just because they slept together? "Just leave me alone."

"Roman… please. I-"

"Go."

He heard footsteps walking and the door being opened. "I love you, Roman."

Then the door closed.

Roman hid beneath his blanket. He didn't want to go out. He didn't want to eat. He wanted to hide in his bedroom forever.

* * *

"Is that you, Dean?"

Dean walked up the stairs to his room. "Yeah it's me," he shouted out to his mother. When he reached his room, he slammed and dove for his bed.

He had slept with Roman. His best friend. The guy he really loved.

Dean felt his heart sank. He hadn't meant for things to go that far. When he heard Roman mentioned Bray, he knew that he just had to have him. Bray Wyatt and Corey Graves be damned.

 _Yet you can't break up with Corey_ , he thought. _You're a wimp, Ambrose_.

On top of that, he had cheated on his boyfriend. But would it really be so bad to break up with Corey and settle down with Roman? After all, it wasn't like Dean had anything to lose. Roman was a great guy. He had a good heart and even though he was a loner, people in school liked him because he was just one of the most endearing persons.

And after sleeping together, he was seriously asking himself how was he supposed to just let Roman go? Dean knew that if the tables were turned, his heart would ache seeing Roman with someone else. Heck, it was already hurting just thinking about it.

He picked up the phone and called his fingers wanted to press the green button. But Corey beat him to it when his number flashed across his screen. "Hey, Core."

"Babe. You'll never believe what I did!"

"What?"

"I had your name tattooed on my bicep!"

Dean swallowed hard. "W-why?"

"Cuz I want everyone to know you're mine."

Dean kept quiet, watching his plans to be with Roman burn to the ground.

"Babe, are you there?"

Dean sighed sadly. "Yeah. I'm here."

* * *

Roman stayed home the next day, telling his mother he was running a temperature. Instead he watched Gregory Peck movies for half a day.

He was going to watch the History Channel next when his mother called him down. "Roman? There's someone here to see you."

He hoped it wasn't Dean. There was no way he could face him ever again.

The face of Bray Wyatt greeted him as he came down from his room. "Hi Bray. What brings you here?"

"You didn't come to school."

"Yeah. I had plenty on my mind." He stepped aside. "Come on in."

He brought Bray to his bedroom. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you."

"How was your day?"

"It was interesting. Your friend, Dean Ambrose… I guess his heart is entwined with his lover."

Entwined?

"His name inked upon the skin of his lover."

It took a while for Roman to realise that Bray meant Corey tattooed Dean's name. And here he was, the lovesick fool pining for a man who he doubt even knew the meaning of love. "Yeah. They're dating."

It wasn't fair. Why wasn't his love reciprocated?

"I would be honored, Roman, if you would allow me to take you out some time."

Roman was surprised. Bray wanted to go out with him? "Bray, I don't know what to say…"

Say yes, he told himself. Pining away for Dean was not going to change anything and Bray had shown him nothing but kindness.

Dean.

Memories of last afternoon rushed back to him. Roman felt his heart ache, remembering how Dean felt in his arms.

His words of love. His fiery kisses. His surprisingly gentle hands.

"Will tonight do?" Bray asked bringing him back to the present, his voice soft but his gaze so intense that Roman thought he could pierce someone.

"Yeah. Tonight is fine."

"Good. See you later at the creek at eight."

* * *

Roman didn't know what to wear for his date so he settled into a regular t-shirt and jeans combo. Bray wouldn't mind, he supposed.

He didn't seem like he cared about fashion.

Because he had time, he decided to go to the local mall to window shop.

Roman was thankful that the mall wasn't crowded as he got out of his car.

To his dismay, though, he saw Corey standing by the entrance. He waved at Roman.

"Didn't see you in school," he said when Roman reached his side.

"I wasn't feeling well," Roman lied. "Are you alone?"

"Dean went to buy a Big Gulp." Then he smiled at Roman in satisfaction. "Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at him. We're together now, Roman. So you better get used to it."

" _I love you, Roman," Dean had whispered in his ear, panting as Roman ran his hand through his auburn hair last afternoon. "I love you. I love you. I love you_."

Dean must have called Corey because he answered his phone, "Yeah, babe? Sure, I'll see you inside." He locked his phone and looked back at Roman. "You're too late, Roman. The better man won."

Roman hadn't even noticed that Corey had left. He was too busy hearing the sound of his heart breaking and the sound of his dreams of Dean and him crashing.

The faster he went on dates with people, the faster he could move on from Dean.

The entrance door slid open and Roman's eyes - as if he had sensed it - fell upon Dean who was laughing hard at something Bobby Roode, who was sitting across Corey at the open aired benches, was saying.

No. Roman didn't belong here.

Time flew by fast and he was grateful for that, he thought as he drove towards his date venue.

He was nervous and sad. Nervous because he was going on his first date (in his life) and sad because it truly meant that Dean and him would never be together.

When he reached the creek at eight, there was no one. Just the sound of crickets.

Roman looked around. Where was Bray? He didn't seemed like the sort who played games.

 _He walks in Beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in his aspect and his eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which Heaven to gaudy day denies._

 _One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er his face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express,  
How pure, how dear their dwelling-place._

 _And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!_

Roman was moved by what he saw: Bray was reciting the poem, holding a picnic basket.

He placed the basket beside him when he reached Roman.

They stared at each other wordlessly. Under the moonlight, Bray seemed different. Haunting. He was wearing a hoodie and his eyes were gazing at Roman, as if he was trying to look into his soul. "I'm going to kiss you, Roman Reigns and you're going to let me."

Roman's mind went blank then.

As if he was hypnotised, he felt himself drawn to Bray and without hesitation, their lips met.

He felt Bray's hand running through his hair as their mouths moulded together, the kiss deepening.

Bray's lips kept tugging his before sucking on it. Then it became all consuming.

" _I love you, Roman,"_ he heard Dean's voice in his head suddenly _. "I love you. I love you. I love you."_

He pulled away immediately, panting hard. Not daring to look at Bray.

"Are you okay?" Bray asked.

"I… I don't feel so good," Roman said apologetically.

"We can always take rain check."

"Yeah, yeah maybe we should."

Roman walked to his car immediately, hardly daring to look back at Bray.

 _ **A/N Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. I hope you are enjoying the story. Please leave me a review. It would mean so much to me :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Kissing in the blue dark_

 _Playing pool and wild darts_

 _Video games_

 _He holds me in his big arms_

 _Drunk and I am seeing stars_

 _This is all I think of_

 _Watching all our friends fall_

 _In and out of Old Paul's_

 _This is my idea of fun_

 _Playing video games_

 _It's you, it's you, it's all for you_

 _Everything I do_

"Dean, if your grades keep up like this, you need to do a school activity for extra credit to pass this class."

Dean gawked at Mr Regal after class. This had been a crappy Tuesday so far. Roman practically ignored him while sitting next to him. Bray kept staring a hole at the back of his head and Corey was being an asshole pressuring him for sex.

No. He didn't want to sleep with Corey. Not now. Not ever. He was determined to find a way out of this whole mess.

"What do you expect me to do?" he complained.

"Well, I know Roman needs a hand for the school play," Mr Regal replied, wiping his glasses. "Might be good of you to offer your assistance."

This was going to be hard. Roman didn't even turn to look at him. Now Dean had to work with him.

"Since you two are practically glued by the hip, this shouldn't be a problem for you," Mr Regal continued.

Well, it would be nice seeing Roman again.

If he could control himself around him of course. It took all of him not to reach out and touch him during English - the last lesson for the day - and he had to content himself with replaying Sunday's afternoon event in his head.

He dragged his feet to the school auditorium where he found Roman sitting alone in the first row, writing in his notebook as usual. "Hey," he said, sitting down beside him.

Roman cast him a glance. "Hey."

"Roman, I'm supposed to help you out with the play."

His best friend raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you care about plays?"

"Since I need extra credit to pass English."

Roman laughed then. Dean smiled. He loved hearing Roman laugh. It was full of warmth and it always made him feel good inside. "It's not funny, Roman."

"I'm sorry," Roman said, wiping his eyes. "I just can't picture you involved in anything school related. I remember you hiding during our seventh grade Pinocchio production under the stage."

"Do I look like a puppet to you, Roman?"

"Could have fooled me," Roman said, grinning.

"Ha ha," Dean replied.

Roman chuckled and Dean joined in a beat later. But fuck it. Roman was beautiful - inside and out. They both stopped laughing and just stared at each other.

Dean wasn't sure who moved first nor did he care. They were both drawn to each other like a moth to a flame. The gentle pressing of Roman's lips on his frustrated him so he held Roman's chin, applying pressure to it.

He let out a slip of moan and he felt Roman laughing again against his lips. Another peck and they pulled apart.

"Dean, what are we doing?" he asked.

"Us."

"You have Corey who made it clear to me yesterday that you were his and that I lost."

Dean rubbed his face. "Look, Roman. Corey does not have me. Tattooing my name doesn't automatically make me his. He doesn't hold my heart; you do. I'm yours, damn it. Just give me time to figure this whole thing out." He reached for Roman's hand and held it. He smiled when Roman squeezed it. "I meant it when I said I loved you. I just wished we both weren't so stupid and came clean on our feelings earlier."

"Yeah," Roman murmured. "Sure, Dean. You can help out. You can be my assistant."

"I kind of figured that out when you kissed me, Roman."

"Hey you started it."

"No you did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Dean couldn't resist kissing Roman once more before excusing himself to go to the gents. He was startled when he saw Bobby standing by the entrance of the auditorium. "Woah," he said. "Hey, Bobby. Didn't see you there."

"Dean," Bobby said. "I saw what you did in there."

Dean stiffened. "And?"

"You're playing a dangerous game, Dean. Look. We've been friends for five years. I have to be honest with you: Corey is not someone you want to mess with."

"I know, Corey, Bobby."

"If you do, Dean, then you'd know how he'd flip if he found out you were locking lips with Roman. He's always been jealous of your friendship. Always. Dean, please for both your sakes, you have to end this thing before he harms one of you and let me tell you, it won't be you."

Dean frowned. "I don't like threats, Bobby."

"I know. I'm just cautioning you. That's all."

When Dean returned to the auditorium, he found Roman smiling widely while flipping the script. "Where are your cast and crew?" he asked, settling beside him.

"Practice starts at five. I like to come in early and soak in the atmosphere," he said, kissing him on the cheek. "Do you want to do something during this long weekend? We can go camping like we used to in sixth grade. That would be fun."

The idea of snuggling up with Roman in a tent appealed to him. Bobby's warning however were starting to unsettle him.

Corey had a temper. A jealous temper. He had seen it once when they were just friends but at the time, he thought it was hot. Now, he wasn't so sure. Roman was too good to be harmed. How was Dean supposed to protect him without hurting his feelings while working with him?

"Umm… I can't," he said. "I think Corey may want to do something that weekend."

Roman's face fell. "Oh."

"Roman, I know it's hard but… I'm still… he's my boyfriend."

"But I'm your best friend."

"You are but he has to come first, Roman. I mean you understand how it is."

Roman nodded. "Yeah I think I'm starting to see it clearly." He frowned at Dean. "I'm just the side guy but he's the one you can proudly declare to everyone is yours."

"Roman, it's not like that."

"Really, Dean? It sure seems like it."

"But it isn't, Roman. Damn it. We've known each other for so long. How can you not know how much you mean to me?"

Roman stood up. "How could you not know, Dean? I have no one but you in case you haven't noticed! At least you have friends like Bobby, Cesaro, Kevin and Seth. I'm not asking much just a few hours of your time. If you can't spare an hour, even half of it would be okay with me too."

"Corey doesn't like us, Roman… he's always been jealous of us."

"Don't you think I know that, Dean? It's been that way since you guys became friends. Just tell me why him, Dean? Why did you decide that he was the one for you at that time?"

"You never gave me any hint, Roman. You were always so consumed with working towards your dream career. How was I supposed to know? I had to content myself with being just friends with you while hanging out with the rest of the guys." He watched Roman sank down in his seat. "I'm sorry, Roman. I really am."

"So what now?" Roman asked. "What do we do about us?"

"I don't know," Dean admitted. "I just don't know."

"All that I want is you, Dean. All that I see is you. But as to seeing this mess we're all in, there's nothing left except for me to let you go even though it tears me apart."

This was what Dean had been dreading. But trapped as he was, it didn't seem like there was any choice left. "Roman-"

"You don't have to worry, Dean. You don't even need to be here. I'll let Mr Regal know you've been doing a good job. This is… this is what's best for you."

"But.. Roman-"

"Dean, you know that there's no other way around this. And even though I think you deserve better than either Corey or me, I have to respect your relationship with him."

People started to walking into the auditorium. "I love you, Roman," he said softly, squeezing his friend's hand.

"Go," Roman said softly. "I'll be alright."

Dean looked at him one more time before leaving. This was going to be hard but Dean promised himself to find a way out of this web.

* * *

Roman watched Dean exit the auditorium with a heavy heart. Telling him to go was the hardest thing he had to do.

But it was the right thing.

He never knew why Dean Ambrose wanted to be his friend in fifth grade. Dean was outgoing and fun. He had lots of friends.

Roman was an introvert who daydreamed about cowboys and pirates. It was one of the reasons he wanted to be a director. To make movies of the things he used to dream about.

Yet they clicked over a class project and had remained best friends since.

Until Corey Graves entered the picture. Roman withdrew a little when Corey started to hang around them. He chose to throw himself to work towards that goal so that maybe one day, he could take Dean to visit Versailles, Venice and Vienna or the triple Vs as they both used to call it.

Everything that Roman did was for Dean.

For the kindness that he had shown to him, a shy boy. For the care he had given. For the friendship.

Until Bray entered the picture, Dean was the only one he could really be himself around.

Bray.

Roman had to call him and make plans to reschedule their date. He was no Dean but he did care about him a great deal and had proven that more than once. He'd never forgive himself if he made Bray feel unworthy.

As he sat back in his chair, half listening to Seth whining about another flaw in the script, he thought about Bray and that kiss by the creek under the stars.

* * *

"I was surprised when you called me, Roman. I figured that Dean Ambrose and you-"

Roman shook his head as he walked with Bray to the creek after school. "No. There is no Dean and me. I'm sorry about last night."

"All is well, Roman. You have nothing to fear." They stopped by the creek where Bray and him sat down slowly by the dock. It was close to twilight, Roman noted staring out into the distance. "You are a good man, Roman Reigns," Bray continued. "I am honored that you treat me with respect and not ridicule me. We are a lot more alike than you think."

And that was the truth. They had more in common than he had anticipated and although it scared him - scared of letting go of his feelings for Dean - it would be damaging to his soul if he did not just move on.

He could not spend the rest of his time living a fantasy life with Dean. The reality was Dean had Corey who evidently was crazy about him and Roman had no one. Yet here was Bray willing to give him a chance.

They were two lonely souls who just needed someone to hold them and at that moment, Roman was tired of being lonely.

He just wanted to be loved.

He just wanted someone to call him theirs.

Bray moved nearer to him, closing the space between them and whispered, "Don't run, Roman. I won't bite."

Roman willingly accepted his kiss and wounded his arms around his neck, all the while saying goodbye to Dean in the back of his head.

 _ **A/N Please don't hurt me :-( Thank you for taking the time to favorite/follow/review this story. I am grateful. Please don't be shy and leave me a review :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I'm  
I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt  
Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions  
I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up in all the battles_

Dean wiped his face with his face towel after gym on Wednesday. His last class. He was looking forward to a warm meal and drink later at home.

It had been a long day.

"Hey Dean," Randy Orton, his classmate said, walking out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey," he replied.

"I didn't know that Roman was seeing Bray Wyatt. Doesn't seem his type."

Dean looked at him, shocked. "What did you say?"

"Roman and Bray. I wanted to go by the creek last night with John and I saw them kissing. To be honest I always thought you guys would have ended up together."

Roman and Bray? It couldn't be. Dean felt his mouth go dry. What did Roman even see in him?

"That guy gives me the creeps," Dean said aloud.

"You're telling me. I heard he's a leader of a cult. Not sure what their deal is but that alone makes me want to run and hide. Maybe he wants to recruit Roman, him being a good guy and all."

No! Dean would fight Bray tooth and nail all over the country before he could sink his claws into Roman.

Randy finished changing his clothes and grabbed his bags.

Roman.

Dean had to find him fast. Was he still showering? He was too busy talking to Seth about the play that he hadn't noticed where his friend went once class had ended.

As if he could hear his thoughts, Roman emerged from the shower stall with a towel snugly wrapped around his waist too.

"Roman?" he said.

Roman looked up from his gym bag and smiled at him warmly. "Dean!"

 _Control yourself, Ambrose_ , he reminded himself. Roman looked so damn beautiful, shirtless wearing just a towel with nothing underneath….

"Dean?" Roman repeated.

"Oh sorry." He sat down beside him.

Roman was looking at him oddly. "Are you okay, Dean?"

"We need to talk, Roman."

"Okay. What about?"

"I'm free this weekend."

Roman shook his head. "Really? Whatever happened to Corey's plans?"

"We're not going anywhere. He said he's going away to some college visit with his brother."

Roman looked at him, skeptical. "Really?"

"Yes, Roman. Really. I hope you're still keen on camping."

"Well… it would be nice."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I'll ask Bray along too."

"Can't it just be you and me?"

Roman looked at him. "Dean, if we're left alone, who knows what will happen?"

"Nothing's happening now. Even though I really want to do things to you as I speak."

"Dean!"

"So your feelings magically disappeared, Roman? Is that it?"

"Of course not."

"Neither have mine. So why are you so surprised that I want you?"

"Don't do this to me, Dean. I'm trying to move on. I've let you go. Why are you trying to make it difficult for me?"

"I'm not trying to, Roman. I'm just being honest. I don't want you going out with Bray."

"So this is what it's about? Bray and me? Honestly, Dean. Are you that petty?"

"Nope." He squeezed Roman's hand. "Come on, Roman. It's me. _Dean_. Trust me when I tell you that this guy is trouble."

"Stop talking bad things about him, Dean. I'm seeing him."

"You... you…! Have you lost it?"

"Of course not."

"Roman, I love you. I refuse to let you throw your life away for some cult leader. Haven't you heard some of the things people have been saying? He's got a church for this cult, Roman. Of course no one's seen but it yet could be his house for all you know."

"What? Dean, that's just absurd. I've been to his house twice. He's a normal guy. You know if everyone and you would just take the time to get to know him, you'd be surprised."

Reasoning didn't work. Maybe manipulation would. He hated going there but Roman was too damn naive for his own good. "Guess I'm too late then."

"What?"

"You no longer love me."

Roman looked annoyed. "Seriously, Dean?"

"Well, it's the truth."

"It's not!"

They both stared at each other, blue eyes locked with grey ones. Dean decided to take the risk and leaned slowly to him. Roman followed suit, slowly leaning in. Then he suddenly stopped and started putting on his t-shirt.

"Roman…"

"No, Dean. You're being unfair to me."

"We're both being unfair to ourselves, Roman. We love each other."

"Yes. But until you decide to do the right thing, it means nothing. And your claims of him being this demonic spawn is baseless. I'm disappointed in you, Dean. I thought you knew better than to believe hearsay."

Dean was not one to give up. Roman was the good guy. Him? He'd rather break the law than by abide it. "Fine by me, Roman. You can try and justify him all you want and you may even think I'm against you but let me just walk you down memory lane. I didn't become your friend for no reason. You're a good person, Roman… a little naive even and unfortunately sometimes it attracts the wrong people. People like Bray Wyatt. I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt. And despite what you say, you know, deep down in your heart, you know that I love you. I always will. And if you think that I'm going to let your boyfriend go for messing with your head, oooohhhhh Roman, you don't know me as well you thought. He's going to regret for even thinking he can mess with what's mine."

He grabbed his bag from the bench and stalked out, not waiting for Roman's reply.

Something was up with Bray and Dean would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Dean threw his bag down near the study corner, startling Bobby who was trying to doctor a fake parent's note. "Woah. Dean," his friend said. "What's wrong?"

"Bray Wyatt," Dean snapped. What the hell was wrong with Roman? It was true he had agreed to let Dean go so he could move on… but to move on with an alleged cult leader?

"Oh that dude's always wrong. He gives me the creeps."

"Then why can't Roman see it?"

"Roman always sees the good in everyone."

Kevin Owens laughed at Dean. "Yeah. I mean he saw the good in you."

Dean gave his friend a withering look. "Very funny, Kev." Just as he happened to turn around, he found Bray walking towards the cafeteria.

Bobby looked worried. "Dean… Don't."

But Dean was already halfway walking to Bray. "Bray Wyatt!"

Bray stopped walking and smiled twistedly at Dean. That bastard. Who did he think he was trying to get inside Roman's head? "Dean… oh Dean."

"Stay away from Roman if you know what's good for you."

"He doesn't belong to you, Dean. He belongs to me. He and I are the same. Our souls are intertwined. You tried to keep him locked up in your little box so that no one could get to him but I saved him, Dean. And now you can't do a thing. He's never going to believe you." He took a step closer to Dean and said softly, "You don't know who you are tangling with, Dean."

"You don't scare me, Bray," Dean replied. "I'm Dean Ambrose. I'm a lunatic. I'm indestructible. You can try giving me long winded, meandering, rambling words but I'm not like Roman. I'm not easy to manipulate which you're very, very good at. Talking. I don't believe in talking, Bray. Not like you. You're all show but I'm all go and guess what? I'm coming for you and you won't know when I'm going to strike."

* * *

Roman waited for Bray outside the school. His exchange with Dean in the locker room was swarming his mind.

He knew when Dean got like this, there was absolutely no reasoning with him. He'd only go ahead and do whatever he wanted, consequences be damned.

How many times had he seen it happened?

As much as he loved Dean, he never had social anxiety like Roman. He wasn't shy and always spoke his mind.

What he wanted, he would just go for it and he always got it.

Roman had always admired that about him. Loved him for it too. He was fearless. Come hell or high water, he danced with danger. Roman was convinced he actually enjoyed doing that. That he actually seeked it.

People called him a lunatic and he revelled in it.

When Gilbert Ryback, the fifth grade bully, tried to beat Roman up, Dean had thrown himself on the guy despite being smaller than him.

He still remembered Ryback stepping on Dean's back. He didn't cry or wince. Not Dean. He actually laughed.

That unsettled Ryback who got a wild thrashing from him not long after.

"My apologies for making you wait."

Roman snapped out of his thoughts and found Bray standing by his side. "It's alright. I wasn't waiting long anyways." He noticed Bray looking quite distracted. "Is everything okay?"

"I was talking to your friend, Dean. What an interesting creature."

"Dean?" Oh no. What did Dean do now?

"He gave me a bunch of threats but do not worry, my angel. I have this."

Roman knew Dean was upset but to threaten Bray? Why? Because Bray had Roman and Dean didn't? "No. I'll talk to him. He's my best friend."

Bray held Roman's hand and they walked to his car. Roman ignored the curious glances he received from some of his peers. Why were people looking? Did they think it was a freak show?

He got into the car. "Are you sure you don't want to hang out?"

"Yes, my sweet Roman. I have something I must attend to but I am free tomorrow."

"Well, alright."

He turned the ignition on and drove towards his home. Maybe he'd pay a certain someone a visit after his dinner.

* * *

"You threatened him? Why Dean? What did he ever do to you?"

Dean ignored Roman as he continued playing with his Swiss army knife near his study desk. Roman had dropped by after dinner and now they were sitting in Dean's room with the door closed. "And you have an issue with me talking to him?"

"What do you think? How could you, Dean?" Roman continued. "I've been nothing but cordial to Corey."

Dean shrugged carelessly. "I couldn't care less if you flip Corey off. So no, Roman. No empathy from me regarding your bae Bray."

"He seemed distracted when I met him. He-"

"Your boyfriend was scared. Because he's never met someone like me before, Roman. I'm not afraid of him. I don't care what he thinks he can do to me. And you've known me a long time, Roman. You know that I don't even care what I do to myself. And maybe for the first time in his life, he's come face to face with someone as twisted as him."

"He's not twisted. I resent you for making him out to be something he's not."

That did it. Bray this. Bray that. Bray was going to get his ass kicked if Dean had anything to say about that.

Dean knocked Roman on his back on the bed. He hovered over Roman, his one hand holding grabbing his butt cheek and gazed on his stunned face. When he heard Roman's breath hitched, he smiled and pressed his lips against his and began to move.

It must have been sheer nostalgia or maybe it was because they both had so much unresolved feelings between them. Whatever it was, Dean didn't care as he felt Roman's lips begin to reciprocate his kisses.

 _Still got it_ , Dean cheered silently.

He massaged Roman's butt cheek while seeking access to allow his tongue to enter the sweet warmth of his best friend's mouth. Roman moaned and Dean did not hesitate. Permission granted.

Roman seemed timid but when Dean kept provoking his tongue, he began to slowly move his too. Satisfied with that, he moved his lips to Roman's neck while he moved his right hand to lightly trace the Samoan's abs.

"Dean…" Roman panted.

"Ssshhh… it's okay, Roman." He stopped kissing his neck only to whisper in his ear. "I love you. If you forget everything else, always remember that I love you."

Roman didn't protest further, his body seemingly relaxed now even as Dean removed both their t-shirts and neither did Dean have to worry about it as he continued to show him his feelings in the only other way he knew how.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _And the rain will kill us all..._

 _We throw ourselves against the wall_

 _But no one else can see_

 _The preservation of the martyr in me_

Rain pelted against his window in the middle of the night. Dean squinted in the dark at the wall clock by his study desk.

Two am.

He rolled over and snuggled against Roman, inhaling his natural scent. He could get used to this. He watched his best friend's chest rise and fall steadily.

Dean kissed his collarbone, then the side of his neck before moving to his cheek.

"You want to go again?" Roman mumbled sleepily.

"Do you?"

Roman didn't answer. Dean knew he was beating himself up sleeping behind both Bray _and_ Corey's backs. Roman took a deep breath. "Dean-"

"Don't, Roman," he pleaded. "Not tonight. Not after what we experienced earlier. Okay?"

Roman looked at him. A beat later, he replied, "Okay."

He leaned forward and Roman's lips met his halfway. Pulling him closer, Dean held him as tight as he could, enveloping him in his love once more, promising it over and over loud enough for just the both of them to hear… wanting it engraved in Roman's mind.

* * *

When he woke up, he found Roman putting on his socks. "Morning, sleepy head," he said, grinning.

Dean chuckled, sitting up and rubbing his face. "Morning. What time is it?"

"Six." Roman stood up. "Does your offer still stand for camping?"

"A lot of things stand for you," he replied cheekily.

"Dean!"

He threw back his head and laughed. "Yeah. It still stands."

"Then I'd like to go."

"Just the two of us?"

"Just the two of us."

* * *

There was a buzz in the school when Dean and Roman arrived fifteen minutes before the bell rang. Students were in groups chatting loudly, some were on their phones seemingly checking something.

"What's going on?" Roman wondered aloud.

Dean shrugged. "Probably some new trend."

"Guys!" Seth said, running up to them. "Have you seen the football field this morning? It's filled with dead crows."

"What?" Roman gasped.

"Yeah. It's crazy. This town hasn't seen anything like this. I'm kinda intrigued. Nothing ever happens here." He sprinted off towards the football field's direction.

"Dead crows?" Roman said. "I can't believe it."

"Well, Seth's right," Dean replied, bored. "Nothing happens in here. Nothing exciting like this." He pulled Roman into the janitor closet and locked the door behind them.

"Dean!" Roman protested. "We can't. Supposed someone saw us?"

"Hmmm… sounds good to me. I hope they took a picture." He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and started kissing him. Roman feverishly returned his affections. Dean smiled against his lips; yes, he could definitely get used to this.

They continued making out heavily, gasps of breaths audible as it became dangerously passionate. Dean slid his left hand underneath Roman's t-shirt. He felt Roman grunt, pulling him closer.

The bell rang then, interrupting their moment.

"You're cruel," Roman said, as their foreheads rested together. "You know how lost I get in your kisses."

"It's not my fault you're irresistible," Dean replied before kissing his forehead. "Come on. Let's go. It's nap time."

Roman laughed. "For you. The rest of us are busy getting an education."

They both walked out of the closet to an almost empty hallway, teasing each other back and forth… contented and happy in their own bubble.

Neither of them noticed a person watching them from the shadows.

* * *

"Mystery meat," Dean announced to his friends as he poked his fork into a white chunky meat. "Mmmm... I hope it's those dead crows. That'd be awesome."

"That's disgusting, Dean," Bobby remarked, making a face.

Kevin frowned. "Dude, I'm eating."

Dean laughed. "I'm just sayin'…" He pushed his plate aside and ate the popcorn he brought from home.

"Where's your boyfriend anyways? I haven't seen him the whole day."

"What are you talking about? Roman's sitting right there with Swamp Thing."

Bobby cleared his throat. "I think he means Corey."

"Oh." Dean had forgotten about him. He risked a glance at Roman who was listening intently to whatever Bray was rambling.

"Dean… I'm telling you as a friend that you're treading on dangerous waters with this rendezvous with Roman. If Corey finds out-"

"He'll what, Bobby? Beat me up? You do realise that I've kicked his ass once after he called me a fag while he was drunk in junior year."

"I'm aware, Dean. Everyone knows you're a bad boy. But that doesn't mean you play with fire. Just break up with him if you want Roman so bad."

"That's the plan."

Bobby leaned forward. "Really? What about Corey?"

Dean shrugged. "I'll handle him." At this point, he didn't care. Anything to protect Roman. Bray Wyatt was dangerous. Of course, Roman didn't know that. Dean was afraid his best friend would find out the hard way.

Dean wasn't scared of anything except losing Roman. And if he didn't make his decision, Bray was going to walk away with Roman and then it'd _really_ be too late.

* * *

"I was looking for you before the bell rang," Bray said.

Roman gulped, playing around with his salad. "Ummm... "

"Then I saw you with Dean."

That wasn't a question; that was a statement. Roman felt torn at that moment. What Dean and him were doing was wrong. He thought he was strong to stay away from him but clearly he wasn't.

Whatever Dean was offering, he was happy to take.

"I thought we had something, Roman," Bray said softly. "Clearly I was wrong."

"I'm sorry, Bray… it's complicated between Dean and me."

"It doesn't have to be, Roman. I'm standing here and Dean isn't. He's with Corey Graves. I care about you and I want you." Bray reached out and squeezed his hand. "He is only with you because he is afraid of losing you. But he is selfish, Roman. He only sees you as someone to keep his bed warm."

That stung. Roman felt as if someone had stabbed him. But wasn't it true? Dean was with Corey and from the looks of it, didn't appear to want to break up with him. Hadn't he learnt? "I'm a hypocrite," Roman said. "I told him that I would let him go and yet…"

" _I love you. If you forget everything else, always remember that I love you."_

"He's a manipulator," Bray said. "But I… I care about you, Roman. I am standing here with-"

Bray never got to finish his sentence as Roman watched Dean who had walked past their table dump popcorn and soda over Bray's head. Most of the people in the cafeteria watched and chuckled - of course they would; it was Dean and everyone loved him - before someone started to clap.

Roman gaped and started to take some napkins from the dispenser while Bray's eyes widened in anger.

Dean exited, walking as if nothing had happened, out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Bray must really liked the creek, Roman thought as they sat on the dock. He had been furious about the popcorn incident but Roman managed to placate him.

Roman was looking for Dean after that to give him a piece of his mind for his actions but he was nowhere to be found.

What was he doing? He couldn't be with both Dean and Bray. This was wrong.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Bray asked.

"It's nothing."

"I may not be Dean, Roman but I assure you that my intentions are sincere." Bray reached for his hand. "But I cannot compete with a ghost. Should we work out, I don't want you around him. I hope you understand. He's got your heart and although I am willing to accept any amount of affection you give me, I know I pale in comparison to him. I hope you give me a chance."

He leaned over to kiss Roman. Kissing Bray felt like a betrayal to Dean though for the love of him, Roman couldn't figure out why.

He couldn't help but feel a surge of anger towards Dean. If he really loved Roman as he claimed, what was stopping him from being with Roman?

* * *

"Corey, stop it!" Dean said, pushing his boyfriend off him. He sat down and picked up his leather jacket.

Corey frowned. "Damn it, Dean. Why won't you let me touch you? Why won't you touch _me_?"

Dean snorted. "Because."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means no sex, Core." Even kissing him felt wrong.

"What?" Corey was outraged. "Why? Uh uh, Dean. When you're with me, you better be putting out."

Dean laughed loud. "Putting out? I'll punch the lights out of you. That work better?"

"You're a lunatic."

"You mean you just met me?"

"Damn it, Dean. So I like to get a little frisky but you're hot. I can't help myself. And I want to go to the next step."

"And I don't."

"Oh. I know why. I know why you refuse to be with me. It's because of Reigns, isn't it?" Corey growled. "If you get with him, I'll make sure he pays for it. You know me, Dean. You know how I get."

Dean yanked Corey by his collar. "I don't do well with threats. Especially if those threats concerns Roman. Better think twice about what you said, Corey."

"You've always been crazy about him. I never could understand why. He's a loner. Social anxiety issues or something. You may think he cares about you but he'll see that you're nothing but a low life bum.

"Actually I'm the one who doesn't deserve him. He's got a heart of gold. And his only flaw is loving me."

He let Corey go and was heading for the door when Corey called out, "You've always been nothing but a fag. You hear me? Your boyfriend is going to get it. I'm coming for him!"

Dean turned around, smile and punched him right in the face. Corey groaned. "Fuck you, Corey. We're done."

* * *

He sat down at the bleachers, smoking his menthol cigarette and stared out into the field the next morning.

Bray Wyatt was good. Very good. Dean had known that but if he thought he could take Roman away from Dean without him retaliating, he had another thing coming.

He exhaled his cigarette.

"Dean Jonathan Ambrose!"

He turned his head and found an angry Roman. This was not good, he thought inhaling his cigarette.

"What the hell was yesterday's scene all about, Dean? What was that for? We were just talking."

"Nope." Dean exhaled his cigarette and stubbed it. "No. You weren't. You were being brainwashed by that swamp creature and I refused to sit back and watched you get deceived. Let me guess, Roman and don't interrupt me. He probably told you how I had Corey yet I still kept going to you, right? He must have mentioned about us kissing or something more, right? I'm not stupid, Roman. I've seen people like Bray. I'm as crazy as Bray. Maybe a bit more. You just can't see him for what he is because you're too damn innocent."

"But… he's right, Dean. All I've done is sneaked around behind with you. He's right."

"Fuck, Roman. He's not. Maybe you and I are in this mess right now because we were both not forthcoming but I broke up with Corey, Roman Joseph Reigns and now I'm going to make you mine." When Roman's eyes averted his, Dean straightened his back. "Okay. I can see you don't believe me."

"I don't know what to believe in anymore, Dean. Bray's been decent to me. I'm not strong enough to get over you so soon but I have to try. And I really think Bray and I may have something. We have good conversations and-"

"Roman, he doesn't have conversations. He has sermons. And I just told you - I broke up with Corey yesterday. But obviously you have other plans, right? You must have if you're willing to let me go. Tell me, Roman. Tell me that you don't love me anymore. Tell me that you don't want me anymore and I'll walk out of your life. It'll be over and you can have your fairy tale ending with Bray. Tell me, Roman. Tell me."

"I… I can't."

"There you are, Roman!"

Dean and Roman turned around and saw Bray standing near the door leading to the hallway. "Son of a bitch," Dean muttered, starting to go towards him.

"No, Dean!" Roman held his hand, stopping him in mid track. "Don't."

Bray smiled. "I've been looking for you everywhere, sweet Roman."

"Excuse me while I throw up."

Bray laughed heartily. "Roman, let's go." He stretched out his hand. "We have to talk."

"Roman is not going anywhere with you."

"Dean," Roman replied. "All he wants to do is talk."

Dean looked at Roman in horror. "No, Roman. This guy's a demon; he's a monster."

"We've been over this, Dean. He's a normal guy like you and me."

"Don't ever mention us in the same sentence as him."

"You deserve better, Roman," Bray called out. "You don't deserve to be second place. "

Dean snapped. That's it. No more Mr Nice Guy. He pushed Roman's hand away and threw himself on Bray, punching him furiously in the face. Roman rushed to pull him off. "Let me go, Roman. Let me finish him!"

"Dean, stop! You'll get into trouble with Principal Dunn!" Roman pleaded, grabbing hold of him around his waist when he escaped.

"I don't give a damn what happens to me!" Dean said, pushing Roman's arms away.

"But I do!" Roman said.

They stared at each other, blue eyes locked with grey ones. Dean's heart was pounding. This was it. He had to say it. It was either now or never. No more running for Roman or him. "I promise I'm telling you the truth, Roman. I broke up with Corey yesterday."

Roman turned to look at Bray but he was gone.

Dean tugged his hand so that his attention was back to him. "You can do so much better than me, Roman. And I have no idea why you love me so much but I'm humbled to call a guy like you mine. That is… assuming you still want me."

His best friend was staring at him wordlessly. Dean was starting to get nervous. Why was he so quiet?

A happy smile filled with tenderness and warmth broke across Roman's face. Dean melted; Roman had the most beautiful smile. "Always."

 _ **A/N This isn't the end, guys. We're just getting warmed up... :-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Roman threw his script down on his chair on Friday afternoon and sighed in frustration.

Bubba had just quitted the play. His excuse was an odd one. He hated the smell of the auditorium.

Where was he supposed to find an actor for his play now? He looked at his watch. Only half an hour to meet Dean who at that moment was serving his detention.

"I never took you for someone who loved the darkness."

Roman didn't need to know whom the voice belonged to. "I don't," he said. "I was just lost in my thoughts."

"Please, then," Bray said, standing next to his chair. "Don't allow me to interrupt."

"You didn't. It's actually a welcomed distraction. Bubba quit the show and now I need to find a replacement."

"Dean?"

Roman chuckled. "Acting is not his thing. He actually wants to be a mixed martial arts fighter like his hero, Nate Diaz." His face turned grave. "I owe you a huge apology, Bray. I've been nothing but a horrible friend to you and-"

"You do not need to apologise, Roman. I understand. Given your history together, it was inevitable. Although it is quite strange. He too had five years to express his feelings. Yet he out of the blue decides he loves you? I find that truly remarkable."

Roman frowned at little. "Dean's always been about physicality. Words don't seem to work with him as much."

"Still it does make me a bit… curious. I would like to make a proposition, Roman."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I would be honored to step in and help you out with this play. On the condition that we still remain friends. I think you are aware that Dean and I are not the best of friends."

"Of course, Bray. And thank you so much. Play or not, you will always be a friend to me."

Bray smiled. "That is a good thing to hear. I will see you later, Roman. Enjoy your weekend."

Roman watched his friend go before grabbing his backpack. Just when he had thought that all was lost, Bray stepped in again to help him. He was really a good friend.

* * *

Dean doodled on a blank piece of paper of houses and trees, bored out of his mind. What luck for Principal Dunn to catch him smoking after lunch near the bleachers.

At least he'd see Roman after this. That was the only positive thing to come out of this whole thing. He still couldn't believe that they were together. He actually made Roman pinch him a few times when Dean had drove him home after school.

Roman had thought Dean was nuts but the truth was he really need the assurance that this was not some dream that he'd wake up from. Some feelings just don't fade away; some things just remained buried.

Dean had always thought he didn't deserve Roman; that he was unworthy of him. He came from a family that was broken: his mother was a functioning alcoholic. He didn't even know where his father was; he came and went as he pleased. There were some rumors of a mistress and a kid but Dean hadn't caught him in the act yet.

He grew up fighting his way to survive. There were bullies in elementary who beat him up until Mr McMahon from the butcher shop took pity on him and taught him some self defense. And that was life for him for a while. He was a rogue but he could be charming enough to make friends.

Then in fifth grade, Roman moved from Florida to their little town.

The class didn't mind any attention to him nor did they seemed to care. Roman was always in his own world. They were assigned a class project on famous people who travelled by air, land or sea and Dean was assigned to work with Roman.

Roman went along with what Dean wanted which was Captain Smith from Titanic before Dean noticed that Roman drew pictures of pirates on a scrap paper. Then he suggested they worked on Blackbeard instead.

Roman had smiled then. "Really?" he had said.

"Oh sure. I'm all for despicable rogues," Dean had replied.

They had became best friends since. Roman was the sort of kid who watched his neighbor's dog, or helped them with their kid's lemonade stands. He was all things good about this world and treated people with no prejudice.

He was too kind and Dean often found himself worrying about him.

There was an incident where the class was assigned to collect money for one of their classmate - who had cancer - to buy a wig. They were divided into groups and Dean and Roman were paired with two other guys - Phil Brooks and Colt Cabana.

Roman suggested a bake sale and Dean just went along with it.

They spent the weekend baking cookies and selling and made a significant amount. Well for fifth graders anyway. Roman had counted the money and put it in a brown envelope and left it on his table on Monday. Seth had called him over just then and he left.

Dean, who had been closing his eyes, trying to get some sleep, was turning his head and saw Phil opening the envelope and taking out some of the money. He immediately stood up and dragged Phil outside and threatened to beat him if he didn't put the money back in.

Phil did and Roman returned to his seat a moment later, unaware of the incident.

Falling for Roman was easy. There was nothing not to like about him. He was the definition of a sweetheart. Over the years, Dean wanted nothing more than to let him know how he felt but there was the fear of not being good enough for him.

Roman was working hard towards his goals - taking his studies seriously and reading up anything and everything on the movie business. He even worked on some school plays. He was destined for greater things. Dean didn't even know if he could go to college.

Bray stepping in stirred something in him and Dean knew that he did not want to lose Roman. His insecurity be damned. He was lost without Roman.

"Alright, Dean," Mr Regal said, walking in. "Time's up. You can leave."

Dean rolled his eyes and walked out of the class where he found Roman waiting patiently. "Sorry, Roman. Not exactly how I'd picture our first day as a couple together."

Roman laughed. "I thought that was yesterday."

"No, yesterday was the preview. Today's the opening."

His boyfriend - Dean still couldn't believe it - kissed him. "I can't wait for our trip tomorrow."

"Yeah, us in a tent, alone in the woods… you know, there are things being said about those woods."

"And you had to make it seem like it's a horror movie."

"Because it is. But it also has a nice lake near it so I'm kind of in a dilemma."

"You? In a dilemma over something that is actually thrilling?"

Dean laughed. "Why? People can change… especially when they're in love."

"No thank you. I love you just the way you are."

* * *

Dean picked up Roman early the next morning and they drove down to Rose Wood. They pitched their tent near to the lake where they could gaze at the stars and make a fire to roast marshmallows.

Roman gazed at his boyfriend who was staring out at the lake. Dean looked gorgeous as usual. Scruffy seemed to suit him and worked well on him. "This place is beautiful," Dean remarked. "I'm so glad that we came here again."

Roman smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. "Me too."

"So, what do you want to do?" Dean asked. "Skinny dipping?"

"Not what I had in mind."

"Oh?" Dean shrugged. "Guess I'll unpack some of the stuff then." He walked towards the duffle bag he had brought along.

Roman smiled at him and as if sensing Dean looked up while he was taking out a thermos flask. "What are you smiling about?"

He jumped on Dean then causing him to fall on a pile of leaves. His boyfriend laughed even while Roman was planting kisses all over his face. "I love you," Roman said. "I'm so happy that you're mine."

Dean gazed at him with tenderness. "I love you too. I just wished I had told you sooner. But I've always been terrible with feelings and sometimes words, Roman. You know that."

"I know." Roman started to kiss him. "I know you better than you think, Dean."

Dean ran his hand through his hair. "You're pretty."

"Thank you. I think."

"But you are. You're going to have people swooning over you in Hollywood. I'll come home all bruised up, broken nose perhaps and a black eye and you'll be turned off."

"Well, doesn't matter if people swoon over me because my eyes will only be on you. And I'll kiss your bruises to make you feel better. How's that?"

"That sounds amazing."

"You know what else sounds amazing at the moment?"

"What?"

Roman took off his t-shirt and started to unbuckle his belt. He was taking charge for once and it felt good.

Dean seemed to mind either pulling Roman down to him to claim his lips.

This was all he wanted; this was where he belonged: in Dean Ambrose's arms.

* * *

"So s'mores for us?" Dean offered as he put his t-shirt on.

Roman smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that." Then he looked around. "We'll need wood-"

"I'll go find it," his boyfriend offered. "You just stay here and relax."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Dean gave him a quick peck and walked further away from their tent. Roman stared after him; he hoped he'd find some wood easily.

Hearing Dean vow his love over and over again - while they both found the pleasure they were looking for in each other's arms - made him feel humbled and warm. It was an exquisite gift that he intended to cherish.

Bray was mistaken. Dean was more physical than emotional though he was trying for Roman's sake to open up more. He certainly had these last few days.

His boyfriend was brash, cocky at times and unhinged even but he made Roman feel safe. With him, Roman didn't have to worry about anything. What he saw was what he got.

It was a pity that Bray and Dean didn't get along. He wished they'd be good friends instead.

* * *

Dean had gathered a few thick sticks that he was sure would work for their s'mores. He already had a cigarette lighter so he wasn't worried about making an actual fire from scratch.

As he was about to leave, he then found a thick log by a pine tree so he walked towards it. He bent down to pick it up but as he was standing up, he felt himself being watched.

Turning around, he took a step back when he saw a small girl - he guessed a six or seven year old - with brown haired pig tails staring at him.

Dean wasn't aware there were people around the forest. There was an abandoned hut but no one stayed in there due it being a rumor of sacrifices - blood or sexual pleasure - and it had been vacant for over twenty years.

"Hey there," he said. "You lost, kid?"

She didn't say a word. Instead she simply stared back blankly at him. Dean noticed she only had one shoe on and her blue and white checkered dress was tattered.

He tried again. "You okay?"

Still silence.

He sighed. He had no time for pranks especially from kids. "Well I'll be off now." He wanted to hurry back to camp to make sure Roman was safe.

"He doesn't like you."

Dean turned around slowly. "Who?"

"He doesn't like you being together because your love for each other is pure and true. You must be careful."

Be careful? "Ummm… okay."

"He has a pure soul and his heart is gold. He wants him."

Pure soul… who could-

It hit him in the face: Roman!

Dean ran off with the sticks immediately. Running as fast as he could past several trees, once he saw light, he came to a halt at their campsite.

Roman was nowhere to be found.

Dean dropped his sticks. No, he thought frantically. "Roman!" he shouted. "Roman!"

He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. Unzipping his bag, he took out a torchlight and stood up. Maybe he went into the forest looking for Dean?

"Dean? What are you doing?"

Dean dropped the torchlight when he saw Roman standing in front of him, all wet in a boxer shorts.

"Babe, you're here!" he said and threw his arms around Roman. "I was so worried."

Roman kissed his cheek before stepping out of his embrace. "I'm fine… babe." He grinned. "I just went for a swim."

"I'm asked you to stay here and relax."

"Sorry, Dean. The water temperature was just nice so I thought I'd take a quick dip. You should swim too. The water's great."

"No, thank you. Maybe tomorrow."

Or not.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Roman. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Roman smiled. "I promise I won't. It wasn't intentional."

"Yeah, I know."

His boyfriend kissed him and he felt his worries slowly disappear.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _Wracked with your charm_

 _I am circled like prey_

 _Back in the forest_

 _Where whispers persuade_

 _More sugar trails_

 _More white lady laid_

 _Than pillars of salt_

 _(Keeping Sodom at night at bay)_

Dean woke up suddenly, his eyes flying open and focusing a few seconds later. He rolled over and found Roman's face near his neck, sleeping peacefully with his arm around Dean's waist and his leg over Dean's.

He also had a gentle smile on his face.

A wave of love washed over him. He loved Roman through and through. Why Roman cared that much for him, he'll never understand. What was a gentle person like him doing with a guy who would trample over someone without a single care for anyone except well the man beside him?

That little girl, Dean thought suddenly. Her warning. There was no doubt that the 'he' she was referring to was Bray. This was bad because Roman had told him that Bray was going to be in the play as the Cheshire Cat. Obviously Dean was unhappy but it was not his place to say and he didn't want Roman thinking he was an insecure boyfriend.

But he was. And now he had reasons to be worried.

Dean yawned aloud and he quickly glanced down. Roman was still asleep. Kissing his boyfriend on his forehead, he closed his eyes again, settling his one arm over the one Roman had over his waist.

"I love you, Roman" he said softly. "If you forget everything else, always remember that I love you."

* * *

Roman made sure when he woke up not to disturb Dean's sleep. He quickly went for a wash up near the lake before changing into a tank top, shorts and sports shoes. Figuring he still had time, he started to jog.

Hopefully by the time he got back, Dean would still be sleeping.

The air was fresh and there were birds chirping as Roman ran through the forest. He had used this route the few times Dean and him had come camping here when they were young. The old hut that was abandoned stood at the far end.

Usually, Roman would make a U turn back to the forest.

And he would have done the same except when he saw there was a light on in the hut. He walked slowly towards it, curious who would be there. That hut had a notorious history according to Dean; one Roman didn't believe in.

The door flew open and he was surprised to find Bray walking out of it. HIs friend smiled at him. "Roman!"

"Bray?" he said happily. "What are you doing here? Did your family buy this hut too?"

"Oh yes. They are big on history and this hut has an interesting story behind it."

"Yeah I'm sure you've heard the rumors. Personally I don't believe it."

"I figured you wouldn't, Roman. What are you doing here?"

Roman was about to answer but he was struggling to remember. Bray smiled at him, their eyes locked. Bray's lips were moving but there was no sound from it. He then stepped nearer to him. Roman knew he had to do something after his run but his mind was blank at the moment.

"Are you here with someone?" Bray asked softly.

"Ummm…" Why was he here again? How did he even ended up here? "I can't remember."

Bray reached out and touched his face. Roman liked the feel of Bray's hand. It was soft and it smelt of pinewood.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Roman. You're mine, do you understand me?" The goateed man didn't wait for a response. Roman felt Bray's lips touched his and he sank into the kiss. Bray. The nicest friend he had. His head was dizzy as he felt hands roaming down his shoulders to his arms to his back as the kiss deepened.

"What a pure soul," he heard Bray murmured in between trailing kisses on his cheekbones to his neck.

Hands were tugging on his tank t-shirt before he felt them being feeling up his chest and abs. Roman started kissing Bray with more passion. "So wholesome. So innocent. Perfect for my-"

" _I love you, Roman. If you forget everything else, always remember that I love you."_

Roman pulled away immediately. What was he doing? Kissing someone who was not Dean… Dean. He had heard his voice but where... He half expected Dean to be standing behind him but his boyfriend wasn't there.

He looked at Bray who was looking just as confused. "I'm sorry, Bray," he apologised profusely. What a horrible friend he was to treat Bray like that. "I have no idea what overcame me."

"It's okay, Roman. I understand."

"See you on Tuesday," Roman said before running off. His heart was breaking. How could he do this to Dean? And on their third day together no less. He had always considered himself to be a faithful person but this… He didn't even know how he started kissing Bray.

When he reached the campsite, he found Dean emerging from the tent, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Dean!" he cried and threw himself into his boyfriend's arm, hugging him tightly.

"Woah, Roman," Dean said, stumbling back a little. "Are you okay?"

Roman was too confused. He didn't know what to answer. He felt Dean rubbing his back and he nuzzled his face against Dean's neck, clinging onto him for dear life. He was terrified of what had just happened and now he was shaking.

* * *

Dean felt Roman trembling in his arms and continued rubbing his back, murmuring words of comfort. Maybe he saw something in those woods?

"It's alright, babe," he said before kissing his cheek. "I'm here. Why don't we go and lie down for a while, okay?"

Roman nodded his head in agreement. Dean went into the tent and a moment later, Roman joined him. He noticed that Roman hadn't removed his tank top and shorts. "Do you need help?" Dean teased him.

Roman shook his head, as if he were terrified. Of what?

"I don't know about you but I like you without the tank and shorts." Dean pulled off his tank top and tossed it aside. "How about those shorts?"

"No, Dean!"

Dean was surprised by Roman's outburst. "Umm… you don't have to be worried, Roman. I'm pretty sure we've seen everything about each other at this point."

"I want to sleep in them."

"Okay." Odd. Roman loved sleeping in his boxers. "Can I kiss you or do you not want me to?"

He seemed to be contemplating and Dean felt himself grow worried. This wasn't like Roman yesterday. Or on Friday for that matter. Surely he couldn't have changed his mind about the two of them so soon? "Maybe later."

The hell with it. Dean sat on top of him and started kissing his cheek. He inhaled Roman's scent and smelt a hint of pinewood. Similar to that damn cologne Bray wore. Dean had caught a wiff of it when he had confronted Bray the first time.

Bray must have seen him.

That had to be it. Warnings of the little girl came back to him. But how could he comfort his boyfriend or snap him out of the state he was in? How could he fight against a guy notorious for his words? Dean was not as articulate.

The truth. Hadn't Seth loved to brag that the truth always prevailed?

"Roman," Dean said in a low voice.

"Y-yeah, Dean?" his boyfriend said, stammering.

"You have nothing to fear, okay?" he quietly assured him. "It's me. Dean. You'll always have my love. Near or far. I'd run right into hell and back for you, Roman. I'd do anything for you. But I'll never forgive myself if you're scared of me because I promise you that I only wish to love and protect you. That's all. I want to save you because I also know that no one else can save me but you."

Roman's eyes were red. "Dean… I'm not sure _why_ I'm feeling scared..."

"I know… but just trust me, Roman." He slowly lowered his lips to Roman's and pressed it gently. It took a while to coax him before he felt Roman melting against him, his arms now around Dean.

"I love you," Roman said as Dean started raining kisses near the vicinity of his mouth.

"I love you too."

Their fingers laced together, their love and promises sealed with a pact.

* * *

"I told you."

Dean's eyes snapped open and found the little girl standing in front of him. He found Roman clinging on to him, his face now visibly relaxed. He looked up, wanting to talk to the girl but she was gone.

Gently disentangling himself from his boyfriend, Dean climbed out of the tent.

"He's not going to stop, you know."

Dean turned around and found her standing behind him. She was still in her tattered blue and white checkered dress with one shoe missing. "What?"

"He needs him."

"But why?"

"Because of his heart."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Abigail needs only the innocent ones."

Dean felt a shiver run down his spine. Abigail? Who was Abigail? He took out a cigarette and lit it. The little girl was staring at him and he stared back. "What's your name?" he asked, exhaling smoke.

"Clarissa."

"Well, Clarissa, I'm Dean."

"I know."

He shouldn't have been surprised. At this point, nothing surprised him. He looked across the lake where there was a small boat that looked abandoned. When he looked back wanting to ask Clarissa some more questions, she was gone.

"Great," Dean whispered. How was he supposed to convince Roman to stay away from Bray? Knowing Roman, he'd defend Bray; he'd defend anyone - so kind as he was to people, that he refused to see the bad in them, searching only for the good.

He continued to smoke while trying to brainstorm on how to handle the situation. Bray Wyatt. Dean knew he was right about him. The man was really a swamp thing. And now he was in cahoots with an Abigail whom he didn't have a clue who she was.

"Dean?"

Roman had woken up, coming out from the tent, shirtless and in his boxers. That was the Roman Dean loved. "Hey," Dean said, stubbing his cigarette. "I'd kiss you but I have cigarette breath."

He was reeled towards Roman. "I don't mind," he replied.

Dean gave him a quick peck. "But I do."

Roman kissed him back. "I don't."

"We doing this back and forth thing again?" Dean teased before he became serious, noticing how uneasy Roman suddenly looked. "Do you want to head back?"

A brisk nod. "Yeah. Can we? I don't mind a movie and dinner later tonight at the mall."

"Sure. I'll pack up." Roman wanted to protest but Dean hushed him. "You go and swim in the lake or wash up. I'll handle the packing. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Dean."

As Roman walked down towards the lake and Dean started to put away their things, a pair of eyes watched them from the distance from the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Dean decided to bring Roman out to watch an action comedy and eat at the local pizza place. They both loved Hawaiian so they ordered the largest size the shop had available. He knew Roman was an affectionate sort - even though he was not, at least not in public - so he took a slice and fed him.

The look on Roman's face told him that he ought to do it often. Obviously there was his reputation to also consider…

Randy walked in then, his face looking serious as he placed a take away order.

"Randy!" Dean called him.

Their short buzzed hair cut friend walked towards their table. His eyes widened in surprise. "I had heard rumors but wow… congratulations, you guys. I'm really happy for you both. I always knew you belonged together."

"Thanks, Randy," Dean said. "But what's the matter?"

"Oh." Pain flashed across his face. "My cousin is missing. A little girl."

Dean felt a shudder overcome him. "A little girl?"

"Yeah. She was playing just outside her house just before dinner. My aunt came out looking for her but she was gone."

Roman looked grave and sad. "What was she wearing? Maybe we can go out looking for her?"

"Blue and white checkered dress and a pair of black ballet flats."

No… it couldn't be. "Randy... what was her name?" Dean asked slowly.

"Clarissa," Randy replied. "Her name is Clarissa."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Tuesday came, Roman found himself being nervous and lost. Even though he was sitting beside Dean in English, he was scared.

It felt as if he would lose him any moment. Which didn't make any sense. Dean had been nothing but affectionate to him all weekend.

When the bell rang, he reached for his bag and laced his fingers with Dean's immediately. If his boyfriend had thought it was strange, he didn't say anything.

Bray took a quick glance and walked out of class. Roman felt a mixture of confusion and sadness. Bray had done nothing but been a good friend to him.

What was bugging him was the nightmares he was having about that kiss in the forest. In the dream, Bray was kissing him and was reciprocating it. Then he was led into the house where two men wearing a sheep and llama masks seemed to be waiting for him.

"You okay, Roman?"

Dean was looking at him, concerned.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're gripping my hand tight."

Roman looked down to find Dean's hand being squeezed. "Sorry, Dean."

"It's nothing to be sorry about. Just wondering what's bothering you."

They walked out of the class. "Well, I have Chemistry now," Roman said sadly.

"We can always skip school."

"What? I'm not sure-"

"Roman, something's obviously causing you worry. You don't have rehearsals until tomorrow. I'm not in the mood for… what do I have again?"

He chuckled. "World History."

"Yes. That."

"So what are you in the mood for?"

* * *

Roman dropped his head against Dean's shoulder while his boyfriend panted beneath him.

"That… that was amazing," Dean groaned. "Fucking hell, Roman. You're good."

He kissed Dean on his cheek. "Thank you."

"So, what's up?" Dean asked. "What's on your mind?"

He had invited Dean over to his house as both his parents were out of town. His parents had been bugging him about bringing Dean over for dinner. Too bad it was when they were out of town.

"Dean-"

"Roman, we're home!"

Roman jumped off Dean immediately when he heard his mother's voice. "M-Mum…" he stammered.

Dean just laughed.

They both got dressed. Roman was freaking out because he had skipped school. Dean stole some kisses in between.

When they came down, Roman's mother was smiling. "We saw your car in the driveway." She smiled at Dean. "Well, look who you brought home with you. Hello, Dean. Roman told us that you both are together now. Always knew it'd be you."

Dean snickered. Roman was sure his face had turned red. "Mum!"

She laughed. "Anyways, it'd be great if you stayed over for dinner, Dean."

Dean squeezed Roman's hand while looking at her. "I'd love to."

* * *

Dinner with Roman's family was always a lovely affair. Even before they had dated, both his parents had treated Dean like he was a member of the family.

Roman's parents had teased their son mercilessly as they enjoyed seeing him squirm.

Dean patted his thighs and laughed along. After dinner, Roman and him stayed behind to wash the plates.

"I'm really looking forward to the play," Roman commented. "I hope the school recognises my efforts."

"I'm sure they will," Dean assured. "It's kind of hard not to."

"I'm so lucky Bray volunteered for the Cheshire Cat. Bubba was being weird. I always thought that the auditorium smelt okay."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe Bray scared him off."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "What reason would Bray have for doing such a thing?"

"To get close to you." He was stepping on a dangerous territory but he had to. Not after the visits by Clarissa.

"Dean…"

"Roman, I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you. It doesn't take a genius to see he still wants you."

"He's my friend, Dean. I wished you'd respect that."

"Well I'm your boyfriend now, Roman. Maybe your friend should respect that."

"So we're giving each other ultimatums now?"

Dean sighed. "I'm just saying…" Why was he even trying? Roman was so hard pressed on defending Bray. He threw the dish cloth on the kitchen counter. "Forget it."

He walked to the living room and took his leather jacket, putting it on. Roman was looking at him sadly. "Dean…"

"No, Roman. No. I know you love to see the good in people and that's what I always loved about you. But some people have dark sides and Bray Wyatt is one of them. You can't see it. Most people can. People take advantage of your kindness, Roman. I spent our entire friendship fighting against people who tried to do so to you and should we not work out, I'll still keep doing so. Open your eyes, Roman. Bray Wyatt is not who you think he is."

Roman was looking down as if he were in deep thought.

Dean sighed. "I'll see you tom-"

"Don't go!" Roman said. "Please stay."

He found his hands being gripped. What was Roman afraid of? He made a mental note to ask him that later.

"Roman," he said firmly, "you know I care about you."

"I know," Roman replied softly.

"You know I love you."

"I love you too."

At that, he threw his arms around Roman and hugged him. Roman was returning it tight. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Dean's heart clenched. This was so unlike Roman. What happened to his confidence? "No, of course not. I'll stay as long as you want me to."

"Okay. Guess you're stuck with me then."

Dean laughed. "Nowhere else I'd rather be. Come on, you goof. Let's watch some TV."

* * *

"Dean!"

Dean slammed his locker door and found Corey walking towards him after gym. "What do you want?" he demanded.

Corey slung his gym towel over his shoulder. "Look, Dean. I came here to apologise."

What was his ex boyfriend up to? He have Corey a suspicious look. "Really? After all the things you've said? And threatened, I might add."

"I can't be angry and honestly I've been going out with someone recently. Someone I've been interested in before you."

That he was not expecting. "Who?"

"Phil Brooks."

Dean laughed. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, Dean. Laugh all you want…"

"But why did you even go out with me?"

"I've been trying to get with Phil for a while to be honest. But he was with Colt and I thought I could make him jealous. After a while, I gave up. He only recently admitted his feelings to me and well… I'm sorry, Dean. I wish Roman and you all the best. Oh and watch out for Bray."

"You know something, Corey?"

"You didn't hear about the cows on Henry Godwinn's farm?"

"Yeah. Doesn't he live not far from the Wyatts?"

"Yeah. But that's not it. His cows were found headless."

Dean gulped. "All of them?"

"Every single one. The cows were fine the night before… at least before they turned in for bed. My mum bumped into his brother, Phineas at the farmer's market. They're shaken about the whole thing."

"That's never happened here before."

"Not since the Wyatts moved here. Just ask Roman to watch out for himself. I know that Bray's his friend and all."

"It's going to get even worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Bubba quitted the play. He's no longer in it."

"But Bubba was bragging about his role a lot. I remember having to tell him to shut up or I'd shove cat food down his throat. Why'd he quit?"

"He hated the smell of the auditorium."

Corey made a face. "What? That doesn't even make sense."

"That's because it doesn't."

"So that's what Roman was talking about."

"What?"

"I overheard him telling Seth in gym that Bray's in the play. I wondered what role Bray had agreed to."

"Agreed?" Dean snorted. "Corey, he volunteered."

There was a knock on the locker door behind Corey. Phil was standing there with a smile. "Ready to go, Core?"

Corey nodded. "Yeah." He looked at Dean. "Just look out for Roman, okay?"

"Always."

Corey smiled and walked out of the locker room. Dean looked after him before he started to change.

* * *

"What road do I take?" Summer asked.

"Where do you want to go?" Bray replied with a script in hand.

"I don't know," Summer answered.

"Then," said Bray, "it really doesn't matter, does it?"

"And cut!" Roman announced. "That was a great job… the both of you."

Summer looked excited while Bray merely nodded.

"So rehearsal will be at the same time tomorrow," he continued. "Don't be late. Seth."

Seth was filing his nail by the corner of the stage. "An actor needs time to prepare."

"Prepare all you want before you come to school, Seth."

Seth crossed his arms. "Whatever."

Roman grinned. Seth was such a prima donna. "See you guys tomorrow."

There was no crew today just the cast so it didn't take everyone to disperse while Roman made more notes on his script.

Bray, who had stayed behind, sat down beside him. "I really did good?" he asked. "Or was that you being nice?"

He smiled. "You were really good. Sure you've no prior experience in theatre?"

"Now I think you're being nice."

"I assure you that I'm not."

"What are you writing?"

"Just some notes. Things to inform the crew on lighting or new props."

"You're dedicated, Roman. That's quite a goal you're working towards."

Roman laughed warmly. "It's nothing compared to the guys on the football team."

He noticed Bray was looking at him intensely. Roman stood up. "I should get going," he said. "Dean's waiting for me."

"Of course." Bray stood up too. "Thank you for giving me a chance, Roman."

"Not a problem."

He hugged Roman who was surprised at first. Roman heard something being murmured but he couldn't make out the words. Bray then tugged at his hair, whispering jargon in his ear.

"Roman?"

Dean. It sounded like it was from the hallway towards the auditorium. He must have grown impatient waiting.

"Babe, are you there?" Dean called out.

Roman shook his head. "Yeah!" he shouted back. "Just a second." He looked at Bray. "See you tomorrow."

Bray nodded and walked towards the second exit.

* * *

Dean reached Roman's side after walking down the stairs. He could have sworn he saw Bray exited as well. "You okay?"

He found his face being pulled towards Roman's and their lips met in an all consuming kiss. Dean's hands immediately clung onto his Iron Maiden t-shirt.

He pushed Dean on the floor and started kissing him fiercely, his hands roaming all over Dean's body. "Roman," Dean panted as Roman started to kiss his cheekbone. "I don't think this is the best place to do this."

He heard Roman grunting before he rained kisses on his neck before going back to claim Dean's lips again. Dean melted against him and slid his hands beneath Roman's t-shirt. Well, there was always a first to do it in the auditorium, he thought mischievously.

"Bray…" Roman whispered huskily before he bit Dean's neck.

Dean's eyes flew open. Bray? What the hell?

He pushed Roman off and frowned. "Dean?" Roman asked, his face confused. "What's wrong?"

"You called me Bray. What the fuck, Roman?!" He stood up and adjusted his leather jacket. "Fuck!"

Roman stood up. "Dean, I don't remember saying…"

"He doesn't know."

Dean turned around and saw Clarissa standing there, still in that tattered dress and missing shoe. This was getting scary. Clarissa was missing and yet she was here in front of Dean?

"He's fine now,"she said. "But you have to be careful. You have to take care of him."

"Dean?"

He found Roman looking at him strangely.

"Ummm… I…" Dean trailed.

"I had no idea that I was saying Bray's name." He looked upset. "Are you sure you heard me say that?"

"Yes, Roman."

"I'm really sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to. I don't even know why. You know that it's you that I want. I've always wanted you."

Dean nodded briskly before turning to look at Clarissa who had a small smile on her face.

"Why do you keep looking at that chair?" Roman asked.

Oops. "I… uh… I was having a kinky thought. Involving that chair. And you and me, of course."

Roman smiled. "Maybe after opening night."

"Look, umm… I know you told me that I didn't need to be here for the play but I'd like to get involved."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm very sure."

"Okay sure. We have rehearsals tomorrow at four."

"I'll be here." After what Clarissa had said, after what Roman had whispered… Dean knew that he had to step up.

Bray was not taking away what was his.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dean clung onto Roman, legs wrapped around his boyfriend's waist and lips meeting his in a fierce lip lock in the janitor closet.

He hadn't forgotten yesterday's incident at the auditorium. It was hard to. Of course if Clarissa hadn't appeared, he would have demanded an explanation from Roman.

The bell rang and they broke their kiss. "We really should stop hiding here," Roman murmured, looking slightly dazed.

Dean leaned forward and gave another peck on his lips. "Can't help it. Look at you."

Roman grinned. "Are you still coming for rehearsal after school?"

"Of course." Bray was not coming anywhere near Roman; Dean would make sure of that.

"I heard that Mark's back in town."

Mark Calaway was Dean's Brazilian Jiu Jitsu coach at Strike MMA Gym, a mixed martial arts training centre Dean attended. He had left to New York for a month to settle some dispute over his parents' home. "Huh? I didn't know that. Last training session I attended, he wanted me to compete in that BJJ tournament at Green Valley. I think that's next week."

"You turned him down? Why?"

"I'm not sure if I'm good enough."

"Well, he must have thought that you are if he suggested it. What's the grand prize?"

"5K."

Roman whistled. "Go for it."

"It's too late to sign up. Besides, I'd have to take time off school and be so far away from home." _From you_ , he added silently. "Anyways let's go. We have English."

* * *

Glenn Jacobs, his World History teacher, was explaining to the class about the Cold War during Dean's second period but Dean's mind was wandering on his future.

Which was odd since he almost didn't give a damn about it. Before things got serious between Roman and him, he had always considered skipping town after graduation to just travel on the road.

But being with Roman changed all that. Surely he couldn't be seen with a vagabond when he became famous or even tried to step into Hollywood's doors.

Dean needed a game plan. But what?

"Dean?"

He found Mr Jacobs looking at him with a smile. He looked around; the class was empty.

Lesson had ended.

"Sorry," he said, standing up.

"Mark's back," Mr Jacobs. "Drop by either today or tomorrow to see him."

Mr Jacobs was Mark's step brother. The two of them were close and sometimes Mr Jacobs dropped by to watch some of the sparring sessions.

"Why?" Dean asked, giving a suspicious look.

"He's got some exciting news."

"Is this news about the competition?"

Mr Jacobs laughed. "Just go see him."

* * *

Roman had insisted that Dean go and see Mark instead of coming for rehearsals. Dean had protested but Roman was quite adamant. They had a slight disagreement during lunch about it.

"Why do you want me to go so badly?" Dean grumbled.

"Because it can help you towards your goal. You're one step away from a black belt."

"I hate to break it to you, Roman, but you have to be nineteen to get a black belt."

"Still… you've won competitions before. What's the difference between this and others?"

"Roman, these guys are elites. Well, as close to elites as possible."

"And you're good too. I've seen you fight."

Dean was humbled by Roman's faith in him but he did not want to travel all the way to Green Valley while his boyfriend was left alone to the devices of Bray Wyatt.

"I'm not going," Dean declared.

Roman sighed. "Dean, I just want to see you succeed in something."

Dean gave him a look. "You think I'm not succeeding?"

"I mean to excel-"

"Do you think I'm not good enough for you, Roman? Is that it?"

Roman was flabbergasted. "What? No! Of course not."

"Then stop pushing me on this subject."

Roman looked down at his sandwich and Dean felt like an asshole. His boyfriend only wanted the best for him. Roman cared a lot and hadn't he wanted to make Roman proud of him?

"Roman…" The Samoan looked at him. "If it means so much to you, I'll go after school."

Roman beamed. "Really?"

"Yes."

He was surprised when Roman pulled him towards him and kissed him right there in the cafeteria. There were some cat calls but they got drowned out when he got lost in the kiss.

* * *

"But I don't want to go among mad people," Summer remarked.

"Oh, you can't help that," Bray said, "we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."

"How do you know I'm mad?" Summer asked.

"You must be," said Bray, "or you wouldn't have come here."

Roman could not believe his luck in getting Bray as the Cheshire Cat. He was charismatic and his performance would have the audience eating out from the palm of his hand. "Cut!" he announced. "Bray, that was really good! Summer, you too." Then he looked around the auditorium. "Where's Seth?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "He had an appointment with his hairdresser and couldn't afford to stay longer."

Roman shrugged. "Oh well. I was going to compliment him too."

"Please don't. His head will only grow bigger." She tied her hair into a ponytail. "Are we done for today?"

"Yeah. Thanks again, Summer. You too, Bray."

Summer curtsied and ran down the stairs before taking the second exit. Roman made notes as was his habit on the script. He had been considering getting Summer a blue and white checkered dress for the play.

He hoped the tailor the school had graciously hired wouldn't mind making one for her.

"Always thinking ahead."

Roman grinned at his friend. "You're still here?"

"Yes. Couldn't leave a friend in the darkness."

"That's awfully kind of you but I think I'm starting to get used to it."

"Not rushing off to meet Dean?"

"He's not in school. He's off meeting his MMA coach."

"He can really fight?"

"Yeah he can. Though he chooses to brawl. He's well versed in the art of Brazilian Jiu Jitsu." Roman was proud of Dean. He had seen him in sparring sessions and a few competitions since they became best friends.

"Well, it's a good thing he's not here then. He wouldn't be interrupting this."

Roman turned his head. "This?" He found himself being reeled in by Bray. Whispers were being in his ear but he couldn't comprehend what they were… couldn't fight against pushing Bray away.

Couldn't seemed to remember.

* * *

"Dean, I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to come here."

Dean frowned at Mark as he sat on the black swivel chair in his office at the training facility. Many people were intimidated by Mark but not Dean. He was an outlaw like Dean. With his short red hair and tattooed arms standing at six feet 10, he was an imposing figure. He had taken Dean under his wing, wanting to steer him away from trouble. In fact, it was through Mr McMahon that Dean had met Mark. "Yeah, Mark. Why?"

Mark laughed. "Still think I'm up to no good?"

"You're always up to no good. Please tell me you didn't sign me up for that competition."

"Of course not. No. The reason why I asked you to see me is because I have an offer for you, Dean. After New York, I headed down to Milwaukee. I've managed to secure you a place at Roufusport MMA Academy."

Dean's jaw dropped. "Mark, what the hell?"

"Duke's a good friend of mine. I showed him videos of your fights throughout your time here."

"I'm-"

"You're good, Dean. And Duke shares my sentiment." He handed Dean an envelope. "I know you've hinted to me a few times before of your plans to leave this town after graduation but I think this is a good opportunity to really make something of a potential career in MMA."

He sighed. "I'm not sure, Mark."

"Dean, you have nothing to lose and quite frankly, a lot of guys would kill to be in this position."

That was true. Plus, he could only imagine the sheer joy on Roman's face. "Alright, alright. Thanks, Mark."

"There's nothing to thank me for. You deserve it."

* * *

Dean frowned as he hung up for the fifth time.

Roman hadn't replied to his calls or responded to his messages. It had been three hours and not a sound. Surely rehearsals were over. He went over to Seth's room and opened the door. His brother was posing in front of the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Dean laughed.

"Laugh if you must but I need to practise my wave," Seth replied, his chin jutting out.

"Yeah okay Seth… it's a play not a beauty pageant. Speaking of plays, have you seen Roman?"

"Nah. I ditched him halfway to get my hair done. I had oil treatment and-"

"Seth! I asked you to look out for him!"

"Hey I've got a life too, Dean. Do you know how much work it takes to look this good?"

Dean made a face. "What does Finn see in you again?"

"Hey! You leave him out of this! He's my lovable dork."

He left Seth's room feeling even more worried. Taking his leather jacket, he walked out of his house and drove over to Roman's. When he reached there, he found the window closed. He knocked on the door and Mrs Reigns opened it. "Hi Dean!" she greeted him warmly. "I didn't know you were coming over. Roman's not back yet."

Now Dean was worried.

Where was he?

"Not back yet?" he repeated aloud. "Did he call?"

"No. He did text me before school ended saying he may be late because he wanted to run through the prop list with Mr Regal."

"Can I wait for him in his room?"

"Of course. Come on in. Can I get you a drink?"

"No thank you."

* * *

"Dean?"

His eyes flew open immediately when he heard that voice. He got up and rubbed his eyes; he must have fallen asleep while waiting. His eyes flew on Roman's bedside clock. Nine.

Roman was frowning at him. He pulled Roman into a fierce hug. "Roman! I was so worried about you. You didn't reply to my text messages or returned my calls."

"I was with Bray."

Dean stared at him. _Don't accuse him_ , he warned himself. "Oh. Umm… okay."

Roman sat down on his bed and removed his shoes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. And I have good news to share."

"I have news too."

"Okay. Let's hear yours first."

"I like Bray."

Now it was Dean's turn to frown. "Well, we all gathered that much, Roman. Especially with how you defend him."

"No. You don't get it. I really like him. And I want to be with him."

Dean's jaw dropped. "What?"

"So this thing between us can't happen anymore. I'm breaking up with you, Dean."

"Roman, you can't! Bray Wyatt's a monster and he's not safe to be around-"

"At least he knows what he wants in life which is more than I can say for you. You're a bum and I don't want to be associated with that."

"Roman Joseph Reigns, this man does not care about you. There's something strange about him and I'm not the only one who thinks so! And I may be a bum to you but this bum is going to Roufusport MMA Academy after high school."

"Whatever."

This was not Roman. At all. Bray had already sunk his claws into him. "Roman, please," he implored. "You can't leave me… you just can't."

"Of course I can. Give me one good reason why."

"Because I love you! And you love me too."

"No, I don't," he scoffed.

"Yes, you do! You confessed your love first, Roman. So your feelings just disappeared?"

"They have. It's all for fun, Dean. Just something I wanted to try out once or twice."

The calm manner in his reply unnerved Dean. "But it wasn't fun and games to me, Roman. I would do anything for you."

"That's good, Dean. Then let me go. Let me have a chance of real happiness with someone else."

"Happiness with a swamp entity? Are you crazy? You can do so much better than him!"

"I can do so much better than _you_. You asked me this afternoon if I thought that you're not good enough for me. Yeah, Dean. You're not. I need someone who has his life figured out and not live his life like nomad vagabond. Who's actually a loser I took pity on."

That stung. Dean felt the wind knocked out of him.

"Please leave," Roman said.

Dean stood up slowly. He had to try one more time. "Roman… you have to fight this. This isn't you. Please."

His boyfriend was glaring at him. "I said leave."

There was nothing he could say. Roman seemed determined to end them. And Dean would not hold him back. He was at the door when he turned around and quietly said loud enough for his now ex-boyfriend to hear, "I love you, Roman. If you forget everything else, always remember that I love you."

Then he closed the door behind him.

 _ **A/N Has Bray won? Thank you for the all the favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate it.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He was heartbroken.

Never before had Roman looked at him that way or spoke to him that way either.

Nature Boy Bar was the only bar in town where the owner, Rick Flair, served alcohol to underage teens without approval, of course. Dean had frequented there a few times - he had found out about it through his mother of all people - but he had never drank as heavily as he did after leaving Roman's house.

He sipped the Jim Beam that he had ordered and wondered what his next move was. He couldn't fight Bray. Who knew what else he was capable of doing? But Roman… was there any truth in his words? Did he really think that Dean was a loser?

"You want another, Dean?" Rick asked, wiping the counter.

"Yeah. Why not?" Dean replied.

"Woooo!" he cheered and open up two bottles; one of them was for himself. "Cheers, buddy!"

Dean raised his bottle. "Cheers."

Mr Dibiase, a regular patron there, called out to him. "Hey, you the kid with the leather jacket! Dean, is it? You want to join us for some pool?"

Dean spun around in his seat. "Sure. Why not?"

He ordered another bottle ahead.

* * *

"You broke up with him."

Roman was about to take off his shirt when he staggered back at the sight of a little girl in blue and white checkered dress with a black ballet shoe on. "Who are you?" he said. "How did you even get in here?"

She stared at him, eyes boring right into his. Roman felt a sense of relief washed over him almost immediately.

"Your boyfriend is in trouble," she said quietly.

"Dean?" Roman replied. "Wait. Who are you?"

"Clarissa."

His eyes widened. "You're… Randy's cousin. Everyone's out there looking for you. Are you-"

"There's no time."

"But I don't know where he is. And why is he in trouble?"

"You broke up with him. You crushed his spirit."

"I did? When?" For the love of him, he couldn't remember. He last saw Dean at lunch and he had agreed to go meet Mark at the gym. They hadn't spoken since.

"Stay away from Bray," she said. "He doesn't like you two together. He is capable of doing bad things to you. He casted dark magic on you just now. I have removed it but I can only help so much."

Roman rubbed his forehead wearily as he sat down on his bed. He was starting to question his sanity at this point. When did he even break up with Dean? And where was he supposed to find him? "He could be anywhere…"

"Nature Boy Bar."

"Bar?" Roman frowned. "That old man who serves to minors? Okay I'm going but wait a minute. Where are you now? Tell me so we can help you."

She smiled sadly. "You can't."

* * *

Dean sipped his third Jim Beam, slightly buzzed and placed it on the table. He then lit his cigarette and smoked it before making the shot at the pool table.

Red ball in the hole.

"Nice!" Cody Rhodes cheered.

The door of the bar flew open and he found Roman looking at him, concerned. "Dean!"

Dean looked at him, keeping his guard up. Roman had hurt him; he refused to be hurt again. He smoked his cigarette again.

"Come with me, Dean," Roman said when he reached his side. "Let's go home."

Dean laughed before he stepped closer to his ex boyfriend. "You forgot to say please." He exhaled the smoke in his face.

Roman coughed. "Dean, please. I can explain."

This ought to be fun. "Sure. Explain."

"Clarissa."

Dean looked at Roman wordlessly. "You… saw her?"

"Yeah. Look, can we please talk in private?" He grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the bar towards a park nearby. When they reached there, they found a bench overlooking a small field which had some flowers there were plucked out.

Dean noticed Roman still holding him. He pulled away and frowned.

Roman looked a bit sad. "Dean, I saw Clarissa and she told me about Bray-"

"Oh your bae Bray. How nice for the two of you. I hope you have a wonderful life together." No, he didn't. He wanted to punch the hell out of Bray and give him a proper beat down.

"You were right."

"Was I?" Dean took out another cigarette and put it in his mouth. He was searching his pocket for a light when Roman took out his cigarette and flung it across the field. "What the hell, Roman? That's my last stick."

"I don't want to see you in that bar again," Roman said sternly. "I don't want to see you drinking or smoking ever. Got it?"

He shrugged. "I'll think about it."

"There's nothing to think," Roman snapped. "No boyfriend of mine is going to end up in the hospital for liver cirrhosis or lung cancer."

"Boyfriend?" Dean laughed without humor. "We're broken up, remember? You wanted real happiness as I recalled."

"My happiness is with you, Dean. You know this. Look, I know you're lashing out at me because you're hurt but I didn't mean a word of whatever I said. I don't even remember what I said."

"...You don't remember?"

"Not a single thing."

He held his breath. "So… does that mean you're still... _mine_?"

The warmest smile he had ever seen; he was sure of it. "Always."

Dean pulled Roman towards him for a hard kiss that left his boyfriend - thank goodness for Clarissa - smiling against his lips. One more gentle peck and they pulled apart.

"So you went to the bar immediately after you left my house?"

"I was going to get on a Greyhound bus," Dean admitted. "Well… that was on my mind."

"Where would you go?"

"I thought I'd hang out in Milwaukee until it was time for me to start training." He looked at Roman. "Mark got me a spot at Roufusport MMA Academy. He thinks it'd be a good start to work towards a MMA career."

Roman hugged him. "Dean! That's such a great opportunity."

"Is it?"

"Of course!"

"But we'll be far away, Roman. I know that you want to be in Juilliard and that's like in New York. It's about thirteen hours away."

"We can make it work, Dean. Besides, I'm not sure if I can even get into Juilliard."

"Mmmm… you know you owe me big time, Roman. I was really hurt."

"Okay. Dean, Im-"

"Oh that's _not_ the repayment I had in mind."

"Then what is?"

* * *

Dean trailed kisses from Roman's right cheekbone to his neck. His boyfriend had been writhing under him, moaning and groaning too barely a minute ago in his bed.

Somehow, he had managed to convince Roman to sleep over with little protest.

"Dean," he murmured as Dean placed barely there kisses on his collarbone.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Dean kissed him tenderly. "I love you too."

"I could not believe it when I saw Clarissa. She… she said we couldn't help her. Dean, she could be anywhere."

Dean rolled off Roman and sat up. "I guess we can go out looking for her."

"This Saturday?"

"Sure. If that's what you want. I'll ask Corey if Phil and him want to tag along. Safety in numbers."

"Corey? Phil?"

"Yeah. They're dating." He ran a hand through his hair. "Even I'm surprised."

"Oh."

Dean looked at him, noticing how quiet he had suddenly become. He watched him roll over, his back facing Dean.

"Roman? Is something wrong?"

"...No."

Dean lied down then and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing himself as close to him as possible. "You've always been terrible at lying, Roman."

"Corey and you are talking now? What if Corey wants you back?"

"One, he's madly in love with Phil. If you had seen the way he was gazing at him after gym the other day, you'd know what I mean. Two, you're the only one for me, Roman. Even before we got together, a lot of our schoolmates thought we belonged together. Please turn around; I want to look at you."

It was a while before Roman slowly turned around in Dean's arms. He hid his face in the crook of his neck, as if he was afraid for Dean to see him.

"Roman…" Dean said quietly, stroking his boyfriend's dark locks. He then heard quiet breathing, felt Roman's breath against his neck.

Roman had drifted to sleep.

* * *

Bray didn't show up for rehearsal after school on Friday. Although Clarissa had warned him, Roman had expected his goateed classmate to be here, gloating over having broken Dean and him up.

Unless Bray had somehow found out that Clarissa had saved him.

Roman fervently hoped not.

Dark magic. Roman hadn't heard that word since middle school. Someone had brought it up once and Mr Hudson, their then English teacher had sternly instructed the class to stop talking about it.

The class was disappointed but later that same day, they learnt from Ms Stratus, their social studies teacher there was a family that practised it at the hut in the forest.

The same hut that Roman had seen Bray come out from.

And kissed him in front of. He felt sick to his stomach then.

"Roman? Are you okay?"

Dean was looking at him with concern. His boyfriend had decided to attend today's rehearsal and help out with the production instead of allowing Roman to cover for him.

"Ummm yeah," he said. "Great job, Summer."

Summer looked confused.

"She hasn't started yet," Dean replied.

"Oh." He sighed. "Can we have you run through your first scene?"

She was all smiles. "Sure."

Summer started acting out but Roman couldn't concentrate. Dean had been right. He was naive. All his life he sought for the good in people. How sad it was that Bray wasn't who thought he was.

He was downright disappointed in himself.

"Roman…" He felt Dean squeezed his hand. "You're like a million miles away. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

* * *

Saturday came and Dean and him headed back to Rose Wood. Dean had picked him up and while driving there, he kept giving him side glances. "Roman, I know something is bothering you. You can talk to me. I'll understand."

"It's nothing," he replied.

"Stop giving me bullshit answers, Roman."

"I'm not," he said feebly. "I'm just stressed about the play."

Whatever Dean had planned to say was interrupted when he picked Corey up. Insecurity boiled within him when Corey got in the car. Where was Phil?

"Phil has the flu," Corey said apologetically. "He can't make it."

How convenient.

Corey joked with Dean mostly while Roman gave polite answers all the while trying to keep an expressionless face because of the glances Dean kept giving him.

When they reached there, Corey suggested they started by the lake. Dean agreed. Roman didn't care. He only hoped Clarissa was safe.

They tried looking for bumps on the ground or track marks. Looking at the place stirred memories of his weekend with Dean.

And Bray. Would _that_ memory ever leave him?

He noticed Corey and Dean walking ahead, talking while he had been looking at the marsh of the lake.

Dean had forgotten about him.

He suddenly heard whispers coming from the forest. Were there other people here? Taking a risk, he headed towards that direction.

"Roman!"

He stopped when he heard Dean's voice. His boyfriend was behind him, staring at him. "Where are you going?"

"I thought I heard voices," he replied.

Dean reached for his hand. "Stay by my side."

He followed Dean to where Corey was in the middle of the forest. Corey was staring at the ground, torch in hand.

Dean let go of his hand and walked towards where Corey was. They were talking about footprints and blue light - things Roman was unfamiliar about.

Corey always had more things in common with Dean than Roman had with him.

So why was Dean with Roman?

It didn't make sense to him.

At some point, Corey had trailed off to answer nature's call. That was when Dean asked him, "I'm going to ask you once more. What's wrong?"

"Why are you with me?"

Dean looked taken aback.

"You could have been happy with someone like Corey. Someone you have much in common with. Than me. I'm not as people savy or street smart like either of you. I mean you said it yourself that I'm naive-"

"Roman," he said slowly.

"-and you and I have nothing in common. What are you doing with someone as dumb as me?"

Dean seemed annoyed. "I don't ever want to hear you call yourself dumb again, Roman. You just happen to see things differently. That's all. And that's a good thing because if you hadn't, you wouldn't have taken a huge liking to this scrubby guy standing in front of you and you wouldn't have seen past all the scars in him to love him for who he is. And I wouldn't have the chance to call a beautiful person like you mine. You have a good heart, Roman. Didn't I tell you countless of times? If you ever forget everything, always remember that I love you. And I do, Roman. With every fiber in my body."

Corey called Dean over, saying he found something.

Roman was told to stay put for a bit.

Dean walked over to the fifth tree away from them. Roman was over the moon. So maybe Dean and him were different but they loved each other dearly and that was all that mattered.

Approximately five minutes had passed. He looked at his watch and wondered what was taking them so long.

When Roman walked over to the tree, his heart broke then.

Corey and Dean were kissing.

He took a step back before he ran off. At this point, he couldn't care less what Bray did to him.

 _ **A/N All is not lost. You'll soon understand why so lower the pitchforks down.**_

 _ **Thank you for your favorite/follows/reviews. You guys rock!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He sat down near a stream not far from where he had spotted them kissing.

As tears slowly rolled down, he felt a stab to his heart, the image - of a guy he had loved for as long as he could remember kissing a guy who had always won this silent competition between them - burning on his mind.

 _Why, Dean? Why?_

"Poor sweet Roman."

The back of his hair stood. He slowly lifted his head to find Bray Wyatt standing in front of him with a smile.

What he once found warm now seemed cold.

"Seems to me like Dean only wanted you for the physical pleasures his raging teenage hormones ached for."

Roman's heart sank. He wiped his tears.

"I have a solution to this," Bray continued. "Something that will help you be with your one true love."

One true love? But Dean was with Corey… he sniffled. "I don't get it."

"Abigail has great powers, Roman. She can help you. She can make all your dreams come true."

Abigail? Who was that?

"All she needs is a drop of your blood. Your heart is pure, Roman. It's a small price to pay." Bray extended his hand. "She can make the pain go away."

Roman stared at his hand.

* * *

Dean pushed Corey before punching him. "What the hell, Corey?!" he demanded. "You have Phil! I have Roman!" He stood up. "You better have a damn good explanation for what you just did!"

Corey looked shocked, rubbing his jaw. "Dean, I swear I have no idea. I promise you!"

Dean frowned. "Roman must be wondering-" He cut himself off and stepped out only to find his boyfriend missing. "Oh no! Roman!" he shouted out. "Roman!" He started to run, ignoring Corey calling out to him.

Trees surrounded him with only few rays of light shining through. His heart pounded. He hoped that Roman hadn't seen that brief kiss. Dean was furious with Corey though his ex boyfriend's reaction was quite puzzling.

Corey was always horrible at acting.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Bray Wyatt giving Roman a hand. _Oh no way in hell_ , Dean thought. True love wins. It had to.

"Get your hands off him!"

Roman looked at Dean in surprise.

The smirk on Bray's face enraged Dean to no end. He jumped on him and started swinging his fists. Bray was about to say something but a fast hard knock from Dean's fist made him spat out blood, his eyes rolled back.

Dean stood up and gave him a hard kick to his face and stomach.

Roman was standing still, his eyes wide open.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, coming up to him.

His boyfriend took a step back, shaking his head. "He… he was only trying to help me."

"Yeah?" Dean asked. He was trying so hard to control his temper. "How did that work out for him? You know what this man can do to you. What the hell were you thinking to give him your hand so willingly?"

"I wanted to get rid of the pain."

"What pain?"

"The pain you caused to me. I hope your brief moment of lust was worth destroying what I thought we had. After what you said to me… I'd rather go to-"

"Don't! Don't you dare finish that sentence. No matter what happens to me or between us both, don't you dare take that man's hand, Roman Joseph Reigns." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I punched Corey for it. He claims he doesn't know how it happened. Probably the same way you didn't know how it happened in the auditorium."

"And by the hut."

"The hut?" Dean was puzzled. "What hut?"

"That old abandoned hut. I don't know how it happened but I was kissing him-"

"While we were here last weekend?"

Roman nodded. "I… didn't mean to. I'm not sure how it even happened. He mentioned about a lady called Abigail just now. She-"

Dean didn't wait for Roman to complete his sentence. He walked calmly over to Bray and kicked him once more in the face. "Tell her that I'm looking for her too. Stay away from my boyfriend or I'll come unhinged. And trust me, you don't want to see me crazy." He frowned at Roman then before stalking over to him. "You."

"M-me?" Roman took a step back.

"Why do I have the feeling this is how it's always going to be in our relationship?"

"What?"

"Me saving you."

"You've done it when we were friends. It's only natural you do it now that we're boyfriends."

Dean smirked. "That's the best reason you have?"

"It's the only reason I have."

"Good enough." Dean pulled him closer. "Can I kiss you? I kind of want the taste of your lips on mine instead of Mr Paranormal back there." He found Roman trying to sneak a quick glance at Bray. He grabbed him by the chin to look at him. "He's not waking up anytime soon."

"I don't want him pouncing on you."

"He won't."

"But she will."

"And I'll be waiting."

"S-shouldn't we be finding Clarissa?"

"She won't mind." At that, he pulled Roman closer so that their lips met halfway. "Always gotta repeat myself," he murmured between kisses. "Do I need to engrave it in your head that I love you?"

Roman opened his mouth to reply but Dean kissed him again to keep him quiet. Best decision he made. Roman's lips were pliant and soft.

"Dean!"

He growled when he pulled away. Corey was panting like crazy, hands on his hips. "I found her. I found Clarissa."

* * *

A lifeless girl was the last thing Dean had expected. But that would explain her appearing at the oddest places.

At least he had thought so until he touched her wrist and felt a faint pulse.

Corey had called the police while Roman clung onto Dean, crying over and over that it was his fault. Dean assured him that it wasn't.

Abigail.

Who the hell was Abigail?

Dean knew plenty about myths but he hadn't heard of an Abigail before. Clarissa had said that she needs only the innocent ones.

Clarissa was just child. Therefore she was innocent.

Roman who was naive could be categorised as one.

The police came within an hour along with paramedics. What were they doing in the woods, they wanted to know.

While Corey made a story, Dean started to reflect on the past few weeks. He watched Roman pulled his hair into a ponytail, his eyes red rimmed.

Bray always showed up when Roman was at his most vulnerable. Always. It was as if he could sense the aura from his boyfriend.

"Well," Officer Slater said. "She's going to be alright. Thanks to you fellas."

Dean gritted his teeth. "Was she violated?"

Officer Slater nodded. "Yeah. We're getting some DNA samples."

Dean frowned. Of Bray? Of Abigail? Whom? This was something bigger than them. He loved folklores and myths; even had knowledge of it too. But this whole thing with Abigail he had never heard of.

Aside from Corey and him, there was no other person he knew with such knowledge except…

* * *

"Dean Ambrose! Didn't think I'd see you again. Oh wait! You never showed up!"

Dean rolled his eyes at Zack Ryder as he sat down on his study desk. Zack was a good looking brunette with an encyclopedic knowledge on the town and its neighbors' urban legends and myths. He also had an immense love for Ghostbusters.

Zack spotted Roman and batted his eyelashes at him. Dean bit back a smile, watching Roman's face turned red. "Don't even think about it," he warned Zack. "He's mine."

Zack shook Roman's hand. "Hi. I'm Zack. Dean and I were supposed to go on a date but he stood me up."

Roman looked at Dean, confused. "It was a long time ago," he explained.

"How long?" Roman asked.

"Seventh grade." Dean laughed at Zack. "You sure can hold a grudge, Zack."

Zack huffed. "What's your boyfriend's name? Or does he need your permission to talk?"

"Shut up. And how do you know who he is to me?"

"The way you've been guarding him-"

"His name is Roman. Now can we get onto why I'm here."

"I never invited you, Dean. Although one look at your hunk made me change my mind."

Dean crossed his arms and Zack shut up immediately. "I need your help, Zack."

"Oh?"

"Do you know anything about an Abigail?"

Zack sipped his Coke. "Haven't heard that name in ages."

"Wait. So you know of her?"

"Yeah. She runs a cult."

Dean made a face as he got up from the desk and sat next to Roman on an old sofa. His arm went around Roman's waist. "What cult?"

"Call themselves Ministry of Darkness. They believe in a Higher Power and she's quite well verse in dark magic too."

"Innocent people are her targets?"

Zack shook his head. "There's that. Then there's people with gentle souls, pure auras. There have been talks about her needing the blood of anyone like that to summon this Higher Power."

"How do they lure people?"

"Quite easy. They are not as dumb as most of these other groups. They prey on the vulnerable and get them to their sacrificial dome by either whispers of those magic words or they latch onto your fear, insecurity or sadness and make you believe you're doing it for a noble cause. These people are dangerous."

Maybe he shouldn't have brought Roman here. His boyfriend was practically trembling. Dean rubbed circles on the small of his back to comfort him.

"Why the keen interest in her?" Zack asked.

"Just asking. Heard someone mentioned her name. That's all."

* * *

Roman was glad that Dean agreed to stay over at his place. He clung onto him tightly as kissing the scruffy young man all over his face, afraid that he would disappear.

Suddenly running away appealed to him. He had some money. He was sure he could go to the city and start over.

Maybe get a job at Starbucks...

He held Dean's face in place, forcing him to open his mouth to give access to his tongue. Dean laughed a little and Roman used it as a chance to deepen the kiss.

Dean pulled away and bit his neck, mumbled promises of love being whispered. "Dean?"

"Mmmm…"

"Will you wait for me?"

Dean stopped kissing him and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"If I left town and went away till this whole thing dies down, would you be willing to wait? If you can't, I guess I can understand-"

"Roman-"

"It's for our best. You'll be safe. And I'll be safe and after graduation, you can head to Milwaukee and train. I'll wait for you there if you want."

"I'm not running away, Roman and neither are you. We're going to fight Bray Wyatt and his clan. I'm not a quitter I know you're not. You can't let him win, Roman. You can't."

"I'm not quitting. I'm just playing it safe. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Nothing will happen to me," Dean replied, cocky. "I'm indestructible, babe."

"This isn't a joke, Dean!"

"Who says I'm joking?"

Roman sat up but Dean pulled him back down. "Dean, I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt. This whole thing is my fault."

"No, it's not, Roman. Stop blaming yourself. No one knows what goes on in that twisted mind of Bray's. Or Abigail's. Point is you couldn't have known. No one could. I'll fight Bray Wyatt tooth and nail all over the world if I have to."

* * *

Bray had the audacity to laugh when he walked into English class Monday morning. It was unthinkable to Dean.

"What the hell," he muttered.

His face was not bruised in the least. His skin was as clear as a baby's bottom. It was as if he hadn't been beaten to a pulp on Saturday.

Roman straightened his back when Bray winked at him. Dean glared at the goateed guy. Fighting him on school grounds would get him suspended.

He clenched his fist.

Let Bray have his fun today.

"So I'm sure you're all excited about the school play coming up soon," Mr Regal said, walking in. "Roman, I can't wait to see how it all falls together."

Roman looked like he wanted to run away from the room. Dean gently nudged his leg with his foot.

"T-thank you," the Samoan replied. "I'm excited." His face turned grave almost immediately after making that statement.

Dean's heart went out to him. This Roman was so different from how he used to be. Even though he was shy, he had confidence in his abilities and plays were where he just shined.

Bray Wyatt would pay for stepping foot into Lakeview. Dean would make sure of that.

Mr Regal smiled. "Right. Let's proceed with our lesson, shall we?"

* * *

Rehearsals were usually something he looked forward to.

Unfortunately with his recent discovery of Bray's plans, they were something Roman was currently dreading.

Dean was running by a list of technical support needed with Dolph Ziggler, who was the carpenter for the set.

Odd thing to do but with Chris Jericho, the AV guy missing, he had to stand in for a bit.

Summer was in high spirits as she talked to him about the costume he had requested for her.

Dean went up to him and told him he was going backstage to adjust the lighting so that it would shine softly on Summer for the third scene.

"Are you sure?" Roman asked. "Where's Chris?"

"No one seems to know," his scruffy boyfriend replied. "I'll be right back."

Dean ran towards the stage.

"I'm just glad that you took my ideas into consideration," Summer said. "I can't wait to see what my dress looks like!"

Roman couldn't help but smile at her excitement. "Anything for my lead."

Suddenly the sounds of wooden planks toppling echoed through the auditorium. Roman dropped his script immediately and ran backstage.

His heart jumped in his throat at the sight in front of him.

"Deeeeeaaaaaan!"

Dean was lying on the floor, semi conscious with piles of wood on him. Not far from him stood Bray with a sinister smile plastered on his face.

"Tell me, Roman," he said. "Is it worth letting Dean get hurt? Is it? He's only going to get hurt more. Join me, Roman. Abigail is waiting."

"No, Roman!" Dean suddenly groaned. "Remember what I told you."

Bray extended his hand. "Come. Your destiny awaits you."

Roman looked down at Dean. His boyfriend was holding onto his knee. This was just the beginning. Who knew what else Bray was capable of doing?

He took a step forward.

"Damn it, Roman! Don't," Dean pleaded.

He held back his tears, got on his knees and kissed Dean. "I love you, Dean."

Dean tried to sit up and pull him. "No, Roman! You can't! I need you!"

Roman felt Dean's hands desperately trying to cling onto his leg but he was already walking towards Bray, reaching his hand out.

 _ **A/N Good ol Bray. Thank you for your favorites/follows/reviews. You guys rock!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What is going on here?!"

Everyone looked up to find Mr Regal walking towards them, frowning. His eyes fell on Dean who was on the floor, piles of wood next to him.

Roman stared at his teacher wordlessly. When he turned his head, Bray was gone.

"Dean!" Mr Regal rushed to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am." Dean managed to sit up. "Roman was trying to lift me up before I slipped," he lied.

Mr Regal checked his knee. "No broken bones. Thank goodness." He stood up. "I'll get the first aid kit. Then we'll bring you to the hospital."

"That's not necessary."

"There could be hairline fracture." Mr Regal exited the backstage.

Silence.

"Roman," Dean said softly.

Roman didn't dare to look at him. His boyfriend was probably pissed at him. He shivered at the thought of Dean being angry at him.

"Roman." A bit more firm.

"Yeah?" he whispered, voice hoarse. His eyes met Dean's before he darted it away.

"Come here."

Roman slowly walked towards him before settling down beside him. "Don't ever do anything like that ever again," the auburn haired young man said. "Do you understand me?"

Roman shook his head. "I can't, Dean. You were hurt and I can't let you take any more punishment."

"Stop talking like that, Roman!" Dean snapped. "I'm not allowing you to sacrifice yourself."

"Dean-"

"No. There's no room for discussion regarding this. End of conversation!" Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Of all the people, it had to be you."

Roman frowned. What was that supposed to mean? "Sorry that I'm a burden to you then. You should have just let me go." He stood up.

Dean looked at him, face a bit annoyed. "I didn't mean it that way. Stop taking things personally."

"How else am I supposed to take it?"

Roman didn't wait for his reply and stormed off.

"Roman!" Dean shouted.

He ignored Mr Regal's inquisitive look as he headed towards the exit.

The Samoan missed a certain individual laughing quietly from the darkness of the curtains.

* * *

Roman threw his script in his locker and slammed it hard in anger.

"Are you sure he's the one for you?"

He had just clicked his lock in when Bray's voice floated over his shoulder.

"I always thought you were nothing more than a body to him… that you were just a possession to him."

Roman shook his head. "No. He cares about me. He just… just…" Just what? Had a funny way of showing it? Hadn't Dean implied otherwise?

"Explain his words then."

" _I love you, Roman. If you forget everything else, always remember that I love you."_

Roman looked at the goateed man. "He loves me, Bray. That's more than I can say for you."

"Your precious Dean is no knight, Roman. He's just a jester in the court… my court," Bray said, twirling a strand of Roman's hair around his finger. "He doesn't love you. He rejected you. It wasn't until he saw you trying to move on with me that he made his move. And you believed him. How easy it was for him to break up with Corey… what's going to stop him from doing the same to you?"

"Get your hands off my boyfriend or I'll break you in half, Wyatt."

Roman found Dean scowling, walking towards Bray. He seemed wild eyed. Bray just laughed and walked away, singing, "Catching flies in his mouth. Tasting freedom… while he dares…"

He was out of their view as he turned around the corner.

Dean was staring at him when he turned around.

"You were supposed to go to the hospital." He paused. "I'm supposed to be angry with you."

His scruffy boyfriend took a step closer to him. "But you won't be for long. It's not in your nature. Stop fighting what your heart already knows, Roman," Dean said, his eyes blazing with intensity. "Don't let Bray get inside your head."

Dean pulled him forward then and started to him. Roman refused to kiss him back. That didn't seemed to deter Dean though who kept giving him pecks of kisses continuously.

"Stop it," Dean muttered. "Stop fighting."

He gave up, wrapping his arms around Dean and kissed him back.

* * *

Dean only had mere bruises. He was even tougher than Roman had thought. He musing over this fact when he saw someone from their past.

Kevin Owens had a famous cousin, Austin Aries, who did crazy motorcycle stunts for a living. Dean used to be fascinated with him whenever he came to visit Kevin.

So of course, to Roman's dismay, he dropped by school to pass Kevin some money.

Roman was sitting with Dean, Kevin and Bobby. As always he was writing notes on his script but it was hard to do so without overhearing their conversation.

"Dean?" Austin said. "Look at you! Dude, wow… puberty did you good."

Dean laughed. Of course he would. He used to have a massive crush on the guy.

Bray's words came to taunt him. " _How easy it was for him to break up with Corey… what's going to stop him from doing the same to you?"_

"You guys, I have a party tonight and you're all invited," Austin said. "Starts at seven."

"Will there be beer?" Bobby asked.

"Hell yeah!"

Knowing his boyfriend, Roman knew they'd probably attend it.

"So what are you up to lately?" Austin sat down next to Dean. "I heard Corey and you are dating."

"Nope. We're done."

Austin seemed thrilled. "Really? So you're back on the market?"

"Not quite. I snagged Roman as soon as we broke up. Couldn't let him be whisked away a second time."

"Second time? By whom?" Austin asked.

"Bray Wyatt." Dean pointed his thumb towards Bray's direction where he was sitting alone.

"What the hell? Who is that guy?"

Roman's cheeks burned. He fervently hoped that it wouldn't show on his face. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. People must have thought Roman himself was the same as Bray.

Was that how the school saw him?

"He's some sort of an enigma," Kevin said. "I'm pretty sure he's from the swamp."

"Drop this topic now." Roman heard Bobby say.

Roman turned his script. "Dean, I'm not hungry," he said softly. "I'm taking a walk."

Dean looked horrified. His face looked like he knew something was up. "Is it because of-"

"See you later."

Roman walked out of the cafeteria towards the bleachers. He sat down at the first row, his head hung down in dejection.

A person like him would be eaten alive in Hollywood. Maybe he should consider a second career.

That Starbucks job seemed tempting right about now...

"Roman?"

Dean's voice interrupted his thoughts. His boyfriend was looking at him with concern. "What?" he asked.

"What's the matter? You left abruptly."

"Everyone must think I'm a freak."

"Roman, stop it," Dean said sternly.

"I thought that he was a good person. I thought I finally found someone who loved me for me. Me in spite of my shyness and social anxiety."

"You did found someone. Me. You found me. "

"Dean-"

"No, Roman. Let me finish. It wasn't just about Bray. Even if it had been someone like Randy or Zack, I'd still want you. It was always about us not being straightforward about how we felt about each other. That's why I keep declaring it to you repeatedly. I don't ever want you to doubt my love for you, Roman."

Roman kept his head down.

"I can see you don't believe me." There was a hint of sadness in Dean's voice. "I don't know what else to say."

Silence.

"So I'll just have to show you."

He pulled Roman towards the male locker room and peeped in. Roman was reeled in and Dean locked the door.

"Dean, now isn't the time. We have Math and-"

"Math is not going to make me a great fighter or you a talented filmmaker so that statement is moot."

He protested weakly as Dean removed both their t-shirts and started to kiss him gently, his hand running through Roman's dark locks.

 _I love you_ , Roman thought. _I love you. I love you. I love you._

Their kissing became more intense with Dean tugging on his hair.

Bray's voice mocked him again. " _...you were nothing more than a body to him… you were just a possession to him…"_

Roman pushed Dean away immediately. His boyfriend latched onto him again, kissing him passionately. "Don't be afraid, Roman," he assured him. "I fucking _love_ you. I won't get tired telling you that either."

At that, Roman returned his kisses eagerly.

Dean unbuckled his belt as he clung onto him. "I didn't bring condoms with me," Dean murmured. "We're just going to have to make do without any."

Roman suddenly didn't care how many classes he would miss.

* * *

Bobby's party was in full swing by the time Dean and Roman turned up at eight. Kevin was being egged on to chug down a huge mug of beer.

"Looks like the whole school is here," Dean said.

Roman nodded. "I think I see Summer."

"I'm going to chat with the guys first. You wanna come?"

"I think I'll hang out with Summer."

"Okay. I won't be too long."

"Take your time."

Dean smiled and kissed him. He felt Roman smiling against his lips. "Before I go, are you sure you're okay?"

"Okay?"

"After our extra lesson in the locker room…"

"I'm fine," Roman said, smiling. "Although the sound of you begging me again does appeal to me. Now go."

With a fond smile, Dean kissed him once more and walked into the living room of the huge mansion. "Hey man," Austin greeted him. "Want a beer?"

Dean shrugged. "Sure."

Austin handed him a bottle of Corona. "Where's Roman?"

"Outside with Summer."

"I'd have to say I saw it coming a long time ago - the two of you. I'm surprised he missed out on how googly eyed you were over him."

Dean laughed. "Yeah. He's mostly in his own world. But we're together now and that's all that matters."

"To relationships." Austin clinked his beer bottle against Dean's.

"To relationships."

Kevin came in with Bobby and a bunch of people Dean recognised from his World History class. "Dude, let's play truth or dare!"

Dean snorted. "What are you? Twelve?"

"Please? I wanna dare Bobby to dance naked."

Bobby spat out his beer. "What the fuck, Kev!"

"Truth or dare sounds fun," Austin said. "Sure why not?"

They sat down on the surrounding sofa chairs. A total of ten of them were playing and Finn kicked things off. "Seth, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Seth replied.

"Do you love me?"

"Duh!" The rest of them laughed. Seth chuckled. "Okay, my turn. Bobby, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you cheat on last year's Bio exam?"

Bobby grinned. "You know it!'

Kevin laughed. "My turn. Austin, I dare you to kiss Dean

Dean stared at Kevin. What the hell was going on? Before he could protest, Austin leaned over and pressed his lips against his.

* * *

Roman was horrified at what he was seeing.

Again?

What was his reason this time? That Austin didn't know what he was doing either?

After hearing Summer gushing about her role in the place, he decided to go into the house to look for Dean.

He had not expected to see this.

He ran out of the living room, not bothering to confront him. When he reached the lawn, he found a quiet spot where there was no one around and cried. Never had he felt so alone in his life… so unloved.

"I told you, Roman."

He froze at the sound of that voice.

"You were just a possession for him to win. That is all. Now that he's had you, used you… you no longer serve a purpose for him."

Roman felt numb at that point.

"Abigail has great powers, Roman," Bray said. "You serve a good purpose for her. You will be doing it for a good cause for this world."

Bray extended his hand again.

Roman glanced at it before staring at the house.

He was emotionally tired.

Dean.

Didn't he know that he was Roman's heart and soul? After all he'd given the scruffy man, it just wasn't enough.

What was the point in resisting? He had nothing left. No one could replace Dean. And since Dean didn't want him...

He looked back at Bray's hand and took it. Standing up, Bray started to walk down the stairs.

He followed behind willingly.

* * *

Dean swung a fist at Austin who fell off his chair.

"Dean-"

"Respect my relationship with Roman, Kevin," Dean snapped. "He may not be like you or me but he damn well has a good heart and genuinely loves me. That's good enough for me."

He stormed out of the living room onto the lawn. No sign of Roman. Where was he?

"Dean!" He found Corey running up to him. When he reached Dean's side, he panted. "I saw Roman following Bray just now. He looked upset-"

Dean's heart dropped. "What?!" He ran towards his car.

"Dean! Phil and I are following you!" Corey shouted.

The three guys got into the car and started driving towards the direction of Rose Wood. Why would Roman follow Bray? He knew what Bray wanted.

"I saw him coming out of the house looking depressed. What did you guys argue about?" Corey asked.

The house? Wasn't Roman on the lawn talking to Summer?

Dean shut his eyes tight for a bit. That stupid kiss. He must have seen that stupid kiss.

He explained to Corey while he increased his speed on the car.

"He's in a fragile state, Dean," Corey comforted him. "He's not thinking straight."

Corey was right. Roman was depressed for the past few days but Dean didn't think he'd want-

 _Damn it, Roman. Why did you take his hand? Why?_

"Where do you think he'll be?" Phil asked. He seemed to be typing a message on his iPhone.

Dean put his foot on the accelerator pedal. He couldn't lose Roman. He had to find him before it was too late. "The hut."

* * *

The air at Rose Wood seemed to be still. No breeze was present. Just the sound of crickets.

They parked Dean's car not far away from the hut. Dean looked at Corey and Phil, nodding his head.

"So just storm in?" Phil asked.

"That's the plan," Dean admitted. "I'm not one for sneaking around."

They ran to the hut and kicked the old door wide open.

Bray was standing in front of an altar, face horrified. "You're going to pay for this, Swamp Thing!" Phil declared.

Dean turned to his left and found Roman lying on a bed, unconscious. Time seemed to stand still for him at that moment.

"Roooommmmaaaaan!"

 _ **A/N Please don't hurt me. Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate it more than you know. As someone who - as I type this - is going through depression, I encourage you to talk to someone… anyone you feel comfortable with. You are not alone. I am not alone.**_

 _ **Thanks, Rive. Just for being there.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

His first instinct was to look for any form of cuts on his boyfriend. There were none.

But Roman's eyes were closed.

"No, Roman! You have to wake up! I need you!" Dean begged, shaking his boyfriend hard. "I love you!"

He heard Bray laughing. "Oh this is priceless. So much for true love."

Dean leaned his forehead against Roman's. He started crying, planting kisses on his face. Roman felt warm…

A tear hit Roman's eyelash.

Dean watched it flutter and his heart leaped. Blue eyes met grey eyes and Dean felt his spirit soar.

Roman's eyes were clear and lucid. They were no longer dull as it had been since he found out about Bray's plans.

"Roman," he whispered. "You're okay."

"Yeah, I am." He yawned. "He gave some sleeping agent. Said it'd make it easier."

Dean heard some clutter and found Bray lying on the floor. Phil's right fist was clenched.

Dean looked at Roman and helped him sit up. "Can you walk?"

"I can try," Roman said.

Dean put his arm around his neck and helped him to his feet. "I'm okay," his boyfriend said. "Dean, at the party-"

"Kevin dared Austin to kiss me and I punched his face. I have no interest in any guy but you. Although I can't do anything but apologise for what you saw."

Roman said nothing.

"Just answer this. Why did you follow him? I told you not to give your hand to him no matter what happened to me or between us."

"I couldn't live in a world without your love… not after knowing what it felt like to be loved by you."

Dean shook his head. Probably was the most beautiful thing he heard from Roman ever. "Incredibly stupid. Don't ever do that again. Do… do you still want to be with me?"

Roman smiled warmly. "Always."

"Guys, I hate to interrupt your tender moment but who is that?" Corey asked.

Dean walked up to him and found a woman with long brown hair and pencil thin lips. She was wearing a long black dress and walking towards them.

Bray laughed. "Abby has come home."

"Shut up!" Phil kicked Bray in the face, knocking him out.

Abigail stepped into the hut. "We meet face to face… Dean." Her voice was sickly sweet. "I heard you were looking for me."

Dean clenched his fists.

"Surely you wouldn't hurt a woman."

Behind her, were three men… all tall in height and bulked up in size. The first one was wearing a black sheep mask. The second one was wearing a llama mask. Only one was unmasked but he looked deluded.

All three entered the house.

He'd throw himself against all three and ask both Corey and Phil to bring Roman to safety.

That was his plan.

Abigail stretched her hand out to Roman. "Come, Roman. Let's go."

Dean blocked his boyfriend from her view. "He's not going anywhere with you," he said in a low menacing voice. "You are going to have to find someone else."

"Very well, Dean. I'll just get rid of you. Then I'll take Roman."

Dean crossed his arms. "I'm waiting."

"D-Dean…" Roman said. "Don't."

He ignored Roman and turned to look at Corey and Phil. "Take him and go."

"Dean!"

Corey looked worried. "But what about you?"

"Just go!" he replied as Roman grabbed his arm. "Go now, Roman," Dean insisted, prying his hand away.

"No."

"This is not the time to be stubborn!"

Abigail had a bored look. "Finish them."

The black sheep masked man grabbed Dean by his collar.

He spun his body over the man's shoulder and kicked him in the back. The man fell down.

The other two were coming behind him.

Corey and Phil both jumped on the llama masked man.

The black one stomped on Dean while he was blindsided by the burly man. Dean yelled out in pain.

He looked up only to find Roman spearing the black one, shoulder on. The man fell on top of Abigail.

Corey started pounding on the burly one.

Roman helped Dean up. "What-"

"Dean!" Randy ran through the door with his boyfriend, John not far behind."Phil sent me a text message informing me that you may need help."

John, star quarterback of the football team, had no time for explanation. He threw Bray, who was slowly getting up on top of the altar table.

Silver plates and candles flew all about.

"Maybe I got carried away…" John said.

"You think?" Randy laughed.

A loud scream pierced through the air.

Abigail was glaring at all of them. Dean could tell she was out for blood. He pushed Roman behind him.

"You will pay for this, Dean Ambrose," she said in a calm voice. "Give me his blood now. He is pure and wholesome."

Dean smirked. "Not sure what you mean by wholesome considering we took each other raw in the male locker room this afternoon during Math and Physics."

Her eyes widened.

"Pretty sure I corrupted him after all the dirty words that flew out his mouth to encourage me to reach my-."

Roman covered his mouth, his face turned red. "Dean… that's between us."

Dean gently pushed his hand away before grinning at Abigail. "Not so wholesome now, is he? He's no longer innocent, Abby. Can I call you Abby? Your brother taught him that there's a dark side to everyone so you have him to thank that for. Face it. You've been beaten at your own game."

She screamed again.

Suddenly Dean felt to the ground, feeling a strange sensation strangling him. Roman knelt beside him. "Dean!" he cried. "Dean, what's wrong?"

He couldn't answer his boyfriend, gasping for air instead. His vision was getting blurry as he struggled to grasp Roman's hand.

"Dean!"

"Hush, Roman. We can make it all go away," Abigail said. "Come to us."

"No... Roman!" Dean said between breaths. "Remember… what… I told you!"

"But you're dying!" Roman shrieked, tears streaming down his face.

"Don't!"

"If I come with you, will you stop this?" Roman asked Abigail.

"You have my word." Dean heard her reply. There were some groans coming from the other side so Dean assumed something happened to the rest of his friends.

"No!" Dean had to stop Roman but he couldn't, his vision alternating between blackness and blurry now.

He felt lips being pressed on his and he knew it was Roman's. "I love you, Dean. Everything I have ever done was for you. For the kindness you have shown me. For the care you have given. For the friendship. This time, it's for the love you've given me."

"No! Roman!" Dean had to try. He rolled around but the choke was holding him down.

"I'm yours," he heard his boyfriend tell Abigail. "Let me join the Family."

Dean blacked out immediately.

* * *

The first thing that came into his view were lights.

"Dean!" he heard someone call his name. "You're awake. Thank God!"

Dean turned his head and found Seth looking at him with concern. Finn was beside him, holding a Lego shaped like a rose. "I made this for you," Finn said.

"Thank you," Dean mumbled.

Roman.

Dean immediately got up but was held down by Seth. "Let me go, Seth! I have to find him!"

"Find who?" his brother wanted to know.

"Roman!"

"Dean, Roman's gone. He's left with… with… the Wyatt family."

Dean looked at his brother. "How do you know about them?"

"I told them," Corey said, walking into the room with Phil, Randy and John. "How are you?"

"Did you guys see where they went?"

John shook his head. "While you were being choked, we were caught off guard by those three goons and Bray."

Dean rubbed his face. "I have to find him."

"Dean, when you get back to school on Thursday, you can."

"I'm going back tomorrow and not a day later! Who knows what they've done with him."

"Dean," Seth said slowly. "You can't."

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do, Seth."

Corey patted his back. "Okay. We'll all keep a look out, alright?"

* * *

When he reached school the next day, he found himself waiting with eager anticipation. He wanted to drive over to Roman's house that morning but Seth stopped him.

So he settled calling Roman. But his calls went unanswered.

When Roman entered English class with Bray behind, Dean's heart sank. His boyfriend was wearing a black tank top, showing off his toned muscular arms that he had always kept hidden.

He didn't choose to sit by Dean like he normally did. He decided to sit at the back with Bray.

Was Roman still himself or was he under some sort of trance?

Dean didn't know he could get him alone if Bray was going to be by his side all the way.

When class ended, Bray walked out by himself. Dean stood up and walked towards Roman cautiously.

"Roman?" he said.

Roman looked up at him, eyes intense. "What?" he replied curtly.

"Are you okay?"

Roman tossed his hair over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "Why wouldn't I be? I feel great. I feel indestructible."

Dean knew that this wasn't his boyfriend. There was no warmth in Roman's eyes. No humility… it was like a complete stranger.

"If you're done gawking at me, I have to go."

He grabbed just his bag and walked out of class.

* * *

Mr Regal and Principal Dunn sat in for the third rehearsal before opening night for the play.

Summer and Seth did a great job. Even Bray, the demonic swamp creature, too. But he seemed a dramatic sort from the beginning.

Dean was sitting in the second row, watching the play. When it ended, there was a warm response from the crew and of course, Mr Regal and Principal Dunn. Roman stepped on stage, a cocky smile on his handsome face.

"Here's our director," Chris Jericho announced. "Roman Reigns."

Roman didn't seemed happy with that. Dean found that surprising. "It ain't just 'Roman Reigns'. It 'The Thorough Bred, Roman Reigns'! Get it right!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Chris said, doing a double take. "Our director… the Thorough Bred, Roman Reigns."

Roman seemed miffed now. "No! Are you kidding me?" he snapped. "Do you wanna be part of this play? Were you not impressed by my direction? Huh? Do it again and do it right! Where's your enthusiasm?"

Seth seemed thrilled - that little brat - but the rest of the cast and crew and even Mr Regal and Principal Dunn was surprised. This hardly seemed like Roman who always had a kind word for anyone and everyone.

"Uh… Roman," Principal Dunn said. "That was a marvellous adaptation."

"Of course it is, he scoffed. "I directed it."

Principal Dunn was rendered speechless.

"Well, I'm sure the audience will be very satisfied with this production," Mr Regal said, a bit taken aback. "Well done, Roman. Good job."

"I think you're mistaken, William. I did a fantastic job with the mediocre things that I've been given."

Dean's jaw dropped.

Roman threw his script on the floor. "See you people on opening night!" He walked off stage. Bray laughed heartily. Dean snuck out of the auditorium and ran after his boyfriend. "What the hell, Roman!" he said.

Roman stopped walking down the hall and stared at Dean. "Oh it's you."

"How could you be so rude? Those people put in a lot of hard work too, you know."

"No one cares about the little people, Dean. I sure as hell don't. So calm down, relax, take a sip of your beer and shut your mouth."

Dean glared at him. "I won't shut up, Roman. This isn't you and deep down inside, I know you're in there. Screaming to get out."

"How deluded are you, Dean? This _is_ me. Did you think I was always going to be in your shadows? That everything was going to be about you? News flash, Dean. It's no longer about you. It's all about me."

"I never saw you as anything but my equal, Roman. And is it so wrong that I only wanted to protect you?"

"I don't need your protection. So buzz off back to dingy bars and strip clubs."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. I'm not wasting my time with trash. You're beneath me."

Dean snapped then and pushed Roman against the locker. "I can break any part of your body right now, Roman. Don't push me."

"Go ahead, Dean. I dare you."

 _This is not Roman_ , a voice reminded him. _He's in there somewhere_.

"I love you, Roman," he said, letting him go. "And I miss you. You're standing in front of me but you're so far away."

"No, I'm not. Your mind just can't accept the brilliance that is me. And you can love me all you want but nothing is happening between us."

"Good luck then." Dean shrugged. "You're stuck with a boring man whose only purpose is to summon this Higher Power. And then what happens next, Roman? World domination and then? Your life would be empty and meaningless."

"Let's go, Roman."

Bray Wyatt was standing at the hallway, a few feet from them. He stretched out his hand.

Despite all that, Roman's eyes were locked with Dean's. "Look, I know you're in there, Roman and I know you can hear me. I love you, Roman. You're my best friend and my lover. You're my soul mate. I don't give a damn about what Abigail says. I don't give a damn about Bray or anyone. I only give a damn about you."

"Let's go, Roman," Bray barked.

"Tell me, Roman. Tell me you don't love me anymore. Tell me you don't want me and I'll let you go."

Roman opened his mouth and his eyes were stormy… as if there was an internal war within him. "I… I can't."

Dean didn't want to cheer as he watched Roman walked towards Bray. Who knew what would happen now that Bray saw them talking?

He took out his phone and searched for the contact he wanted. His call was answered by the third ring. "Zack, I need your help."

 _ **A/N I understand that this story doesn't appeal to everyone and that's fine. That's the beauty of fanfiction; there's many stories out there of different genres with amazing plots written by talented writers. Every character cannot be the same in all fanfiction stories. I have other fictions where Roman is confident and you're welcomed to check them out. Otherwise you overstepped the boundaries of saying that those things you've mentioned including that of my depression. I think there'll be other authors who may appeal to you so there's no need to drag me down.**_

 _ **To everyone else, thank you for your favorites/ follows/ reviews. I hope you guys have a great weekend.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Where are we going, Zack?" Dean asked as his brunette friend gave him instructions on where to go.

Dean had all but rushed down to his friend's after their conversation on the phone. Zack said he knew someone who dealt with things like this.

They were heading towards the address of the gym Dean trained in. "Stop here," Zack instructed when they parked outside Strike MMA gym.

"Why are we here?"

"The guy who deals with these kind of stuff works here," Zack said, pushing the gym door open. Dean followed Zack in. The gym was surprisingly empty.

"Dean?"

Dean found Mark coming out of the office. "Hey, Mark."

"You know Zack?"

"It's actually my problem that Zack's enquiring about."

"Oh." Mark sighed. "It's sad that we had to meet again under these circumstances."

"I'm sure Zack already explained to you. There's something I don't get. If he went with Abigail, how is it that he's not a psycho doing nasty things?"

"For now," Mark explained. "It's still new so her hold on him is not strong yet. From what Zack explained to me, Dean, Roman is also trying to fight it too. The fact that he didn't turn you away shows that. His love for you is strong. And I'm sure yours is too."

"But how do I defeat this… thing that they've had a hold on him? Mark, I'm lost here."

"True love, Dean. That's how."

"That doesn't make sense, Mark."

Clarissa's words came back to him. " _He doesn't like you being together because your love for each other is pure and true_."

"Dean, you fight evil with good. You fight hate with love. Despite the fact that Roman may be under their command, you can win him. Just fight for him. Show him that it's him you want. They've latched onto his insecurities. Only you can change that."

"I'm supposed to woo him?"

"You already did something this afternoon, didn't you?"

Dean thought hard. "But what about Abigail? She's strong, Mark. She had these three guys with her."

"I know who they are."

"Who?"

"The black sheep mask is Braun Strowman. The llama is Erick Rowan."

"And burly guy?"

"Luke Harper."

"And what do I do about them?"

"You leave them to Glenn and me."

"What? Mr Jacobs too?"

"We used to be in a team with a bunch of guys who dealt with supernatural happenings. There's a book that we need to find and I'll get the team to look out for it."

"A book?"

"Book of the Ancient. It belonged to the founder of Lakeview, Pete Lake. This town, Dean, is built on a burial ground."

"What?" Dean was surprised. "What kind of a burial ground?"

"Minorities really who were ill treated and lynched for the land. Till Pete and his friends came but it was too late."

"Are your team in town perhaps?"

"They're all over town. John Bradshaw and Ron Simmons. Christian. Edge." Mark smiled. "You leave it to us. You handle Roman. That's all you need to do. He'll taunt you. Mock you. Maybe try to humiliate you. But you stay firm, Dean. Remember your love and hold on to it."

* * *

Roman felt Bray's hands all over him, exploring parts of his body their lips clashed for dominance.

He didn't like this. Felt sick. He had no idea why but this just felt wrong.

This was all Dean Ambrose's fault. All his talk about love and being soul mates. Roman didn't need Dean. He sure as hell didn't need Bray either.

Bray's hands were on his covered bulge but a voice told Roman to stop him. He tried to push the goateed man's hands. "Relax, Roman. I'm going to make you feel good."

"Are you crazy? I'm not doing it with you."

"We don't have to do it. We can do other things." Bray pulled down his zipper and went down on him then. He groaned. Bray's mouth was like magic.

Roman gave himself over to the bliss that followed after a while.

* * *

As Dean waited in the cafeteria, on Thursday, he found himself waiting eagerly for Roman.

He needed to talk to him.

But ten minutes had passed and there was no sign of him. He decided to walk down the hallway where he saw Bray coming out from the male bathroom.

He smirked at Dean who clenched his fist at that moment. " You're too late, Dean. Roman is mine."

"Not by his choice, I can guarantee that," Dean replied. "So that's nothing to be proud of."

Bray sneered. "He felt incredible on my arms when we made music together."

Dean froze. Roman slept with Bray? His stomach flipped and his heart plunged. The thought of him being in that swamp creature's arms made him sick.

His face must have reflected his inner feelings because Bray laughed.

"Oh yes," he added. "He let out a soft cry when he came and he tasted good too. It won't be long till he's ours… till his blood is drawn to summon the Higher Power."

"The only thing that you'll be summoning is a foot up your ass once I'm done with you."

Bray chuckled. "Oh Dean. You are an interesting creature."

He gave Dean a look over and walked away from him as Dean stared after him.

* * *

The thought of Roman making love to anyone else saddened him. It was all that was plaguing Dean as he sat down in Mark's gym after school, not paying attention to a strike that the red haired man was teaching.

"Dean!" He looked up to find Mark looking at him with concern. "Are you okay?" his coach asked.

"I'm too late," Dean muttered. "Bray's already got Roman in the palm of his hands."

"What do you mean?"

"Roman's already slept with him."

"Dean-"

"Bray was practically bragging about it. I… I lost. So much for true love."

"Dean. All hope is not lost," Mark assured him. "How did you normally express your love to him? Words? Gifts?"

"I expressed physically more than verbally, Mark. Making love to him was the best way I could show him-"

"Then do it. Take him and show him. Whatever it takes, Dean. I'm meeting the guys tonight and we're going to look out for that book. You just stick to having your boyfriend come around. With any luck, Roman will fight back as well when he sees it's you."

* * *

Roman was alone in school the next day to Dean's delight.

He was heading towards English when Dean grabbed him and threw him in the janitor's closet, locking it. "What the hell are you doing, Ambrose?" he demanded. "Let me out of this filth hole!"

"Filth hole? I always wanted to screw you in a dirty place. Pure and innocent as you were."

Roman wrinkled his nose. "That's disgusting."

"Not really. Nothing like hot and passionate sex where we're both sweaty… panting after a long one-"

"I don't have time for this."

Dean blocked him. "What's the matter, Roman? You're with a boring man. Why don't you take the chance and be with a real one? They don't call me crazy for nothing." He bit Roman's earlobe and he heard him moan. "You know what they say about bad boys."

"What?"

Dean pushed Roman on the janitor's table and started to unbutton his shirt. "What are you doing?" He tried to sit up and Dean pushed him down. "Here of all places? You're crazy."

"Wasn't that what I told you a couple of seconds ago?" He bit Roman's neck and the Samoan groaned. "I want you to shout my name when you come, Roman."

Roman glared at him, indignant, and was about to protest when Dean's lips claimed his in a fierce lip lock. He arched up against Dean who had proceeded to place hungry kisses all over his upper body. "D-Dean…" he panted.

"Yes?"

"P-Please…"

"Please what?"

Roman moaned again, this time into Dean's mouth. He held onto Dean tightly, eagerly kissing him back. "Swamp boy give it to you this good, Roman?"

His boyfriend's eyes were closed as he trailed kisses from his cheekbones to the vicinity of his mouth. "Dean…"

Dean smirked and tugged Roman's hair hard, making the Samoan open his eyes. "Don't even think that you'll have it this good with anyone else but me. You're mine, Roman Joseph Reigns." He had already unbuckled his pants and hesitated at the zipper.

"Dean!" Roman said in a near shout.

"Promise me, Roman."

"I… I'm… yours."

Dean grunted and kissed him passionately. Roman melted in his arms then and Dean held him tightly then. "I love you, Roman," he whispered in his ear. "Then. Now. Always."

Roman pulled him towards his face and with a burning need, kissed each other with an intensity Dean knew neither of them had experienced before.

* * *

What surprised Dean was how Roman looked when he woke up after a brief nap. His boyfriend had one arm around his midsection and a leg over his, face near his shoulder with a gentle smile. It… it couldn't be… right?

He kissed Roman's lips as lightly as he could. It woke Roman up and he smiled up at Dean with such tenderness the way he always had that Dean could hardly believe it.

"Roman?" he said, trying to test the water.

"I love you too." He pulled Dean in for a brief but intense kiss. "Did you have to be so rough though?"

"Well, I fulfilled my fantasy."

"Your fantasy was to have rough sex with me raw in a janitor's closet?"

"Close enough. I was thinking more of the back alley of the gym I trained in."

Roman made a face. "No thank you. I think janitor's closet sounds much better. Looks better too."

Dean laughed and helped him up. "It's… you?"

Still the warmest smile, no doubt with love shining in his eyes. _His_ Roman. "It's me."

"Good because I missed you like crazy."

"But what do we do about Bray?" Roman asked in between the pecks of kisses Dean was giving him. "And Abigail? Won't they know that I'm back to normal?"

"Well… you've done plays. Act."

"You want me to act mean to you?"

"You don't have a choice. Besides Mark's working on it."

"But… I hate being mean to you."

"Trust me, Roman. I can handle anything."

"But you can't handle me, Dean. I'm your weakness. And they know it."

"Maybe but as long as I know you don't mean it when you do whatever it is…"

Roman buttoned his shirt. "I'm surprised that the janitor didn't come in."

"Pat? He's my friend. I told him I needed the room."

Roman's face turned red. Dean laughed in response.

Yep. Definitely _his_ Roman.

* * *

It turned out Bray was late for school. Dean and Roman went their separate ways for lunch. Dean reminded himself that Roman was back to being himself as he watched Bray put his arms around Roman's waist.

 _That means you don't have his heart, Wyatt_ , he thought as he bit into the macaroni. He was having lunch with Corey, John, Phil and Randy.

John rolled his eyes as he watch Bray feed Roman. "You sure Roman is back?" he asked.

"Positive," Dean affirmed.

"Well, he must be damn good at acting to be able to stomach that."

Randy frowned. "John, I'm eating."

Corey sighed. "Let's hope that Wyatt doesn't catches on to the fact that the spell has worn off."

"Mark asked me to go over to visit him at nine. He found something. I hope it's the book." Dean stood up, intending to get another apple juice bottle when he turned around and bumped into Roman who was walking too.

There was a sense of anticipation in the air as everyone waited with baited breaths. Roman gave Dean a quick look before dumping his bottle of water over Dean's head.

 _Don't_ , he reminded himself when he felt anger rising within him. _You asked him to act mean to you._ He glared at Roman.

"You're in my way, Ambrose," Roman said in a condescending tone. "Now move."

He took a step towards his boyfriend. "I don't see your name on it, Reigns."

Dean heard someone - he couldn't tell who - said, "Dean talk to Roman like that? He loves Roman!"

 _So it's a well known fact in school_ , Dean thought.

Roman smirked. "It's not that hard to know you're in my school. This is my place. I'm the guy around here and if you have a problem with me, then bring your ass out to the yard and we'll settle this."

Dean bit back a smile. Was Roman serious? He couldn't fight - the gentle soul that he was - and Dean could break his arm easily.

Corey stood up. "Uh… he didn't mean it, Roman. He was uh… lost in his thoughts."

Roman gave Dean a critical look before stalking out of the canteen. Dean stared after him before he turned around and found Wyatt laughing.

 _This isn't over, Bray. I'll be mopping the floor with your body when it comes down to it._

* * *

Dean decided to pay Roman a visit after school so he stayed back a little longer before driving over to his house. As was his style, he climbed up the pipe to go through Roman's window where his boyfriend was just taking off his t-shirt.

"Dean?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

Dean pulled Roman into his arms and smiled at him, mischievously. "Well, you did say that if I had a problem with you to bring my ass and we'd settle this."

Roman threw his head back and laughed. "I meant the school yard, Dean."

"Your backyard sounds better."

"The neighbors would get scarred for life."

Dean grinned. "I can live with that."

 _ **A/N Guess true love does win. Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. Can't believe it's Monday already.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Roman?" Dean asked as he slowly unbuckled his belt in the bedroom. Somehow Roman convinced him the backyard was not the best option.

"Yeah?" his boyfriend's eyes met his. "What is it?"

"Did… did you sleep with Bray?" Dean couldn't help it. It was bothering him like crazy. "I'm not angry or anything… I… I guess I can understand."

"Sleep with him?" Roman was puzzled. "When?"

"While you were together… under his spell."

"Not that I can remember. He told you we did?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe he lied. Even if it was the truth-"

"If it was the truth, I wanna rid his scent on your body."

"Pretty sure you did that in the closet just now," Roman said, smiling.

Dean pulled Roman closer and kissed him softly. Roman's arms immediately went around his body as he puckered Dean's top lip.

They pulled apart about the same time. "Dean," Roman said softly. "What's gonna happen now?"

"Well, Mark and his friends are looking for the Book of the Ancient." Dean shrugged. "I have no idea what that is. He texted me to meet him on Sunday instead. As for us, we are going to be looking for the heart of Roman Reigns… wait. Oh I found it already."

Roman met his lips halfway and Dean felt a sense of satisfaction as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

He took his time to kiss Roman lazily. His hands moved to his boyfriend's butt where he squeezed both cheeks.

Roman's gasp made it easier for him to plunge his tongue inside. Their kissing became more intense with Dean removing Roman's belt.

"Everything off, Roman," he said, half moaning. "I wanna kiss every inch of your skin."

In a sexual haze, the Samoan young man merely nodded.

He unbuttoned his denim jeans and stepped out of them before helping Dean with his. They fell on the bed together with Dean below.

Roman kissed the side of his face which made Dean shiver. Gentle nibbles were now being made on his neck.

He groaned in surrender as he felt Roman's hand on his length, stroking at an agonising speed.

"Roman!" Dean said, whimpering.

"Do you like that, baby?" he asked as he ran a finger lightly over the entire length. "You're rock hard now."

"Y-Yeah…" This was good. Dean loved Roman being in control. It was a huge turn on.

"Do you want more?" he whispered huskily, placing light kisses near his ear.

"Fuck… Roman. Quit teasing me."

"Guess you don't…" Roman kissed his abs, moving up to his left nipple and then his lips. He brushed his fingers against Dean's erection that made him moan.

"Roman… fuck… just… just…"

"Just?' He lightly traced Dean's length. Dean gritted his teeth. "This is revenge for the janitor's closet."

He narrowed his eyes. His gentle Samoan boyfriend wanted revenge? "Just shut up and kiss-"

Roman's lips taking all of him then shut him up. "I want… I want you…" Dean panted but hissed in pleasure when Roman's tongue hit his slit.

Their lips met again before Roman thrusted into him without warning. Dean arched his body against Roman's.

"Dean?" Roman sounded worried. "Should I stop?"

"Fuck no. Just keep going."

"I'm being too rough…"

Dean squeezed his legs around Roman when he tried to withdraw. "Don't you dare."

He nodded and they resumed kissing as Roman moved slowly in him. His eyes fell on the clock.

Still plenty of time to go for a second round after this.

* * *

Dean stayed for dinner when Roman's mother insisted. Then she asked if he wanted to stay for the night.

When his boyfriend agreed, Roman was glad. He asked Dean to go up to the room first because his mother had something serious to talk to him. As he helped her wiped the plate, she spoke to him softly, "Your father has been forced to retire."

Roman was surprised. He knew his father was old - approaching sixty six - but there was talks of having him sign a yearly contract. "I'll go get a part time job," Roman offered. "Weren't they offering him a contract?"

"They will. But he'll have to take a pay cut."

"How much?"

His mother's mouth turned down. "Half."

Roman nodded. "We'll be okay, Mum. You don't have to worry. I'll take a part time job. We'll be okay." After bidding her a good night, he returned to his room where his boyfriend was just about to take off his t-shirt.

"So what's up?" Dean asked as he stripped his clothes.

Roman's eyes darted from Dean to the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed."

"Naked?"

"What's wrong with that?" his boyfriend countered. "We've seen each other naked. We've slept naked together too."

"Yeah but that was after sex when we're too tired to move."

He was pushed on his bed by Dean. "Well, I like sleeping in the nude. So there." He threw his arms around Roman's waist. "Do you want me to remove your boxers?"

"No." He had to grit his teeth. "Dean, I can't sleep when you're naked next to me."

"Because you want to bang me so bad?"

"Dean!"

He had a throaty laugh. "What? It's true! You do."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Hmmm… what about?"

"Bray."

"Don't talk to me about that swamp cretin."

"Dean, I don't think I can do it. I can't pretend. I can't stomach the idea of being his boyfriend-"

"Relax, Roman," Dean assured him. "Look, we'll see what Mark says on Sunday, okay?"

"Okay."

Dean's lips moved against his softly for a while before he looked at Roman closely. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I need to find a job."

"What? Why?"

"My dad's being forced to retire and he's been signed on a yearly contract. We're going to have a shortage of cash around."

"Any job you have in mind?"

"Not really. I'll have to look around and see what's out there. Maybe a waiter…"

"I can give you some money? My useless father deposits money into my account every month."

He was warmed by Dean's offer but he knew he couldn't take anything from him. "No. It's okay. This is my problem and I'm the one who has to solve it."

"You have another problem to solve right now and I'm the only one who can solve it."

"Huh?"

Dean cupped his clothed erection and Roman groaned. His boyfriend sat down on him and lowered his face to his.

Well, maybe some problems needed Dean's expertise…

* * *

"Are you sure you want to work at Starbucks?"

Roman shrugged as he continued to fill up the application form at the table they were seated at the corner the next day "Might as well learn how to make good coffee."

Dean frowned. "I still don't like the idea of you working part time."

"Dean, for the last time, I don't want your money."

"It's just that… when I'm making money when I win fights, I don't want you working."

Roman stopped writing and stared at him. Dean didn't want him to work? "What? That's a long way from now, Dean."

"I know that but damn it, Roman. I see a future with you alright? I know we're young and all but… well, you know what I mean."

Dean seemed to be flustered. He squeezed the auburn haired young man's hand. "I know. But this is something I have to do right now, okay?"

"Okay," Dean relented. "You better know how I take my coffee though."

"I will."

A man with grey hair and a goatee sat down in front of Roman. "All set, young man?"

"Yeah." Roman slid his form across the table. "Hi I'm Roman."

"Hi Roman," the man greeted. "I'm Steve Borden. What's a young man like you doing here when you should be out with your..." He did a double take at Dean. "Boyfriend?"

Dean looked surprised. "How'd you know-"

"The way you're guarding him," Steve replied.

"Oh."

Steve read through his form briefly. "I'll hire you, Roman. You look like a good kid and I need someone reliable. So welcome to Starbucks. I'd be happy to have you on board. Would you like to start tomorrow?"

"That'd be great!" Roman thrilled. This was good.

"Great. See you at eight in the morning then."

"Okay."

Steve smiled and walked to the staff entrance. Roman stood up and held Dean's hand as they walked out of the store.

"Congratulations?" Dean said.

"I guess better work here considering how near it is to my home. Plus, Steve looks like a good guy."

"Hmmm… you say that about everyone."

"But he does-"

Dean kissed him and he kept quiet. "I know, babe," his boyfriend assured him. "I like him too."

* * *

They walked through the mall, window shopping when they saw Corey and Phil holding hands and laughing. "Hey guys," Corey greeted them. "Way to spend a Saturday."

Dean nodded. "Yep. I'll be going over to Mark's place tomorrow once he has found what he needs." He squeezed Roman's hand. "Where are you guys going?"

"We are thinking of heading to a strip club."

"Don't we have to be eighteen to do that?" Roman asked.

"Fake IDs babe," Dean replied. "Sounds good. I may need one for Roman though."

"Umm… Dean, I'm not too sure about this."

"Relax, Roman. I've done it before."

His boyfriend's jaw dropped. "What?"

"It's no big deal. You just sit and let the strippers give you a lap dance."

Phil grinned. "It's fun."

Dean could tell that Roman was really uncomfortable about it. "Alright, babe. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Go to a movie?"

"That can be done anytime."

"How about we dive from the cliff into the stream by the Lakeview Park?" Corey suggested.

"Sure," Dean agreed. "We can go skinny dipping too."

He felt Roman squeezed his hand hard.

Phil cheered. "Let's go."

* * *

Roman wasn't sure why he went along for this. This was not the sort of thing he usually did.

The cold wind hit his face as they walked near the cliff.

"Dean," he said softly while Corey and Phil were fooling about. "I'm not comfortable doing this I mean I don't want them to see me naked."

"Relax, Roman," Dean assured him. "What you have, we all have too."

"Dean!"

"What? It's true."

"Can't I just jump in my boxers?"

"If you want to… sure. Why not. But you'll have to go home commando later."

He tucked his hair behind his ears. "I can live with that."

Dean stripped out of his clothes. He wasn't surprised; his boyfriend was the brazen sort. Corey and Phil had too. Only Roman was still in his clothes.

"Last one in loves kissing Mr Regal!" Corey squealed and all three boys jumped off the cliff. Roman's jaw dropped.

He could hear them cheering and then splashes as they plunged in. He was about to ask them if he could just stay up when he heard whispers from the forest

 _Bared on your tomb_

 _I am a prayer for your loneliness_

 _And would you ever soon_

 _Come above unto me?_

 _For once upon a time_

 _From the binds of your lowliness_

 _I could always find_

 _The right slot for your sacred key_

He stared towards the direction. Who was whispering those words? He recognised the words as lyrics from a song by Cradle of Filth but still…

"Roman!" He heard Dean shouting. "Just jump in!"

He shivered as he heard more whispers. This time the words were gibberish and in jargons.

 _Roman…_

His body felt drawn to the airy voice.

 _Roman… Come closer, Roman._

He started to walk towards the voice, his mind foggy.

 _That's right, Roman. We are waiting._

A whistle floated through the strong wind. A familiar tune. Where had he heard it before? As he walked deep inside the forest, it became darker.

"Roman!"

He found himself being spun around and Dean looking at him with worry. "Where were you going?"

"I… I'm not sure," he admitted.

"Gosh I was so worried. Come on." His boyfriend pulled him along. "Don't you dare walk away again. I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

 _He's our enemy._

"Let go of me, Dean," he demanded.

Dean stared at him. "No," the blue eyed young man replied firmly.

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you."

For some reason, his mind was telling him to push Dean but his heart was fighting against it. He opened his mouth again to argue once more before Dean applied pressure near the side of his neck. He found himself limping then before he saw darkness.

* * *

Dean looked at Roman with concern as his eyes opened.

"Babe?" he said, holding his hand. "I'm so sorry for knocking you out but you were trying to go deep into the forest and-"

"I was?"

"Yeah." He kissed Roman's hand. "I'm sorry."

"I understand."

Dean helped him to sit up. "Corey and Phil helped me to bring you back to my place. I made you herbal tea. Some cinnamon tea my mum loves to drink."

Roman took the cup from the nightstand. "Thanks."

"Do you remember what happened up there?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Someone was calling me. I just can't recognise the voice."

"We are staying away from woods and going to the concrete jungle instead."

Roman laughed. "Okay."

Dean's phone beeped then and he opened the text message. It was from Mark: _Come now. We need to talk._

 _ **A/N Well it's been a while, hasn't it? Thank you for the PMs/Favorites/Follows/Reviews. Hope you guys have a great week!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

"Alright, Mark," Dean said as he strolled into Strike MMA gym. "What's so urgent that it couldn't wait?"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mark sitting with Mr Jacobs, John Bradshaw and Ron Simmons, Christian Cage and Edge Copeland.

"These are your guys?" he continued.

"Hello, Dean," Mark greeted him. "Thanks for coming on such short notice."

"Well, I'm glad you called me earlier. I think Bray still has a hold on Roman."

His coach nodded his head sadly. "He does and it's much stronger than I had guessed. Was he seeing Bray before you guys got together?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"He must have formed some sort of bond with him."

That caught the auburn haired young man's attention. "What?"

"Subconsciously they must have formed a bond so the hold is harder to break."

Dean ran a hand through his hair; the situation looked bleak and was beginning to unnerved him. "So what should I do now?"

"We're not sure," Ron admitted. "It's a unique situation. We're still looking into it."

That was not what he wanted to hear and it shook him to the bone. "You mean there's a chance I could lose Roman? That can't happen. I'd go to hell and back for him."

Mark crossed his arms. "You keep doing what you're doing, Dean. We'll keep working on what needs to be done."

* * *

Roman found an upset looking Dean returning back to his bedroom where he last left the Samoan young man. "What's wrong?"

"It's harder than we thought," his boyfriend revealed unhappily. "Apparently you have a bond with Bray. It's something they've never heard of before."

His mind drifted back to those times he had connected with Bray by the swamp, in his house… The time he thought he had a future with him. "Dean-"

"I can't figure out how."

"Well I did wanted to be with him."

Which left Dean shaking his head. "But why?"

"Because it hurt seeing you with Corey and you didn't look like you were going to break up with him. Bray was giving me the attention and kindness and-"

"Damn it, Roman. Of all people, why him?'

"Well... It's not like there were other people hitting on me." He couldn't tell if Dean was disappointed with him or even angry. Maybe he ought to give him some time alone. "I'll be going off now."

He picked up his jeans but Dean pulled him into his arms and hugged him tight. "Don't," his scruffy boyfriend said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

Roman took a step back. "But a part of you will always resent me for it."

"No. Don't think that way. I don't and I know I won't. I promise you it's nothing like that."

He stared at him for a while unsure if he should believe him. It was the second time he had made an implication like that. "I'd still like to go home."

"But it's late at night. It's ten. At least let me drive you home."

"I'll be fine."

"No, you won't. Don't you get it? Bray will waiting to get you alone."

 _He's our enemy..._

He felt a sudden irritability at his auburn haired boyfriend. "Mind your own business, Dean," he snapped.

"You're my boyfriend, Roman. I care about you. I worry about you."

"Oh sure you do. Let's face it; you're only using me for your damn fantasies. So do me a favor and stay away from me."

He was pulled by Dean so fast that he didn't have a chance to register what was happening except him being pushed on the bed and kissed thoroughly. He tried to push him off but the amateur MMA fighter didn't give him a chance.

His hands moved to his boyfriend's arms gripping him hard as their kiss deepened. Their tongues made love as their passion intensified.

Dean's lips travelled to his neck, raining hot kisses on it. "Do you still want me to stay away?" he asked.

The voice in his head was telling him to push Dean off but there was a deep yearning in Roman's soul for the young man on top of him. "No," he replied, his voice barely audible. "Do you want me to stay?"

Dean pulled him closer and kissed him softly before he slowly took off his t-shirt. "Stay," he whispered huskily and all Roman could do was nod.

* * *

With his new part time job starting in the morning, Roman woke up feeling full of positivity and a sense of eagerness. There were three people with him on shift that morning: twins Nikki and Brie Bella and Steve himself.

The raven haired young man found it easy having Steve around. He was kind and patient, showing Roman the ways to prepare coffee and greet guests. Always an eager and a fast learner, Roman learnt about the different types of coffees they sold and how some of them were prepared.

He could see himself working there for a long time. The only thing he had to constantly remind himself of were the sizes: short, tall, grande and venti.

Dean stopped by to take him out for lunch at Wendy's before making out in a cubicle in the gents like the lovesick teenagers they were for twenty minutes. Roman knew he'd still feel the same way for Dean years from now. Everything about his boyfriend he loved and cherished.

He grunted when Dean bit his neck and kissed it before claiming his lips. It was as if they could not get enough of one another.

When it was almost the end of his lunch break, they reluctantly parted with pecks of kisses before Dean sent him back to the store.

Steve looked at them both and laughed. Dean shrugged and walked off before Roman asked his boss why he laughed when they were alone.

"Your boyfriend left a mark near your neck," came his amused reply.

Roman was pretty sure that he was blushing.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Close to a month."

"Hmmm young love."

* * *

As he spooned Roman from the back, inhaling his boyfriend's scent later that night in Roman's bedroom after having sex, Dean smiled to himself. He hoped that they would still feel the same way about each other years from now.

"Dean?"

"Mmm…"

"Can I ask you something?"

Dean planted a tender peck on the back of Roman's neck. His boyfriend turned around and smiled. "Ask away," he drawled to the Samoan.

"Who was your first time with?" came the unexpected question.

Dean made a face. "Ummm…"

"You're the first and only guy I'm with. I'm curious who was your first one."

He squirmed. Did they have to talk about it? "It's kind of embarrassing, Roman."

His boyfriend looked at him keenly. "Why?"

"Because it wasn't done in the heat of the moment. More of a uh… payment."

Roman's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I lost it in ninth grade to Mark's dorky nephew. I was behind in my math class so I had him do my homework. He said he knew he wouldn't get laid ever and asked if I'd be willing to you know… sleep with him."

"And you did?"

"Well we were each other's first. So yeah."

There was a moment of silence before Roman asked, "Did you like it?"

"Not at first but later yeah I guess I did."

"So why did you stop having sex?"

"Because he moved."

"Did Mark know?"

So many questions. Dean sighed. "I'm sure he suspected something was going on."

"Did you love him?"

He smiled gently when he saw the worry in Roman's eyes. "No, Roman. How could I? You were the only guy I loved. Still love. Will always love."

"Until we're grey and old?"

"More than that."

His boyfriend was quiet for a while. "Maybe we're being too hopeful."

That caught Dean's attention. "How so?"

"That we think we'll be in love for the rest of our lives but the thing is life happens and people change-"

"Roman Reigns, you've loved me for a long time right?"

"For as long as I can remember, yes."

"And I loved you for a long time too. What's going to stop me from loving you for the rest of our lives?"

"The fact that we're naive."

"You think we're being naive? Roman, this is not the time for you to doubt my love for you or yours for me."

"It's just that after what Mark had said about Bray and me having a bond-"

"Roman-"

"Maybe you should move on to spare yourself the pain."

Dean sat up immediately. "Stop it, Roman."

"We don't know how strong Abigail is, Dean or Bray or this Higher Power."

"If your brilliant idea is to break up, Roman…"

"I just-"

He was being worried again. Dean laid on top of him and stared into his beautiful grey eyes. "I'm going to promise you one thing."

Roman looked saddened. "What?"

"That we will live together in a house once my career takes off so that I can take care of you always the way I want to. Because I love you, Roman Joseph Reigns. And I doubt I'll forget about that."

"I still think we're being naive."

"And I still think you're being pessimistic. Let me love you and take care of you, Roman."

"But-"

"I've almost lost you twice. I'm not going to lose you again."

Roman said nothing more.

Dean felt himself grow worried. Why was his gentle Samoan having second thoughts? He would do anything for Roman. He wanted to build a home with him, a future.

He wanted to spend his life with him.

* * *

" _Your lips taste so good."_

 _A peck._

" _I can't wait to taste all of you."_

 _Another peck followed by his pink tongue plunging in. Roman ran his hand through the brunette's hair, savoring the feel of their bodies pressed against one another's. Bray felt good in his arms. Their souls seemed to be connected together, understanding how the world viewed people like them._

" _I want you," Roman panted. "I need you."_

" _Oh you'll have me… you'll have all of me."_

 _Being with Bray felt different than being with Dean. With Dean, it was passion and he was almost certain they were soulmates. But Bray… it felt dangerous and lustful. Roman couldn't get enough of it._

" _Forget about him," Bray murmured._

" _Dea-"_

" _Forget about him. He's not the one for you. He's our enemy."_

" _Enemy…"_

" _He means nothing to you."_

" _Nothing…"_

 _Another long kiss and he felt himself elevated..._

His eyes flew open then.

Taking his time to adjust to the surroundings in the darkness, he found Dean snuggled against him comfortably. His heart felt nothing but emptiness towards the young man in his arms. He rolled over, wanting to escape his embrace but Dean's right arm went over his stomach, practically spooning him.

He pushed his arm away and closed his eyes, fully intending to sleep but Dean's arm flew over his stomach again. "Dean, stop it," he said through gritted teeth.

Except Dean hadn't heard him.

He was snoring lightly.

* * *

On their way to school the next morning, during their drive, Dean couldn't help but notice Roman's silence or worse, his stony stare. From the moment they had woken up, his boyfriend had been looking at him with disdain.

He tried to recall their conversation the night before. Surely he wasn't upset about Dean's first time.

"Roman, is something the matter?" he asked.

"Nope," came his boyfriend's reply, possibly mimicking him.

"You've been very quiet. Did I offend you or something?"

"We need to talk later, Dean."

This can't be good. "Why not now?"

"Because I'm not in the mood."

"Look, if it's about James and I-"

"Who the heck is James?"

Dean gave him a quick look; he looked disgusted. "James is Mark's nephew. The one I told you about. Look, Roman. I don't love him. I told you before that he and I just did it for-"

"I'm not interested in your sex life."

"Then why are you upset with me?"

He didn't get a reply because Roman was clearly interested in gazing at the scenery along the way. When they reached school, he smiled cockily and it was then Dean knew.

Bray had gotten to him.

But how?

He quickly turned off the ignition and locked the doors before stalking after Roman. "Roman-"

His boyfriend stopped short in the parking lot. "What is it, Deano?"

"Look at me, Roman. Don't. Don't let him win. You can fight this."

"Fight what? I love him with all my heart."

Dean's heart dropped at the sound of that. "No, you don't. We love each other, Roman. We belong together."

"Oh please, Dean. Spare me your bullshit. You don't love me. You fucking lust after me. That's all I am to you: just a body to get rid of your damn desires."

"What?" Dean was befuddled. "Are you kidding me? Roman, I love you. I mean it. I know you think we're too young but you're my heart and soul."

Bray strolled past casually and stopped near the two young men. "Oh hello, Roman. How are you on this beautiful day?"

Dean frowned and blocked his boyfriend. "Stay away from him. He's not yours."

Roman shoved Dean aside. "Oh but I am. You, on the other hand-"

"Don't, Roman," he pleaded, grabbing his arm. "You're stronger than this. We love each other."

"No, we don't. Go back to those other guys that you thought were better suited for you than me."

"NO!" Dean protested. "Maybe I did mess up in the beginning with Corey but my heart always longed for you. Always."

Bray laughed. "Don't listen to a word he's saying, Roman."

"You mean nothing to me, Dean," came Roman's hot reply. "You're beneath me. I can do so much better than you."

Those words again...

"Let's go, Roman," Bray barked.

Dean had to try. One last time. "Tell me, Roman. Tell me you don't love me anymore. Tell me you don't want me and I'll let you go."

Roman opened his mouth, his beautiful grey eyes normally full of warmth but now cold and replied, "I don't want you."

Behind him, Bray laughed. "Let's go, my sweet."

Dean stood there, crushed. "Roman…"

His boyfriend walked past him and held Bray's hand without a second glance at him. Dean felt helpless, not sure what to do at that moment except watch the love of his life walk away from him again.

He kicked the door of his car in frustration and got in it. Forget school; nothing else mattered to him anymore.

* * *

"I want a double shot of tequila!" he demanded at Nature Boy Bar an hour later. "A double!"

Rick cheered happily, "Wooooo!" and started to prepare the drink.

Dean wanted to forget about Roman so bad. He didn't want to think about him; he wanted to erase him from his memory… from his heart. Beneath him? Was that what Roman thought about him? That he wasn't worthy of being Roman's better half?

When he took the shot from Dean, he heard a familiar voice say to him, "You skipped school for this?"

Mark was standing behind him with a glare.

He smirked. "Yes. I did."

"Dean, what are you doing? Glenn told me that Bray and Roman are together and you're sitting here?"

"Why not? He doesn't want me anymore. I'm beneath him. Leave me alone, Mark."

His coach grabbed the shot and poured it on the ground. "There."

"Mark, what the hell?!" Dean demanded.

"You're supposed to be fighting for him, Dean. Not hiding."

"I'm not hiding! He doesn't want me anymore. He said so. I mean you said it yourself that he has a bond with Bray so that means that the so called love I thought he and I shared is nothing. It's not strong; it's just some bullshit teenage puppy love," he spat out tearfully.

It hurt; it really did to be proven wrong that their love was nothing.

"So that's what you really think?" Mark asked. "Do you really believe that your love is a teenage puppy love?"

He kept quiet and stared at his hands, Mark's words sinking in. "No, I don't. But what I believe in doesn't matter. Somewhere in Roman's heart, he must have not believed in it the way I do. It's over."

"No it's not, Dean. This is your boyfriend you're talking about. You need to be strong. Roman needs you to be strong for him."

"Oh for crying out loud, Mark. He doesn't want me!"

"Of course he does, Dean! You know this to be true. Don't let something he said under the guise of a dark spell tell you otherwise."

Dean stood up. "Okay. So what am I supposed to do? Just drag him away from Bray?"

Mark seemed to be in deep thought before he smirked. "Does Roman get jealous easily?"

"No. Hurt, yes. Jealous, no."

"But his now cocky nature will."

"What? Mark, you're making no sense at all."

"My nephew is back in town for this whole week."

* * *

Roman had work after school; that much Dean knew. Mark's idea was to stir the rage in Roman that Dean could move on so easily without so much as a tear for him. His nephew - Dean's first lover - James Ellsworth was still pretty much the same nerdy young man: blond with slicked back hair and scrawny too.

He was here to visit his uncle as well as attend an interview at Lakeview University.

"Dean," he said nervously as they walked towards Starbucks. "I… umm… I hope you're not mad at me."

"For what?"

"For having to do this. Uncle Mark told me how much you love Roman. To be honest I always knew it was going to be him."

"Did you?" He held James' hand. "Are you okay? You better not be nervous. Just think of it as us reminiscing our old days."

"Okay."

They walked into the cafe where Roman was wiping the countertop and Steve did a double take seeing Dean walk in with James. The auburn haired young man chose seats near the window where he was sure Roman's eyes could see.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Oooh salted caramel hot chocolate," James replied.

Dean sauntered over to the counter where Roman frowned when he saw him. "Back so soon?" Roman taunted. "I was sure that you got the message."

"Don't flatter yourself," Dean retorted. "My date would like a tall salted caramel hot chocolate and I'd like a tall iced caramelised honey latte."

Roman frowned. "Date?"

"How much is it?"

"Spare me, Dean. I'm not buying this whole date rubbish you're on."

"How much is it?" Dean repeated.

Roman told him the price and Dean passed him the cash. "I'll send your order over in a bit," he said stiffly.

"Whatever."

When Dean joined James back at the table, they made small talk about James' interview and what he hoped to achieve. The auburn haired young man made sure to caressed the blond's hand and was about to kiss it when Roman came with their orders.

"Who's this?" he asked, unable to keep the sneer from out of his voice.

"Roman, this is James," Dean introduced. "James, this is Roman, my ex boyfriend."

"James? Mark's nephew?"

"Yep. We bumped into each other."

"Didn't take you long enough to get over me," he replied. "Although it is too coincidental-"

"I'm actually in town to attend an interview for Lakeview University," James interrupted. "I have to admit I'm glad I ran into Dean. I'm also glad that it didn't work out for you both."

Roman was obviously not pleased. "How dare you-"

"Oh pipe down, Roman," Dean dismissed him. "I'm glad it didn't work out for us either. James is actually being interviewed for a scholarship here and at Harvard."

"That doesn't mean he wants you," Roman responded.

James smiled at Dean with tenderness. "Yes, I do. And Dean wants me too. I was hoping he and I could continue where we left off."

"This is what you meant by being in love, Dean?" Roman asked. "You obviously have no problems moving on."

Dean shrugged. "Well, you don't want me. What else did you expect me to do? I had to move on."

"But so soon? You wasted no time. Did I not mean anything to you at all?"

"Yep." He noted a hurt tone in Roman's voice but he could have been wrong. "Problems, Roman?"

"No." His voice sounded cracked. His grey eyes were stormy when he turned to James. "Con-gratu-lations…"

Dean knew then that this was his Roman. He could just tell. He grabbed Roman's hand and pulled him as quick as he could to the nearest male cubicle immediately and locked it. It was Roman's face that tore at his heart; he looked utterly heartbroken.

"Why are we here?" he asked. "So you can see me cry?"

He kissed him gently in reply, his lips brushing tenderly against his boyfriend's. "I love you, Roman," he declared quietly after that.

Roman shook his head. "No. You don't."

"Yes I do."

"Look, your boyfriend is waiting for you-"

"You are my boyfriend, Roman. I had to do that because you were under Bray's spell again."

Roman looked horrified. "What?"

"Yes. It's true. Mark told me this was the only way to get you back because you were being so adamant."

"I was?"

"Yes. You said I was beneath you."

Suddenly Roman smirked cockily. "That's because you are, Dean."

Dean felt his blood froze. Wait a minute. "What?"

"Did you think I was so stupid? You moving on so fast from me? You love me. You practically begged me like the whore that you are. So tell Mark that his plans have failed. Bray and I belong together while you can settle down with Bill Gates out there." The raven haired man opened the door. "You can't stop us this time, Dean. No one can. You are not worth the love I have to give so stop wasting your time dreaming of us being together. It was never going to last."

Roman's voice no longer sounded the same; it sounded cold and distant. Mark was so wrong; this was no longer as simple as they thought it to be.

Bray and Roman shared a bond so deep that even Dean's love could not penetrate through it.

And he didn't think he ever could.

 _ **A/N I apologise for the delay in my update. I am currently in hospital recuperating from a severe asthma attack. This has been sitting on my laptop for some time. Thank you for your reviews/favorites/follows. And Adrianna, I'm glad you like Vermillion too :-) Chapter 19 is coming up soon!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Nineteen

He was so distraught that he wanted to run away from the pain that was consuming him; he didn't care how.

Over and over he heard Roman's voice taunting him that he didn't want him, that Dean was out of his league.

That was how he winded up in the backseat of his car, kissing James frantically trying to erase Roman any way he could. His lips dropped kisses on the blond's neck, earning a groan from him. He stopped kissing him long enough to remove his t-shirt.

"Dean?" James asked, running his hands over Dean's pecs. "Are you sure about this?"

"There's no such thing as a sure thing," he replied in defeat. "Just please give me this one time. I need an escape."

James glanced at him. "Okay," he agreed softly before pulling Dean down for a long kiss.

He was no Roman but that was the point, wasn't it? The auburn haired young man held him tight and thrusted his tongue into the blond's mouth.

When it came to unbuckling his belt though, Dean hesitated. If he did this, there was no going back. Of course it wouldn't matter because Roman and him were done.

Even if they weren't, he wasn't worthy of receiving the grey eyed young man's love. So why bother?

A one sided affair could never last.

His body and mind were saying yes but his heart and soul were telling him no. He leaned closer and kissed James, this time more passionately. Just as James was reaching for his clothed erection, Dean stopped his hand.

Breathing hard, he grudgingly admitted, "I can't."

James smiled. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I'm a mess."

"You love him. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But he's so far away. I can't reach him. Maybe he doesn't want to be reached." Dejected, he sat up and put on his t-shirt. "I'll let your uncle know what happened here."

"Dean, we're both grown ups. We don't have to tell anything we don't wish to. You can fight this."

"No, I can't."

* * *

"Yes, you can."

Dean frowned at Mark as he sat across him in the gym's office the next morning. "Haven't you listened to a word I've said?"

"All I know is that you're running away," his coach replied. "That's what I see."

"You don't get it. He's onto us and he spat my feelings in my face."

"Which if you remember I told you that he would do such a thing. I also told you to hang on tight to your love."

Dean slammed his hand on the table. "How, Mark? By kidnapping him?"

Mark shook his head. "No. Keep pushing him, Dean. Push his buttons."

"It's not as simple as that. Bray has his claws sank into him."

"So remove his claws."

"You say it like it's an easy thing to do, Mark. This is not the Roman I grew up with. This is someone else entirely."

"So get to know him." Mark leaned back in his chair. "What was your dynamic like? As far as I know, you've always been protecting Roman… always fighting for him."

"Yeah… so?"

"Maybe what you need is for Roman to fight for you… for the both of you."

"What do you mean?"

"This whole mess started because he gave up on the two of you. Make him fight for your love, Dean."

"Mark, he's no longer interested in me."

"So show him you're no longer interested in him too."

"But how? You expect me to hook up with someone?"

"Exactly. Someone whose disposition is as sweet as him. Real competition."

* * *

He found himself grumbling as he walked into Starbucks again later in the afternoon. Roman had just finished serving a customer and when he saw Dean and gave him a look over. "Back for more?"

Dean rolled his eyes when he went up to the counter. "Last time I checked, you don't own Starbucks."

"What the hell do you want, Ambrose?"

"Tall mocha."

"That's all? Not requesting a date?"

"Nah. Why should I? I'm beneath you, remember?" His heart ached saying that.

Roman didn't seem to care. "That's right and don't you forget about that."

Dean ignored him and slid him the amount of his purchase. When he got his receipt, he sat down at a corner seat. Honestly he had no idea why he was doing this. It was like a pendulum, swinging back and forth.

When Roman served his coffee, he frowned as he placed the coffee on the table. "No hitting on me?"

"Why should I?" Dean wanted to know. "I've given up, Roman. We're just not meant to be."

A flicker of disappointment was present on his boyfriend's face. "Are you serious, Ambrose?"

"Can you just let me enjoy my coffee in peace?"

A moment of silence. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"At his interview."

"You actually admit that he's your boyfriend?"

"For now. Until I meet someone who catches my attention."

Still Roman stood there. "Some sort of love you have, Ambrose."

"Yeah. Well."

"I can't believe you said you'd love me-

Dean had heard enough. "Roman, don't you have work to do?"

"Irritating you is my job."

Dean took out his phone and browsed the Internet, ignoring Roman's stare. "You still here?"

"Just leave quickly the way you came, Ambrose."

Dean glared at him. This was not Roman. This was a stranger he could not stand. "The way I see it, I paid for my coffee. Therefore I have a right to remain here."

"Says you."

"Babe, I got it!"

Both Dean and Roman looked up to find James walking in with a huge grin. He bent over and kissed Dean on the lips.

The auburn haired young man was puzzled. What was James doing here? Did Mark meant James as Roman's competition? Didn't Mark learn anything? It didn't work the last time.

"Who invited you?" Roman enquired testily.

"He's my boyfriend," Dean repeated. "Must I keep reminding you?"

"You love him so much, Deano?"

"What's it to you, Rome?"

"You cannot do better than me. Trust me."

"I already have."

That taunt seemed to have pissed him as he stalked off back to the counter. Dean watched Roman look upset.

This whole thing was a joke. He didn't even know why he was listening to Mark's suggestion. Disheartened, he grabbed James by his hand. "Let's go."

"Okay."

* * *

Something in Roman broke seeing Dean leave the store hand in hand with his former lover.

What happened to the love they both shared?

Steve must have seen the same thing too because he remarked, "Your boyfriend and you going through a hard time?"

He shook his head. He had no idea what was going on. His mind was in a foggy mess. Hadn't Dean and him been making love some time ago? And now he was holding hands with someone else?

"You know, Roman, sometimes you can't just sit down and fold your hands, waiting for things to happen."

"I don't get it," he admitted.

"Sometimes if it's something you want badly, you have to go out there and fight for it. Before you lose it."

"But what if the thing you're fighting for doesn't want you?" He still could not wrap his head over how Dean could declare his love for him one minute and then lock lips with someone else. What was the difference between James and him?

He understood Corey but James? He was gentle and kind too. Maybe he wasn't intellectually as smart as James but they weren't that different.

"Have you even tried, Roman?" Steve persisted. "You won't know until you've tried."

* * *

It was time he gave up and realised that maybe he was not Roman's knight in shining armor; that there was someone else out there who was meant for him. It was not in the gentle Samoan's nature to fight. Mark was just wishfully hoping for impossible things to happen.

They were halfway past five stores when Dean heard Roman call after him tearfully. He stopped walking and turned around slowly.

Roman looked hurt. "Why, Dean?" he started. "After all we've been through, I'm still not the one for you?"

He didn't dare say a word. Last time he did, Roman reverted back to his mean self.

"I gave you everything… why is it not enough? Why, Dean?"

Dean walked up to him slowly. His boyfriend's eyes were red rimmed. "I'm not worthy of receiving your love, remember?"

"Of course you are. I love you, Dean."

"Do you?" Dean didn't dare hope.

"You're the only one for me. You're all I ever wanted."

Was this really Roman? Dean fervently hoped so. "And you're all I ever wanted too. You're my best friend. You're my lover. You're my soulmate. I'd do anything for you, Roman. I want to take care of you. I want to spend my life with you."

"You do?"

"Yes. I care about you more than you know. But you obviously saw something in Bray that you didn't see in me. I may not have much in common with you but I love you with every fiber of my body. I always saw you as my equal. I admired of the good you saw in people. I admired your kindness and quiet determination. But all of that doesn't matter because clearly I'm not the one for you."

Roman was shaking his head. "No, Dean. Don't say that."

"But it's the truth. It pains me to say this but you're right, Roman: I'm not worthy of you. I have to let you go so you can find someone who will love you better than me."

His boyfriend grabbed his hand frightfully. "Don't leave me, Dean. You can't! I need you!"

He shook off his hand. "No, Roman. You think you do but you don't."

It was hard ignoring Roman's protests. He walked off towards James who looked shocked. "What are you doing?" his former lover asked. "He's letting you-"

"I'm done fighting," Dean insisted. "Let someone else have him."

"Dean, Uncle Mark said-"

He didn't hear James' words because Roman spun him around to his surprise. "You're everything to me. Everything! You were kind to me when no one was and you always looked out for me. You can't give up on us. You just can't!"

He frowned. "Why, Roman? Why can't I?"

"Because I belong to you," Roman pleaded, "and you belong to me. We're made for each other. Dean, please. I'm lost without you. I love you."

"Our love is just a puppy love, Roman."

"It is not!" Roman protested. "I refuse to believe that you think that way. You're not the only one capable of making sacrifices. I'd run into hell and back for you too. I mean you said it yourself; we weren't straightforward about our feelings for one another. But I've always loved you. Everything that I've done was for you so that I could give back to you the things you've given to me. I've lost you to Corey but I'm not going to lose you to James. We can't do better than one another because there are none, Dean. It'll always be you and me."

It was all Dean needed to hear before their lips fused together. He felt Roman holding him tight, kissing him fiercely… as if he was determined to keep the blue eyed young man there to remind of how much he loved him.

Needed him.

Wanted him.

This, this was what Dean wanted: Roman fighting for him, for their love the way Dean always fought.

"I love you, Dean," he whispered into Dean's ear.

"I love you too, Roman."

"Don't you dare think of walking out on me that way again. Or so help you if I find you-"

Dean's laughter was cut off when their lips met in a passionate kiss then.

* * *

He observed Roman from afar greeting guests and preparing orders. As James and him drank their coffees and chatted amicably, the back of his mind was still on his Samoan boyfriend.

Customers seemed to like Roman with his warm personality and smile. They laughed with him, made conversations. Some promised to come back.

Even Steve looked proud.

Once his shift was over, he joined Dean and James though he looked visibly uncomfortable with the blond man's presence.

"Dean," he said when James excused himself to go to the washroom, "Why is he here?"

"Because he has nowhere else to go." He kissed Roman on his cheek. "Don't worry. We'll go out for dinner later."

"Just you and me?"

"Just your and me."

He still seemed a bit unhappy. "Promise?"

"I can promise you that. Can you promise me something?"

"Promise you what?"

"That it's only me you want."

"Not even Abigail or Bray can take away my love for you," he said with fierce determination. "I'm yours. Always."

* * *

Roman was in awe when Dean and him slept together later that night in the Samoan man's bedroom. He felt loved and wanted and the way his auburn haired boyfriend was gazing at him… he felt lusted and it made him feel good.

As he thrusted slowly into the scruffy young man with words of love and promises, he felt a sense of satisfaction watching Dean moaning and writhing beneath him.

Something about Dean wanting to leave him, to give up on them scared him. He didn't want to be without him.

Ever.

He wanted that home with Dean; he wanted that future. Because those were the very things he had always been working towards.

Steve was right: being quiet and doing nothing were not going to get him the things he wanted.

And he wanted the scruffy young man under him now.

Needed him.

Dean drew him down for a long and wild kiss. "I love you," he whispered into Dean's ear again.

Which earned him a cheeky smile. "I know."

"And?" he pressed. He needed to hear him say those three words.

Dean came then spilling hot spurts of cum between them before kissing him again. "I love you too."

Roman gave into his pleasure and emptied himself in his condom. "I want another round," he announced.

His boyfriend grinned. "Just let me regain my strength."

And Roman laughed. "I tire you out," he gloated, allowing himself this one chance to boast.

"Yeah, you do."

Something that had been bothering him crossed his mind. "Do you think that Bray has caught on?"

Dean shrugged. "What would you do if he has?"

He sort of guessed Dean would ask him that. "I'd fight him."

And Roman meant it. No one was going to take Dean away from him again, come hell or highwater. He would protect their love no matter what.

Dean, as always, had his own ideas. "No offence, babe but leave the fighting to me."

"There are many ways to fight, Dean. It doesn't always have to be a physical thing like BJJ."

"Look at you,"his scruffy boyfriend marvelled, his eyes filled with adoration. "What happened to my Roman?"

Roman knew the answer to that. "He grew up."

* * *

They didn't try to hide the fact that they were together walking into school the next day. Dean felt Roman tightened his grip on his hand as they walked through the hallway. Adding on to his surprise was when he was pulled towards the janitor's closet.

When Roman locked the door, Dean looked at him with amusement. "Wait a minute here…"

"We still have ten minutes," he explained, eyes gazing at Dean with a little… lust? Dean could hardly believe it but he was not going to complain.

"Nice," he said as Roman pulled him into his muscular arms and started to claim his lips. This was different but different was good. Their tongue battled for dominance and for once, Dean backed down to allow Roman to kiss him the way he wanted to.

Kisses were peppered on his neck before he felt Roman bit him at a spot, sucking on it to mark him.

"Gosh, Roman," he murmured, gripping some of his boyfriend's locks. He felt his blood rushing, enjoying the feel of being loved like this.

When Roman seemed happy with himself, he gave Dean a long hard kiss before they slowly let go of one another, adjusting their clothes. "There. I did it."

Dean gave him a smile. "Did what?"

"I gave you a mark. Now everyone knows that you belong to me."

Simple words but it was enough to melt his lunatic fringe heart. "That I do," he agreed.

When they exited the room, it was coincidentally in time with Bray who did a double take at the sight of the two of them. "Roman."

In response, Roman stood in front of Dean to block him, as if he wanted to protect him. "What?" came his curt reply.

"What are you doing with him?" Bray asked, his face in utter disbelief.

"Dating him."

"You know we belong together, Roman."

"No, Bray, we don't. So do yourself a favor and move on."

Bray laughed. "Oh Roman. It's not as easy as you think it is."

Dean felt tension around his boyfriend's stance. Roman merely stared back. "Neither is it as easy as you think either, Bray." He didn't wait for a response and grabbed Dean, pulling him along to their next class.

This was entirely something else. It was as if Roman had grown a backbone.

Behind them, Dean heard Bray shout, "This ain't over, Roman. Abigail is going to be displeased."

Roman stopped walking, turned around and glared at the goateed young man. "I look forward to it; you can believe that."

 _ **A/N Roman's grown tough. But is it enough to go against the Wyatt clan? Thank you so much for the favorites/follows/reviews. I truly appreciate it :-) And to the guest who left that note on being proud of myself, I can't express my sincere thankfulness. Singrette thank you too!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty

"So now that your boyfriend is back to normal," Mark said as he tossed Dean a flyer. "Do your old coach a favor for the weekend."

Dean had stopped by the gym to inform Mark on Roman's progress after he sent Roman off to his part time job where Steve was beaming at them both for reasons Dean couldn't phantom. He glanced at the flyer advertising Strike MMA Gym at Green Valley. "What's this have to do with me?"

"I need you to be my spokesperson. I'll be away that weekend finding that book."

"And we're leaving Roman here alone?"

"He'll be fine. You said he's been more assertive."

"Yeah but who knows how long it'll last."

"You don't have to worry. I'll have Steve keep an eye on him."

That caught Dean's attention. "You know Steve?"

"He's a good friend of mine. Just help me go there for the MMA Convention with James and I'll-"

"James is going too?"

"Of course."

Dean wondered how Roman would take that news of him away for the weekend with James alone. He didn't exactly seemed thrilled with the blond hanging around them at Starbucks the day before.

But Steve would be around and Dean could always check in with him from time to time… "Okay," he agreed reluctantly. "What are we supposed to do again?"

* * *

Roman was not thrilled as he had expected.

"But why him?" his boyfriend asked when Dean offered him a sip of his Big Gulp near the bench outside the mall during his dinner break.

"Because Mark wants him to inherit the gym after he retires and since James has time off-"

"He doesn't even look like he can fight."

Dean bit back a laughter seeing Roman's upset face. "Roman Joseph Reigns, are you jealous?"

"No."

"Could have fooled me."

"I'm sure you find this amusing."

"Actually I find it very amusing." He squeezed Roman's hand. "You're worrying over nothing, Roman. You won't be alone. Steve will be here. Mark and the guys are using this weekend to find that book and when they do, we can put this mess behind us and spend the rest of our lives banging each other till we're tired out."

"I guess."

Dean glanced at his phone. "We still have half an hour left."

"He better keep his hands to himself," Roman piped in.

"He will."

Roman frowned. "And you have to keep yours to yourself too. I can't believe you almost wanted to do it with him after-"

He stood up. "Roman, I was planning to let you go then. It was different. It's hard to erase you from my memory… and my heart."

"You won't succeed."

"You're right. I won't." He sighed. "Come on, Roman. It was a one time thing."

His boyfriend gave him a suspicious look in response.

"You're never going to let me live that one down, are you?"

"Maybe."

Dean leaned close to him. "I have half a mind to bend you over and fuck you in front all these people right now."

That earned a slight shiver from his now wide eyed boyfriend. "What?"

He pulled Roman towards the mall where they strolled slowly to pass the time. Until Roman pulled Dean towards their favorite cubicle where they started to make out furiously. Dean wrapped his legs around Roman's waist as he got slammed against the door and grinded against.

"Damn, Roman," he moaned as his boyfriend dropped kisses near the side of his face.

Dean shoved him off and knelt down, unzipping his gentle Samoan boyfriend's pants.

"Dean-"

"Ssshhh…"

Roman staggered back when Dean took his erection in his mouth, sitting on the covered bowl.

Dean went slow, taking his time to drive him out of mind. He felt his boyfriend run his hand through his hair as sped up his oral ministrations.

"Dean, that feels good…"

He stopped what he was doing long enough to kiss a turned on Roman before continuing the act, picking up speed, his tongue teasing the sensitive slit.

Roman's hips arched forward and he came then, pumping his release into Dean's mouth.

The auburn haired young man sucked him until there was nothing left before he helped Roman to zip up. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Roman replied before kissing him fiercely. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He looked at his phone. "You have five minutes left. Let's go."

"After what we just did, it'll be hard to concentrate," Roman lightly grumbled.

He laughed. "You'll survive."

When they reached the store, he kissed him once more before parting ways.

He looked back.

Roman had walked back in with a smile on his face.

* * *

"You boys look happy now," Steve remarked when Roman returned back from his break. "Good for you."

Roman smiled as he tied his apron. He was lucky to have a kind man like Steve as his boss. "Thank you."

"Fighting helped, didn't it?"

"It did. Though there's a thing that bothers me."

His boss nodded. "What's up?"

"He almost… well he tried to forget about me when I scorned him."

"Can't blame a guy for doing that. He was hurt."

"It was with a former umm… companion of his. He'll be out of town this weekend with him. I'm just worried that old feelings will surface-"

"When he tried to "erase" you, he was hurt. I doubt it had anything to do with his feelings for his former companion. He's with you now. You're with him. Have trust in him and have faith in your love. Everything will be fine." His boss handed him a rag. "You can't see it but he has it bad for you."

"I still can't believe that he does at times. We have very little things in common."

"Well sometimes it's the differences that unite people."

* * *

When the weekend arrived, Dean drove over to Roman's house first to have a quick breakfast with him.

Roman's mother made them chocolate chips pancakes with scrambled eggs. The two young lovers chatted about school and a missing Bray Wyatt who had all but disappeared after his confrontation with Roman.

The school had postponed the production of Alice in Wonderland to another month because the tailors had complained they were unable to have everything ready in time.

This would give Roman and everyone involved a chance to relax for a week or so.

They made out in his room for a bit before Dean had to leave. He promised to call him when he reached the hotel. Roman seemed sad but he seemed determined to show Dean otherwise.

As he got into his car, he knew that it was going to be one long weekend.

How he hated it already.

* * *

Mark had prepared for them the logistics required beforehand so all that they needed to do was merely chat with anyone who was interested.

The convention was held at a four star hotel called Green Park Hotel and due to a high occupancy, to Dean's dismay, he had to share a room with James.

On the desk at their booth were pamphlets and price lists and an album filled with pictures of trainings and competitions of the gym's students.

Dean saw some of his pictures in there too and found himself reminiscing on how he had started to where he was now. He made a silent promise to himself to work hard to accomplish his goals for both Roman and him.

James and him fell into easy conversations. The blonde thought it was surprising that his uncle wanted him to take over the gym though he was humbled.

He teased Dean on some math questions which made the auburn haired young man give him some dirty looks.

One thing the auburn haired young man could not shake off was the feeling of being watched.

Dean felt as if eyes were on his back and every time he turned around, he found no one there. Maybe he was just feeling restless being so far away from Roman after a long time.

The convention closed at six which would leave both James and him plenty of time to have dinner and just relax. James excused himself to go out exploring the hotel while Dean chose to stay in and have a nice hot shower.

He was busy trying to get himself off in the shower when he felt a brief headache. Sitting down, he rubbed his temples before it subsided, leaving him feeling woozy.

From the bathroom, he heard the door opened and closed.

He wiped himself dry and changed into a clean pair of basketball jersey shorts as he stepped out of the bathroom and to his surprise, he found Roman standing by the window.

How did he get in? Or better yet, how did he even managed to get here? He chided himself; who cares how? Roman was here and Dean felt better.

His boyfriend was smiling at him. "Dean, are you okay?"

"My head hurts," he said. "But you're here and things just got better."

"It did?"

Dean pulled him closer for a long kiss, teasing his lips with pent up feelings of love mixed with lust. For some reason, Roman seemed hesitant to return back his kisses so he wound his arms around his neck, licking his boyfriend's bottom lip.

He heard him groan in defeat before their kiss started to intensify and they found themselves on the bed. Roman's hands squeezed his clothed erection while Dean peppered kisses on his neck. "Yeah babe, just like that," he whispered.

Their clothes were discarded after that and Dean found himself drowning in Roman's embrace as their lips found one another again.

Something felt wrong though as his mind slowly began to register an odd thing: his boyfriend didn't smell like that. Roman never liked fresh scents, preferring that of spiced ones instead. This… this was not his favorite kind of cologne.

Dean pushed himself off and instinctively rubbed his eyes, finding James beneath him instead. Oh no, he thought with a dread. This was not Roman at all.

He jumped out of the bed and James looked like he was clueless too. "Dean, what just happened here?"

"I don't know…"

This was bad. One of those Wyatt goons was in Green Valley and the only explanation Dean could come up with was that it was the same thing that happened to Roman by the hut in the forest, when Corey had kissed him by the tree in the forest…

He quickly put on his gym shorts before grabbing his jeans and headed to the bathroom to change. How was he going to explain this to Roman without getting him upset? There was no other way around it; he had to tell him the truth.

Taking out his cellphone, he pressed Roman's name on the screen and waited for his boyfriend to answer. When it was not picked up, Dean contemplated leaving a message but decided it would be best to tell him in person; he owed him that much.

"Dean?" he heard James call him through the door. "Are you okay? I'm sorry but I had no idea what just happened."

"I'm fine," Dean replied. "Just give me a moment to collect myself."

"Okay."

Roman returned his call a few seconds later. With a shaky finger, he tapped on the green button and took a deep breath before answering, "Hey, Roman."

"Hey, babe. I miss you," came Roman's reply.

"I miss you too. You have no idea how much."

"How's the convention?"

And that was when Dean broke down, his resistance running low.

"Dean!" Roman sounded worried. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Roman, I… I give up."

"Give up? Give up what?"

"I made a mistake. I don't know how but I was making out naked in bed with James. I have no idea how it happened. I thought it was you."

There was a moment of silence and unable to face the disappointment, Dean hung up and curled himself on the floor, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

He woke up on something soft. His eyes adjusted to the environment surrounding him: he was in the hotel room.

Roman's face was hovering over him, his expression filled with anxiety. He caressed Dean's face. "Dean," he murmured. "Are you okay?"

Was that a caring tone he detected in his voice? Hell maybe that wasn't even Roman to begin with. He quickly sat up but was lightly held back down on the bed before his forehead was kissed. The scent of cinnamon filled his nostrils.

It _was_ Roman.

But how did he even get here? And why was he looking at Dean with concern and not disdain? "Roman? Is it really you?"

"Yeah and I can prove to you it's me too," his boyfriend said.

"How?"

"In seventh grade, you saw me naked once."

Despite what had happened, Dean laughed quietly at the memory. "It was an accident."

"I'd like to think not; I'd like to think you were checking me out."

"You caught me."

Roman's face turned serious. "I told Steve about your call and he had Mark drive me down here. Mark's convinced that the Wyatts were here."

"Yeah I guess…"

"Do you want something warm to drink?"

Dean shook his head. "Why are you being so nice to me? You're supposed to be yelling at me."

"Because you don't love him, Dean. I know that."

"We've got the wrong idea, Roman. Us being together seems to make them want to keep working their dark spell."

Roman frowned then. "What are you saying, Dean? That us apart will make them stop? It won't."

"We don't know that."

"In case you've forgotten, Dean, he wanted me while we were not together."

"It's just that their patterns-"

"No," his boyfriend said firmly. "I'm not breaking up with you."

"You must."

"On what grounds, Dean? This insane theory that you have?" Roman sounded angry. "I'm not doing it and neither are you."

Mark walked in then with a dusty leather bound book. Dean's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"He wants us to break up," Roman complained to Mark.

His coach smirked. "That's not going to work, Dean."

"Thank you!"

Dean glared at both his boyfriend and his coach. "All of our so called suggestions have failed. Why not this one?"

"Because you're soulmates," his coach replied. "That's why."

"What? Mark, that's just crap people come up with to make their lovers believe anything."

Roman's jaw dropped. "What? So all those times you used those words-"

Mark crossed his arms. "Not really, Dean. According to the Book of the Ancient, there are a pair of soulmates in this town bearing a marking symbolising a tiny crescent between their index and middle finger. One of you has it on your left and the other on your right. You can both check it out if you like."

Both Dean and Roman looked at their fingers immediately. His heart pounded when he saw that faint crescent on his left hand. He had always thought he must have gotten it by an accident while he was being absentminded or during one of his BJJ fights.

But this…

He locked eyes with Roman who was looking at him like he was in awe.

"So I'm afraid, Dean," Mark continued, "that even if you had broken up with Roman, ultimately you would have winded back together."

"But what do you mean about a pair of soulmates?" Roman asked.

Mark was about to answer when the door was knocked. He went to open it and left the room, wanting to talk to whoever it was.

Dean slowly sat up, his mind now swarmed with many thoughts.

Roman and him were soulmates. It wasn't just a sentence thrown about randomly; they were marked. It would explain how they were always drawn together, how they always connected despite their differences.

How their hearts always longed for one another.

"Dean?"

He felt his boyfriend sitting down beside him as he stared at the floor. Roman held his hand in his, their fingers now intertwined. _Just like our souls_ , he mused to himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Roman asked.

"I can't believe we never noticed these symbols on each other before. I'm pretty sure I kissed every inch of your body."

"When you told me once that you'd stay as long as I wanted you to and I replied that you were stuck with me, I didn't think it was in this notion."

"Me neither."

They both didn't exchange words for a while, letting the gravity of what they had heard briefly sink in. This was surreal and Dean didn't dare hope for anything more.

"Dean?"

He turned to face Roman who was looking at him with open admiration. "Yeah?"

"You're stuck with me," his boyfriend said, his voice filled with emotion.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be," Dean replied before their lips met in a loving kiss.

 _ **A/N Awww… I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Mark will be giving the explanation about our boys being soulmate in the next chapter. Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate it :-)**_


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty One

Rain pattered softly on the window in the middle of the night. Dean snuggled closer to Roman, his lips pressed lightly on his sleeping partner's cheek.

They were soulmates.

Of course, Mark hadn't elaborated what that meant because he hadn't returned back since he left the room but the idea that they were meant to be warmed his heart.

James had managed to get another room albeit a higher room rate.

With some privacy then, they had spent some time making love slowly as if they were discovering one another for the first time.

Roman had whispered loving words, tender promises but Dean hadn't been paying attention. He was still in awe of what they had discovered, his fingers running through Roman's raven locks gently.

"Can't sleep?" Roman's sleepy voice interrupted his thoughts.

"It's kind of hard to," he admitted. "I wonder what happened to Mark."

"He'll be back."

"Roman?"

"Hmmm…"

"Do soulmates last forever?"

His boyfriend chuckled. "I think they do."

"But what if they don't?"

"Dean…"

"What if we meet other people whom we'd be attracted to? I mean do we break up?"

Roman sat up. "I don't get it. Are you saying you're thinking about pursuing relationships with other people?"

"...no."

"Then what are you saying, Dean?"

"I don't know."

"This is not the time for doubts. We need one another."

Dean didn't like seeing Roman upset. He pulled him back down into his arms and hugged him tight, kissing him fiercely. "I'm sorry," he apologised. "It's just that we've been separated before. I just needed some reassurance."

"I won't let you go, Dean, so don't you dare think about letting me go."

Roman being fierce and protective was something that he was still getting used to. "I'll have to remind myself that."

"Keep doing that until it drills into your head."

"Alright, Roman. Tone it down a little."

In response, his boyfriend sat up and nudged his thighs apart. "I love you, Dean. Nothing's going to change my love for you."

 _Except Bray_ , Dean countered silently. But he didn't dare say it aloud.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He pulled Roman down beside him. His boyfriend gave him a puzzled look. "I… I'm tired," he lied.

"I love you, Dean," his boyfriend declared. "You know this."

"I do." He adjusted the comforter.

For some reason, Roman sat up again and threw the comforter aside, claiming his lips. Dean tried to push him off but he found his boyfriend tightening his grip on him. "You smell so damn good, baby boy," he moaned. "I want you."

Their eyes met. Dean felt his mouth go dry, the intensity in Roman's eyes taking his breath away. "What do you mean?"

Roman pressed his lips on the same spot where he had given Dean a mark, sucking gently on it. That made him arched his body against his boyfriend's, whimpers leaving his lips. "Ro… Roman…"

"Mine," he growled before kissing Dean hard on his mouth. "Mine. Always mine, do you understand?"

"Yours," Dean agreed. "Always yours."

Satisfied, Roman thrust into him, making him moan, his body shaking with desire and need. With a steady pacing, his boyfriend showed him how much he loved him, loving words falling off his lips, constant reassurances and promises…

When Dean came, he came hard, his release coating his body. Roman roared as he rode out his orgasm within his heat before he was pulled down for a long kiss.

"Mine," Roman mumbled against his lips once more.

* * *

Roman stared out of the hotel room's window the next morning, his eyes admiring the artificial waterfall in front.

He turned around, smiling at the sight of Dean still sound asleep. He headed back to bed, snuggling underneath the comforter again. Tender kisses were planted on his auburn haired boyfriend's face earning a sigh from the sleeping man who merely rolled over.

Roman pressed his body against Dean's back, an arm around his torso. His boyfriend's doubt last night made him worried. They both needed to have firm faith in their love, in one another. Bray was like a vulture; he would be able to work on those doubts and destroy them.

Of that he was absolutely sure of; that was how he had lured him those few times.

Roman's hand went to his boyfriend's morning wood and he stroked it causing Dean to buck his hips. "Roman!"

He peppered kisses on the side of Dean's neck, continuing his painstakingly slow assault on his boyfriend's length.

"You still smell so good, babe," he whispered into Dean's ear. "I need you."

"Wasn't last night enough?"

"I can never get enough of you."

Dean swatted his hand before rolling over to face him. He pushed his body against Roman's, their bare lengths pressed against one another's.

Roman's lips captured his, kissing him passionately with an arm on the small of his boyfriend's back. Somehow, Dean wormed his way on top of him and started rubbing their bodies together, causing friction.

The knock on the door startled both of them. "Should we open it?" Dean panted.

"I hate to but we have no choice."

The amateur MMA fighter reluctantly agreed. He rolled off Roman and put on his basketball shorts; Roman followed suit.

The knocking persisted, making Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'm coming."

A green eyed long haired young man their age of Polynesian descent was at the door wearing a warm smile. "Roman Reigns?"

"Yeah?" he replied, coming behind Dean.

"Hi. I'm Afu," he introduced, stretching out a hand; Roman took it. "Mark sent me here to fetch you."

How odd. "Just me?"

"Yeah. He's waiting at the lounge-"

Dean cut him off. "Roman is not going anywhere alone without me."

"Technically, he's not alone. I'll be right there."

"Why the secrecy? I'm his boyfriend. I have a right to know!"

"Dean," Roman said. "It's okay. It'll probably take a short while."

"But-"

Roman kissed him to placate him. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Dean sighed in frustration, stalking off to the bathroom. Roman turned his attention to Afu. "Just give me a second."

"Sure," Afu replied. "I'll be waiting outside."

Roman closed the door and called out to Dean as he opened the bathroom door. "Babe?"

"What?" Dean was under the shower head.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and head on down."

"Why would Mark keep me in the dark? I have a right to know. Aren't we supposedly soulmates?"

"We are." Roman showed Dean his hand, bearing the faint crescent between his index and middle fingers on his right hand.

Dean growled. "So why are they pushing me aside?"

"Look, let me find out what it is first, okay?" he consoled his boyfriend.

"Fine," Dean placated.

True to Afu's word, Mark was waiting for him in the lounge with Ron. "Dean's mad that he's not invited," Roman remarked.

His boyfriend's coach laughed. "Sort of guessed that. Sit down, Roman."

Roman sat down beside him. "What's going on?"

"Roman, have either of your parents ever told you about your family?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean who you really are."

"What's there to tell? We're ordinary people who-"

"Far from it actually. You're part of the Anoa'i family… a family of powerful men and women. It's no longer recognised in this town but once upon a time, your ancestors took care of this land."

Roman drew in a sharp breath. "What? I thought it's built on an ancient burial ground."

"The land belonged to your ancestors who were gracious to opened it to minorities."

"But Pete Lakeview and his friends-"

"This town's history is based on lies; I've managed to get Ron to decipher the Book of the Ancient's hieroglyphics written in detail by your ancestors. In secret, Pete and his friends ill treated and lynched those minorities and the Samoans for the land. They helped the Wyatt family to get rid of your ancestors."

"But why?"

"Your families have been embroiled in a feud for centuries, Roman. The Wyatt and yours because all of the heads of various of your relatives were entrusted with powers… powers if used wrongly can bring about destruction. The Wyatts want those powers. Afu here in another time used to be your protector… ironically his name was Afa."

"Like a bodyguard?"

Mark nodded. "Like a bodyguard."

"And Dean? You said he was my soulmate."

"He is. Dean was known as Jon back then. He was a servant for the Anoa'i family. A servant who was so in love with you, I mean Leakee."

He didn't like where this was going. "And?"

"And Leakee rejected him at first because he had a crush on someone one else. One night, Leakee were attacked by bandits and were aided by Jon who was planning to leave this town."

"Why?"

"He couldn't stay there after what happened with the Samoan man. After aiding him, Jon was about to leave till Leakee convinced him to stay, insisting he was willing to try."

"Did they last?"

"Till the very end. They loved each other so much that they imprinted on their hands, honoring their love for a lifetime."

Roman stared at his hand and smiled. "So this thing with the Wyatts…"

"Afa and Leakee were the top warriors. Together, they led other warriors to protect the land but it wasn't enough. The Wyatts needed one sacrifice from a member of the Anoa'i family and they almost got Leakee while he were distracted by Afa. Jon shoved him and died in his place."

Roman gasped. "What?!"

"Because his sacrifice was noble, two things happened: the Wyatts were banished and the remainder of the Anoa'i family separated, leaving the land; they were disgusted by the blood shed. Jon was resurrected by Chief Anoa'i and he moved away with Leakee, leaving Pete and his goons alone with some wayward people. This land has got blood spilled on it. Now, the Wyatts are trying to repeat history again."

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"We believe that something big is about to happen, Roman. You'll have to be prepared for it. But fret not. You will have Afu there to protect you along with several other Samoans. You, yourself, will be undergoing a warrior rite. One that will help you recognise your untapped strength. I've taken the liberty to calling your parents; you'll be given some time off to prepare for it. Fret not. You'll be fine. However, there is a catch."

"What is that?" Roman asked.

Mark did not look pleased. "You can't tell Dean."

* * *

Dean sat at the booth with James who was apologising profusely for the incident the day before.

He waved James off, dismissing his comments. His eyes caught sight of Roman walking with Afu, talking excitedly as they made over towards his direction.

What the hell was going on? Dean hated being kept in the dark.

"Wow," James remarked uncharacteristically. "I'd remove that birthmark if I were you. Looks like he's found a new pal."

 _He's found someone better than you_ , a voice whispered in his ear seductively. _You're beneath him; you're not worthy of the love he has to give, remember?_

"Dean!" Roman grinned when he reached the table. "Look at the huge turnout."

"Yeah," he mumbled before getting to the point. "So what did Mark say?"

"Oh. Ummm nothing much."

"Seriously? Nothing much? Are you kidding me? I don't like being lied to, Roman."

"I'm not. I mean there was nothing much to talk about. I'll be taking a leave of absence for a family matter… I'm not sure how long."

"No problem. I'll just drop by to visit-"

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"It's a sensitive matter. I'll text you, okay?"

Dean shook his head sadly before leaving the booth.

Roman called him, trying to grab his hand but he merely jerked away. "Babe, please-" his boyfriend pleaded.

"Don't "babe" me, Roman. You're hiding something from me."

"I'm only allowed to tell you after the… look, please. You can trust me. You know this. And I'll be safe. Afu will be following me."

He was irked now. "Afu can come along and I can't? You just met the guy!" His heart pounded furiously against his ribcage, his mind plagued with various thoughts.

"Dean-"

"Fine. Do whatever you want. Or rather whoever you want." He stormed out of the hall before bumping into Jeff Jarrett, owner of Tap Out MMA gym. A blond with over three gyms opened in Lakeview, he was a man not to be messed with due to his extensive network.

"Hey!" Jeff greeted. "Dean! How are ya?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine."

"You know I'm very good friends with Firas Zahabi and I've been hoping I get to bump into you. Firas saw you fighting. He's interested in signing you to his gym. I'm sure you've heard of Tristar gym."

Of course he had heard of Tristar gym. Who hadn't? It was home to several UFC fighters namely Rory MacDonald, Jon Jones, Kenny Florian, and Georges St-Pierre.

Problem was the gym was located in Montreal, Quebec, Canada.

"I'm not sure…" Dean said.

Jeff handed him a name card. "Listen. Call me when you've made up your mind." The blond coach patted him on the shoulder before entering the hall.

Dean stared at the name card.

"Jumping ship, Dean?" Mark asked, his arms crossed.

"What's it to you?" he asked, shoving the card in his denim pocket.

"I know you're upset because I haven't shared with you much but once Roman comes back, I'll explain why-"

"It's okay. I don't have to know."

"Dean-"

"If it's okay with you, I'm heading back to Lakeview now. There isn't much to see."

"You're heading back? Does Roman know?"

"I'll text him. He's probably going home with Afu."

Mark sighed. "So this is what it's about. Dean, you know Roman loves you. You have no idea how worried he was when you called him yesterday."

The same voice teased him, _He's lying; they are both hiding something from you… true love does not lie..._

"Whatever, Mark." He bid him a good day before he went back to his hotel room where he packed his bags. Dean's heart sank. Roman was already bored of him. That was fine. He could do the things he used to do before he spent his time chasing after a man who clearly had his heart set on someone else.

Dean was just Mr Right Now.

Roman came in a while later. "Dean." His "boyfriend" looked puzzled.

"I'll see you when I see you," he said. Unfortunately Roman was blocking him. "Ummm you're in my way."

"You're leaving without me?"

"Yeah. You're going home to do whatever with your new best friend. I'll just go home and hang out with the guys."

"We can go home together. Just give me a few minutes to pack."

"No, it's fine. See you around."

* * *

As Dean walked out of the room, all Roman could imagine was Jon leaving Leakee. He shook his head before following the auburn haired young man to the elevator lobby.

"I love you, Dean," he said softly. "If you forget everything else, always remember that I love you."

Dean stiffened.

"Please turn around and look at me," Roman pleaded.

The elevator door opened and Dean stared at it. Roman immediately held his left arm, spinning him around so that they were face to face.

"See this?" He held out his right hand before grabbing Dean's left one. "This means we're made for each other… for life. You have to trust me. I've loved you for so long. You're my one and only. I won't throw away what we have. How could I? It's been my dream to be with you. It was always my dream. Now that it's become a reality, you can be damned sure I'll fight to protect it."

 _Good luck getting him to believe_ , a voice taunted Roman. _You two are done for._

The same voice he had heard previously in the forest and at Dean's bedroom.

"See you when you're back," his boyfriend replied before going into the lift, pressing the close button quickly.

"Dean-"

But the door had shut and went on down.

Roman understood now. Jon's noble act, driven by Leakee's and his love, had banished the Wyatts. All this time, Bray never wanted Dean and Roman to get together. And when they did, they were being torn apart.

Their love was a threat to the Wyatts.

 _He's ours..._

No. Not if he can help it.

Roman sprinted down the stairs to the open air parking lot where Dean had just gotten into his car. He was too late because a car had blocked him as he ran across the road, narrowly stopping in front of him.

He watched in dismay as Dean's car drove off.

* * *

The first place Dean went to was a doctor at a medical centre close by his home. James' words came back to him: why shouldn't he remove it?

The receptionist told him to take a seat after he filled out his details on the registration form. While he waited, Roman called him. He rejected it. As he swiped on the red button, his eyes fell on the mark.

Soulmate.

 _Get rid of it…_

"Dean Ambrose? The doctor will see you now…"

He stood up gingerly as he slowly walked to the door of a Dr Scott Hall. "Aaah Mr Ambrose, what can I do for you today?"

 _Get rid of it…_

"I… uh… want to get rid of this." He showed his hand to Dr Hall. "You know like by using a laser? Money's not an issue."

"Hmmm… I think it should be an easy job. Maybe a minute or so."

"Great." Something in his soul was screaming at him not to do it yet his mind was clouded.

" _I love you, Dean. If you forget everything else, always remember that I love you."_

Dean wasn't even paying attention to the doctor, his mind and soul at war with one another. But Roman's words - literally the same words spoken by Dean once - rang in his ears.

"Weird," Dr Hall mumbled. "It can't seemed to be removed, kid."

"But that's impossible."

"I know."

Disheartened, he left the clinic with Dr Hall refusing to charge him. When he reached home, he found Roman waiting for him on his front steps, his face shadowed with anxiety. "Where were you?" he demanded. "I've been worried sick. You rejected my calls-"

"I was at the doctor's," Dean cut him off irritably.

His "boyfriend" looked concerned. "Oh no. Did you come down with something?"

"I wanted to laser this damn mark off. But it can't seemed to be removed!"

Roman looked hurt. "What… why would you want to do that? You said that there's no place you'd rather be than being stuck with me."

"I don't know. All day I've been hearing things. Maybe it has something to do with my mark."

"Why would your mark or instinct ask you to remove something that binds us together?"

"How the hell should I know? I'm not the one told by Mark on whatever the hell. I'm just listening to my instinct." He pushed past Roman to open the front door; his mother was probably out of town again.

"Dean," he heard Roman implore. "Please don't listen to that voice. It's a ploy by the Wyatts to separate us and honestly, I don't want to lose you. I love you. You're the other half of me."

He was tired of being clueless. "Why? What are you doing that I can't know of?"

"I'm sorry, babe. I really want to tell you but I can't. Please. Trust me."

"Trust you who's doing stuff for who knows how long with Afu, a guy you just met but are allowing to be with you… do you have any idea how this looks?"

Roman kept quiet for a while. "It'll make sense soon. I promise."

Those grey eyes always got to him. This was Roman; he never gave Dean any reason not to trust him. "Fine," he relented. "But you better text me every day by nine."

"I can't promise you the timing but I'll text you before bed."

"You want to negotiate?" Dean growled.

"Dean…"

"If you break my heart, Roman, that's it. Soulmates or not, we're through."

Roman strode to him, standing in front of him. "That won't happen. You're mine, Dean Ambrose. I'm yours. And that's the way it's always going to be."

When Roman's lips pressed against his, he felt complete inside which left him riddled with questions. His soul seemed to be yearning for more from Roman. "Mine," his boyfriend whispered in his ear.

Dean looked deep into his eyes. "Mine."

 _ **A/N Thank you for your favorites/follows/ kind words. :-)**_


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty Two

Dean frowned when he saw Bray walked into English with a huge grin on his face. "Oh hello, Dean," he greeted as he walked to his seat. "Where is your beloved?"

The auburn haired young man clenched his fists, his blue eyes flashing.

"Alright," Mr Regal said as he walked into class. "Settle down. Today, we're concentrating on creative writing. So write away to your heart's content."

Dean decided to write a story loosely based on Roman and him; about how he met a boy and fell in love with him over time, eventually settling down with him. Well, the settling part was yet to be determined but one could be hopeful, he supposed.

He stared at the ending after reading his work; maybe he should leave it ambiguous. There was no guarantee Roman and him would be together in the end.

In gym, he chose to hang out with Corey, Phil, John and Randy. Bray kept smiling at him suggestively which irked him to no end. "So where's your sweetheart?" Phil teased him.

Dean shrugged. "At home. He's got a family matter to settle."

"Oh. Must be serious."

The blue eyed young man had no idea.

He was the last one in the shower room, taking his time to wash after himself.

"Dean, I know how lonely you must feel now," Bray sang as he walked into the shower room. "I know how you feel unloved right now, how unwanted… now that Roman has forsaken you."

How did he even know…"Get the hell out of my way, Bray," he threatened.

"Now that Roman has found someone new."

He had to force himself to push his insecurity aside. His boyfriend had pleaded him to put his trust in him. "Go screw yourself. Roman and I are fine."

"Are you?"

Dean wished he could hit Bray without getting suspended. He turned the shower off instead, focusing on putting his clothes on. Maybe he could get Roman out of the house for a few minutes just to talk. Feeling a bit better, he drove to his boyfriend's house.

The house looked empty, like there was no one there. Did they leave town? Why hadn't Roman told him? He pressed the doorbell and waited.

Sika opened the door with a surprised look. "Dean!" He cast a glance over his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Roman for a while," he explained.

"Uh he's not here."

"Where is he? I can wait."

"Oh I don't think you should. He'll be back late."

Dean sighed sadly. "I don't understand. Why the secrecy? Clearly I'm not that important to him."

Sika looked alarmed. "No, Dean. I assure you it's the opposite of what you think. I'll make sure he calls you as soon as he returns home."

* * *

That night, true to Sika's words, Roman called him.

"So have you settled your family matter?" Dean asked as he snuggled below his comforter in his bedroom.

"No," came Roman's quick reply. "It'd probably take me a while to settle it."

"What kind of a matter is it? Something financial?"

"Ummm… cultural I suppose."

Dean thought hard. How could culture be a problem? "What do you mean?"

"I'm not allowed to say, babe."

Of course.

"Anyways," Roman continued. "How was your day?"

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"How are you catching up on school work? Do you need me to collect it for you-"

"That's okay. My dad drives over every school day to pick it up. So school was just okay?"

His boyfriend was doing everything he could to avoid him and it hurt. "Yeah."

"Did you go for training today?"

"Not really. I'm considering taking up Jeff's offer to train with Tristar gym."

"Isn't that in Canada? Babe, we'll be far away-"

"We're already far away now," Dean snapped. "What's the big deal about Canada?!"

There was silence for a moment. "I asked you to trust me, Dean. You agreed."

"I'm tired. I've got school tomorrow."

"Dean, come on. Don't end our call like this. I miss you. I really do."

He decided this would be the best opportunity to ask. "If you miss me so much, meet me for an hour at least. We won't feel lonely."

"But I can't. I wish I could but I can't. Have a little faith in me, Dean."

* * *

Nobody wanted to spill anything to Dean.

Mark refused to say a word despite the repeated times Dean brought up the subject during practice after school the next day. He merely asked him to be patient, saying it was something Roman needed to do.

When he stormed out in the middle of practice, frustrated, he went to Starbucks where Steve was also obstinate.

Dean was at his wit's end.

On Wednesday, Mr Regal brought him aside to find out why he was on the edge lately. Dean merely gave the excuse that he was worried about Roman. "Dean," Mr Regal started. "I'll be honest with you: I think you can do better."

"Better than Roman?" he asked. Was Mr Regal coming down with something?

"Better than Roman. Better in school. You have so much potential, Dean. It's not too late for you to catch up on your grades. Throw your energy into school work. You can land yourself a place in community college before going to a university. Anything is possible; the options are limitless."

Phil grinned during lunch that day when Dean related to the gang what happened. "I think we can work with what he said."

"What do you mean?" Dean wanted to know.

"Well, how about making Roman think that there's another dude after you? He'd be out of his house so fast, you'll be able to see him."

Corey smirked. "The idea has merit."

* * *

When Roman called that night, Dean pretended to be distracted by answering vaguely to his boyfriend's questions. Of course, he was called out on it.

"Oh," Dean apologised. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I wanted to know if you had a date for prom."

"Oh. That's some time away, no?"

"Well, it's never too early."

"I'm not sure, Roman."

He heard Roman drew in a sharp breath. "Not sure about what?"

"About to going to prom."

"Dean, I was about to ask you to be my date."

He bit his lip. Before they got together, before there was Bray and Corey, Dean used to imagine asking Roman to be his date for prom. This melted his heart before he reminded himself what the plan was. "Oh."

"Please contain your excitement," Roman remarked dryly.

"Well, it's kind of hard to do so."

"What do you mean? Were you hoping someone else asked you?" Roman sounded hurt. Dean must have been contemplating too long because his boyfriend growled, "Dean, you know what Mark said."

"What Mark said about what? If you mean those marks on our hand-"

"You have to honor-"

"Do I?" Dean challenged him.

"You're upset about this whole thing, aren't you? Babe, I get it but this is a test for us both."

Now they were getting somewhere. "A test? What test?"

"Roman!" he heard someone who sounded like Afu calling him in the background. "We need to finish it."

"Okay," he heard Roman obliged before turning his attention back. "Babe, I have to go."

"Finish what?" Dean's curiosity was piqued.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"No!" the amateur MMA fighter demanded. "Finish what? What test?"

"Dean-"

"Tell me! You know you can trust me to keep a secret, Roman."

"Babe, you're making it hard. I'll call you tomorrow-"

"Don't bother! I'll be too busy banging Austin Aries through my bed instead!"

"Dean Ambrose!"

* * *

Despite his bravado to Roman, Dean grew anxious a week in. The calls were made on a daily basis before it gradually decreased to three or four times a week.

Each time, Roman continued to avert questions about what he was doing despite how Dean pressed. The auburn haired young man gave up eventually, wondering how could he be expected to trust him when he had nothing to work with.

He stopped waiting for the calls, growing weary of feeling lonely and unwanted. His mother would inform him that Roman requested for him to return his calls but Dean had other plans now.

He found himself neglecting his MMA classes, deciding to take up Mr Regal's advice instead. Life was no longer what he had thought it was so he might as well channel it into something more positive. So his routine changed to him going home to finish his homework and do additional reading assigned by his teachers.

And that included world history.

James, who was back for a few days, even commented on it. They were sitting in the kitchen of Dean's home drinking coffee while Dean was writing a paper for his world history class, snacking on an apple as well.

"Gosh, Dean. I'm so proud of you taking your future so seriously. I always thought you'd be drinking your days away in a bar," his ex boyfriend piped.

Well, maybe Mr Regal was onto something giving him that advice.

By the time one and a half months had passed, Dean was engrossed with his newfound activities. To say Mark was displeased was one thing. Not that he cared anymore what his coach thought anymore. Dean stopped trying to get him to divulge any information.

But to find Sika, Roman's father, at his front door on a Sunday, was a huge surprise. The man looked disappointed. "Roman has been trying to reach you for three weeks. Why aren't you answering his calls?"

"Been busy," Dean mumbled.

"Busy? He's left you messages to call him back. Even a five minute conversation would suffice."

"His calls were getting lesser. What was I supposed to do? Just wait around the phone all night? I'm not a fool for anyone and that includes your son."

Sika looked worried now. "Dean, please. It's only a while more. You'll see." He reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper. "It's for you. He asked me to give it."

Dean stared at the out reached hand.

"If he could be here, Dean, he would because he's worried about you. But it's a serious family matter-"

"Right. Except he's only known Afu for a bare one minute and me for six over years and I'm not invited. Some love. You expect me to buy this whole soulmate thing? Even a friend can be your soulmate so it's no big deal. I don't know what kind of game your whole family and Mark are playing but I'm sick of games; I'm sick of this crap! Your son wants me? Tell him to come find me."

Dean was annoyed that the hickey Roman had given him near his neck didn't disappear, looking as fresh as it did on the day he gave it to him.

"Son of a-" he cursed in front of the mirror in the male bathroom before school started the next day, trying to scrub it after the ice pack he had bought hadn't helped at all. Dean didn't get it; hickeys weren't supposed to last this long.

It was hopeless.

Throwing on his leather jacket, he was about to walk out when he found Roman - dressed in a black tank and dark blue denim jeans - leaning against the door, his handsome face frowning at him slightly.

His long raven colored hair cascaded like a waterfall. His built was more toned, muscular but the thing that caught Dean's eyes was the tribal tattoo sleeve on his right arm.

That was new.

But damn was Roman hot. _You're angry with him_ , he reminded himself. But oh how he loved him despite everything.

"Well," Roman said quietly. "I found you."

"You're too late," Dean taunted him, his heart aching. "I told you that if you broke my heart, we were through."

Roman stalked towards him, cornering him. "And I told you that you are mine and that I'm yours. I called you but you never answered. Dad came over to pass you my note but you refused to even read it."

"What was I supposed to be reading? Fiction? Oh that's right; the fiction that is our love story."

"It's not fiction," Roman said patiently.

"You refused to tell me what was going on."

"And now I can."

Dean wasn't going to let him go so easily. "Oh? You disappeared close to two months, coming back with a tattoo and I'm supposed to just hug and kiss you, listen to your crap and everything is alright? What kind of person do you take me for? Spare me your excuses and go live your damn fairy tale with Afu. I don't even care at this point."

Roman looked sad. "I deserve that but I couldn't tell you. That was Mark's instruction. You have no idea how much it hurt me to keep it from you. Babe, there wasn't a day that I didn't think about you. I was climbing the walls, missing you. I love you, Dean."

Dean glared at him. "Well, I don't anymore." He shoved Roman aside, ignoring the flash of hurt on the Samoan's face and walked towards the door.

"Our love story began ages ago, dating back to the foundation of this town when it was nothing."

He stopped in mid steps. Their love story? Foundation?

"I was Leakee, son of the High Chief Anoa'i, leader of the Anoa'i family and one of two top warriors. My people were protectors of this land, welcoming minorities to settle down as well. Afu was my bodyguard… he was called Afa though."

That name again… "Good for you both. What does this have to do with me?"

"You were Jon… a servant for our family who was in love with me. You professed your love to me and I had rejected it because I had a thing for someone else. But one night, while you were planning to leave this town, you saw me being attacked by bandits and saved me. Once that was done, you wanted to leave but I managed to get you to stay because I wanted to try."

The first bell rang. Dean had English for first period.

Roman swallowed hard. "I couldn't let you leave then… I can't let you leave now. Just as we loved each each other so much back then to the point of imprinting on our hands to honor our love, I gave you that mark on your neck to remind you that you're mine. I'm asking you to do the same to me. I want to be bonded with you for life."

Dean hadn't known he was crying till Roman wiped his face. "I have English now," he informed the grey eyed young man.

"I know, babe," Roman replied. "We're in the same class. I don't usually ask you this but can we skip today? I have so much to tell you."

"I'm afraid not, Roman. I have to hand in my papers for both English and World History. There's also a pop quiz-"

His boyfriend's jaw dropped. "Dean Ambrose, is it really you?"

"I had nothing to do with you gone. I needed something to distract myself so I concentrated on school work. There are a lot of cute librarians in our school library. I missed out; I wished I had gone there frequently before."

Roman was frowning. "Dean…"

"It's the truth. Like that guy, Tyson Kidd."

"So what are you saying? You want to see other people?" Roman's eyes were focused on him. "Did you date anyone in my absence? I have to know."

"No."

"So you didn't bang Austin Aries?"

He still remembered that? "No. Did you and Af-"

"Not a chance. My heart has and will always belong to you. Fuck, Dean. Don't you know how much I love you?"

Roman's lips clashed against his then. Dean latched onto him, kissing him fiercely. His boyfriend smiled against his lips, reciprocating it with longing before pulling away. "Dean," Roman whispered. "Mark me."

Dean's lips quivered before he pressed it softly against the base of Roman's neck, taking in his scent, making him feel heady and weak. He sucked on the skin for a while before letting it go. A mark was visible now.

 _Mine…_

Roman was smiling warmly at him. "We'll talk during lunch, okay?"

"Okay."

 _ **A/N Thank you for your favorites, follows and kind reviews. I appreciate it.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Twenty Three

"I still can't believe you got a B in English," Roman gushed during lunch where Dean and him sat on the front row of the bleachers.

His boyfriend was beaming as he sipped Roman's soda. "Hard work pays off, I suppose."

He kissed Dean's cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

Dean's face turned red. A first for him, Roman thought. "So… umm… that's a nice tattoo," his boyfriend complimented.

"Thank you. That's what I want to talk to you about. Dean, the Wyatts are repeating history again."

"...Okay? What history?"

"They were in a feud with my ancestors, my family because-"

"Oh Dean!"

Roman was surprised to see Bray calling out to his boyfriend as he walked up to the couple. Dean looked annoyed. "The hell do you want?!"

"Oh Dean. Follow me and I will show you the way. I will show you how our souls are intertwined, how we are meant to be-"

Roman stood up, blocking Dean from Bray. Bray's eyes were on his tattoo and when he looked up, he smiled slowly. "So you know," the head of the Wyatt family said.

Dean looked confused. "Know what?"

The Fedora loving man laughed. "Oh you didn't know? Your boyfriend here is a warrior. He and his lover."

"What-"

Roman grabbed Bray by the collar of his Hawaiian shirt. "Don't test me, Bray. Your lies will not work here."

Bray merely grinned. "If you're here, it means that other warrior is here too. You know, the one you rejected Jon for."

"Roman, what's he talking about?" Dean persisted. "You're a warrior?"

The Samoan man's eyes never left Bray's. "Yeah, I am."

"So who did you rejected Jon for?"

He was hoping Dean didn't ask him that. "Afa."

"Afa?" Dean paused. "You mean Afu."

Roman let Bray go upon hearing that. "Dean, that was a lifetime ago. Their lives don't determine ours. You and I always have loved one another before discovering any of this."

Bray's harsh laughter rang in the air. "History always repeats itself."

"Don't listen to him," Roman said.

"Leakee and Afa were in love."

"Shut your mouth, Bray!"

Bray drove his point home, ignoring Roman's threat. "You're only in the way of their love, Dean!"

Roman raised his right fist but Dean reached for it, stopping it quickly. "No, Roman!"

"He's asking for it!"

"Don't worry about it. This isn't about Leakee or Jon. This is about you and me. We've known each other for six years. That means that we know the best and worst of one another. And I know you so well."

The grey eyed young man stared at the love of his life for a while before conceding. He still felt protective of Dean so he stood in front of him again. "Get out, Bray."

"Oh this is far from over, Roman."

"I have no doubts about it."

Bray tipped his hat at Dean before making his way back to school. What was going on now? Dean was the next target? But why?

He turned to his boyfriend, cupping his face. "Are you okay?"

Dean grinned cheekily. "Maybe."

"Why are you smiling?"

"It's going to take some getting used to… you being protective."

"Well, I have to be."

"You realise I can fight."

"Not against the dark magic of the Wyatts. That's what I was about to tell you before Hawaii Five O showed up. Mark told me that heads of various of my ancestors had powers. The Wyatts want those powers to invoke mayhem, to cause destruction. To get those powers, they'd have to sacrifice a member from my family. The fact that they moved back means that they want to finish what they started."

"Do you have powers?"

He nodded. "I was undergoing training as well as a warrior rite. Afu was too. My cousins, Jimmy and Jey, completed their training a week before us."

"So what's my purpose? I'm kind of useless. I mean, you guys clearly have what it takes to defeat the Wyatts."

Roman could see Dean struggling internally with himself, trying to find his worth in the Samoan man's life. He understood. All throughout their friendship, Dean had always protected him, fought for him. Now that Roman was able to defend himself, he must have felt helpless. "Except it wasn't our family's powers that defeated them, babe. That last battle between the Wyatts and my ancestors… it was Jon's noble sacrifice of saving Leakee's life that destroyed their plans."

"So you want me to sacrifice myself?"

"No! Dean, our love was always a threat to the Wyatts. It was why time and time again they've gone out of their way to separate us. Something big is about to happen here in Lakeview. We just don't know what or when."

* * *

 _European expansion was executed because of industrialisation. Goods were needed to be sold because there were excess…_

Dean highlighted some text in his textbook while writing key points in his notebook while sitting on the floor with Roman. Their World History teacher had announced that there was a mini test on Wednesday and the auburn haired young man wanted to do well on it.

Beside him, Roman had been flipping his textbook, seemingly disinterested. A sigh before Dean felt him snaking an arm around him. "Dean?"

"Mmm…"

"We haven't made love in a long time." Dean felt his boyfriend's lips on the side of his neck. "Let's take a break. I want you so bad."

Roman sure picked a wrong time to be romantic. "Maybe later…"

"But, Dean-"

"I want to finish this chapter, babe." His history textbook was closed then. Dean looked at his boyfriend in surprise. "Roman!"

"I miss you, Dean. I want you in my arms beneath me."

"Can't it wait till later-"

"No. I thought you missed me too."

"Of course I did."

His breath hitched when Roman's lips were inches from his. "So what's stopping you?"

"Wednesday's mini test on-"

"Shut up, Dean."

Dean felt himself surrendering to Roman's touch the moment their lips closed over one another's.

He clung onto his boyfriend who lowered him gently to the floor. "Dean," he murmured against his boyfriend's cheek. "Oh, Dean."

The auburn haired young man spread his legs for Roman to settle in between. His clothed erection was stroked gently but damn it, Dean felt as if his touches were like fire.

"Didn't miss these?" Roman teased him, planting kisses on his forehead and cheeks. "Still think World History is more exciting?"

Dean moaned when he felt Roman massaged his clothed erection again. "N-No…" He missed their lovemaking especially at night, often wishing his boyfriend was there with his quiet words of love, soft caresses...

Both their clothes were removed by Roman in a record breaking time. The moment their bare bodies were pressed together, Dean gasped at the contact.

It had been so long.

When he opened his eyes, he found Roman smiling at him tenderly. "I love you, Dean."

He stroked Roman's right cheek. "I love you, Roman." His eyes searched his boyfriend's. "Make love to me now."

Roman nodded slowly before continuing their intense kissing with Dean bringing their bodies closer.

* * *

Roman chose to sleep over at Dean's.

He couldn't bear to stay away from him again. There was no way he had it in him.

That one and a half months away from him was torturing. Dean and him had been inseparable since they became acquainted in fifth grade. He had been close to losing it when Dean stopped answering his calls. Even worse when he didn't even want to read the letter.

Somewhere in the back of his head, he had been expecting to find something different upon his return.

And he did.

Dean's change in his character - being studious - was a huge surprise though he wondered what brought about the change aside from his absence.

Maybe James had encouraged him to push himself.

As if on cue, James responded to his thank you text message for pushing Dean to do his best.

 _That wasn't me. Mr Regal I think his name is told Dean he could do better than you, do better in school…_

Better than him? What an odd choice of words. As if he wanted Roman and him to separate… Something in the grey eyed young man told him that there was more than met the eye to those words.

He stared at his sleeping boyfriend. What else had their English teacher told him?

Roman was determined to find out.

* * *

Dean found his Samoan Thor behaving oddly the next day at school, in particular during English. Roman was looking at Mr Regal with attentiveness, eyes not leaving him for barely a few minutes, as if he was reading him.

"Babe," his boyfriend asked as they joined their desks for a class assignment. "Did Mr Regal talked to you about anything?"

Dean wrinkled his nose. "What do you mean?"

"Anything about your future…"

That was random. "Oh. Yeah. He advised me to concentrate on school, that I could do better in school." He wasn't sure if he should tell Roman about the other thing. "And I took his advice."

"I'll be honest. I sent James a text message to thank him for being there for you in my absence and he told me that Mr Regal had said that you could do better than me."

 _Damn it, James!_ Dean cursed silently. "Uh… Roman…"

"I just wanted to know if he's told you anything else similar to that… and if that's the reason why you're a bit far away from me emotionally."

"Roman-"

Mr Regal's firm voice demanded their attention. "We're going to switch things up. I've assigned you new partners for this assignment. I'll be reading out your names."

Roman was now frowning.

"Dean, you're paired with Dolph," their teacher announced.

"Dolph?" Dean repeated as he pushed his desk away from Roman's. "Umm okay."

As he stood up, Roman reached for his hand and held it. Dean looked at it in surprise before pulling away reluctantly, walking over to where Dolph was sitting.

"Hey," Dolph greeted him as he took the empty seat beside him.

Dean gave him a crooked smile. Dolph was the school's resident stand up comedian. With his bleached hair and love for all things pink, he was destined for Comedy Central.

Upon looking up, he noticed Roman looking at him. Dean averted his gaze, turning his attention back to Dolph. This whole thing was getting weird. Mr Regal announced Roman to be paired with Seth who was too busy filing his nails to care.

When class ended, Mr Regal requested for him to stay back.

"You go ahead first, babe," Dean informed Roman who was waiting behind for him. "I'll see you during lunch."

His boyfriend shook his head. "I can wait for you."

"You'll be late for Chemistry."

"It's okay; I'll wait for you," Roman insisted.

Dean gave up and promised he would make it quick; he really didn't want Roman getting into trouble his first week back. His boyfriend gave him a brisk nod before stepping out of the classroom.

Mr Regal was smiling at him. "Dean, I have to be honest," his teacher started. "I'm impressed with your work. You've made so much progress in such a short time. I told you that you had it in you."

"Thank you," Dean thanked him humbly.

"You can do so much better."

That word again. "Roman's not a distraction, Mr Regal. He's quite studious too."

"But quite distracted since his return."

"Ummm he had family problems to solve and I guess it'll take time for him to get back into the swing of things-"

"You realise that this will affect your grades if he keeps distracting you."

"But he won't."

"Good. Because the reason I want to talk to you, Dean is that I wish to place you in AP English Language and Composition."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What? We're midway through to finals-"

"Oh don't worry about that; I'm head of the English department. I'm sure we can work something out for you."

"I don't think that it's what I want. With all due respect, Mr Regal, I had planned to-"

"Fight? Is that what you meant? Have you considered your potential as something more than being a human punching bag?"

He never really thought beyond being a MMA fighter; fighting was all he had known. "Not really," he admitted.

"Well, I want you to think hard about it. You can be so much more, Dean. All you have to do is work hard and make small sacrifices."

When he walked out of the classroom, he found Roman frowning. "What's wrong?" he asked his boyfriend as they started to head to their next classes.

"I heard what he said," Roman revealed.

"Rome-"

"I don't trust him."

"But why? He cares about me and wants to see me succeed. Don't you want the same for me too?"

Roman looked taken aback. "Of course, I do. No one more than me wants that for you. But babe, his comments were just… strange."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how he thinks I'll be a distraction for you."

"Well, I've already set him straight on that so."

"It's not as easy as that and quite frankly, my instinct tells me that there's more than meets the eye to him. It's not that I don't think you're not capable of handling it but you being in AP English separates us."

Dean was torn between listening to Roman and Mr Regal. If he turned down Roman, his boyfriend would be disappointed that he refused to listen to him. If he turned Mr Regal down, his teacher would wonder why he was wasting away his potential. It was nice to have someone notice his hidden capabilities. "I'll tell him I don't want it," he said softly. "Is there anything else?"

Roman's face saddened. "Dean, I know that it doesn't make sense now but I promise that it will."

"Same thing your dad said to me. Look, I'll see you during lunch." He waved off to his boyfriend, quickening his pace to World History.

* * *

"That Regal guy does sound suspicious," Afu said.

Roman nodded to his bodyguard now turned friend who stopped by for a while to talk to him briefly during lunch. Dean was five minutes late. "He's quite adamant that Dean take the class. We'll be separated. He's already trying to do that in class."

"He's also making you look like the bad guy in this whole thing."

And did he know that. Dean's crestfallen face before he rushed off to World History was a good indication as any.

"What is he doing here?"

Both Roman and Afu found an annoyed looking Dean standing near the outdoor bench with his arms crossed.

Afu let out a weary sigh. "I'm just his bodyguard."

"Dean, you said you knew me well…" Roman said slowly.

"It doesn't mean that I know him," his boyfriend threw back.

"I understand but-"

"Oh how lovely. It's started," Bray announced as he strolled up to them. His eyes were fixated on Dean. "See, Dean? I told you that you were in the way of their love!"

Roman growled and stood in front of Dean. "Say one more word-"

"No, Roman!" his boyfriend pleaded.

"He's trying to mislead you."

Bray threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, Roman. I am merely relating to him an ancient tale. You are the one who's deceiving him. After all, Leakee felt something for Afa because of a passionate night they spent together."

Dean frowned as he stepped closer to Bray. "That's not my problem and neither is it Roman's on what those three people's lives were like back then."

"Oh but Dean, it's happening now."

"No, it's not. Roman loves me and I love him so you can fuck off now, Wyatt."

But damn, Roman was proud of him.

"Roman is selfish," Bray spat out. "This world wasn't meant for people like us, Dean. I can see it in your heart; you feel unloved and unwanted… like you don't know where you belong. Join me and I will show you a better life." He turned his back, making his way back to the cafeteria. "Follow me, Dean. Follow me."

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for your favorites/follows/reviews. I truly appreciate it.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty Four

Of course Dean wasn't going to follow Bray.

The guy was as psychotic as they came and more than anything, Dean was starting to get annoyed with the whole vagueness of the Leakee and Jon's love story. Not that it mattered… at least not yet.

Roman and Afa were then talking softly, obviously planning something. "What are you guys talking about?" Dean asked.

"Retaliation," Roman answered.

"Oooh so what are we going to do?"

"Babe, this is more magical than physical. Their strengths are tenfolds because they don't play fair."

"Surely I can kick an ass or two. You've seen what I can do."

His boyfriend shook his head. "Dean, let Afu and me handle this, okay? If it makes you feel better, we'll let Jimmy and Jey get involved too."

He huffed; Dean didn't like being shoved aside. He was good at fighting. He helped to defend Roman time and time again ever since they met. Now that his boyfriend was strong enough, Dean felt like he was worthless.

Roman didn't need a protector in him. Obviously he could do it by himself and if anything, Afu would be there. He was the bodyguard, he was the protector.

It was no longer Dean.

The auburn haired young man felt uneasy and left the pair quietly, his lunch forgotten, choosing to go to the library where he picked up an old copy of Fight magazine. Suddenly, it felt as if the name card Jeff had passed him was burning a hole in his pocket.

Maybe he should consider Tristar gym. School was obviously out, his interest waned already. But he could still fight; it was his whole life. There was the nagging issue of distance between Roman and him should he go there but he was pretty sure they could work something out.

He may not be useful to his boyfriend to fight but he could be useful achieving that goal of fighting MMA pro.

Barely ten minutes had passed in the library when his boyfriend sent him a text enquiring his location. He gave him a brief reply that he'd see him in their next class together.

* * *

His mother requested that he come home straight after school. Roman had insisted on following him back but Dean informed him that he'd be alright on his own. "It's just my mum, Roman," he mumbled when his boyfriend tried again.

"Better to be safe than sorry," Roman remarked.

"I'll be fine."

"I won't let you go home alone, Dean."

"Dude, it's only three."

Roman gave him a look. "Dude?"

"I can take care of myself, Roman. I've been taking care of myself forever. You go home and do whatever Samoan warriors do." With that final word, he hurried off to his car.

Roman was hot on his heels. "Dean."

He stopped walking. "Yeah?"

"I'll be coming over at eight. Leave your window open."

There was a deep tug to his heartstrings, making him wish more than anything that they were back to the days before Bray Wyatt moved here, before this whole mess.

Dean merely nodded weakly before getting into his car. As he reached over to put his seatbelt on, he caught sight of Roman walking with Afu to a pickup truck.

 _"You're only in the way of their love, Dean!"_ Bray's words echoed in his head.

Dean shook his head, turning the ignition on.

His mother had been waiting for him in the living room with cookies and milk, a sign of her wanting to talk about something serious.

"How was school?" she asked.

"It was alright," he replied quietly. "I was offered a place in AP English Language and Composition but I turned it down."

"Oh. But why, sweetheart?"

"I doubt I'll succeed there."

"I think you're capable of doing anything once you set your mind on something. Anyways I asked you to come home because your father wants to know if you're interested in going to Sandalwood for a week or so."

"But what about school?"

"I'll ask your teachers if they can scan your homework. If you have no wish to stay with him, he's okay with getting you a hotel room. Honestly, I think it's a good deal. You've been looking stressed out lately."

Dean considered the offer. It sounded like a good chance for him to relax. "Well, a week does sound nice…"

"So I'll let him know you agree?"

"Sure but when is he expecting me?"

"That's entirely up to you."

He was in a fairly good mood after hearing that news, even going so far as to volunteer to get some groceries for his mother. After buying some juice and eggs, he stopped by Jerry's Coffee for some iced chocolate, sitting at their outdoor table while catching up with the latest MMA events in towns nearby on his mobile.

"Oh Dean!"

What the hell… hadn't Wyatt gotten the message to say away? He had appeared from behind a pillar, a proud smile on his face.

"Stay away from me, Bray!" he threatened.

"Your beloved isn't being truthful to you. You are not his kindred spirit. The other one is. He's merely changing history because he's in love with you." Bray sat beside him. "I know how it feels to be on the outside looking in, Dean. These people make false claims. They lie about who you are. They leave you in the darkness, only pulling your strings when they need you. Once they have no more use for you, they will keep you in a box… taking you out only for the next time they need you. I'll make you a deal, Dean; just between the two of us. You leave this town and I won't bother the Anoa'i family."

* * *

"A week?!" Roman repeated in dismay as he jumped to his feet from Dean's bed. "I just came back!"

His boyfriend looked nervous. "It'll be over in no time, babe. You won't even notice-"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'll notice that you're gone whether it's for a few hours or a week. Can't you go another time… like next year… or never?"

"Roman! You had one and a half months to yourself with your family. I think I'm entitled to the same."

Dean had him there though for the love of him, the Samoan young man didn't want him to be so far away. "You don't like your father," was his feeble attempt to change his baby boy's mind.

"I need a break, Roman. This is a good opportunity for me to just recharge and figure things out." This must have been very important to his boyfriend that he was looking with a pleading look.

It was unquestionable that Dean was still upset about having to turn Mr Regal's offer down. But how could he explain to Dean that he didn't trust Mr Regal, that there was a high chance that the English teacher was helping the Wyatts too. "Call me every night."

"I'll try to."

"No tries. I want you to call me every night so that I can hear your voice before I go to sleep."

Dean seemed hesitant before he nodded. Was his boyfriend thinking twice about them? Or did he believe in what Bray had said about Leakee and Afa?

"Don't let Bray get in your head, babe," he pleaded after kneeling, holding his hand. "It's you that I love. Soulmate or not… it'll always be you. I wouldn't have made it through these six years if it wasn't for you."

Dean swallowed hard. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but closed it. _What is on your mind, Dean Ambrose?_ he thought as he watched Dean excuse him to go to the bathroom.

He didn't like this whole thing one bit. Truthfully he wasn't sure he would be content with just a phone call. It was bad enough that their phone calls during their brief "separation" had decreased. Who knew what would happen if Dean loved being with his father and refused to come home?

His boyfriend was already weary of this whole blood feud thing, his tolerance was no doubt low about Afu being there to protect Roman as well. Though in his mind, the Samoan man was certain that his beloved MMA fighter didn't have to worry about a thing because Roman belonged to him mind, body, heart and soul.

Maybe he could ask Mrs Ambrose if Dean's father would be okay with additional company so that he could keep his sight on him and use the chance to spend quality time together. First, he'd have to ask his father for permission.

He quickly started to typing away on his phone receiving a quick "Okay, son. Sounds good to me."

Roman grinned.

* * *

There was so much to do but so little time left.

His phone buzzed with his father confirming he was able to pick him up from the train station early, also promising to discuss with him about his training in Canada. Maybe there was a silver lining to this whole thing.

He came out of the bathroom and found Roman typing on his cellphone, a small smile on his face.

"Roman?" he called out, his voice a bit shaky.

His boyfriend looked up. "What's wrong?"

"Do you want to make love?" _For the last time_ , he added silently.

"Sure," his boyfriend replied, good natured as he took off his white t-shirt. "By the way, I asked your mum if I could join you for the trip. She was okay about it so I'm coming."

No! That was not part of the plan. "But-"

Roman pouted. His boyfriend's pout always made him look like a damn teddy bear. "Don't you want me around?"

"O-of course I do," Dean stammered. "But why the sudden decision?"

"I can't bear to be away from you. To be honest, a phone call won't cut it so I decided I'd follow you. I'd go wherever you are, Dean."

"Even if it means leaving Lakeview?"

"Yes." A firm reply.

"But we can't do that now, can we? Right now, we're sitting ducks waiting for the Wyatts."

"Oh don't you worry. The drama starts while we're away."

* * *

Roman could feel the difference in Dean's kisses, in his touches. It was as if he wanted to commit him to memory.

 _What are you up to, Dean?_ he thought silently.

His boyfriend peppered kisses on his chest before claiming his lips gently. Now he was worried; this wasn't like Dean, being soft.

Their lovemaking was intense, their love for one another burning within. Vows of love were being declared repeatedly. And when Dean wiped his tears discreetly once they reached their peak, the Samoan young man knew he had to keep an eye on his boyfriend.

"That was beautiful, wasn't it?" Dean panted.

"Yeah, it was," Roman agreed.

His other half rolled away from him then; also another first. Dean was so far away from him now. Roman didn't like it.

Somewhere in his soul, he feared that Dean would leave him. He fervently hoped not. But what other reason could there be for his strange behavior?

He heard a choking sound. Was Dean sobbing? Alarm bells were now ringing in his ears.

"Dean?" he said softly. "Babe, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," came his quick reply.

A moment later, the blue eyed young man rolled over to snuggle near him, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Roman stroked his back, whispering loving words.

He pressed a kiss on Dean's cheek. The sound of quiet breathing was then heard. _I'm not letting you go, Dean. No matter what anyone says,_ Roman though as he hugged him tight.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Dean gently disentangled himself from his boyfriend and slowly climbed out of his bed, putting on his jeans. This was the right thing to do; his distance would ensure that Roman and his family would be safe.

No more family drama or unnecessary blood shed. No more them having to look over their shoulders.

He grabbed his packed duffel bag hidden beneath his bed before he bent over and whispered in Roman's ear, "I love you, Roman. If you forget everything else, always remember that I love you."

In response, Roman's brows furrowed before he hugged the soft pillow Dean had bought him for Christmas last year.

Dean stared longingly at him before he climbed out of the window, the darkness of the night greeting him.

 _ **A/N Looks like Bray has won. Or has he? Thank you for your favorites, follows and kind words. :-)**_


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty Five

Roman was the first and last thing on his mind.

Even as he waited for his father at Sandalwood train station, he found that he couldn't suppress his feelings. What was odd was the marking Roman had given him had a burning sensation.

He hoped his father had some body lotion at home or some aloe vera gel to cool it.

"Dean!"

He gave his father a small smile as he got closer. It had been close to a year since they last saw one another. Admittedly, their last encounter hadn't been pleasant with Dean ranting and leaving the house, running away to Roman's but things were different now.

His circumstances were different.

"Hi," he greeted politely. "Thanks for meeting me at the last minute."

"Think nothing of it. You're my son. Of course I'd come." That line probably made years of bad parenting. They started to walk slowly to the parking lot. "So you're okay sleeping over at my place?"

"Yeah, I am."

His father scratched his head. "Sure I can't convince you to stay longer?"

Dean shook his head. "I need to move on to the next place so that Roman doesn't find me here. This will be the first place he'll look for me."

"Don't worry. I have a friend in Ohio who can spare you a room in his apartment. He said he'd be more than happy to help you out. He's rarely at home too because he travels a lot."

"Thanks. Ummm Dad?"

"Yep?"

"You wouldn't happen to have body lotion, would you?"

* * *

Roman woke up to find Dean not beside him. His eyes fell upon the clock. was a sinking feeling in his stomach as he swung his legs over the bed.

Dean was never up this early.

 _Don't jump to conclusions_ , he thought. _Maybe he's downstairs…_

Putting on his clothes and shoes, he hurried downstairs only to find the bottom half of the house empty.

No… it couldn't be. He rushed back to the room, opening the wardrobe to find some empty hangers.

Dean… Dean was gone.

Just then, the mark on his neck stung, almost as if it was burning. He hissed, trying to find anything that would cool it.

He settled for a talcum powder, gently patting over it with minimal effect. Where had Dean gone to? And why hadn't he said a word if he wanted to get a headstart first?

He quickly took out his cell phone, intending to call him only to find Dean rejecting his call.

Roman frowned and tried again. This time, there was a busy tone that got cut after a while.

He had blocked him.

What… Roman was frantic now, desperate to find him. Why had Dean left him? His mind drifted back to their lovemaking last night; how long had his boyfriend been planning this?

A million questions but none he could answer on his own. Bray, his inner voice told him. It had to be because of Bray.

He quickly called his father. "Dad, I'm on my way now. Can you get Mark too? I need help."

* * *

Dean applied the aloe vera gel onto the mark but the burning still persisted.

It hurt.

Just as it had hurt to block Roman's number but he had to. There was no way he was going back to Lakeview.

There were fleeting moments where he wondered how Roman reacted upon waking up to find him gone. They knew each other so well so he had to know vaguely what had happened.

His father had made him a sandwich with chips. Dean wondered what happened to the woman he was seeing but decided he didn't care; he wasn't staying long.

"You've been marked," his father said.

Dean was floored. His father knew about this? "How did you know?"

"I've heard legends and stuff while I was at Nature Boy's Bar. There was a picture of what the markings would look like drawn… an artist's impression shown to me by one of the guys there. But to see it in real life..." He paused. "Who gave you that mark?"

"Roman," Dean admitted. "I marked him too."

"Oh. Well, you should be happy, finding the love of your life before turning eighteen."

Should he be? He wouldn't be seeing Roman again. "It burns."

"The mark? As I recall, the mark burns when your significant other is missing you, searching for you. Something to that effect."

"That's crazy. So we can't be too far away from one another? Suppose our job takes us abroad or-"

"Calm down, Dean. I can't be too sure if it's because of that. Why don't you have your breakfast and take a nap after, okay? We can talk more after that."

His father was right. He needed to relax first and then work out what he was going to do with the rest of his life… without Roman.

He felt a pang in heart. There went his dreams of taking care of him, of loving him and of providing for him.

Maybe somewhere down the road, the Samoan young man would find himself someone else who would be able to do those things for him.

For his part, Dean was thankful to be able to call Roman his, if only for a while.

A feeling of gratitude for the hospitality his father had for taking him in at the eleventh hour overcame him. "Dad?"

His father turned around, turning off the stove where he was cooking something. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime, son."

* * *

"Roman, calm down!"

The six feet three Samoan young man ignored his uncle Afa's comment as he threw the duffel bag he had packed down. His father ended up call the whole family down. "No! I have to go out and find him. I need to!"

Sika shook his head sadly. "Why would Dean just up and leave?"

"Because of Bray. It has to be. He had approached us a few times in school, lying about how Leakee was in love with Afa and was obligated to be with Jon because of his aid."

"That's nonsense! Leakee said he was willing to give it a try with Jon because he had given up on Afa. It ended up being the best decision he made."

"I can't stay here longer, Dad. I'm pretty sure he's at his father's."

Sika nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation. "You do what you have to do."

"Roman," Afu said, standing up from the couch. "Do you want me to come with you?"

The grey eyed young man declined. "No. If Dean sees us together, he'll be upset. Let me talk to him by myself."

"But what about Bray?"

"I'll deal with him later."

Jimmy looked at him warily as he sipped his coffee. "Just putting it out there that you can always go mark someone else-"

He couldn't imagine his life without Dean, didn't want to. He had yearned for them to be together for what he feels like was centuries. To give up on their love never crossed his mind. "No! Soulmate or not, I love him and it'll always be him."

"Just a suggestion, cuz."

Roman grabbed his bag and left the house with his father. "Don't worry, son," his father comforted him. "You'll find him soon."

"I hope so, Dad," he replied. "I can't lose him. I just can't."

Just then, Mark pulled up at the driveway in his Harley Davidson, his face sombre. "So, I called Dean's father."

Sika looked at him owlishly. "You have his father's number?"

"His father pays for his classes at my gym. Dean's there; he just went to take a nap. I've asked his father to stall him for as long as he can. You better make haste."

Roman nodded and opened the door of the passenger's side.

"One more thing," Dean's coach added. "Dean has a burning sensation on his mark. Do you have it too?"

He almost forgot about it. "Y-yeah. Why is it happening?"

"It only happens when you're missing your soulmate or searching for him in times of loneliness or danger."

That was interesting, Roman thought. Dean missed him. Of course he had to. They were inseparable until recently. "Thanks, Mark."

"No worries. Oh and Roman, ask him to get his ass to the gym. I miss having him in there."

Roman laughed. "Yessir!"

* * *

" _Why, Dean?" Roman asked as he held his hands. "Why did you go? You should have told me. I would have come up with something. Don't you know how much I love you?"_

" _It was the right thing to do," came Dean's reply. "And it worked. Your family is safe now."_

" _No, we're not safe. The Wyatts have spread mayhem everywhere. People are leaving Lakeview, Dean. I can't deal with him alone."_

" _Sure you can-"_

" _No, I can't. Stop arguing with me on this. I know."_

" _But Bray said that he'd leave-"_

" _And you trusted him?" Roman was looking at him like he was crazy. "You can't trust him, Dean. You of all people know that."_

" _Oh Roman," Dean mumbled, pulling his boyfriend into his arms. "What have I done?"_

Dean had hugged the pillow in the king sized bed, pretending it was Roman. Obviously it was no substitute for the real person but it'll do in the long run.

Or until he found someone else which would be… never.

He freshened himself up and checked his mobile. Damn. That nap turned out to be three hours. He was that exhausted.

His mind wandered back to the brief dream. Dean hoped that Bray kept to his end of the deal. It hurt him like crazy to be away from Roman.

The auburn haired young man could hear his father laughing from below. Maybe he had company. Well, might as well go downstairs and greet them. He owed his father a fair bit for what he had done.

Except the sight in front of him had him rooted to the spot.

Roman was standing by the TV console, a warm smile on his face. Okay, no problem. He would tip toe his way out-

"Dean!"

He froze in his steps. No. This couldn't be happening.

"Babe!" his boyfriend came and spun him around. "Dean, I was so worried about you-"

Dean shoved him. "Stop being dramatic, Roman."

"I… I don't understand. Why did you leave? You could have left me a message. But you didn't. You blocked my number so I panicked. Why, Dean?"

 _Lie. Lie so he leaves. It's for his family and him._ "Why did I leave?" he replied in a bitter tone. "I left to get away from you."

Roman frowned and crossed his arms. "Not buying it, Dean."

"I don't care if you buy it or not. You're not my boyfriend anymore, Roman so you can buzz off."

"What are you talking about? We made love last night! You said that you loved me, that you always would. You-"

"Those were said in the heat of the moment."

"No! You're lying to me. I want to know why you left, Dean. You better be honest with me or I'm going to-"

"What? Call your bodyguard to beat me up?"

His boyfriend looked appalled. "Dean, I would never want to hurt you. Never."

"Whatever. Just leave the same way you came into this house."

He started for the stairs, his heart pounding. Okay, Plan B. Run to another state. Ohio was out of the question since his father no doubt gave up his location. But where?

"I love you, Dean."

Dean paused at the first step upon hearing Roman. He groaned inwardly. Obviously it was going to be difficult.

"You're my everything," his boyfriend continued. "You were there for me when no one else was and you were always caring and protecting me. I know you think that I don't need you anymore but I do. I look to my left and right and when you're not there, it feels like half of me is missing. You belong with me. Please come home."

Damn Roman with his words. Dean crumbled under the sincerity of his boyfriend's plea. "It's not that I wanted to leave you, Roman. I had no choice."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Bray said he would leave your whole family alone if I left town. That's why I have to go. You don't get it now but-"

"That's… that's why you left?!"

He flinched at Roman's angry tone. "I'm sorry, Roman. I-"

"Dean, he lied to you. Our love is a threat to him and his family and he knows that. We're stronger together than we are apart. It was always like this with us since the fifth grade and it will be for the rest of our lives. I need you to come back to Lakeview. I need you by my side."

Bray played him. Who knew what was going on back home now that they were both not there? _Way to go_ , Dean, he told himself. _You managed to screw things up again_.

He felt Roman's arms around him, his lips on the back of his neck. "Come home," Roman murmured. "Please."

"When this is over, promise me we'll leave Lakeview and build a home of our own elsewhere," Dean asked softly. "Just you and me."

Roman spun him around and looked him in the eyes. "I promise."

"Just you and me?"

"Just you and me. Oh I just remembered: Mark wants you to go back to the gym. He said he misses having you there."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it. I'm still mad at him for withholding information from me. Come to think about it, I'm mad at you too. Don't think I've forgotten-"

"Dean, shut up and kiss me."

The auburn haired man happily obliged him.

* * *

When they returned back to Lakeview, it was seven forty five in the evening. Roman had insisted that they spend a night at his home instead. He didn't want to wake up with Dean missing again even though his boyfriend had repeatedly tried to assure him that it wouldn't happen again.

They made love twice in bed, happy and safe in this small bubble of theirs.

Dean's eyes seemed to turn darker and when he smiled at Roman - his dimples on display - the Samoan young man found his heart skipping a beat.

"Your birthday is coming up," Roman reminded him as they snuggled together after coming down from their sexual high. "What would you like for your present?"

Dean grinned. "You?"

"Besides that."

"I don't know. I've never thought that far."

"It's your eighteenth birthday. Let's make it special."

"It's far away, Roman."

"Dean, next week is not far away!"

Dean laughed. "I know. I don't care. You plan it; I'll just show up."

That was good, Roman thought. He had some vague ideas of what he wanted to do. Something where they could relax with friends and have fun before they all went their separate ways when senior year ended.

"What are you thinking about?" his boyfriend asked.

"Us going our separate ways after senior year."

"Not us. You're stuck with me."

"Oh I know it. If you try to escape me, your mark will only burn to remind you."

"Hey! Yours burnt too!"

Roman laughed and covered his lover's lips with his. Oh he was going to make sure Dean's party was a night to remember.

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be Dean's party and well Bray… thank you for those who have read this story and giving it a chance. Words cannot express my gratitude. :-)**_


	26. Chapter 26

Twenty Six

"So what are you getting Dean for his birthday?"

Roman closed his locker door and smiled at Seth who was buffing his nails. Gym had ended, it being the last lesson that Friday afternoon but Dean wasn't allowed to go home like the rest. He had detention for using the F word in class against his World History teacher about a deduction of points.

"Something that he'll definitely be proud to wear," Roman gushed happily.

"A t-shirt?"

"No."

"Jeans?"

"What?"

Finn called out to Seth, saving Roman more interrogation from his boyfriend's brother. Seth bid him a good day before running off. Okay. Time to head down to the jeweller's before they closed.

Roman hadn't been lying when he said Dean would be proud of his gift; he was getting him a promise ring. It had been on his mind all week. Sure he debated with himself internally but he figured that it would make sense.

They were soulmates; they'd be together for the rest of their lives.

So far the plan was to have a bonfire (Corey's idea) at the lake (Roman's idea) on Saturday and invite those closest to Dean. Last night, as they cuddled on the sofa watching TV in Dean's house, he almost let slip his little surprise when Dean kept pressing him on the details.

"How am I supposed to know how to dress?" Dean had grumbled when Roman shook his head weakly.

"You always dress in the same clothes. You'll be fine," came Roman's counter.

The only downer was his family insisting that Afu be invited for the party. Roman liked Afu; considered him a friend too but Dean still had reservations about him and Roman did not want his boyfriend being in a foul mood on his birthday.

His parents were worried about his safety while Uncle Afa thought it'd be a nice gesture to just let him have a night out.

Roman could not argue with that. While they were on high alert, Bray had disappeared mysteriously with not a clue about what had happened to him. Mr Regal didn't even bother to announce it, continuing on with the class.

He was still breathing down Dean's neck about the AP Class, insisting he'd do well. Roman had pleaded with Dean not to accept when his boyfriend almost caved in. Mr Regal knew how to push the right buttons.

But Roman knew Dean better.

His father and Mark had promised that they'd look into Mr Regal's background and see if they could find anything. After all, who knew what other lies were present in this town?

* * *

Dean made an airplane and threw it across the classroom. Unfortunately, it landed on the second table in the row. He made a face and leaned against his chair.

Roman had already told him that he wouldn't be waiting for him, that he'd see him tomorrow instead; Dean had been sorely disappointed but he figured it had to do with his party. Why else would Roman be so secretive?

He drummed his fingers on the table, eyes roaming about. Bray had disappeared, the weasel. Who knew where he was hiding or what he was doing. The unsettling thing was that the Wyatts mansion was empty.

Did they leave town again? And so soon without a fight?

Dean was kind of disappointed. He had been hoping to kick some asses in this feud. Now, he'd have to settle for an uneventful senior year.

"Dean, you may go now," Mr Long announced.

He pushed his desk away and stood up, wondering now what to do with himself. Sneaking into Roman's bedroom was out of the question… or was it?

Dean grinned mischievously to himself. With any luck, he'd find Roman jerking off with his name on his lips.

When he reached his boyfriend's home, he climbed the pipe before skillfully positioning himself on the window ledge.

Peeping inside, he didn't find Roman but Afu standing in the middle of the room, talking to someone.

Straining his ears, he struggled to listen in on the conversation.

"Yeah, it's all been arranged. No problems so far. He doesn't seem to know about it. Yep. I understand. See you tomorrow."

And he hung up the phone.

A bad feeling overcame Dean. This wasn't good. Afu was a traitor; he had to be.

And poor Roman was unsuspecting as always.

No way. No one was going to hurt his boyfriend. Dean would tear them apart limb by limb if they tried to hurt him.

When he was a safe distance from the house, he decided to text Roman to meet him. He had to give him a heads up so that he'd know what to do.

 _Roman, it's me_ , he typed. _Listen. Meet me at the park near the mall when you get this. I'll be there till nine. There's trouble. I love you_.

Dean hoped Roman would read it.

His cellphone buzzed almost immediately and he sighed in relief when his boyfriend replied that he'd be there shortly.

And he would have been that way the whole day until he saw Roman talking to Afu near the park. "What's he doing here?" Dean demanded in an accusatory tone.

Roman looked taken aback. "I called him. If it's about trouble, he has to know. He's a warrior too."

Dean was starting to think the whole thing was a nightmare. He had to get Roman away from the traitor. "Can I talk to you in private?"

He didn't give Roman a chance to reply, merely dragging him along to an apple tree a distance away.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Something is going on with that guy," he commented. "I climbed up your window and heard him talking to someone over the phone."

"Ummm okay?"

"About something being already arranged and how you don't seem to know about it. What's worse is that he's seeing the person tomorrow."

"Did he specifically said I wouldn't know?"

"Ummm no. He didn't."

Roman gave him a lopsided smile. "So how do you know it's about me?"

"Roman! Something doesn't seem right about that guy."

His boyfriend sighed. "Dean, we're just friends. Besides, my parents want me to bring him along to the party. So I assigned him a task for it to get him involved."

"I have a bad feeling about him, Roman."

"Or you could be letting your imagination run wild."

Dean glared at him. "I doubt it."

"Would you like me to ask him?"

"Of course not. That's not how you catch someone."

"Dean, he's my friend and my bodyguard. His role is to protect me, not harm me. Relax, will you?"

The auburn haired young man was disappointed that his boyfriend did not believe him. "Yeah, sure," he mumbled.

"Why were you at my house though? I told you I'd meet you tomorrow."

"I wanted to sneak into your room and surprise you. It was a stupid idea."

Roman held his hand. "Don't say that."

But it was a stupid idea. What use was it telling Roman about Afu when he was naive like always? "It was. Look, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." His boyfriend looked at him with concern. "I'll pick you up-"

"No, it's fine. Just text me the address tomorrow morning or something. I'll drive there."

"But I was planning to drive you. Dad said he could borrow me his car. And I kind of have something planned for just the two of us before the party."

"Will Afu be there?" Dean asked.

"Dean!"

"What? It's a serious question. He's around when there's trouble and I'm trouble."

"That's not true. Where are you getting all this from?" The grey eyed young man hugged Dean, dropping a kiss to his forehead. "Look. Go home and just rest, alright? It's going to be a long night tomorrow."

Dean merely nodded. "Yeah, you're right. See you tomorrow." He disentangled himself from Roman's arms and walked towards his car.

It was only when he was halfway home when he realised that he hadn't kissed Roman goodbye.

* * *

A pair of eyes watched the two lovers separate as one walked towards the car. The narrow waisted one seemed upset and the Samoan warrior was looking on in dismay.

Oh yes. This was perfect.

Those who didn't learn from history were doomed to repeat it. This time they wouldn't mess up.

Tomorrow… tomorrow there will be hell to pay. Just they wait. The Samoans will be wiped out from existence.

And they knew just how to do it.

* * *

Dean sat in Sika's BMW listening to a station blasting Quiet Riot on the radio as Roman drove them both to a place he still refused to reveal anything about. He merely kissed the auburn haired young man and wished him a happy birthday.

The blue eyed young man didn't think it was one. He was still trying to figure out why Roman refused to trust him on Afu. But this was Roman. Always trying to see the good in everyone.

"You'll love this, baby boy," Roman gushed. "I know you will. But first we need to make a pit stop."

Dean realised that his boyfriend had taken another route to go to the spot they loved to go camping together the moment he saw them approaching the open spaced lot. When they reached the place, Dean saw a blanket spread on the grass with a bottle of non alcoholic wine and two glasses.

"Dean…"

"Yeah?"

He turned around only to find Roman on one knee. His breath got caught in his throat. What…

"I know we're soulmates so this probably pales in comparison to what I'm about to give you. I love you, Dean. I've said it many times; I'll say it a million times a month. I don't care. You're the best thing I have in my life. I know we've hit road blocks a couple of times recently but things always worked out because we both love each other. You're the first in my heart, the place where my life begun." He took out a ring box and opened it, revealing a two toned black striped titanium ring band in it. "It's a promise ring. I can't give you an engagement ring now obviously but I hope that until then, this will do."

There were so many words running through his head as he stared at the ring. This was what he wanted, wasn't it? To be with Roman for the rest of their lives? But why was it so hard to say yes?

"Dean?" His boyfriend sounded nervous.

Yes, they loved one another. And apparently they were soulmates too. But what about other issues at hand? Dean knew he was a hothead while Roman was calm… well until he exploded the way he did the other day in former's father's home. Being tied down to him that way would be a horrible thing. He didn't want Roman to wake up one day regretting it.

Breaking up would be easier especially when you were just boyfriends.

But divorce would be expensive and the inflict of emotions of separating through that way would be far more painful than anything. He should know; most of his family members' marriages all ended up that way. So how could he subject Roman to something like that?

Roman had now stood up, looking sad. "You don't like the ring?"

"It's lovely, Roman," he assured him before taking a deep breath. "But I can't take it."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. You just ummm hang onto that ring."

"Oh." There was tension now in the air that Dean hadn't anticipated. "You head on back to the car first. I have to clean up."

"I'll help-"

"You go on first," Roman insisted sharply.

Dean knew that they had gone into hostile territory now. He'd have to sit down and explain to him when he could consolidate his thoughts properly. "Sure."

* * *

Roman was torn apart on the inside; Dean didn't want to be bounded to him that way.

He had been so sure that his boyfriend would have loved the ring. His speech came from his heart. Where did he go wrong with the whole thing? Surely Dean wasn't still upset about yesterday's event?

With a heavy heart, he packed all his items into the basket. Maybe they weren't doing what he thought they were doing. His cousin's words came back to him about marking someone else.

His heart sank to his knees. He couldn't imagine himself with anyone else but Dean.

"Roman?"

He looked up and found Dean standing there, twiddling his thumbs. "I thought I asked you to wait in the car."

"Why do you want to be with me that way?"

Dean's question took him off guard. "What do you mean why? Because I love you, obviously."

"But we're soulmates. Isn't that enough?"

"We know we're soulmates, Dean. Other people don't. To them, it's just a word that's being thrown about. I want to be able to introduce you to people as something other than that. Also, I'd be proud to call you mine."

His boyfriend looked troubled. "You were my best friend before you became that and my boyfriend, Roman. You've seen what my family is like. Very rarely do happily ever afters last. I don't want you to wake up regretting after some time the way I've seen them do. It'd be easier for us to break up than divorce. I mean you know how much of an asshole I can be. Why tied yourself down that way to me?"

That was why he didn't want the ring? "Dean, it doesn't have to be a matrimonial thing. This ring could also represent a sign of commitment. Also I think you've forgotten how well I know you and how I've loved you for so long. I'm not going anywhere, Dean. My place is right beside you." He decided to try once more, taking out the box and holding it out. "What do you say?"

Dean stared at him, his blue eyes wavering. "You better not run away, Roman."

"I won't."

"It'd be too late for you to date other people."

"I only want you."

"You can still change your mind."

"I won't."

A small smile spread on Dean's face as he nodded and held his hand towards him. Roman was delighted. He stood up and happily opened the box, taking the ring out and slipping it through Dean's finger on his left hand before sharing a deep kiss.

"I love you, Dean," he cooed.

"I love you too, Roman," his boyfriend affirmed, looking at him lovingly.

"Let's get this party started now, shall we?"

* * *

The party was in full swing by seven thirty with bottles of Coke and some beers brought by Randy for consumption.

A bonfire was made while James saw to the task of making s'mores for them.

Dean was happy it was a circle of his closest friends with the exception of Afu whom the MMA amateur fighter still had his reservations about. He was sitting on a log talking to Corey about his plans after high school. Corey was eyeing going to a local community college to study healthcare to Dean's surprise. He started to explain why he had chosen the course.

"So what about you?" Corey asked as he sipped his Corona. "Where do you see yourself?"

"MMA I guess. It's just that I'm torn between training in Quebec or Wisconsin."

"Two different academies?"

"Pretty much. Quebec would mean being far away from Roman."

"Unless he comes with you."

But would he? Dean didn't want to be the reason why his boyfriend had to give up his dreams. Phil tapped his right shoulder and handed him a long silver box with a blue bow on top. "Hey, Dean," he replied. "I almost forgot. This is for you. I bought it from some kind old man who was selling gifts outside the mall."

Corey laughed. "Why don't you tell him how much it is while you're at it, love?"

Phil blushed as he took his seat beside him.

Dean laughed before excusing himself to answer nature's call. He looked back at Roman who was laughing with Afu, John and Randy about something. His boyfriend seemed so relaxed, Dean noted and it made him swell with happiness.

He decided against informing the Samoan man where he was going; it'd only take a minute. Heading about twenty trees away from their site, he did his business while whistling Summer of 69 by Bryan Adams.

Once he was done, curiosity got the better of him as he opened up Phil's gift. He tried to justify to himself that it was okay to open one gift. After all, it was a long box. What could possibly be in it?

A watch apparently. It was a black G Shock watch accented in red with large numbers. Dean liked it immediately so he strapped it on his wrist.

Suddenly he saw a blinding light coming from between the trees in front of him; he closed his eyes.

When he slowly opened it, he found himself standing in a living room with cream walls. Wait a minute… where was he? This wasn't the woods!

He rubbed his eyes, hoping it was a dream but to his dismay, he was still in the same place. Dean stared at his hands then. They were big. And come to think of it, so were the rest of his body. He touched his face and felt a beard there.

Where was the mirror? It couldn't be… there was no way...

He walked ahead where he found himself in the kitchen, staring at the most gorgeous man - whom he guessed was probably in his thirties - he had ever seen who was chopping garlic near the island counter. With black locks tied up in a man bun and a well manicured moustache and beard, this man looked like he had stepped out of a GQ magazine.

But when Dean saw his right arm, he froze when he realised who he had been gawking at.

"Roman?!"

 _ **A/N Well… this just got interesting. Thank you for your kind words, favorites and follows. I appreciate it.**_


	27. Chapter 27

Twenty Seven

Roman looked up at him with a warm smile. "Hey, baby boy. Did you find it yet?"

Dean could not believe that this was his boyfriend standing in front of him. Time had treated Roman very well. How did he get so lucky?

"Dean?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

Roman was looking at him concerned. "You okay? Do you want a glass of water or something?"

"No. That's okay. I can get it myself."

Roman continued chopping the garlic cloves. As Dean shoved the watch in pocket of his leather jacket, he stared at him, feeling a rush of pleasure. His gentle Samoan love was achingly beautiful.

As if he was carved out of a marble.

Dean knew he should have been freaked out about this but he wasn't. After all, it was Roman.

"I have something on my face, baby boy?"

Fuck it. He had to do it. He just had to.

Dean strode towards him before pulling him closer to claim his lips in an all consuming kiss. He could hear Roman dropping the knife on the chopping board as their bodies pressed closer.

"Roman," he moaned in between their frantic kisses. "Oh, Roman."

Nothing had changed about the way his love had kissed him except how their lips seemed to be made for one another's.

"Damn it, Dean," Roman murmured before grabbing the auburn haired man's butt cheeks.

Dean jumped up, wrapping his legs around Roman's waist immediately, their lips meeting once more.

Roman's tongue traced over his bottom lip so Dean opened his mouth, giving him entrance.

There was no way that this was a dream.

He felt his body being laid on top of something somewhat soft. His blue eyes scanned his surroundings; they were on the couch in the living room. Roman trailed kisses down his neck as he settled his hands on Dean's waist.

Suddenly he stopped. "Babe, I hate to rain on our parade but I have to make dinner-"

"Forget that. We'll have takeout." Dean pulled him down for an open mouthed kiss. He wanted to make love to him so badly.

His boyfriend's hand were now stroking his clothed member as their kissing deepened. Dean felt his belt being unbuckled then, his jeans pulled down.

Roman broke the kiss long enough to undress them both naked. When he finally came to Dean again, he nudged his thighs apart and continued kissing him.

"You're so beautiful," Roman breathed before licking the mark on his neck.

That mark.

Soulmates.

Dean ran his hand on Roman's hair, undoing his man bun, causing his beautiful hair to cascade down in loose waves the way he liked it.

"I love you, Roman," he whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

Roman pulled back to look into his eyes with a tender smile. Dean could see the love in them. "I love you too, Dean."

He felt his boyfriend thrusting into him then causing him to arch his body against Roman's.

Nothing had also changed except the way Roman was now making love to him… in the years that had passed between teenage years and now, their bodies were no strangers to one another's.

When Dean came, he came hard as white warm fluid hit his belly and his boyfriend's. Roman rode out his orgasm within his heat before he collapsed on top of him.

They stared into each other's eyes. Dean lightly traced a finger over the grey eyed beauty's nose and lips.

Roman kissed him softly before slowly withdrawing from him.

A wave of emotions hit Dean then: Roman loved him. Approximately more than a decade had passed between high school and now and Roman still loved him… still looked at him like he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"Come on," his Samoan darling said, standing up and extending a hand towards him. "Let's get cleaned up."

* * *

 _ **Present day: Dean's birthday**_

"Has anyone seen Dean?" Roman asked after discarding his bottle of Coke. He remembered seeing his boyfriend chatting with Corey.

"He went to take a leak a while back," Dean's tattooed ex filled in. "I think it was fifteen minutes ago."

Roman was worried now.

"You're sensing something amiss?" Afu asked softly, walking up to him.

"Yeah. You stay here and guard them. I'll go seek him."

He asked Corey where he last saw Dean walked and headed for that direction immediately. Roman's grey eyes were eyes here though he focused on the ground more.

About a few feet in, he saw a silver long box on the ground.

His heart dropped.

Dean.

He quickly picked it up. He knew it was his boyfriend's because Phil had bragged about how awesome his gift's packaging was before the party had started.

Where was Dean? Roman knew he had a good reason to be overly concerned because his mark hadn't been burning.

Unless Bray got to him and...

No! He had to stop thinking negative thoughts.

Roman continued walking deep inside the forest, some beads of sweat now on his forehead. It was unusually warm. Evil was close by. The young warrior could feel it in his veins.

"Looking for your beloved?"

Bray was standing behind him in a black sleeves tank and cargo pants, a stupid smile on his face.

"Where is he?" Roman demanded as he grabbed Bray and slammed him against a tree trunk, his one arm against his throat.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the deranged young man laughed.

"I'll snap your neck in a heartbeat."

"He's not coming back, Roman. Your beloved Dean is not coming back. And there's nothing you can do about it."

A roar tore from Roman's throat as he threw Bray a few feet from him before he strode towards him with a murderous look.

Bray laughed. "Where he's gone, he'll never want to come back. His life is complete there. Your whole people are finished, Roman. Time's ticking-"

He struck Bray across his face, making the young man's nose bleed. "Give him back to me!"

"Never!"

The young warrior continuously punched Bray, making the young man groan in pain from the hard blows that kept coming his way until someone caught his fist in mid air.

Afu.

"Don't, Roman. It's just what he wants," his friend pleaded.

"He's sent Dean somewhere! I'll never be able to find him!"

"Look, let's see if your dad can help us, alright?"

* * *

Dean stared at his face in the bathroom mirror, gently patting over it. He had a scruff that was growing and his hair was slightly longer compared to before. He supposed he looked okay. Obviously nothing like his boyfriend...

His boyfriend. He couldn't believe someone as beautiful as Roman wanted to be with him. The man was sex on legs, the word gorgeous not even doing him justification.

"This is something new," his boyfriend chuckled, hugging him from the back. "You admiring yourself."

"I'm growing old," he lied.

A kiss to his right cheek. "No, you're not."

"How are you still here with me?"

"Because I love you."

"Even though I have a nasty temper and can be an asshole-"

"We're having this discussion again?" Roman chuckled.

"Wait… what?"

"Pretty sure we had it on your birthday when I got down on one knee with that ring you're wearing." He kissed the side of Dean's temple. "You scared me that day, you know. I honestly thought you didn't want to be tied down with me."

Dean sagged against him. "I'd be crazy not to want to be with you. But you know my reasons why."

Roman planted more kisses on the side of his face. "Mmmm… I'd be crazy to let you go."

Would he be? Roman could do so much better than him. It was a fact that occasionally left Dean wondering why his boyfriend never realised that.

"That was some party, huh? Your eighteenth birthday."

His birthday!

Roman was waiting for him back home in Lakeview and was probably looking for him. But how can he go back? Why should he go back? a part of him wanted to know. It was safer here. No teenage drama. No Wyatts. No Afu.

It was stress free.

But deep down he knew the reason why he had to go home.

As thankful as he was that he got the chance to be with his boyfriend like this, to have a glimpse of their life together… Dean knew that he wanted to grow with Roman so that he could enjoy every little moment in between with him.

So it brought him back to the same question: how could he go home though then? He thought hard. The watch. It had to be it. After he had strapped it, he was brought here. Maybe he could wind-

It was hard to get a hold of his thoughts because Roman kept peppering his neck with kisses.

Dean groaned. This was harder than he thought. It took everything in him to pull away.

"Roman, I uh… I'm going out," he informed him.

"And leave me here all alone?" his boyfriend pouted.

"Well…"

"Can't you wait till later?"

It was always hard to say no to the Samoan man. Even when he had turned him down, the auburn haired man knew he'd wind up giving in to him eventually.

That's the way it had always been between them.

Roman started to make out with him lazily. His internal ramblings had gone out the window now. Dean wounded his arms around his neck without a thought, returning his kisses and surrendering to his lover's gentle touch.

* * *

 _ **Present day: Dean's birthday**_

"What did he mean that Dean would never want to come back from where he was?" Roman asked his father over the phone as he stared out at the lake. His father, who had immediately jumped into his car with his uncle saying they were coming over to help out.

Sika sighed. "I have no idea. All you found was a box."

The sound of a GPS could be heard in the background. _In ten minutes, you will arrive at your destination..._

"Yeah apparently Phil gave Dean a watch. The watch is gone and so is Dean." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Why would Dean never want to come back? What could be more enticing than being here with me?"

"I wish I can give you an answer, son. You don't think Bray lied to him again the way he did last week?"

"I doubt it."

"Maybe he's upset that Afu is at the party so he took a walk to cool down."

That could be it. Maybe while he was answering nature's call, his mind had wandered so he decided to walk it off. After all he had been sending Afu dirty looks since they arrived here. But to just disappear like that without even informing Roman? Surely, he'd know how worried the Samoan man would be.

"Whatever it is, Roman, be prepared. Things are about to take a turn for the worst if Bray's words are anything to go by."

"Sure." _Get your head in the game, Roman_ , he chided himself. _It's not the end of the world._ He almost smacked himself after that thought.

The love of his life was missing. How could he not be distracted with worry?

"I know how hard this must be for you, son. Dean and you were very close-"

"Inseparable until recently." Until he found out who his family really was and what his role was in the whole thing.

"But you'll get through it."

Those words… "I hope you're not suggesting I give up on him," he warned his father. "Soulmate or not, you know I'll always choose him."

"Relax, son. I didn't mean it that way. Let's try to figure this out. Dean's always stuck by you. So I doubt he'd be easily distracted by something or someone else. But the fact that the watch is missing too…"

"Guess I'll just have to think harder. I'm just trying to understand how he could disappear into thin air like that. What did he do? Time travel?"

Sika was quiet for a moment. "The only way for such a thing to happen would be through the rise of the Higher Power. So unless the Higher Power has woken, I doubt it."

"But how can one awaken the Higher Power?"

"By making a sacrifice."

* * *

Dean stared at a sleeping Roman before he slowly got out of bed carefully. There was a newspaper on the side table: The Sandalwood Times. A smile spread across his face: Roman had kept his promise.

Grabbing his clothes, he tiptoed into the bathroom, quickly throwing them on. He stared at the watch, deciding to adjust the date on it to his birthday.

"Baby boy?" he heard Roman call for him.

 _Damn it!_ Dean thought in alarm as he looked up towards the direction of the voice. Roman was alert. _Okay, keep quiet. He may think you're downstairs_.

He heard footsteps walking towards his hiding spot.

"So you did find it," Roman said, making Dean's heart sink. He was never going home now.

"Uh yeah."

"Feeling young again? Baby boy, why are you hiding in the bathroom?"

He chuckled as the Samoan man led him back into the bedroom. "You know me, babe. I'm a lunatic, remember?"

In true Roman form, his boyfriend embraced him. "My lunatic." His lips claimed Dean's briefly. "I'm glad you found it again."

"Me too."

"You were giving Afu death stares all night. Not that I can blame you. Your instincts were right about the guy."

Wait. What did he say? He asked his boyfriend to repeat.

Roman gave him a look. "He betrayed the whole family, Dean. You know that."

"I hit my head hard against the coffee table when I was searching for the watch," he fibbed.

"It sucks that we had a traitor in our midst. Would have saved Jimmy' and Uncle Afa's life had we known..."

This was bad. He had to go back and warned Roman before anything could happen. "Spies in your midst."

"You're telling me. Still can't believe he'd assist the Wyatts." Roman planted a kiss on his cheek. "Well, I'm going to discard those cloves since you'd rather we have takeout."

"I'll be with you in a minute downstairs."

"Sure."

He smiled after his boyfriend as he left the room fondly. Someday… someday, Roman and him would have this. Dean adjusted the date on his watch before he pressed the button.

He closed his eyes before he slowly opened it finding himself in the same spot he had been in the forest. Taking out the watch and putting it in the pocket of his leather jacket, he took a deep breath and walked back to the bonfire.

As he was reaching nearer, he spotted Roman heading towards his direction, his eyes on the ground and his face sad.

"Roman!" he called out.

His boyfriend looked up at him in relief. "Dean!" When he reached the auburn haired young man, Roman gave him a bear hug, kissing him all over his face.

Dean laughed. "Roman!"

"Where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"You will not believe it if I told you."

"Try me."

Dean then filled him in about the watch and how he just ended up in the future. His boyfriend, to his credit, was listening intently.

"So the first thing you did was have sex with me?" Roman was grinning devilishly.

"Make love with you but yeah. I mean if you'd seen how you looked, babe…"

"I wonder if that was what Bray meant by you never wanting to come back."

"Bray? Bray was here?"

"And I beat him up. Well he would have gotten worse if Afu hadn't stopped me. Bray basically said that where you've gone, you'd never want to come back. Now I know why." Roman smiled. "Why did you though? You could have stayed there and avoided all this… in a way."

Dean rubbed his left arm. "Because I wanted to grow together with you. That'd be a fun thing, don't you agree?"

A quick peck. "Oh I agree."

"There is something I need to tell you. It's about Afu. You… well the you I saw in the future said he betrayed your whole family. You need to keep your eyes on the lookout-"

Roman looked puzzled. "But he's my bodyguard."

"I know that, babe. But-"

"Dean, are you sure I said that?"

"Of course." Dean was indignant. What did Roman mean by that?

"It's just that Samoans are very tight and loyalty is something important to us all."

"So what are you saying, Roman?" he questioned in a tone that was harsher than he had intended. "That I'm making it up?"

Roman shook his head frantically. "No-"

"What's all this ruckus about?" Sika asked, approaching the two teenagers.

"Dean went into the future and according to him, the future me had informed him that Afu would betray our family."

"Afu would never betray us. He's one of us."

Dean gritted his teeth. "Anything is possible," he pointed out to Sika.

"We're blood."

The blue eyed young man was surprised at Sika's downplay of his warning. "That's all the more reasons why…" He turned to Roman. "Babe, you believe me, don't you?"

Roman was about to say something before Sika interrupted him. "Dean, I know you have reservations about Afu but his role is to protect Roman. It's a sacred duty. So don't worry."

"This has nothing to do with that. I'm not fabricating this." Oh who the hell was he kidding? He had protested so much against Afu. People were bound to think that about him. But Roman… surely he would heed his warning.

His boyfriend's uncle called out to them. Sika patted him on the arm before heading towards Afa.

"It was a nice dream seeing us that way," Dean told Roman, forcing the words out of his mouth.

"But you said you went-"

"I don't know what it was but it was nice to live it out once."

"Once? Dean, we have years ahead of us. We'll get there."

"Will we? Roman, how can you expect me to be with you when you don't even trust me?" Dean demanded. "I don't give a damn what kind of training you had to go through with Pacific Warrior there to become whatever you two are right now but the least you can do is trust me. I only care about your damn safety."

"Dean-"

"Maybe it's not Jon who's meant to be with Leakee, hmmm? Maybe Bray was right. Maybe I'm just in the way."

"Don't say that," Roman pleaded. "You're not."

"Six years going on seven, Roman! You're supposed to know me better than that. I know I overreact at times and you believe in the traditions and values that your family has instilled but fuck… I'm telling you the damn truth!" He paused. "I wished that the watch had taken me back to the day we met. That way, my heart wouldn't be breaking the way it is right now when this time around, I can choose to ignore you after that project was done and you can have your happily ever after with someone else."

"Dean!" His boyfriend immediately crushed him in his arms, holding him tight. "Fuck. Don't say that! I wouldn't trade you for anything."

They stayed that way for a while, though for the love of him, Dean had no idea why. It just felt good to be held that way by Roman.

"I'm sorry," Roman replied, holding him at an arm's length. "I'll keep my eyes open and observe him discreetly. Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Was it a dream?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope."

"Did I keep my promise? Were we living in Lakeview?"

"No, we weren't in this damn place. We moved to Sandalwood, of all towns."

They both shared a smile.

* * *

Afu was standing by his boyfriend in a protective manner even though the party had winded down. Dean bit his tongue from demanding him to stand elsewhere as he observed the pair from a distance while trying to concentrate on what Corey was talking to him.

Clearly he couldn't multitask.

"You know I figured Roman and you would be too busy having sex in the forest to care about the rest of us," his ex boyfriend teased, slurring slightly. "Night is still young." Phil had retreated to the tent he had brought along.

Dean had to laugh at that. "So you can watch, Corey?"

"My sex life is non existent. Phil is on some abstinence thing. Claims he needs it to get into the right state of mind."

"Oh?" Dean grinned despite himself. "Is that straight edge?"

"Who knows?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Afu?" Dean asked in the nicest voice he could come up with when the bodyguard passed by them, heading to the warmer box; Roman had gone towards the direction of the ice box.

"Not really," Afu replied with a small smile. "I'm pretty comfortable here."

"You know you weren't invited."

"Roman invited me." He threw Dean a smirk before he left.

"Asshole," Dean muttered under his breath.

Corey burst out laughing. "Your boy's looking your way now."

Roman was giving him a look as he stood by the ice box. Did he have supersonic hearing? Dean wondered as he made his way towards his love. His boyfriend brought him a distance from the gang. "What's wrong?"

"Dean, did Phil let you know by any chance where he got the watch?" Roman queried.

"I know he got it from a "kind old man" outside the mall. I'm not sure what the man looks like though. I can ask him tomorrow."

"Yeah, that'd be great. I need to know soon. Dad mentioned that time travelling wasn't possible unless the Higher Power has been raised and I have a nagging feeling that he's already in Lakeview."

 _ **A/N Thank you for kind reviews, follows and favorites. I appreciate it :-)**_


	28. Chapter 28

Twenty Eight

"Thank you for the party," Dean thanked his boyfriend who walked him to the door of his home the next day. "I doubt I'll forget about it."

Roman was looking at him, his grey eyes dancing with a warm smile. The auburn haired teenager's heartbeat quickened then, reminding him of his encounter with older Roman.

Dean licked his lips. "It's a shame we didn't get to make love on my birthday. Well… in this timeline."

"Who said we can't do that now?"

Those magic words. Dean grinned impishly as he opened the front door.

His mother would not be home. He remembered her informing him that she was hanging out with an old friend and wouldn't be home until evening.

He removed his t-shirt the moment he walked into his room and tossed it aside. "Make yourself at home."

Roman placed his duffel bag by the foot of the bed. "Let's hope that when Phil sobers up, he'll remember who the seller is."

"You know, babe," Dean said as he sat down beside Roman and removed his shoes. "I've been thinking. If Jon's sacrifice meant that the Wyatts' foul plans were destroyed, wouldn't a betrayal from your own blood mean a sacrifice? I mean think about it. Evil resurrecting evil. If something pure can wipe out their sick plans, something evil can awaken it."

His boyfriend looked thoughtful. "That makes sense. So that means Afu would have had to give his blood to the Wyatts. But why?"

"World domination. Power. The usual clichés."

"Being a modern day warrior isn't enough?"

"Apparently not."

Roman sighed, shaking his head sadly. "Another bad judgment on my part."

"I wouldn't say this is on you. I'd say this just happens to be an isolated incident."

"Isolated?

"Yeah. No one could have seen it coming."

"Except you. You've had your suspicions about him."

"I just had a feeling, that's all."

Roman tied his hair up in a man bun. "So were you a MMA fighter?"

Dean shrugged. "Never got around to ask that. Neither did I ask about you. You were preparing dinner… then I interrupted you by kissing the hell out of you."

"Nothing changed then." Roman looked amused. "I love that nothing's changed drastically."

"Nope… well except you looking like those Greek statues…"

"You're exaggerating."

"I'm not! Why do you think I pounced on you immediately?"

"You always pounce on me."

"Well… yeah but still…"

"Do you want to pounce on me now?"

Dean burst out laughing. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Roman collapsed on top of his boyfriend, panting hard near the crook of his neck an hour later. "Had enough?"

Dean laughed, his dimples popping up. "Nope."

"Three times isn't enough for you?"

"I can never get enough of you."

He had to smile at that. "I feel the same way."

Thunder rolled then outside, darkness looming over them. "Looks like it's going to rain."

His boyfriend pulled him down for a long kiss. Roman reciprocated, sinking into their dance. Dean's scent was driving him crazy; the Samoan young man started attacking his neck with more kisses.

The sound of the thunder sounded now like an explosion. Roman stopped mid kiss before staring at the window.

"That was different," Dean commented.

"Yeah," he agreed as he withdrew from his boyfriend.

His phone started to buzz. Roman answered it, exhaling. "Hey, Dad."

Sika sounded frantic. "Roman, you have to come home now. It's urgent. We need to discuss strategy. It's coming."

Roman tensed. "What's coming?"

"The Higher Power. Come now! Just you, son."

"Y-yeah, sure."

Dean was looking at him keenly. "What's wrong, babe?"

Roman reached for his boxers. "I need to go home. Dad said we need to strategize. The Higher Power is here."

"Sweet. Time to kick ass!"

"You can't come, babe."

"But don't you need protection? You can't rely on your traitorous bodyguard."

"I have Jimmy and Jey. More of our family members will be coming down, no doubt."

Dean looked disappointed. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Just wait here, okay?" Roman replied. He knew that it wouldn't sit too well with his boyfriend. He held his hand. "Hey, let me find out just what we're supposed to do. Okay?

"This better not be like the last time when we didn't see each other for close to two months."

"We still ended up together in your future, didn't we?"

Dean huffed. "Go. Get changed."

Roman wasted no time putting on his clothes while Dean stared out the window. He watched his boyfriend try to mask his dismay once he had changed and announced he was leaving.

"Call me," Dean replied.

He gave him a brief but intense kiss. "I will."

As he walked towards his car, he looked up towards Dean's window.

His boyfriend was not standing near it.

* * *

"I feel so useless. There's nothing I can do for Roman," Dean shared with Corey while sitting at Starbucks, waiting for Phil to show up.

"That's not true," Corey countered. "You have sex with him. Isn't that doing something?"

Dean scowled at him. "Be serious, Core."

"I am being serious. Think about it. You obviously can't be his protector. You're like the uh… Scarlett O' Hara in this. Yeah."

"Fuck, Core. I'm not Scarlett and this is not Gone With The Wind. I'm Dean Ambrose and I beat people up."

"Not with Roman, you don't. At least not anymore."

"I haven't fought in months. I'm itching to go out there and-"

Phil's arrival interrupted him. "I feel like a ton of bricks hit me in the head."

"Aren't you straight edge?" Dean asked.

"I slipped. I made a mistake."

"So who was the old man whom you bought the watch from?"

"Uh… I think he used to run the butcher shop. Yeah. The dude from the butcher shop."

Dean jumped to his feet. "Vince?!"

"You know him?"

"Yeah. He's the first one who taught me how to fight before Mark. I have to go see him." He pocketed his wallet. "Shoot! I forgot my cell phone."

Corey held out his iPhone. "Wanna call Roman?"

"I forgot his number. I always relied on my phone to well… call him."

"Great, Dean. How is he supposed to reach you then?"

"Meh. I doubt he'll be reaching me anytime soon."

* * *

"With the Higher Power here, we must all be vigilant," Uncle Rodney announced. "He's capable of doing things that can cause grievous pain. He knows people's fears and feed on them."

Roman leaned forward as his uncle continued to talk. Beside him, Afu was nodding his head. Dean's warning echoed in his head about the man's plan with the Wyatts.

"What does he look like?" Jey wanted to know.

"There's no description unfortunately."

"So we're just supposed to guess?"

Mark shook his head. "Let me read it. I'll try to see if I can pick up some hints."

"There is one more thing," Uncle Rodney added. "It's about Jon."

Roman felt his heart rate quickening.

"What about Jon?" Sika enquired.

"Well, Afa told me that the last few pages in the book revealed Jon to be a traitor."

"Wait!" Roman replied in shock as he jumped to his feet from the single sofa he had been sitting. "What do you mean Jon was a traitor?"

Mark's face looked grave. "Your uncle Afa translated the text. Apparently Jon had secretly been helping out the Wyatts. Leakee only found out about this towards the last days of his life."

His mother squeezed his hand. "We just want you to be careful."

Was she implying that Dean would go down the same road if the story was to be found true? This was ridiculous. Roman refused to back down on this one. "No disrespect but I don't believe this. Dean has been protecting me even before I even knew about this war between us and the Wyatts. Now I'm supposed to just assume he'll betray me when I know he'd risk everything for me? I don't buy it and I sure as hell won't let it determine how I treat my boyfriend!"

"Roman-"

"No! Even if Jon had supposedly betrayed Leakee, what does that have to do with Dean? He's his own person." He looked at Mark in disappointment. "You know him too, Mark. Do you honestly think he's capable of doing that?"

Mark stared at him. "Roman, I've never seen Dean look at anyone the way he's always looking at you. He's always ready to jump in front of you, always worrying about you. Which is not surprising since he's had it bad for you since the end of fifth grade. He's just good at hiding his emotions from you at that point in time."

Jimmy looked at him intently. "I don't know, Uce. The book may be telling the truth. Dean only told you about his feelings after Bray made his move on you, trying to play hero to save you. I mean Jon did the same thing too."

"The only reason why Dean never made a move," Mark countered, "was because he always thought he didn't deserve Roman… that he was not good enough. Even after all the encouragement my brother and I had given him. So to answer your question, Roman, no I don't think Dean is capable of doing the thing Jon supposedly did. He's rough around the edges but he's a good kid."

Sika looked worried. "Let's hope you're right. Roman, please. You've always seen the good in everyone. I'm just pleading for you to keep an eye on him."

"No," Roman refused. "Never. If you keep pushing me on this, you won't see me fighting in that battle. End of story."

* * *

"So you know."

Dean looked up at the first man who guided him, who looked out for him… then a kid who was lost in his ways. It wasn't a question the old man had asked but a statement made. Without Vince McMahon's kindness, he'd probably be a drug addict or doing illegal things by now.

He was sure of it.

"Know about what?" Dean replied. "This crazy war between the Wyatts and the Anoa'i family? Yeah. I know. What I'm struggling to understand is my part in it which at the moment seems to be nothing short of being a piece of meat."

Vince smiled at him gently. "You know you're more than that to him."

"So mind telling me about the watch?" Dean asked, leaning against the stainless steel counter. "It brought me to the future, I suppose."

"Oh? You were given that?"

"Vince…"

"So did you like what you saw?"

"Seems too good to be true; getting to live that kind of life with him… grow old with him."

"I wouldn't doubt that. Considering how much he adores you, I'd say it's realistic. In fact, if it had turned out any other way, I'd be surprised."

Dean crossed his arms. "He's going to be betrayed."

"And you're going to be there to protect him. Just like you always have."

"But how can I? I'm not his bodyguard. I'm not allowed to fight apparently because there's magic involved. And he's quite persistent about it too."

"Since when does Dean Ambrose ever listen to what people say? If you think that it's something you should do, then do it."

Suddenly Dean felt a burning sensation near his mark making him yelp.

Roman.

"I have to go," he said. "Someone's searching for me."

"Or missing you," Vince added.

"We just saw one another in the morning so I doubt it." He eyed the butcher suspiciously. "You knew this was going to happen… all this, didn't you?"

Vince merely smiled.

When he reached home, he found Roman waiting in his room, pacing back and forth, evidently worried.

"No need to search for me," the auburn haired teenager announced when he closed the door behind him. "I'm here."

Roman frowned at him. "I've been trying to reach you."

"Yeah I left my phone behind."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Where were you?"

"Oh that. I went out."

Roman still wore the same expression on his face. "And?"

"And what?"

"Who did you go out with? And where?"

"Whoa, babe. What's up with the twenty questions? I went out to see Vince. He's the one who sold Phil the watch."

His boyfriend kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry. I was worried about you."

Dean grinned. "Again… I can fight, Roman. You know that. How did your meeting go?"

Roman's face fell. "Bad. I had a falling out with my family."

"What? But why? Did everyone opposed your idea?"

"You can definitely say that."

Dean was worried now. "What's wrong?"

"I gave them an earful. Apparently Jon was working with the Wyatts, trying to portray himself as a hero to win Leakee over or something to that effect."

He didn't need to know what kind of assumptions the family was making. Dean stiffened. "Oh."

"You can only imagine how angry I was. I refused to believe in it, let alone associate you with anything like that."

"They asked you to keep a close eye on me?"

Roman nodded slowly as he sat down on the bed. "Yeah."

Dean fumed. "Well, the whole family can go fuck themselves then."

"That's what I said in my own polite way."

"So now I'm the bad guy? Fine. I'll show them how bad I can be."

"That's not going to do anything except prove their point, baby boy. Then they'll be breathing down my neck to break up with you."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"Just be ourselves."

"Like go to school and hang out?"

"Yeah. Normal stuff."

Roman had undo his man bun, letting his hair down. Dean loved that look on him though he knew his boyfriend looked good in anything. Their eyes met. The blue eyed man recognised that look in the young warrior's eyes.

One would think that Dean would be used to the lustful gaze Roman would often give him but he wasn't. Sometimes he wondered if Roman would remove the invisible rose colored glasses he had on and see him for the person he really was.

There was nothing about him that was outstanding. He was just an average guy.

The Samoan young man yanked him by the arm to sit down beside him. "Being ourselves includes rolling around naked in your bedroom sheets," Roman cooed in his ear. "Hot and sweaty…"

Dean was starting to feel the constraints in his jeans. "Roman…" he protested weakly.

His boyfriend was now kissing his neck softly. "I want you, Dean."

"N-now?"

"Mmm hmm…"

"Uh… let's read!" He pushed Roman aside and took out an old copy of Fighter Magazine underneath his bed.

Roman pouted. Fuck. He was in serious trouble now. "That tent in your jeans is telling me otherwise, baby boy."

"That's not… we just had sex this morning, Roman. _Thrice_."

"Nothing wrong with doing it again. Don't you want me?"

"You know I do."

"Great." Roman helped him to remove his t-shirt over his head before literally spearing him on the bed gently, peppering him with kisses all over his face and neck.

The sound of Roman's phone dampened their sexual haze. His boyfriend grumbled as he took it out and answered.

"Afu." His voice was clipped.

Dean sat up slowly.

"I'm outside right now," Roman continued. "No, I won't be coming home. I'm aware I have school but I have clothes over at Dean's too."

His boyfriend stood up and walked into the bathroom. Dean realised that Roman and him were like an old couple. They both had some stuff left over at one another's homes. Guess moving in together after high school would make sense.

He could not believe his boyfriend's family for their dumb suggestion. Of all the irrational things he had heard about himself, that was the worst. He had protected Roman all throughout their friendship. He didn't have to worry about Roman not loving him unless by some strange reason, he decided not to.

Dean may have been insecure but he knew how Roman felt about him. He could see it in his eyes, in the way he looked at him.

Roman came out from the bathroom, face tensed. "The nerve of Afu. He actually advised me to control my temper."

"Afu who will betray you?"

"Yes!"

"Interesting."

His boyfriend's lips ghosted over his. "Not as interesting as this."

Their lips met in a deep kiss. Dean couldn't agree more.

* * *

While Dean parked his car in his usual spot in the parking lot, Roman found his cousins and another Polynesian man - about six feet four and well built - standing beside them. He raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"Who's that?" Dean wondered aloud.

"No idea, baby boy," Roman answered. "Guess we're about to find out."

They both exited the car at the same time. Roman waited for Dean to lock it before holding his hand and walking up to his cousins. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you," Jimmy replied.

"Well, I'm here."

"Uce, we need to talk to you alone."

Roman straightened his back. "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of Dean."

"Come on, Uce. It's family business."

"Oh I know that. Dean is family. He's already wearing the promise ring that I gave to him down on one knee."

His cousins did not looked pleased while the older Polynesian man stared at him, as if he were trying to read him. "I'm Sonny."

"Hi," Roman shook the man's hand. "Roman."

"I'm a relative of your dad. Well, far distance. I was told that the war was looming so here I am."

"And he told you how stubborn I am."

Sonny laughed. "Yes. Would you mind talking with me alone?"

Roman sighed and looked at his watch. He still had twenty minutes to spare. "Yeah." He looked at Dean. "I'll see you in class, baby boy." They had three classes together today.

"Sure," Dean replied, giving Jimmy and Jey a dirty look before walking away.

When his boyfriend had turned around the corner, Roman crossed his arms. "Talk."

"Well, Roman," Sonny began. "I understand that you love your boyfriend but this concerns our whole family. We need you to be vigilant about him."

"Dean loves me. He protected me. He cares deeply for me. I don't need a falsely altered book to tell me about my boyfriend's character. I know him well."

"It's just to keep a look out for him, Roman. We're not asking you to report to us. We just need you to be on your guard, that's all."

Will this whole thing never end? _Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em…_ "Fine. That seems fair. I'll keep an eye on him."

"We'll help you out too, Uce," Jey added. "You won't be alone."

But Roman had other plans.

When he reached class, he found Kevin Owens passing Dean a piece of paper, his face looking pleadingly at his blue eyed boyfriend who stared at it before slipping it into his pocket..

English was their first lesson. Mr Regal was on medical leave so a substitute teacher was present, assigning them to read up an article on teenage love he was passing around. The irony, Roman thought.

"Puppy love?!" Seth whined. "What is this?"

"You're supposed to read it," Mr Otunga announced.

"And they call it puppy love," Seth sang. "Oh I guess they'll never know how a young heart really feels…"

Roman giggled as Mr Otunga hushed Seth.

Dean was staring at the article. The Samoan warrior was pretty sure his boyfriend's eyes could burn a hole through the paper if he stared harder.

"Dean?" he heard Roman asked softly. "Are you alright? You barely even looked at me."

"Read your article, Roman," Dean mumbled.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

Roman remained quiet. Well, that was until the end of class. He literally pulled Dean to the janitor's closet and locked the door. "Roman," his boyfriend complained. "I have World History!"

"I don't give a damn about that. What's going on, Dean?"

"I have no idea-"

"Don't bullshit me."

"Wow. Language, Roman. You wouldn't want your family hearing you talk like that."

"Dean! What did Kevin give you?"

Dean was gawking as he threw his backpack down. "You saw that? Keeping an eye on me, Roman? Why? Are you afraid-"

"Dean..."

"He passed me Austin's number; he asked me to call him. Happy?"

Roman laughed. "Austin and you? Austin whom you wanted to have sex with through the bed?"

"Aren't you jealous?" Dean asked.

"Doesn't seem like your type."

"And what is my type?"

"Me."

"That was arrogant."

"And you belong to me, you've been marked. You're not going anywhere."

"Why you-"

Roman smashed his lips over his love's then. Dean melted immediately against his body, clinging onto his t-shirt while returning his kiss. He pressed his body closer against Dean's, holding him in his arms where he belonged.

* * *

Roman had something to attend to at home so he got a ride with his cousins. Dean didn't trust the whole family at this point except of course, his love. But who was he stop his boyfriend from going back to his place?

He had a duty as a warrior for the Anoa'i family… his bloodline.

The West Wing was mostly empty with the exception of the regulars in the library.

And that was where he was.

He was returning books he had borrowed for English previously at the drop off point outside when he turned around and found Bray standing there with a fedora hat, smiling serenely. "Hello, Dean."

 _ **A/N Uh oh Bray's there. Run. Thank you for the favorites, follows and kind comments. :-)**_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Dean clenched his fists as he stared at Bray. Shadows loomed over him and he turned around to find Braun Strowman and Luke Harper standing behind him, their faces both stoic. This was not good.

"Nice day out for a stroll, isn't it, Dean?" Bray continued. "Where's your soulmate?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dean replied snidely.

Suddenly he felt something hard pressed against against his back, making him fall to his knees. Braun had kicked him in his back before grabbing him by his hair. "He asked you a question!" the muscled man growled.

Bray laughed as he took calculated, slow steps towards Dean. "Oh, Dean. Still being a rebellious teenager," he chuckled as he squatted down in front. "Don't you know by now that we will destroy the Anoa'i family and anyone in our way? That includes your sweetheart."

Dean's blood froze.

No.

They couldn't touch Roman. Dean would fight the lot of them if he had to.

"Unless you join us, Dean," the patriarch of this deluded family cooed. "We could use men like you."

Dean spat in his face. "Never!"

"Well then, you leave us no choice." Bray nodded at Braun. "Finish him!"

The auburn haired young man elbowed Braun in the ribs the moment he was pulled to stand up on his feet. That didn't sit too well with the musclehead who carried Dean, who was trying to scurry, over his head.

Swinging about wildly, Dean reached down and poked him in the eye, landing on his feet. Luke tried to knee him but the blue eyed man was fast, giving him a roundhouse kick to the back of his head.

Roman… Dean had to reach him, had to warn-

A double axe handle from Braun made sure he was on his knees again. How much did the man weigh, Dean couldn't help but wonder.

Heavy boots were rammed into his face and kidney area, his chest being stomped on repeatedly causing the teenager to cough.

Pain shot through several parts of his body. He counted three pairs of feet punishing him, wrecking him.

 _I'm sorry, Roman_ , he thought as Bray's laughter echoed behind. _Haven't I told you? I love you…_

A familiar voice was laughing. Dean felt a shiver down his spine as the mark Roman left on him was being destroyed by a sharp blade…

* * *

"Yo! Uce! You have to check out this song, man."

Roman tried to tune out his cousins - both of them - in the car as they were halfway home. He felt bad leaving Dean behind like that. If his father hadn't insisted it was important, he would have stayed. "I'm not in the mood, Jimmy."

"Oh come on. Don't be like that. You can always see Dean tomorrow."

"Look, it's bad enough I have to-"

Suddenly, his mark burned.

Dean.

Something was happening to him. It had to be. Roman could feel it. "Turn the car around," he instructed sternly.

"What?" Jimmy was puzzled.

"I said turn the car around. Dean's in trouble."

"How do you know?"

"Don't ask me questions and just do it, Jimmy!"

"Alright, alright!"

Roman was pretty sure his cousin broke traffic rules at the maniacal way he was driving, trying to swerve his way in between cars on the road. When they got to the parking lot, he sprinted for the West Wing, remembering his boyfriend informing him of returning library books.

His heart sank to his knees when he found Dean sprawled on the floor near the staircase landing, bleeding profusely.

"Dean!" Roman yelled, not recognising his own voice as he dropped to his knees. He cradled his boyfriend in his arms; Dean was not moving. The grey eyed Samoan held onto him tight, calling out his name as he patted his cheek.

He noticed the bleeding near Dean's neck. His mark was gone, the skin cruelly being sliced off. Taking out his handkerchief, he applied pressure to the wound area.

This couldn't be happening. He could not lose Dean. They were supposed to grow old together in a house, living their dreams.

"Ro… Ro…"

Roman looked down as he heard his name escaped Dean's lips. "Dean!" he cried.

"Ro…"

"I'm calling my father. I'm sure Uncle Afa can fix this."

"Lo-lo-love yo-you, Ro-roman…"

"Don't, damn it! Don't you dare say goodbye to me," he sobbed. "You… you can't leave me, Dean. I need you!"

"Find someone, Roman." He could tell Dean was struggling to stay awake.

"No!"

"Yo-you ha-have t-to…ma-ma-mark...his him

..."

"No, Dean. Soulmate or not, I'll always choose you. I'll go wherever you go."

There were sound of footsteps running up the stairs behind him. "Uce!"

Jey was on his knees beside Roman. He started to look at the extend of Dean's grave injuries.

"Please tell me you can help me, Jey," Roman pleaded. Jey was known to have healing abilities as opposed to Roman's strength and Jimmy's agility.

His cousin placed his hand on the punctured wound first, concentrating on the area while Jimmy was frantically asking Uncle Afa for his current location.

Roman found Dean looking at him through half lidded eyes, as if he were trying to commit him to memory. "We are so leaving this town after this," Roman said softly to his boyfriend. "Find a crummy apartment and fix things inside it together. Well, you can fix it; I'll just bring you water."

Dean was trying to smile but Roman knew that the pain was too much for him. He wishes he could absorb it for him.

"Uce," Jey instructed. "Can you hold him up a bit higher? Keep talking to him."

The young Samoan warrior did as his cousin instructed. Roman saw light from beneath Jey's palm hovering over Dean's neck puncture.

"Maybe instead of Sandalwood," he murmured in his ear, stroking his face. "We can go to Vegas. But first we'll go to Quebec so that you can train there."

He shouldn't be surprised that the wound was healed nicely. Dean's eyes were closed now, his breathing even.

"He's asleep," his cousin assured him. That was Jey's gift, probably the most useful one in the whole family.

Jimmy informed them he was going to the car park to pick up Uncle Afa to do the rest.

"T-thanks, Jey," Roman said.

Jey smiled. "Hey, we're family. Unlike the rest of 'em, I like Dean. I know he never told you this before but he saved me once back in freshman year."

"What?"

"Yeah. I was cornered by two guys from the football team - Ryback and Swagger - and he was standing behind, with a plate of cookies that he later told me he stole from Home Economics. He took the tray and hit Swagger in the head before whooping Ryback's butt. It was awesome. He got suspended for that though."

Roman did remember Dean getting suspended during that period; it was three weeks into the start of the year. His boyfriend had remained tight lipped when he was asked the reason for his suspension.

"Uce, you have to mark him again." Jey stood up and tapped his shoulder. "I'll give you some privacy."

He thanked Jey once again before his cousin went to the washroom. Roman caressed Dean's cheek, staring at his face. _Oh Bray_ , he thought. _You just made a dangerous enemy_. He would make sure that Korn reject would suffer in his hands for trying to take away what was his.

Pressing a kiss against Dean's closed eyes and lips, his lips hovered over the same spot where he had previously marked. He bit down on the skin for a bit before sucking on it.

 _Mine._

* * *

He found himself in someone's arm, face near the crook of the person's neck. The scent of cinnamon flooded his nostrils and he knew it was Roman.

As he closed his eyes again, flashes of being beaten up to a pulp by three men before he felt something sharp against his neck, slicing through his skin… Dean gasped and sat up.

It was Afu; Afu had the knife.

"Baby boy?" Roman was up almost immediately. "You okay?"

"I… I survived," he said aloud.

His lips were claimed briefly by his boyfriend. "Yeah, you did. I'm so glad we found you in time. Do you remember what happened?"

Dean thought hard before he related to Roman the physical torture he had suffered in the hands of the Wyatt family and Afu… how he was outnumbered.

Each time he related of the blows, he couldn't help but think how his boyfriend was right about fighting them.

Roman was shaking in anger by the time he had finished. "I'm going to kill Afu."

"No, babe!" Dean protested. "I don't want you going to jail!"

"How dare he!"

"Ro-"

"No, Dean! You were in a bloody mess… you were close to dying. I'm not sure if you remember but you were asking me to move on with my life. I almost lost you and for that, I'm not sparing him. He'll suffer in my hands for what he did to you."

Roman then pulled him down again on the bed, snuggling up against him. Dean had seen Roman being a giant care bear for most of his life but to see him in such a manner was new. Anger and Roman Reigns seemed to be an intriguing combination.

"I love you," Dean said. "I love you so much, Roman Joseph Reigns."

His boyfriend smiled widely. "I love you just as much, Dean Jonathan Ambrose." Then his face turned serious. "That's why Afu will pay. Him and his newfound buddies from the swamp. They hurt what was mine. I'll show them how it feels and that's a promise."

They went down to the living room together where most of the Anoa'i family were seated. There was tension in the room; he could feel it.

Dean also noticed Roman scanning the room, his jaws clenched tight.

When his eyes fell upon Afu, he strode up to him, swinging his fist into the other warrior's face.

Afu stumbled backwards, crashing through the glass coffee table.

Several of the women screamed.

"Roman!" Sika admonished while other members sans Jey looked on in horror. Uncle Rodney tried to hold him back but Roman pushed him aside, making him stagger.

Dean could see that the filial son, loving boyfriend was gone. In his place was a powerful warrior who would not - could not - be stopped.

Afu gritted his teeth, charging for Roman who caught him halfway, spearing him in his chest so hard that he bounced on the ground.

Dean could not believe that this was his gentle Samoan. This side of Roman was was like a volcano in human form.

Roman towered over Afu, kicking him over with his foot before he stomped on the traitor's throat.

Afu was coughing, trying to catch his breath. Dean did not want blood on Roman's hands. He ran to his boyfriend, dragging him away. "No, Roman! Don't!"

"He almost killed you," Roman snapped. "Give me a good reason why I should spare him!"

Dean took a deep breath. "If you destroy him, we're never going to spend the rest of lives together. I don't want to see you go to jail. And I don't want to be with any other so please… for us."

He could see Roman's face slowly softening. His boyfriend turned to face his family. "Afu is working with the Wyatts," he revealed. "He sliced the mark off of Dean's skin in school earlier."

Sika was furious as he yanked Afu up, spewing angry words in Samoan to the young warrior before he struck him hard.

As Afu lay on the ground again, Dean watched one by one of the family members spit on him.

"We owe you a huge apology, Dean," Sika admitted. "All of us."

He felt Roman's hand on the small of his back. "I hope you understand that I love Roman. I would never want to hurt him."

"Jey was relating to us the state you were in," Uncle Rodney added. "We hope you can forgive us."

"Of course." He didn't care either way. Roman believed in him. That was all that mattered.

Jimmy was tying Afu up with a nylon rope as Jey cuffed him. Would the ropes be able to hold him down?

"Now what?" Nia wondered aloud.

"Now we find the Wyatts," Roman boomed. "After all, we have their newest member."

 _ **A/N Revenge underway… thank you for your favorites, follows and kind words :-) Dean was merely teasing Roman about Austin in the previous chapter lol**_


	30. Chapter 30

Thirty

Roman stared daggers at the back of Afu's neck as the traitor sat in the front of the van with Sika and Uncle Rodney who was driving. The whole Anoa'i family had split up into a few vehicles. Beside him, Dean was sound asleep, his head rocking back and forth as the van moved.

His boyfriend's head was dangerously close to Jimmy's shoulder so Roman shoved his head onto his. No one could touch Dean, he thought as possessiveness shook through him. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

Jey smirked.

"Dean's mine. Go find someone else," he reminded him.

"Well he does have a nice butt."

Roman shot him a warning look which earned him a laugh from his cousin. "It's not funny."

"You've got it bad for him."

"According to my boss, he's got it bad for me too."

"He does. You just can't see it."

He slid an arm around Dean's waist protectively when Jey chuckled. Roman raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"How could I have missed the signs?"

"What signs?"

"Okay. So remember when you were paired with Tyler Breeze for a project for English in freshman year? Remember? You were spending so much time with him to work on it then."

He remembered. Mr Regal had assigned everyone a partner for that project. "Yeah but what about it?"

"I remember Dean asking me if you were interested in Tyler because you had bailed out on him a few times."

"What?"

"Yeah and when I told him that you weren't, he gave me a look that suggested I was hiding something. Same thing when you were partners with Tama in Home Economics. He'd be looking every few minutes at both your backs."

Roman chuckled. "You better not be pulling my leg, Jey."

"I promise I'm not, Uce. But when you were around, he pretended like it never happened… as if he wasn't staring after you forlornly minutes before."

"All these years… we could have saved ourselves the trouble…"

"Well, you're together now. That's what counts."

The van came to a halt ending their conversation. "We're here," Uncle Rodney announced.

"Baby boy," Roman nudged his shoulder gently. "Wake up."

Dean's eyes fluttered, his blue eyes slowly scanning his surroundings. "That was fast," he yawned and stretched his arms.

"Not really. I expected it to be faster."

Once they got out of the van, they found the rest of the family already there. Most of them looked ready to kick ass; there were some that were hesitant. Roman couldn't fault them. None of them were ancient warriors.

For a moment, his eyes met Afu's. Neither turned away before the traitor opened his mouth. "Oh Roman. You think this is over? It's far from it. You won't be able to stop the Higher Power."

"Oh really?" Roman smirked cockily before tugging on Afu's hair. "You tell your boss that I'm looking for him. When Roman Reigns is angry, you better be hiding." He then shoved Afu towards his father.

Sika was gripping Afu by the collar. "Time's ticking, Swamp Thing."

* * *

Dean couldn't help but notice how Roman bore a murderous look as he locked eyes with Afu again before gazing at Bray's home. "So what happens now?" he asked.

"Maybe we should split up to cover more ground?" Jimmy suggested. "Jey and I will check the house."

Sika nodded. "Good idea. This area is huge and they could be hiding anywhere. Not necessarily in their house."

The family soon split up in pairs. "Come on, baby boy," his boyfriend instructed. "Let's go."

Guess he was going with his Samoan boyfriend, he thought as he linked his fingers through Roman's.

"So what are we going to do when we find the Wyatts?" Dean asked as they walked into the woods.

"Beat the hell out of them," Roman immediately said.

"You know it's going to take me time to get used to you being like this. You going around and putting people in their place, beating them up..."

Roman stopped in his tracks, caressing Dean's right cheek. "It's different when it comes to you."

"I'm flattered," Dean laughed.

The familiar, evil laugh of Bray Wyatt echoed from behind them. "Isn't this precious?"

Dean found Roman standing in front of him, pushing him behind.

"Oh Roman," Bray said. "Looks like you managed to save your sweetheart after all."

Roman merely glared at him, his eyes filled with intensity.

"Well, if you must know, we're not interested in Lakeview. We're interested in other things-" Bray's eyes were fixed on Dean.

"Things like your lost sheep? We were planning to ship him to you," Roman said.

"Oh I'm not sure I want him anymore. He's done his purpose. I needed his blood and he gave it to me."

Dean was not surprised as his conversation with Roman on Sunday morning came back to him. "Well, guess it was just a one night stand," he said aloud.

Bray smiled at Roman. "Don't be angry, Roman. Remember the bond we had? How we sat near the creek and shared kisses?"

"Excuse me while I throw up," Dean replied, his stomach turning at the thought of Roman locking lips with this vile creature. Not that he didn't know that they were doing that.

"We belong together, Roman," the deranged teenager continued. "Join us. We can destroy the people who have hurt us… who have tried to stand in our way."

Bray was still at it. Dean found himself reaching Roman's hand.

"You'll learn, Roman, that some of us especially the ones we think we can trust are the ones with lots of secrets." He looked at Dean pointedly. "This world was meant for men like us, Roman. Men like us who are destined for greatness."

"Alright!" Dean snapped. "That's it!"

He was about to jump on Bray when Roman caught him. "No, Dean!"

"Lemme at him, Roman! I want my revenge!"

There was a sudden gust of wind blowing at them. Both Dean and Roman turned towards the direction of it and when they looked back, Bray was gone. Uncle Rodney and Sika who was holding Afu returned from their search with nothing.

Roman yanked Afu's hair. "Talk now. Have you seen this Higher Power?" he demanded.

"No," Afu replied. "I haven't. No one's seen him except for Bray."

"You better not be lying, Afu. Or I'll end you, consequences be damned."

Roman shoved Afu towards his father again. "Dean and I will check out the creek," his boyfriend informed before pulling him along towards that direction.

Roman's assertiveness was also something new, Dean noted.

There was nothing to be found at the creek to both teenagers' disappointment. His boyfriend was still frowning so Dean touched his shoulder. "Roman, are you okay?"

"I can't believe how naive I was about Bray," his boyfriend replied as he stared out into the night.

"I wouldn't dwell on it, babe. I mean if you hadn't gone through that, you wouldn't be who you are today. We wouldn't have gotten together either if you hadn't gone out with him as ridiculous as it sounds."

"You're probably right," Roman agreed grudgingly. "Still wished that we had been honest about our feelings for one another but I suppose we were too scared to ruin a good friendship."

Dean licked his lips. "I didn't think I was good enough for you. I mean you were this pure soul while mine was a blackened one-"

"Hey, you do not have a black soul."

"I mean I knew I loved you and I wanted to be with you so bad but my fear always held me back. I was afraid you'd turn me down... in a nice way of course. I used to be jealous of those guys you were partners with-"

Roman was chuckling. "I know. While you were asleep, Jey filled me in."

"Wait… he saw that?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Roman and him had English for their first lesson the next morning. Mr Otunga turned up again to the class' surprise.

"Settle down," Mr Otunga announced. "Today we'll be doing a teamwork so will everyone sit according to the partners I assign you to."

"Where's Mr Regal?" Seth wanted to know.

"He'll be back tomorrow." Mr Otunga took out a piece of paper and started to read off it. "Roman and Tama. Seth and Dolph. Dean and Finn…"

Dean tuned out the rest as he took a seat beside Finn. "Hey," Finn greeted him.

"Hey."

"Have you started looking at colleges? Seth and I are planning to apply to the same ones."

"Guessed as much. I probably won't be here though. Maybe I'll be in Quebec to train."

"Nice. What about Roman?"

Dean shrugged. "I'm not sure. We've never really talked much about it." He vaguely remembered Roman telling him that they'd go to Quebec before settling down somewhere but they hadn't discussed it properly.

"What if he doesn't want to go?" his brother's boyfriend asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure. We'll figure something out."

Roman was giggling at whatever Tama was saying. His boyfriend had changed to a confident, strong and sexy young man. The transformation was a far cry to who he was previously.

Finn and him started to work on their assignment. His mind drifted again. Dean wondered how much more there was to this feud? When would it start and end? Did it have to be declared the way countries did?

The bell rang marking the end of class. "See you at lunch!" Tama told a smiling Roman before walking out.

What? Did he miss something?

"Roman, can I see you for a moment?" Mr Otunga called him out.

"Sure," Roman agreed.

Dean packed his backpack while Finn and Seth were chatting about college again. Seth was really enthusiastic but Dean guessed it was because his brother wanted to live in a dorm with Finn without any parental interruptions.

The blue eyed MMA enthusiast kept his eye on his Mr Otunga and his boyfriend who had just approached their substitute teacher. "Roman, the Assistant Principal of Academics Mrs Black has asked me to approach you for help tutor her son in Chemistry."

"Ummm you don't mean Marcellus, do you?" Roman clarified.

"Yes. He plays offensive tackle for our football team."

"I know him," Roman replied. "He's in my Chemistry class."

"Makes it easier then. If you do this, Mrs Black will write in personally to Juilliard to enrol you."

Juilliard. Dean had forgotten about that. With all the encounters with the Wyatts, it slipped his mind about it. Probably Roman's too.

"I don't mind tutoring whether it's for Juilliard or not," Roman answered.

Of course. Roman was still the same person deep down inside and that gave Dean a sense of security.

"I was hoping you'd agree," Mr Otunga revealed. "Could you maybe find him during lunch to discuss with him on arrangements?"

"Sure."

"Thank you, Roman. Mrs Black will be thrilled."

* * *

Roman found Marcellus giving him a lookover as he explained to him about his mother's request during Chemistry class. At six feet seven, with green eyes and a cocky attitude, he was known as a heartbreaker in school. "So what day works out for you?" the young Samoan warrior asked.

Marcellus smiled. "Any day, any time?" His eyes lingered down.

It took all of Roman not to shake him. "Are you checking me out?" This was entirely new for him. The only person who ever really looked at him that way was Dean.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror?"

"Have you seen your grades?"

The footballer took no offense and laughed. "Touche. Seriously, Reigns, when did you get so hot?"

"Look, Marcellus, if you don't do this, you're never going to get that scholarship to Ohio State."

"I appreciate you being concerned but no school is going to take me now."

"Mr Otunga said that you only need to pass this class."

"You can't tell me that you're going to help me pass Chemistry so easily, Reigns."

"If you study hard, you will. I'm sure there will be football coaches on the lookout at games too. Don't you want to put in your best so that you can go to college before going to the big league?"

Marcellus shrugged. "Fine. Thanks for helping a brother out."

"No problem. So when's a good day for you?"

"Tonight?"

Roman didn't have anything planned with Dean yet so it seemed okay. "Sure."

"Dress sexy so it motivates me."

"Hate to break it to you but I have a boyfriend."

"So?"

So? What the… "So I think it's best to keep your eyes on your textbook."

"Oh I will and you know what else? Chemistry will not be only found within the pages of this textbook when we're studying tonight."

* * *

Roman was pleasantly surprised to know that Jimmy had enlisted Tama to help them out against the Wyatts.

They were in the middle of discussing strategies at their usual table by the large window in the cafeteria when the grey eyed young man noticed Corey strolling in alone. Where was Dean? He strained his neck, looking out for his boyfriend.

"Something wrong, Uce?" Jimmy asked.

"I wonder where's Dean?" Roman replied. He took out his cellphone, immediately speed dialing him. After some ringing, there was no reply. So far no burning sensation on his neck so maybe he wasn't in danger. Yet. But where-

"Very funny, Roman." He sighed in relief when he found Dean standing behind, shaking his head at him. "I'm not here on time and you search for me?" his boyfriend continued. "That burn made me yelp and the girl standing in line next to me gave me a look."

Roman giggled. "I wished you'd taken a picture."

"You would." His boyfriend sat down next to him, giving him a kiss on his cheek before opening his carton of milk. Roman's heart was warmed.

Marcellus walked by their table with his group of friends. "See you for our date tonight, gorgeous," he sang, winking at him.

Dean choked on his milk at that.

Roman patted his back, a lazy smile on his face. "You okay?"

"Your tutoring session is tonight?" the auburn haired teenager asked.

"Yeah. Did you have something planned?"

Dean's eyes had a mischievous glint. What was he up to? "Nope. I think I'll stay home."

"Dean, you better not go out looking for trouble."

"Roman, I have no idea what you're talking about. I do not look for trouble."

"Because trouble has a way of finding you."

His boyfriend flashed him an innocent look. "I promise I'm staying home tonight."

He sighed. With Dean, there was no telling what he was up to. He only hoped that he would stay safe.

"So I've been meaning to ask," Dean questioned, "how do you declare war with the Wyatts and finish them? Do you announce it like countries?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah. But we're the ones who have to. As to seeing how the elders are holding us back from declaring it, we have to wait."

"Why are they holding you back?" Dean was curious.

"They're waiting for the blue moon. According to the book, when the Higher Power has risen, when there'll be a full moon. Blood shed is permitted from then."

"Can it be declared before?"

"I haven't read up on that but good question, Dean. I'll ask my father."

* * *

"How can you not know what is an ionic bonding?" Roman asked Marcellus one hour into their tutoring session in his bedroom later that night. His parents didn't want him to go out tonight now that the Higher Power had risen. "I've explained it to you five times."

"Tsk, Roman," the footballer said. "I'm surprised you have a lack of patience."

"Probably because you've been checking me out every few minutes. Now will you please pay attention?"

"An ionic bond is the electrostatic force of attraction between cations and anions in a regular ionic lattice. Now can I kiss you?"

"What? No. How are ionic compounds formed?"

"By the transfer of electrons. Seriously, Roman. Do you not know how ridiculously gorgeous you are now that you've cleaned up?"

Oh the hilarity of it. It was funny how the school's biggest "heartthrob" was hitting on him when once upon a time, no one looked at him that way. Funny how a little grooming and training did him favors… uncalled ones that was.

He shoved Marcellus who was leaning close to him. "Pay attention."

"You have beautiful eyes and I bet that mouth kisses good."

"Marcellus, if you keep doing this, I'm not tutoring you anymore. To hell with your scholarship."

Marcellus laughed. "I always get what I want, Roman."

"Well then, you're about to experience a historic first."

The footballer's eyes were on his neck. "That's nasty hickey you got. So dark. Your boyfriend really is a lunatic."

The mark. "I like it. Dean's my soulmate. Eyes on your book now."

There was a knock on the door. His mother had a tray of cookies and milk. "I hope you boys are hungry."

"Oh I am hungry," Marcellus agreed. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"What a nice young man."

When the door closed, he flashed Roman a triumphant smile. "See? Your mum likes me."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Nice try, Marcellus. But everyone in my family loves Dean."

"You know, we're high schoolers. We're still young. You're bound to head to college and discover more people there. What happens if you meet other people you're attracted to?"

Roman felt a sense of deja vu upon hearing that. Dean had asked him that question before.

"Hell, you could happen to walk down the halls of our school one day and bump into some random guy and then maybe experience an attraction. Then what? I've seen friends of mine who were like you, who thought they had fallen head over heels only to find love with someone else. It can happen. Both parties' lives change because of it."

"You have no business talking about my love life, Marcellus."

"Just looking out for you, man. You're a good kid, Roman. It's a shame you already have someone. I'd try to ask you out."

He glowered before instructing the footballer to continue reading the textbook.

When their session was over, Roman was called out by Uncle Rodney about his sulking. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to tell his mother that I can no longer tutor him. He made uncalled remarks about my love life," he explained.

"Well, that's justified. But why do you still look bothered?"

"Do you think it's foolish to assume that I've found the love of my life?"

Sika beamed. "Roman, Dean and you aren't exactly normal, are you? Yours is a love that transcended through ages. So no. We don't think you're foolish, son. Besides, soulmates or not, you were always pining away for Dean and him for you."

Uncle Afa nodded. "And if you happen to be attracted to someone else, it's normal. Happens to all of us. Whether you want to act on it or not… well, you'll be changing destiny."

"How so?" Roman was puzzled.

"I'm not sure. No one knows." His uncle looked at him. "Why? Are you attracted to someone else?"

"No."

"Mmmm…"

Suddenly Jimmy burst into the living room, panting hard. "Guys, I need help. It's Jey! He's hurt badly!"

 _ **A/N I hope you guys are having an awesome weekend. Thank you for the favorite, follows and kind reviews so much. :-)**_


	31. Chapter 31

Thirty One

Jey was jumped on. By whom he had no idea. "It happened so fast I couldn't get a glimpse. Jimmy was in the convenience store at the time while I went to take a leak by the corner of it. Suddenly, I got pounced on before getting kicked all over. They were merely grunting."

"Did you see their faces?" Roman asked.

"No. My eyes were squeezed shut."

As Roman listened to his cousin relate more of what happened while Uncle Afa was healing him, he looked at Roman dead in the eyes. "There weren't only people there, Roman. I was bitten."

"By what?!"

Jey never got to answer as his eyes rolled back. Uncle Afa shook his head at Roman. "He'll be fine. Let him rest. I'll check up on him every hour."

* * *

Roman had only kissed one person in his life besides Dean and that was Bray to his now absolute horror.

He never found himself wanting anyone else as much as he had wanted Dean. Never found himself wondering what it'd be like to be with someone else either.

His family never pushed him all those times he was secretly yearning for the auburn haired teenager although his uncle Afa made an offhand comment once in seventh grade to get his head out of the clouds and back into reality.

Marcellus' words were vaguely like his uncle's and came back to hit him as he informed the footballer why he couldn't tutor him anymore before the start of Chemistry class.

"Did I struck a nerve?" was the reply he got.

"You crossed the line," Roman snapped.

"Not really. I was helping you see things clearly."

"The only thing I see is you trying to rock the boat I'm in."

"And that's a bad thing? Me encouraging you to go out and explore?"

"Don't you dare phrase it as such. You know what it really is."

Roman stared at him but nothing seemed to intimidate the cocky boy. He was actually smiling. "You look so beautiful when you're angry," Marcellus complimented him.

"Alright settle down, class." Their teacher, Mr Gunn, walked in with a bundle of papers. "Today we're going to talk about something different in hopes that this will capture your interest in Chemistry and see how useful it is for your daily lives."

Damien Sandow raised his hand. "What do you mean?"

"Today we're going to be talking about the science of chemistry between people… how attraction happens."

"All I know is I want to bang Nikki," John Cena announced.

"Right." Mr Gunn sat on the edge of his desk. "And do you know why you want to have sexual intercourse with Ms Bella?"

"Why? Cuz she's hot!"

The class erupted into laughter. To his credit, so did Mr Gunn. "Did you know there's a scientific reason for that?"

Roman felt Marcellus' eyes on him. He tossed him a warning look.

"There is?"

"Of course. Ladies and gentlemen, let's talk chemistry."

* * *

"Why do we never learn about Lakeview's history?"

Dean's head shot up at Seth's question in World History class. There were some murmurs of agreement from the rest.

Mr Jacobs chuckled. "It's called World History, Seth."

Finn nodded. "But I'm curious about the urban legends and myths about this town."

"You've heard something?"

"That there's evil here. That's what I heard. But apparently love conquered over evil because of these two lovers."

Dean's heart was beating fast when Mr Jacobs glanced at him for a while before continuing. "I'd like to think those rumors are true."

"Wait, wait, wait! So there was blood shed on these grounds?" Buddy Murphy leaned forward.

"Absolutely!"

"Tell us more!" Billie Peyton demanded.

"Yeah knowing this town's history is far more important than what happened to any other country. I don't even care about that!" Kevin added.

Mr Jacobs laughed. "Okay, okay. So the legend goes..."

* * *

 _Dean jumped on him, causing both of them to fall on the bed before starting to kiss him. Roman ran his hand through his friend's hair while returning it with just as much passion._

 _Kisses were rained all over his face. "Fuck, Roman. I love you," he said over and over. "I fucking love you." He grabbed Roman's face again and claimed his lips once more._

 _Roman was overwhelmed by what was happening to him. Dean actually felt the same for him? This had to be a dream._

 _The auburn haired teenager pulled Roman's t-shirt over his head and started to kiss him. "Dean, are you sure you want this?" he asked._

 _Dean stopped kissing his neck and then looked him into his eyes, intensity reflecting on them. "I want you, Roman."_

 _"I want you too. But, Corey-"_

 _"I don't want to talk about him. Or Bray. I want it to be about you and me now. Okay?"_

 _Roman's heart was pounding fast. "Okay," he replied softly before pulling Dean down to him again._

 _Oh how much he used to dream about this and to experience it for real was better than any dream. Dean felt incredibly good in his arms, as if he was made for him._

 _Lips enclosed over his right nipple before being sucked on. Soft whimpers escaped his lips._

 _Yes. Definitely better than any dream he ever had._

 _Dean unbuckled the young Samoan man's belt before removing his jeans. Roman held his breath as his friend's eyes were admiring his naked body._

" _You're so beautiful, Roman," Dean admitted quietly._

" _No. I-"_

 _Dean covered his lips with his. "Beautiful," he murmured._

 _Once his best friend had stripped himself as well, Roman allowed his eyes to roam on Dean's exposed flesh as well._

" _Like what you see, big guy?" Dean teased._

 _Roman was sure his cheeks were turning red._

" _Hey, it's just me, okay?" Dean assured him._

" _Okay…"_

 _Their lips met again in a searing kiss. Roman gasped into his best friend's mouth when their lengths pressed against one another's._

" _Dean… I've never done it before…" he confessed._

" _I'll try to be as gentle as I can, okay?" Dean assured him, his hand moving down to stroke Roman's length._

" _Fuck!"_

 _Dean covered his mouth over his then, his tongue slipping into the warmth of the grey eyed teenager's mouth. Roman groaned into the kiss as he felt the blue eyed young man combing his fingers through his loose black waves._

 _Their kissing deepened before Dean decided to pepper kisses now on his member, giving Roman pleasure in more ways than one._

 _He was close to losing it with every lick, every suck-_

"Uce!"

Roman snapped out of his reminiscence of his first time only to find Jimmy giving him a look.

Damn it. Now he wanted to find Dean and have sex with him in the janitor's closet. This was Mr Gunn's fault.

All his talk on physical and sexual attraction.

"Sorry," Roman apologised. "What is it?"

"Class is over."

"I need to find Dean."

Jimmy laughed as he walked out of class. "You know if you search for him, his mark is going to burn."

That was a great idea.

Or he could just text him.

 _Meet me at the usual in five minutes. I need to see you. It's urgent._

To hell with lunch. He was hungry for something else.

* * *

Dean closed the door behind him in the janitor's closet. Seeing his boyfriend's message made him worried. He hoped that the Wyatts hadn't gotten to any of the Anoa'i family.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Roman didn't look worried. If anything, he was giving Dean a heated look that promised many things.

No words were needed.

Roman captured his lips in a searing kiss that left his racing. Dean wounded his arms around his neck, allowing himself to be swept away by his boyfriend's love.

As was his favorite thing to do, he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Roman's waist.

Oh how times have changed.

Roman initiating their lovemaking. Roman giving him looks of lust. Roman's hands all over his body, kissing him hungrily as if he couldn't get enough of him.

"Damn, Dean," his boyfriend breathed as he trailed hot kisses on his neck. "I want you so bad."

Dean was pretty sure he was rock hard now upon hearing that.

Roman must have thought the same thing too as he fumbled with Dean's jeans button.

"Let me do it," Dean offered, quickly working on it. No sooner had he discarded his jeans than Roman had smashed his lips, holding him so tight.

Dean wasn't sure what came over his boyfriend but he wasn't going to complain. He couldn't tell where his body began and where Roman's ended.

He was laid down on the table before Roman rolled on a lubricated condom.

"What's the hur-"

Roman captured his lips, cutting him off. His body was trembling with desire as the Samoan young man thrusted into him.

"Oh fuck!" Dean moaned.

A small laugh escaped from Roman who gazing at him with admiration. Dean wrapped his legs once more to allow Roman to go deeper.

Every fiber in his body screamed for his boyfriend as he felt himself tightening. He was Dean's heart and soul.

Roman let out a near shout when he came before Dean reached his peak.

Both boys were staring at one another with a small smile. Roman took his hand before pressing his lips against the promise ring. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Roman. Now would you mind telling me what's going on?"

* * *

Roman felt contented after his sexual escapade with Dean during lunch. As he packed up after his last class for the day, Art, where they had to do calligraphy, his mind drifted back to the way Dean had allowed himself to be taken.

He smiled to himself. Nothing could ruin his mood.

"Hello, gorgeous,"

Except for this.

The young Samoan warrior groaned inwardly at the sight of Marcellus. "What do you want?"

"You."

"For the last time, I have a boyfriend. Do you need tutoring in English too?"

"Maybe I need tutoring in Biology."

Roman's eyes flickered to the back of Marcellus where Dean was standing behind. He took a step back before he saw blue paint being dumped on the footballer. Marcellus turned around seething at him.

Dean looked at him in disbelief. "What? It's art class." He then threw the red pail at Marcellus before pounding away at the cocky teenager.

"Baby boy, no!" Roman tried to get Dean off of the footballer who tried to retaliate but failed after slipping on the paint.

The auburn haired teenager laughed before Roman dragged him out of the class. "Dean!"

"What? He had it coming."

"I don't want you getting suspended."

"Oh, Roman. Wouldn't be the first time."

There was a yell as Marcellus charged towards Dean who quickly gave him a kick to his midsection and applied a headlock under his arm, bending the footballer's arms and then dropping to the floor to the floor causing the heartthrob to fall flat on his face.

He got up to his feet and shrugged at Roman who fervently hoped his boyfriend wouldn't get into trouble again.

"What is going on?"

Both boys looked up to find Mrs Black stalking towards them. Of all the rotten luck… "I can explain," Roman protested.

"You did this?" the assistant principal asked in disbelief. "Roman, you're a good student-"

"Nah. It wasn't him," Dean cut her off. "It was me. I did it. Your son had it coming."

"And what did he do?"

"He hit on Roman even when he knew how uncomfortable it was making him. So he deserved what he got."

"It's true," Roman confirmed. "He's not taking his education seriously. When he was over at my place, all he wanted to do was kiss me."

"What?!" Dean exclaimed. "I'm going to-"

Roman immediately fireman carried him on his right shoulder; the auburn haired young man started kicking about in the air. "Dean! Calm down!"

"No!" his boyfriend shot back.

Mrs Black frowned at her son who had now gotten to his feet. "You owe Roman an apology, Marcellus."

"And Roman deserves a payback!" Dean spat. "Break his ass in half!"

Roman smacked his boyfriend's bottom to silence him while he glared at Marcellus.

"I raised you up better than that," Mrs Black continued. "How could you take advantage of his kindness?"

"I'm sorry," came the half hearted apology.

"Mrs Black," Roman said, "I hope you can understand why I can no longer tutor your son."

"I don't blame you," the footballer's mother agreed. "I owe you a huge apology as well. I will honor my promise to write in to Juilliard for you."

"That's not necessary, Ma'am. I have my sights set on something else now."

Dean stopped kicking at that.

"If it's okay, I hope you can pardon Dean for what happened just now."

Mrs Black looked at him in surprise. Roman couldn't blame her for that reaction. He never asked anything from the school before and Dean's rash act - though Roman could understand why - was punishable. "Well, fine. Dean you're suspended for half a day today. Go home."

"But school's out!" Dean pointed out.

"Exactly."

Roman thanked her as she pulled her son along, scolding him along the way.

"Put me down, Roman!" Dean demanded.

The raven haired teenager smacked his bottom again as he walked back into class. Maybe Jey was onto something; Dean _had_ a nice butt. He set his boyfriend down on the teacher's table as he went to retrieve his backpack.

"You're not going to Juilliard anymore?" his boyfriend asked.

"Not really," Roman admitted. "I'm not sure what I want to do now anymore. Especially since this whole thing with Bray and his deranged cult. Also we wanted to get out of Lakeview, remember? Like I told you, we'll go to Quebec first for you to train before settling down elsewhere."

"Wait a minute. Roman, I don't want you to give up your dreams for me."

"I'm not giving up anything. Directing no longer holds a place in my heart."

"So what does now?"

"Not what but who."

"Who?"

He laughed as he pressed a kiss on Dean's forehead. "Really, Dean?"

"Like I said, don't give up your dreams for mine."

"You are my dream."

"But you've got to have a game plan."

"I'll figure something out. I still have time. Maybe I'll study in Quebec." He stretched his hand out towards Dean who accepted it. "I'll be fine."

When they reached his house, Roman found most of the family members looking at him in disappointment. He looked at them, puzzled. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Dean, can we talk to Roman in private?" Sika requested. "He'll call you later."

Dean did a double take before Roman kissed him. Whatever his family wanted to say, it was serious and they wanted privacy. "Go, baby boy. I'll fill you in later."

The auburn haired man nodded before he let himself out. Roman crossed his arms as he stared at the elders. "What's going on?"

"One of the things they've found at the site of Jey's assault was this," Uncle Afa revealed, holding out a long torn. "It was at his Achilles' heel."

"But what does that mean?" Roman was confused.

"This torn is poisonous. It's not from any natural shrub or tree. It's from unlike anything we've known. A mythical beast that belongs to the Higher Power. Five of us will be going back to Samoa to retrieve a rare flower growing there. We need you to follow us."

"Alright. When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

"Can Dean come along?"

"This is another thing we discussed. We can't bring Dean with us. Roman, he's a distraction for you."

"Distraction?" Roman was now livid. "Are you kidding me?"

"Please, Uce," Jimmy pleaded. "It's just for this trip."

"I-"

"Get your head out of the clouds, Roman," Uncle Afa instructed sternly. "This is far more important. Your family needs you."

"Dean's family to me too," Roman argued back.

"Not by blood. You tell him what you have to but we're going."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"So you can't even call me?" Dean asked later that night as he sat beside Roman on his bed.

"Apparently not. They think you're a distraction."

"What?" Dean snapped. "Oh this is priceless. So I'm your soulmate but I'm a distraction? This is ridiculous and I won't stand for it."

At this point, Dean didn't know who he should side with: the Wyatts or the Anoa'i family with their constant vendetta against him. If he didn't love Roman, he'd be giving them the finger for their ridiculous notions.

There was a passing thought that maybe they didn't think Dean was good enough for Roman but he dismissed it.

"Do they even know what a soulmate is?" Dean wondered aloud.

"They-"

"If I'm such a distraction, they never should have told us anything about the past. We can live our lives in pure bliss and ignorance."

"Baby boy, the moment Bray came to Lakeview, our lives were never the same." His boyfriend looked torn. "Look, I think it's just for a few days. And I refuse to listen to them. I'll call you late at night. No matter what, I love you, Dean. You know that."

"I know. Still doesn't make this situation any easier."

Roman reached for his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it. Dean's heart went out to him; this wasn't a walk in the park for him either. And who knew what would happen in Samoa? More danger?

"What will you do while I'm away?" Roman asked.

"I don't know. Study the way I did while you were undergoing that warrior training?"

"Please stay safe. Don't go anywhere without anyone beside you. Maybe hang out with Seth or Corey or something. I don't want you to get hurt again. Okay?"

"Okay." He kissed the side of Roman's forehead. "Roman?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll miss you."

"Oh baby boy, you know I will too."

 _ **A/N The Samoa trip will be covered extensively in the next chapter. Also while the Samoans are away, the Wyatts will play. Thank you for your favorites, follows and kind words so much :-)**_


	32. Chapter 32

Thirty Two

"I feel so guilty about Roman not following his career," Dean related to Corey and Phil before English class started.

Corey cocked his head. "I thought he said you're his dream."

"Yeah, Core but directing was always his goal for as long as I've known him."

"Things change, Dean."

"I just can't help but feel this is my fault. MMA training camps aren't exactly spread about like McDonald's. Well, the good ones anyway."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. I'll figure something out."

"You could always fight underground if you feel MMA is standing in the way of Roman's goal," Phil suggested.

Dean thought hard. It was worth considering.

"They pay good too so you'll be able to support Roman while he studies."

"You don't say."

The bell rang marking the start of class. Mr Regal walked in with a weary look. Dean noticed a bruise near his left eye. He wondered what happened.

"You're back," Seth remarked while admiring himself in the compact mirror.

"Right," the Englishman announced. "Here's what we're going to do today. Write me a short essay about your life goals after high school in twenty minutes. No more than two hundred words. You may begin."

Dean huffed before pressing his pen against the piece of paper Corey had given him. What did he want to do?

He wanted to live in a house with Roman once his career took off. He wanted to take care of Roman always.

He loved Roman Joseph Reigns.

Always.

Once he had finished writing, he walked up to Mr Regal's table and handed it to him. He found himself tuning out the rest of the lesson, checking his phone and staring at Roman's pictures with a deep longing.

His boyfriend was barely gone for twenty four hours but he felt like it was a week. You've got it bad, he told himself.

"Dean, I'd like to see you for a moment," Mr Regal requested.

Class had ended already.

"Yes, Mr Regal?" he commented as he approached his teacher.

"I noticed you wrote that you'd like to engage in any forms of fighting in the future," the educator commented.

"Yeah. Ummm is there a problem with that?"

"Not really. How would you like to participate in underground arena fighting?"

Dean blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Oh. Very. A friend of mine runs such a promotion. It's illegal, of course but each fight pays a hefty sum."

"But you said I was more than just a punching bag."

"Oh and I still stand by that. But if you want to skip all the steps to UFC and earn very good money, well this would be a good place to start."

Dean was in a dilemma between agreeing or asking Roman's opinion. After all, he had a right to know since it'd be affecting their future.

"They recruit guys as young as sixteen years old," Mr Regal continued. "Think about it, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

His mark burned. Instinctively Roman knew why. Miss you too, baby boy.

And it hadn't even been a day yet.

As Roman pretended to listen to Jimmy talk on the plane, he wished that he could escape this whole mess. The rest of them - his father, Uncle Afa and Sonny - were seated at the back row.

His family's indifference to Dean without any value reason was starting to flounder in his mind.

"You're not listening to me, are you, Uce?" Jimmy commented.

"Not really. Jimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why the sudden change in our family's attitude to Dean?"

"Well, the elders didn't take it too lightly when he ignored your calls and refused to read your letters. You were close to losing it, Uce. They do think he's a distraction."

"They don't seem to respect that mark."

"Can't argue with you on that." Jimmy sighed. "They're wishy washy that way."

"I miss him. I don't care how that makes me look. I wish he was here."

"Nothing wrong with that, Uce. I'm sure he misses you too. I'm not sure if you know this but before we knew about that mark, they wanted to introduce you to another guy."

"Wait… what?"

"Yeah. Well, not your parents but Uncle Afa was concerned that you were hungover on Dean so he was adamant about finding you someone else. Your dad stood his ground and said it was your life."

"It is my life." The revelation made him horrified. He was right to plan to move away with Dean. "Do I know the guy?"

"Nah. Dude goes to a private school. Wants to be a veterinarian."

"You've seen him?"

"He's the kid of dad's friend. So yeah I have. Looks gorgeous. Polite. Model citizen. You can see why Uncle Afa was intrigued. Dean's an unchained melody."

"He's my lunatic."

"Hey, you don't have to convince me, Uce. I know how much you love one another. Like you said, Dean's a lunatic. Unhinged."

"Yeah. I hope he won't get himself into trouble while I'm away. He tends to find himself into those whenever I'm not by his side."

* * *

"I don't see what the big deal is, Dean," Corey commented as he munched on the mystery meat. "It sounds like a good opportunity."

"I still have to ask Roman," Dean explained, wincing at the burning sensation he was feeling. "If I keep it from him, he'll blow his top."

Phil looked surprised. "Roman? Blow his top? He's the most gentle person I know."

"Not anymore. He now has a volcanic temper underneath that cool exterior."

"Roman? Sweet Roman? Oh boy. This I have to see. Next you're going to tell me his kicks ass."

Corey rolled his eyes at Phil. "Haven't you been paying attention? He received training."

"So if you fight with him, who wins?" Phil was curious.

"I pretty sure it's him," Dean admitted. If how his boyfriend attacked Afu that night was anything to go by, the Lunatic Fringe had no doubt that he was capable of doing more.

"Or are you trying to make him look strong?"

"I don't have to try, Phil. He is strong. He just never tapped on it. Or are you oblivious to not see the muscles on him?"

"So has he lost his temper with you yet?"

"Nope. I think I'm the only one who's spared that."

The smile on his face faltered when he saw Bray walk into the cafeteria, eyes scanning the place as if he were looking for someone.

Dean was the person he was searching for apparently. "Is this guy for real?" Corey laughed.

"Dean."

The auburn haired teenager frowned at him. "What the hell do you want, Wyatt?"

"You."

"Too bad. I have a boyfriend already."

"Or do you? So I guess the rumors are false."

"Yeah. Now crawl back into the hole you came from."

"Oh Dean. Sweet, naive Dean."

"I think you've mistaken him for Roman," Phil piped.

Bray ignored him. "Time is ticking for your beloved and you."

"Fuck you, Bray," Dean snapped. Didn't this moron have better things to do than irritate him?

"Well, I don't mind doing that. You are attractive in a dangerous kind of way."

The blue eyed teenager choked on his Sprite; Phil patted him on his back.

Bray smirked. "Nothing to worry about, Dean. I wouldn't put my hopes on the Anoa'i family. They're known to be fickle minded."

"You mean like you? I don't have time for games, Bray. If you want a fight so bad, I'll give you a fight."

"Dean, Dean, Dean. You are nothing more than a spider caught up in a web of lies. A sacrificial lamb for this battle. There will never be a happy ending for Roman and you."

Dean stood up, fists clenched.

"Fighting on school grounds is frowned upon."

"But fighting outside is not. Anytime, anywhere, Bray. Me and you. No swamp entities. Just us."

Bray nodded before making his way to the exit.

"What the hell was that all about?" Corey was bewildered.

"Just Bray and his crazy psychobabble." Inside, he was still seething. There was still unfinished business between Bray and him. He was itching to retaliate.

* * *

It was six in the morning when they reached Samoa.

Upon landing at Faleolo International Airport, the Anoa'i family were greeted by two men - an older and a younger man with shoulder length black hair and green eyes. "Hello," the younger man greeted Roman. "Welcome to Samoa. I'm Tai. This is my father, Mika."

Roman accepted Tai's hand and shook it. There was a tingling feeling of electricity when they touched and he immediately withdrew.

Sika beamed. "Mika is an old friend who moved here a long time ago. He can bring us to the flower."

"It's quite late though so can we bring you back to our home first?" Mika suggested.

"Sure," Uncle Afa agreed.

They travelled by a big van. The drive was filled with chit chat though Roman was not in the mood. Dean was too far away for his liking. His thumb hovered over the phone call app on his mobile.

"Don't worry," Jimmy assured him. "It'll be over in no time."

Roman found Tai looking at him every now and then, eyes wide as if he were taking in his look. The young Samoan warrior stared back. "You know this guy too?"

"Tai? Yeah. Briefly I mean."

"Why is he staring at me?"

"Uce, have you seen how you look?" Jimmy chuckled.

Roman groaned inwardly. "Not you too."

"What? Okay, okay. You can't tell me that you don't see it."

"No and I wish everyone would stop saying it. Dean doesn't."

"That's because Dean and you have seen one another through those awkward puberty changes."

"Maybe," Roman allowed. "Dean hasn't really changed much. Well, he just got more reckless."

"Brazen."

"Unabashed."

"You really miss him."

"You have no idea."

When they reached the four storey mansion, they were shown to the guest rooms. They agreed to take a nap, waking up at ten thirty to resume their journey. Roman found his room near Tai's. Something in him told him that there was more to this trip than just a flower.

"Is everything okay?" Tai asked when Roman was staring at the door, contemplating between going in there or hitchhiking a ride to the airport. He had no time for hidden agendas. Every second he was here, Dean was left alone to a dangerous group who had almost taken him out.

"Not really."

"What's the matter?"

"What's your motive?"

"You caught on that, huh?"

Roman nodded, anger slowly rising. "Yeah I caught on that when you kept sneaking glances at me."

"Look, Roman. Yes, your family is here for a flower. But they're hoping that they can rewrite destiny."

It hit him. Uncle Afa's words after his question about acting on attraction. "Who are they?"

"Your Uncle Afa and your father."

Of course. "Look, I'm sure you're a nice guy but my heart belongs to someone. There's no room for anyone else."

"I understand. And I'm relieved that you have someone. I'm attached as well. He's my next door neighbor." Tai looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "First thing in the morning, they'll be getting the flower. I guess you guys will be heading home after that."

"Yeah. We will. There's only so long Uncle Afa's magic can keep the venom from spreading. I hope they'll honor their promise to leave." He didn't feel good about leaving Dean behind again.

"They will. I'll make sure I nudge them towards that direction."

Roman thanked him and was about to go inside the room when Tai called out to him. "Be prepared, Roman. I feel something evil is coming."

* * *

Dean was making a paper plane during Math class when his mobile phone vibrated with Roman's name flashing across it. His heart soared. Getting down on his knees when his teacher's back was facing him, he quickly crawled out of the class before sliding over the green button.

"Hey, babe!" he greeted him happily. "How's Samoa?"

"I'm not sure," his boyfriend yawned. "We just arrived and it's like seven here. I'm taking a nap soon."

"Yeah, you sound tired."

"I just wanted to hear your voice before sleeping."

"Well, now you've heard it. Sleep."

Roman laughed. "Getting bored of me?"

"Nope. I hope you'll be back soon."

"Me too."

They exchanged lovey dovey words before the conversation ended. Dean stared at the phone before sighing. The bell rang; school was out. Time to pack up and maybe visit Mark.

"Dean, leaving so soon?" Bray cooed, coming out from the class next door.

"Get lost, Wyatt!" Dean brushed past him as he entered his classroom to get his backpack.

"Join us, Dean. We understand what it means to be misunderstood. We can love you."

"I don't even want to know what that means."

"We can clean you up, remove that mark-"

Dean shivered, remembering how his skin was cut off. As if it was there as a reminder, the mark throbbed.

Bray must have thought the same thing when he continued, "Oh ho ho ho, Dean. Not the way that Samoan oaf did it. No. We will use Himalayan sea salt to get it off."

Wait… what?

"Together, you and I, Dean can slay the entire Anoa'i family for all the crimes that they have done."

"Dean!" Seth came up to him with an impatient look, not caring that he was in the middle of a conversation. "Let's go. I want to buy those new shoes from Skechers."

"Ummm okay?" he told his brother. "What does that have to do with me?"

"You have money. I know you do. Buy for me?" He flashed Dean a big smile.

"Urgh Seth… I swear Seth…"

"Come on, Dean. What kind of a brother are you?"

He rolled his eyes. Seth's interruption was a welcomed distraction. "Fine. Let's go."

When he turned around, Bray was gone. Good riddance. Seth was practically skipping beside him as they left class.

All this time it was Himalayan sea salt. Something so simple to remove a mark so powerful. Dean was stunned and wondered how many people knew that. Certainly not Afu whom he had no doubt only sliced it to be sadistic.

Erick Rowan was standing near the school gate wearing his sheep mask in a green jumpsuit.

"Who is that?" Seth asked.

That' was it. He was getting a little sick of these swamp creatures. Dean walked straight up to the red head. "Back for more, Rowan? You know, you and your brothers have a lot to learn about me. Freak!" He slapped Erick's mask off his face.

"D-Dean… you shouldn't have," Seth stammered, taking a step back.

Erick cracked his knuckles.

* * *

The rare flower had red petals with black dots in different sizes located near Papapapaitai Falls. The area alone was a sight to behold and Jimmy literally pleaded with the rest to go exploring. Roman offered to pluck the flowers so he was left to his own devices.

"I'm glad that you could find the flowers so fast," Tai said. "They grow seasonally."

"Oh." Roman didn't know that. "It's hard to break it off though."

"Luckily I brought this." Tai took out a Swiss Army knife and helped to cut off some stalks.

Roman thanked him, accepting the stalks. Their hands brushed against one another's causing that strange buzz again. He chose to ignore it, carefully placing them in the plastic bag.

"So where to next?"

"You have enough?"

"Yeah. We're done here and honestly, I just want to leave already." The faster they left, they faster he could see Dean.

"Let me check with the rest."

They reached back to the house within an hour. Roman allowed his mobile to be charged while he drank coffee in the kitchen with Tai.

"All of us have powers," Tai was saying. "My dad's is healing."

"Same as Uncle Afa's." Roman took a sip of his coffee. "Mine seems to be strength. The training was bone wearing but I'm glad that I got through it." Suddenly, he hissed, the mark on his neck burning.

"Roman!" Tai panicked. "What's wrong?"

"Dean! I think he's in trouble again." He was eager to get home but there was no way he could reach there immediately. He quickly searched for Mark's number.

Problem was there was no signal to make a phone call.

"Fuck!" Roman cursed.

"Roman, I can bring you home," Tai offered.

"It'll take hours-"

"No, it won't. That's my gift. I can teleport."

* * *

"Well, well, well."

Dean clenched his fists as he

found a smirking Bray joining Erick with Luke.

"Guess you've decided to turn us down," the goateed young man continued. "More's the pity. Now we have to finish the job."

It didn't matter. The auburn haired teenager was prepared for anything including losing his life.

"Touch him and I'll make sure you regret stepping into Lakeview, Bray."

Roman.

How did he even get here so fast? Wasn't he in Samoa?

Bray chuckled, his eyes on Dean. "I spoke too soon. Today's not my day."

"It'll never be."

Roman was actually having a stare down with all three boys, his face twisted in anger, eyebrows arched. Dean didn't have any doubt that his boyfriend would start throwing punches if it came to it.

The fedora hat wearing teenager smiled. "There's four of us, Roman."

The young Samoan warrior stood tall, clearly refusing to back down. "I don't care how many of you are standing here; I don't care who you all think you are. There's not a man standing in this place that's going to stop me!"

Braun came out from behind the giant rain tree then. This was bad, Dean thought. They outnumbered both the grey eyed teenager and him. And the Wyatts knew it. They were giving each other looks.

Roman wasted no time and charged towards Bray and Braun, double spearing both men down. They were groaning in pain. He then turned his attention to both Erick and Luke who were taking steps back.

"Now, Roman…" Erick started. "We-"

Jumping high, he landed a cross body right hand to his face, knocking the man down. Flipping his long raven hair back, he took threatening strides towards Luke. "Who's next?"

Luke scurried away, not bothering to check up on the rest of his "family".

Dean stared at the sight of broken bodies in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked, pulling him into his arms.

"Yeah," he replied. "Wait… how did you get here so fast? I was speaking to you a while ago-"

"I'll fill you in later." Roman pressed a kiss to his forehead. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Dean replied. "I slapped the mask off Erick's face."

"Dean! I told you to stay safe and to hang out with-"

"Seth was with me. Well, until he ran to get help." Dean wondered what happened to his brother.

"I still asked you to-"

"I was planning to give him a beating, Roman."

"Did you?."

"Well…"

Roman crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation. "Well?"

"Don't I get a kiss?" Dean countered. "Surely you didn't come all this way to nag."

"I'm only nagging because you never listen to me."

"Is this your first day, Roman?"

"Don't give me that, Dean. You were almost killed the last time it was four against one. How do you think I'd feel if it the same thing were to happen again?"

"It wouldn't."

"Your reckless nature is going to get you into more trouble."

"Drop it, Roman. I have unsettled business with the Wyatts. I wanted retaliation."

"You're crazy!"

"Crazy?"

He realised that they hadn't moved at all. Roman pulled him to the small park close by the school. There was a Polynesian teenager a couple of feet behind his boyfriend, looking left and right.

"Who the hell is that?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"That's Tai. He helped me escape to come home," Roman explained.

"And you trust him?"

"Well, yeah."

"Roman, if I'm reckless, then you're naive. Just because someone saved you doesn't mean that he's good. Haven't you been betrayed enough?"

That didn't sit well with the Samoan. "I am not naive, Dean. I resent you calling me that."

"Oh you resent me, do you?"

"You know what I mean."

"How about Afu, hmmm? Or Bray? That tell you anything?"

"Dean, stop it. You don't know the hell I've been through just to get here to save you."

"What about?"

Tai chose a wrong time to come near the two young men. "Roman, can we go somewhere else where-"

"We're talking here," Dean snapped. "Do you mind?"

"Dean!" Roman scolded him.

He gave his boyfriend a disgruntled look before sitting down near a bench. Roman turned to Tai. "Can you help me pass this to Uncle Rodney? I need to talk to him."

"Okay," Tai agreed.

Dean's mobile rang then and he excused himself to answer it by a lamp post a few feet away. "Hello?"

"Am I speaking to Dean?" a gruff voice said.

Dean frowned. "Who is this?"

"Name's Bret Hart. I own The Arena."

A/N I love Bray's twisted mind games. He's got the whole world in his hands including the Anao'i family. Thank you for the favorites, follows and kind words. I love you guys so much!


	33. Chapter 33

Thirty Three

Roman watched Dean shove fries into his mouth at Wendy's while messaging someone on his phone.

For the past one hour, his boyfriend's eyes were on the electronic device in his hand than on him. Roman had only looked at his once and that was because Jimmy had sent him an update on Jey's condition: his cousin was in the best of health now.

"Dean?" he quietly called his name.

"Mmm…"

"Something wrong? You barely looked at me."

Dean had the good sense to look guilty. "Everything is fine."

"Who are you messaging?"

His boyfriend's eyes darted. "Ummm…" The auburn haired teenager looked guilty now. "A friend."

"Which friend?" Roman knew off hand who was part of Dean's circle.

"You wouldn't know him." Dean sipped his chocolate milkshake. "So ummm you were talking about your family."

Way to change the topic. _What are you hiding, Dean?_

Roman took a deep breath before explaining about his father and uncle's meddling. Dean didn't look upset. Instead he was actually listening quietly.

"You don't think that the Wyatts have gotten to them, do you?" his boyfriend suggested.

"Even if that were true, how? Our family is tight knit."

"Maybe but Roman, Afu managed to penetrate through. Then he brought that Sonny guy. How much guarantee do you have that any of these men can be trusted?"

Dean was right. With Afu came a bunch of random people whom Roman barely saw. Bray managed to get Afu on their side. Who knew what else was going on. "I guess I could try to read the book. Want to head over to my place?"

"I can't," Dean declined. "I have to go check a place out with my friend."

"Your new friend and you are sure tight." Who was this guy that had Dean turning him down?

"We are."

Roman frowned. "What's his name?"

"Bret."

"Where did you meet him?"

Dean gave him a sideway glance. "What's up? Why all the questions?"

"You said he's a new friend," Roman answered.

"I did."

"So I'm curious what he's like."

"Nice guy. Loves fighting."

Loves fighting? Roman was worried. "Are you in a gang, Dean?"

"What? No. Of course not. I have enough trouble as it is with the Wyatts, Roman."

His boyfriend drove him home after their meal, walking him to the door. Roman rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I hope that you can change your mind. It would be nice to spend time together."

Dean bit his lip. "I can't, Roman. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Maybe?"

"Well, I can't promise anything yet."

He was being so vague. Roman couldn't help but wonder if Dean was seeing someone else. Someone who didn't come with the problems he did with this whole feud with the Wyatts..

No! He reprimanded himself. Dean was loyal; he cared about him.

"Roman, are you okay?" Dean looked concerned. "You seem distressed."

"Yeah I'm fine," he lied.

"Come here." Dean embraced him, kissing his cheek and the side of his neck.

'Please stay for a bit."

"I can't."

Roman claimed his lips then, kissing him hungrily, pulling him closer. It was a kiss that always melted Dean's resistance. He flashed a winning smile. "Come in?"

His boyfriend slowly nodded.

They climbed from the outside into Roman's bedroom.

"I'm sure Bret can wait," Roman said as Dean started to type on his mobile again.

"Roman, we need to talk."

Nothing good ever came out from hearing those words. "About what?"

"About our future. I've been thinking about it a lot and I don't want to see you sacrifice for me, babe. It should be the other way around. You've had all these ambitions and because of a swamp lord, you're giving everything up."

"Dean-"

"So anyways, Mr Regal assigned us to write about our goals after high school. Mine is the same as it's always been, Roman: I want to take care for you."

Roman reached for Dean's hand across the bed. "Me too, baby boy."

"But for me to give you the kind of life I know you deserve, I'd have to earn big bucks. I mentioned in my paper that I wanted to engage in any forms of fighting because that's what I'm good at. Mr Regal actually has a friend who runs an underground fighting arena."

Alarm bells were ringing in Roman's head. "Is it illegal?" he asked even though he was sure he knew the answer.

"Yeah. But they pay really good money. A big sum."

"I don't want you to do it."

"Ro-"

"I don't need that kind of life, Dean. A simple life with you is enough for me."

"But I want to give you a good life."

"And I'm telling you that I don't need it or want it. Dean, it's illegal. That's the worst part of it."

"Why won't you let me take care of you? It's bad enough you don't need me to fight for you. At least I can contribute something to our relationship."

"I don't want it. I-"

"Of course you don't."

Dean was angry but Roman refused to give in. He didn't want to think the kind of danger his boyfriend would be in by participating in such activities.

The memory of Dean's battered, bloodied body in his arms was still fresh in his mind. "When the Wyatts beat you up… I mean you couldn't handle…" Roman was tongue tied.

Dean's face had fallen. "I see," he said softly.

"Dean, I didn't mean it that way."

"It's fine."

But it wasn't. They both knew one another to tell when it was okay and when it wasn't. "We'll figure something out. We always do."

"Yeah."

"I mean it; I don't care about money. I don't care about a luxurious house or a fancy car. I care about you. You are my dream, Dean. You are my heart and soul. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if anything happens to you. I'm not as invincible as you believe me to be. You are my weakness. Bray knows it. My family knows it. Even Mr Regal probably knows it. So please… reconsider. I don't mind roughing it out till your MMA career kicks off. I just want you safe."

His boyfriend hadn't moved, staring at the floor now.

Roman kissed his cheek. "And it's not that I don't want you to fight for me. I know you can. I just don't want you to… at least not yet."

"Yet?"

"This thing with the Wyatts and the Higher Power… storm is coming, Dean."

* * *

It rained heavily that night. Thunder boomed while the wind was exceptionally strong.

As Dean got ready for bed, he found the watch that Phil had given him on his bedside table.

Roman's words kept echoing in his head: storm was coming. If this storm was any indication, who knew how it'd manifest as a war.

He had messaged Bret declining his offer during dinner. When pressed for his reason, he merely replied that he had other plans.

Dean knew he wouldn't get much sleep so he decided to do some push ups. Sweating always made him feel good - whether it was through BJJ or sex.

Bray's taunt earlier about being caught in a web of lies… lies… what lies? Someone was playing all of them like puppets, playing with their minds. Roman's family was a good example of that. Their hatred came of nowhere.

History was written by the victors. Dean hadn't read the book yet but he had a feeling there was more to the story than a rivalry over-

"Dean?"

Roman was climbing through his window with a backpack, looking handsome in a grey t-shirt and bermudas. Dean stood up, wiping his hands on his boxers. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah."

His boyfriend slowly undressed, leaving his boxers on. Dean got into bed and lifted the covers for him. "You want something to snack on?"

"I had hot chocolate before sneaking out."

"Mmmm…"

"You're sweaty."

Dean held his gaze. "You're going to be in the same state after I'm done with you."

Roman's lips were inches from his. "Give me your best shot."

* * *

"Those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it."

Dean looked up from his textbook in World History as Glenn walked around the class.

"Does anyone here know who said this?" the teacher questioned further.

"George Santayana!" Finn answered.

"Correct. In fact, Winston Churchill paraphrased this quote in the House of Commons in 1935 after the Stresa Conference where Britain, France and Italy were all in agreement to maintain the independence of Austria."

"But didn't Churchill also said that history was written by the victors?"

"Yes he did."

If history was written by the victors and the Anoa'i family were the victors in their feud with the Wyatts, then maybe they were not so innocent after all.

Bray's words rang in his head again about lies. _"Dean, Dean, Dean. You are nothing more than a spider caught up in a web of lies. A sacrificial lamb for this battle. There will never be a happy ending for Roman and you."_

He grabbed his backpack and walked out of class, ignoring Glenn calling him and rushing as fast as he could to his car.

Dean was tired of being ignorant; he wanted to know the truth.

* * *

"Man, your boyfriend was sure in a hurry to skip school."

Roman's brows furrowed as Marcellus walked past to his seat during Chemistry from restroom break. "What do you mean?"

"Saw him running towards the parking lot like he was running for the hundred metres men's open."

Was Dean skipping school again? But why hadn't he informed him of his plans? He raised his hand, fully intending to sought Dean out.

"Yes, Roman?" Mr Gunn asked as he marked their pop quiz.

"Can I be excused?" he asked

"Sure."

Roman went to the washroom and immediately called his boyfriend. Unfortunately Dean didn't answer. In fact, his call had been declined.

He tried again but to no avail. Quickly, he sent a text message and a WhatsApp. When he could not bear the wait, he contemplated skipping school too.

One more call. If he did not get an answer, he was leaving school grounds. The sound of continuous ringing fell hollow on his ears and he gave up.

Why was Dean avoiding him?

* * *

He tossed his blanket aside on the floor. Where was that book?

His eyes fell upon the edge of it sticking out from underneath the pillow Roman had been sleeping on. Grabbing it, he flipped to the page Roman had bookmarked.

And there it was.

His phone started buzzing again.

Roman.

Dean sent him a quick reply about calling him back later because he was busy before tucking it in his pocket. He returned his attention to the book.

"Nineteen twelve," he murmured as he read the date. Oh what difference did it make? Whatever he knew came from this book. Dean wondered if there were other books in the library or any old used bookstores. There was only one second hand bookstore in town.

He tossed the book aside. Why wait any longer?

* * *

An empty bookstore greeted him when he walked in. Where was Terry the owner?

There were rows of bookshelves; the history section was the last one. Creepy. Spines of books with a wide variety of historical subjects were in front of him for his selection. Dean's eyes scanned for anything remotely near to what was related to the feud.

Thunder began to roll outside the store. What was with the weather recently?

The Long Fight. The Forbidden Ground. The Sec-

"Looking for something?"

Dean got startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Terry Funk was standing behind him, studying him with curiosity. At about six feet with brown eyes and a love for bandanas, he was a quirky individual.

"Dean Ambrose in a bookstore?" the old man said. "What are you on; some kind of dare?"

"Nope."

"Where's that Samoan kid… uh… Rome."

"Roman."

"Right. You two were always glued together."

"Uh-"

"What are you looking for?"

"There was a battle on these grounds between umm a-"

"That new creepy family that moved in and those Samoans?"

He stared at the bookstore owner in surprise. "You know?"

Terry laughed. "Oh yeah. I know. What you're looking for, I'm not renting or selling." He looked at the door. "Follow me."

Dean watched the old man lock the door of the store. He wasn't afraid. Not of this. He wanted to get to the bottom of it so that Roman and him could spend their lives without worry.

"What do you know about it?" Terry asked as Dean followed him into his office which was littered with papers. A few books were on the floor as well.

"Nothing much." Dean related to him all that he had been told including the soulmate markings. Terry listened as he tidied up his desk. "So was I told the truth?"

"Half of it."

"What do you mean?"

"The Wyatts and the Samoans were fighting for this land. Yes. That's true. But this land never belonged to them. That's what history books want you to know. Almost everything you've ever known, Dean, is a lie. Forget history class. Forget books. You want to know the truth?"

"Of course!"

"Ask yourself, son… who's been your closest ally?"

"Roman?"

"No. Not him. Someone who's been with you through it all from the beginning?"

"Well, there's a bunch: Vince, Mark… well come to think about it-" The burning sensation cut him off. Damn it. Roman!

"Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" Terry chuckled.

"Damn right it does," Dean groaned. "Doesn't he know the meaning of waiting?"

"That boy always looked at you with stars in his eyes."

Dean found over twenty missed calls and fifteen messages. He sent a quick reply to him that he'd call him back before shoving the phone in his pocket. "Well, come to think about it, Vince and Mark were the only constant. Everything I had to learn about fighting, I learnt from them. Especially Mark."

"Mmmm."

The mark burnt again. Dean was really tempted to get those salts to remove it. His phone was ringing with Roman's name on it. "Roman, would it kill you to be patient?" he immediately asked when he finally answered.

"You left school!"

"And I'm outside right now. I'll meet you once I'm done at home. My home."

"But-"

"Bye, Roman." He hung up. "Sorry," he apologised to Terry. "You were about to say?"

"Dean, those Wyatt boys had help… are having help."

"If you mean Abigail, I've seen her. If you mean the Higher Power, I've heard of him. Never seen him though. Mark mentioned him before as did Zack."

All throughout their conversation, Terry had been opening drawers and cupboards. He opened the last drawer of his desk and handed Dean a golden key. "This, Dean, has your answers. It belonged to your family."

"I don't understand…"

"Strange things have been happening, haven't they? Hostility in the air. Everyone having doubts about you. Trying to tear you both apart."

"Because we're stronger together. And the Wyatts know that."

"We were hoping this day would come. But it's not my story to tell, Dean. I was merely instructed to pass you this when the time was drawing near. They are not scared of Roman. They're scared of you."

"Why? And who instructed you, Terry?"

"The man who took you in."

Vince.

His phone buzzed again. "I'd like to ask you more but I supposed that you'd ask me to see him."

"I would." A faint smile appeared on Terry's face. "Besides, I don't think your boyfriend can afford to wait. Keep him close to you, Dean. He'll need you more than ever."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he walked into his bedroom.

Roman stopped pacing in the room, his silver eyes flashing with worry. "What's wrong? Why did you skip school without telling me? This isn't the time for you to just disappear without-"

"Calm down, babe. I told you to be patient."

"I can't not worry about you, Dean!"

He took a deep breath. "Roman Joseph Reigns, I know how to fight so stop acting like I don't know how to defend myself." His boyfriend opened his mouth. "Bring up the Wyatts again and I swear-"

The young Samoan warrior was smart not to do so. "Where were you?" he asked instead.

"Researching," came the simple reply.

"The school library doesn't have the books you want?"

"I doubt it."

"What were you researching about?"

"You'll see. Get yourself freshen up. You and I are going to the butcher shop."

Roman crossed his arms. "We're not going anywhere."

Dean frowned. "Roman, I don't have time for your stubbornness. Get your cute butt in the bathroom now."

"You come in here without so much as a kiss and you expect me to follow you?"

The sap.

The auburn haired teenager crossed the room then. "Hi honey, I'm home," he said before he captured his boyfriend's lips in a fierce kiss. Roman looked slightly dazed when they stopped. "Now can we go?"

* * *

Vince usually closed his shop by five. Dean knew this by heart because he used to come in all the time as a kid by four fifty nine sharp.

Just as he did so now with Roman by his side.

Standing in front of the counter with no meat in sight and a wide smile, the grey haired man nodded to him. "Hello, Dean. I've been expecting you."

 _ **A/N Good ol Vinnie Mac… Happy Valentine's Day! Answers will be revealed in the next chapter.**_

 _ **PS I'd like to take a moment to thank you guys for taking the time to reply my question. Writing helps me through my depression; I've said it before in a previous chapter and I'm saying it again. I appreciate your kind words; it really makes my day. If the story is not going the way you like, I apologise. I'd encourage you to read other authors' works. I'm merely sharing what I've written. Before jumping on me, please try and understand that this story is nowhere near finished. I am not an accomplished author. I try the best I can with what I can. Thank you.**_


	34. Chapter 34

Thirty Four

 _ **F/W It's been a while and I hope this chapter comes out okay. Also please bear in mind, Dean and Roman are seventeen year olds whose egos will come to clash… ❤**_

"Vince," Dean introduced. "This is Roman, my boyfriend. Roman, this is Vince."

Dean could tell that Roman was skeptical about Vince but was trying hard not to show it.

For his part, Vince didn't seem to be anything but kind. "Nice to finally meet you, Roman." He returned his attention to Dean. "What can I do for you, Dean?"

"You said that you were expecting me."

"Indeed."

"Vince, I have to be honest. I'm in something that's way over my head. This whole thing with the Wyatts and the Anoa'i family…" He passed the golden key to Vince. "Terry said that it belongs to my family."

Vince nodded. "It does. Tea, gentlemen?"

* * *

"I didn't randomly pick you, Dean," Vince admitted as he poured Darjeeling into a mug. "I knew exactly who you were when I approached you.."

Dean stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"You play a very important part. I'm head of a brotherhood of men and some women who have been chosen to protect you, Dean."

"There must be some mistake-"

"There's no mistake. We are a large group. Mark. Terry. John Bradshaw. Ron Simmons. Christian. Edge. Our forefathers served your family. That's just the way it was."

"Jon was a servant for the Anoa'i family. That's what Mark told Roman and his family-"

"Has anyone ever told you that history was written by the victors? Every book in history was told and fabricated by the winners."

Again? Roman stood up, causing his chair to hit the wall. "I hope you're not suggesting my family's lying, Vince."

"I'm _informing_ that your forefathers were lying."

"Lying?!"

"Well, holding back the truth."

"Vince, we've been led on a wild goose chase," Dean added patiently. "You said that I'll be protecting Roman like I always have."

"Of course you would," Vince replied. "You love him; it's only natural you come to his aid. Dean, your family needed the protection mostly because of you. You see, the truth was Jon was more than just a servant to the Anoa'i family. He was their trusted knight assigned to protect Leakee. And he was an incredible knight. A knight who had fallen in love with his master."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Why would a knight need protection? Or why would a family of warriors need protection? Especially when the warrior in question can fight himself."

"Because should anything happen to your forefather, Leakee had to be safe to take over as Chief. To avoid rousing suspicions, Jon took on the role of a servant so that outsiders would not know… kind of life a secret agent, bodyguard kind of thing."

* * *

"Do you believe a word he's saying, Dean?" Roman asked, breaking the silence as they stood in front of Dean's car, ready to head back.

"Roman."

"This whole thing is a mistake."

"Why? You did undergo warrior training, Roman. And sometimes people want to be-"

"So who's telling the truth?" Roman asked.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that-

"Because I'm capable of saving myself, Dean."

All at once it hit Dean. "You mean you're your own hero." He paused before adding, "This is what it's about. You don't want me saving you anymore."

"I don't-" Roman stopped before explaining, "Dean, all my life, I've been labelled as soft, vulnerable. It was liberating to be able to do the things I always longed for after undergoing that training. It's not that I don't appreciate all you've done for me but I sure as hell am able to kick asses without needing my boyfriend to back me up."

Dean sighed. This was a lot harder than he had anticipated. He was so used to defending Roman. Roman was now strong enough to handle things on his own. Was that what this relationship had been all about? All that their friendship… He voiced his thought aloud. "Maybe we need to figure things out," he continued. "Maybe… maybe we're not doing what we think we're doing, you know?"

Roman stared at him, eyes widened. "Dean-"

"I always wanted to protect you; it just felt natural. But you don't want me doing that anymore and it just... I guess it's kind of how a parent feels when a child grows up and wants independence."

"Dean, we're teenagers. We're bound to have our own stance."

"Yeah, we do." He was somewhat relieved that Roman wasn't that stubborn. He acknowledged he was probably worse in that regard. "Trust me, I'm struggling with your new found confidence. And I empathise with you, Roman. But we have to remember that we love one another. That should be our priority. That's what's far more important. So please, it doesn't matter who's protecting who, okay?"

Roman pulled him into his arms and held him tight. "Okay."

They held onto one another like that for a while. "If you could hold me like that for the rest of of time-"

Roman gave him a slow kiss cutting his words off before giving him a few pecks. "Not sure about the rest of our time, baby boy. The rest of our lives, yeah. Definitely."

* * *

School was uneventful the next day.

Half of the time Dean was bored out of his mind. After English, Mr Regal approached him once again about accepting the chance to fight MMA with Bret. The auburn haired teenager struggled with the decision.

Maybe one fight wouldn't hurt.

Maybe he could see if he'd like it.

More than anything, Dean was itching for a fight. It was all he thought about lately especially since Roman had came back from his training.

So he informed Mr Regal he'd call Bret as soon as possible. Roman had Chemistry and he had World History so when they parted ways, Dean snuck into the bathroom to make the phone call. "Hey, Bret," he said when Bret answered the phone. "It's Dean."

"Dean!" Bret sounded pleased. "I'm so glad you called. So do you want in? I'll put you with someone around your age. I've been told you're a great fighter."

"Well… I'd love to give it a shot."

"Great. Is tonight okay? I know it's short notice but one of the guys had to bail out because his brother was in an accident."

"Sure. I'll be there."

"I'll send you the address. See you tonight."

Dean thanked him before hanging up. He was thrilled; finally something to calm the itch in him.

After school ended, Roman was waiting for him by his locker. "Babe, let's go out tonight. For a movie, walk in the park… we haven't done anything normal since this whole mess came into our lives."

Fuck. Of all the times for Roman to be romantic…

"I can't," Dean declined. "I have a thing."

"What thing?" his boyfriend wanted to know.

"Family stuff. My mum and I have to talk about my future, college that kind of stuff." He felt horrible lying to Roman but Dean wanted to do this… needed to do this. There wasn't going to be another MMA fighting competition in months and this was the closest.

"Oh. Well, call me when you're done. I'll climb up your window."

"Sure. Come on. I'll drive you home."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "You don't have time to even have a snack with me?"

"No. Sorry, babe. You'll have to wait till later."

Dean's fight was at seven so he had limited time left to get ready. As he drove home, a thought occured him: any hits he would be taking, the pain that came with it, Roman would feel as well. How was he supposed to keep this a secret from Roman?

He remembered Bray's words and stopped by the mini mart close by to buy some Himalayan sea salts before returning home. Dean stared into the mirror his bathroom, at the mark that bonded Roman and him.

Roman wouldn't notice, would he? Their marks were there all the time… he probably wouldn't even think twice about looking there; probably overlook it.

Dean rubbed the salts over it a couple of times before it finally disappeared, leaving a red blotch that he hoped would disappear. His heart sank as he stared in the mirror once more before shaking his head.

 _Stop being so damn sentimental!_

* * *

Roman felt a strange sensation overcame him as he sat down in the room, turning the page of the entertainment magazine he was reading… as if a part of him was missing. That was crazy, he thought. Dean was at home with his mum-

"Roman, honey!" his mother called out. "Can you run to the store and get me a few things?"

Well he had nothing to do… at least not until later. Roman hoped Dean would call him soon; he had stumbled upon an article on sex tips by an actor and he hoped to try them out with his boyfriend.

"Sure, Mum!"

There was a mini mart that was in between the distance of Dean's house and his so he decided to go there and pick up the sugar, milk and eggs his mum wanted. Mrs Ambrose was there to his surprise, putting a loaf of bread in her basket. Maybe Dean was here too...

"Hey, Mrs Ambrose," he greeted her.

"Roman," Dean's mother gushed. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Is Dean here with you?" He looked around his vicinity.

"Oh no. Dean went out earlier, dear."

What? Roman wondered why Dean hadn't called him; he said he would. "Ummm… what time did your discussion end?"

Mrs Ambrose frowned. "Discussion?"

"Yeah… about college…" Roman did not like where this was going.

"I'm not sure, dear. Did Dean wanted to ask me something?"

"Uh… I think so. Maybe about his training."

"Oh. No, he hasn't brought up the subject yet but thank you. I've been meaning to ask him about it but I thought I'd wait until prom was over. He just left the house in a hurry."

Roman could not believe it; Dean had lied to him.

But why?

"Can I wait for him in his room?" he asked.

"Sure."

Roman all but drove home at a record breaking speed with his items in hand. _Why, Dean? Why would you lie?_

He wasn't in any danger because Roman didn't feel anything in his mark but still… what was so important that Dean had to hide it from him?

* * *

Dean never came home.

After his fight - which he had won - Bret and him sat down to discuss if he was going to fight again at The Arena and he agreed; the money _was_ good. His opponent had been a guy a year older than him who shook his hand after the fight and congratulated him. "You have a bright future, kid," the guy had said.

Bret certainly agreed.

Dean was ecstatic. This was where he belonged; he was in his element.

Unfortunately, he found a furious looking Roman before school started the next day near his locker; who all but dragged him without a word into the janitor's closet. "Where were you?" his boyfriend demanded. "I saw your mum at the mini mart and she said you never had a discussion with her. She said you left the house in a hurry. So I stayed over and waited for you and you never came home!"

"Roman-"

"Why would you lie to me, Dean? I mean you could have told me the truth. What was so important that-" Roman stopped mid sentence. "Where's your mark?"

Dean gulped and adjusted his plaid shirt. "Ummm-"

"Did you remove it?"

Remove… "Wait… you knew it could be…!"

"Of course I do! Why did you remove it?"

"I had something important, Roman," he feebly explained. "I had to get rid of it."

"Get rid?!" Roman gaped.

"I mean remove it," he rectified hastily.

"What was so important? You're still not answering me."

The bell rung then. Dean was about to reach the door but Roman blocked him. "No, Dean. You're not leaving until I get an explanation."

"I went to see a friend. That's all."

"A friend? Who?"

"You wouldn't know him."

Roman stared at him. Whenever he did that, Dean wondered if he could read his mind. His boyfriend let out a weary sigh and shook his head before opening the door.

"Roman…" Dean called out to him.

"Leave me alone, Dean," he said softly before walking off.

"But-"

His boyfriend quickened his pace down the hallway, clearly wanting to get as far away from him as possible.

Dean found Roman sitting beside Tama in English class. He sat down at his usual seat. Mr Regal assigned the whole class to do creative writing and Dean struggled to come up with words to describe how bad he was feeling inside.

Obviously Roman didn't wait for him once the bell for the next lesson rang, choosing to walk with Tama.

Dean chose to sit with Seth in the classes he shared with Roman and by the end of school, he was convinced Roman and him were over.

Not once had Roman glanced at him.

"You okay?" Seth asked him when the last bell had rang. "You're awfully quiet."

"I think I lost the love of my life," he admitted when they walked out of class.

"Roman? You both are so in love it's sickening. Even Finn and I are not like that. You would think you were soulmates or something."

Well...

"Dean!" Mr Regal gushed when Seth and him were almost at the exit. "How was it?"

"Oh I won," he answered. "I'm scheduled again next Friday."

"Oh well I'm sure you'll do great! Feels good to fight, doesn't it?"

"Yeah… it does."

* * *

"Uce," Jimmy asked as they buckled their seatbelts in the car. "Dean and you having a lovers' quarrel or something? You haven't said a word to one another all day."

"I'm furious with him," Roman mumbled.

"I get that but why?"

"He removed his mark without telling me. And worse he was with a "friend" last night. He didn't come home at all."

"Wait is he seeing someone else?" Jey asked.

"I'm not sure. I doubt it. I want to give him a piece of my mind. I really wanted to but I was in shock that he would remove it without even-" Roman slammed his right fist on the dashboard making Jey jump.

He turned to his left and found Dean walking towards his own car with Seth behind. Oh no. He was not done with his boyfriend yet. "Jey," he informed his cousin, voice low, "give Seth a ride home. Dean and I have to finish our conversation."

"Uce," Jimmy pleaded. "Let it go. Mark someone else. There are other fishes in the sea."

Roman ignored his cousin's suggestion and stepped out of the car. Jey followed after him, not saying a word.

His fist clenched, he pounced on Dean's window. His boyfriend's eyes widened. "Uh Seth," Jey stammered. "I'll give you a ride home."

Seth took a look at Roman, nodded briskly and made haste to leave. Roman got into the car, slamming the door.

Dean looked pale before his rebellious nature got the best of him. He was frowning at Roman then. "What do you want?"

"You have some nerve acting like you did nothing wrong," Roman argued. "Why did you remove the mark? You didn't inform me anything. You just did it for a "friend". A damn friend you probably just met."

"Roman, I'm not in the mood to argue with you."

"Tough luck. I am! Who is he, Dean? Where did you meet him? Is he worth losing what we have?"

"It… he is not going to make us lose anything, Roman. That's a bit far off."

"I am not." Roman took a deep breath. "I told you before that I wanted to be bonded to you for life. I thought you felt the same. You…!"

"I loved you before that mark, Roman. I don't need it to be bonded to you. I don't need a ring either. It was always you, is always you… will always be you. No contest."

"But why remove the mark?"

Dean remained silent, staring ahead.

"Yeah. Okay I'm going home." Roman reached for the door handle.

"I went to fight yesterday."

Roman froze, his heart starting to pound. "What? For Bret?"

Dean nodded reluctantly. "That was why I removed the mark. I knew if I was in pain, you'd know something was up. I didn't want you to know. You'd worry and tell me not to go again. And probably silly too but I thought you wouldn't notice my mark being gone."

"But you don't have bruises."

Dean lifted his shirt up and Roman saw the blue black marks near his ribs and lower abdomen. "I won though. Made a generous sum."

"How generous?"

"Eight hundred. I uh have another one next Friday. That's going to pay a thousand-"

"Don't!" Roman immediately responded. "Please! I'm begging you! Don't!"

"Roman-"

"You could get killed!"

"But I didn't! Look, Roman. You have to understand you don't need me to fight for you anymore. I do. I live to fight and when I'm in the arena, I feel alive."

"You won't _be_ alive when-"

"Babe! Stop being negative! I'll be fine!"

"You won't!"

"One more negative word out of you-"

"You'll what? Throw me out of this car?"

"Roman! Of course not! You…!" Suddenly Dean stopped and started to laugh, shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" Roman scowled.

"We're… we're… we're fighting like a married couple."

Roman raised an eyebrow before he realised it was true. He joined Dean in laughing before pulling his boyfriend to him.

Lips clashed in a soft, sweet kiss. Roman felt Dean run his fingers through his hair. He took the chance to deepen the kiss.

A moan escaped his boyfriend's lips. "Roman, we're in school."

The Samoan teenager reluctantly stopped kissing him. "Right."

"I'm sorry, Roman. I should have told you about the mark… and the fight."

"Dean, I think I'm going to age faster at the rate I worry over you."

"Oh but I'm worth it," Dean cooed.

Roman gave him a quick kiss before buckling his seatbelt. "Yeah, you are. Don't let that get to your head though."

"Too late." Dean started the engine. "My place or yours?"

"Yours." Roman leaned against the seat, getting comfortable. "Hey, Dean? If a ring doesn't define your feelings, why did you accept it?"

"Because you gave it to me… because it meant something to you too."

"That mark meant something to me too, Dean."

His boyfriend's face flushed. "You can mark me when you go home… I mean if you want to, of course."

"Of course I do. With the amount of reckless things you do, I'd be insane not to."

 _ **A/N I hope that you enjoyed this chapter; I apologise in the delay for updating this!**_


	35. Chapter 35

Thirty Five

When Saturday came, Dean spent time helping his mum with chores in the morning. "So I went to visit Mr McMahon a few days ago," he informed her. "He said that our family's being protected by this band of people-"

"They're protecting you, not us," his mother corrected him, folding a t-shirt.

"Right. Me." Then it dawned on him. "That explains a lot. Especially about how you feel about Roman. You always encouraged us to play and stuff… you knew from the get go."

"We knew it was your destiny to protect him… to be with him."

"Jon was Leakee's knight."

"Was? Sweetheart, you're still his knight. It's still your duty to honor, protect and serve him."

"Oh." Now everything was starting to make sense. "So I can be both his knight and lover?"

"That's what Jon was. History has a way of repeating itself."

It sure did.

Roman and him made plans to watch a movie that afternoon. "So I told my parents about what Vince said," Roman replied as they stood in line to buy movie tickets. "They're not surprised."

"My mum wasn't either," Dean threw in. "My dad never believed much about it, she mentioned. Until she saw the mark."

The mark.

The mark which was still gone. Roman hadn't marked him yet. Maybe he wanted to punish him? "When are you going to mark me?"

"Another time."

"Why?"

"Because I think you can afford to wait a little longer."

"No, I can't. How else am I supposed to know if you're in danger if you're far away?"

"Well, you had no qualms removing it…"

"You know it's _still_ my duty to honor, protect and serve you, right?"

"No."

Dean nodded. "It is."

"Dean, I don't need protection. Or for you to serve me. This isn't back to the beginnings of those early days of this town. We're us. You don't have to fulfil certain obligations."

Certain obligations like protecting him. Dean silently promised himself that he would look out for Roman no matter what.

He found himself not paying attention to the movie, mulling over this whole blood feud. It was bad enough they were teenagers who had to deal with growing up… throw in freaking destinies and duties and this whole thing was like a powder keg waiting to explode.

Roman slung an arm around him, laughing along with the audience to who knew what.

Back when they were kids, it was easy. Now… Dean had watched Roman grow into a confident, strong young man. He couldn't have been prouder.

His phone buzzed so he took it out and opened the text message. _Fight tonight. 8pm. You interested?_

He snuck a quick glance at Roman who was too busy enjoying the film. Dean quickly replied with an _OK_.

Now his day just got interesting.

Kisses were rained on his face.

Dean peeled his eyes open, finding Roman grinning at him. People were slowly getting up from their seats. "You slept."

"I guess I did."

"What do you want to do now?" Roman asked.

Dean shrugged. He couldn't care less about anything except... "Roman, mark me."

Roman grinned. "Oh? You're not going to remove it again?"

"No."

"Hmmm…"

Dean huffed. "Roman!"

"I'm just checking…" his boyfriend chuckled. "My place or yours?"

"I don't care."

"Someone's in a bad mood today."

Dean's frown only earned him giggling from Roman.

"I love you, Dean," his boyfriend chuckled, hugging him with lips on his forehead.

"I love you too, you nerd."

* * *

When they stopped by to pick up some snacks from the grocery store, they spotted a familiar face _._ "You guys!" Corey cheered. "You free tonight?"

Roman looked at Dean who shook his head. "I'm not. I've got a thing. Roman is though."

"What thing?" Roman asked. "Dean, you can't be serious about fighting again."

Dean stomped his foot.

"Phil's throwing a party," Corey explained. "I was hoping you guys could come. Jimmy and Jey will be there."

"Sure," Dean replied. "Roman will be there."

Roman could not believe the audacity of his boyfriend. Dean was still at it with the fighting and he didn't care about Roman's fretting at all. "Dean!"

"You need something to keep you occupied."

Roman shook his head. "I don't believe this. Sure, Corey. I'll come. Would be nice to hang out with the guys."

Corey promised to text them both Phil's address before leaving to get more bottles of Coke.

"What is this thing you're having?" Roman pressed Dean who had dumped a bag of chips into his basket. "Dean, I begged you not to."

"I know you did but please, Roman. Try and understand. This is all I have left."

Roman shook his head. "I see one mark on your face-"

Dean covered his lips with his, words then being swallowed by the brief kiss. "Stop worrying your pretty head."

"It's hard not to."

"I'll be fine; I promise."

They stopped by Dean's house where his boyfriend pushed him off gently when Roman started planting hot open mouthed kisses on his neck.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked.

"No sex before a fight," Dean answered. "That and uh maybe you shouldn't mark me. You may be worried about every pain you'll feel…"

Roman laid him down on the bed and continued to plant kisses on him. "I don't care."

"Your call…"

"Damn right," he agreed, kissing his boyfriend's lips hungrily, grabbing his butt cheeks to pull him closer.

"Roman…" Dean moaned as Roman then lifted his t-shirt up to drop kisses on his chest. "Not fair."

"Who asked you to remove it?" Roman licked the auburn haired teenager's nipple. "Now you have no choice but to accept this."

Dean hissed. "I'm sorry… Roman, I'm not kidding. I can't be turned on."

"Mmm…" Fuck. Roman wanted Dean right now. "I'll try not to do that."

"Fuck you! You know you're doing that."

Roman smirked. "Fuck me, huh?" He unbuttoned Dean's jeans. "Gladly."

"Roman!"

* * *

Roman insisted on driving Dean to his fight venue despite his protests after their heavy make out session which ended with the MMA amateur fighter being marked. It was at an old warehouse close to the outskirts of town that used to have furniture shipments.

"This is the place," Dean announced before turning to Roman. "I'll text you once I'm done."

"Okay." Roman didn't like it but if this was what made Dean happy, then he'd have to be supportive. "Be careful."

"I will. You have fun at the party."

"I'll try."

Dean gave him a quick kiss before leaving. Roman watched him enter the abandoned building by the loading dock before he drove off to Phil's home.

When he reached there, Roman was pretty sure he didn't recognise any faces. He spotted Jimmy and Jey and joined them.

Jey held a cup out. "Beer?"

"I'm not one for underage drinking," Roman declined.

"Dean drinks."

"Dean needs to stop then." He glanced around. "Do you know any of these people?"

"No clue," Jimmy responded. "I saw Corey but he disappeared in this crowd."

"Weird," Jey added. "I thought Phil was friends with a lot of kids in school."

Phil joined them a moment later, thanking the three for coming. "Where's your boy?" he enquired.

Roman shrugged. "Off doing his own thing. He'll be here later."

"Surprising."

"Why?"

"You're usually joined at the hip."

"He's got passions."

"Other than you?"

What an odd thing to say. "Yeah. Other than me."

"Suppose if he wants to go to Canada? I mean I guess we could say his first love is fighting."

Roman narrowed his eyes.

"Why is Bray Wyatt here?" Jey asked suddenly.

Roman followed Jey's gaze. Sure enough, Bray was sipping from a red plastic cup, eyes staring at him.

"I thought you guys were cool now!" Phil said.

"Phil!" Jimmy snapped. "We're at war with them!"

"I know."

Roman glanced at him. "What did you say?"

"I said I know." Phil's smile disappeared. "Surprise, Roman. Pity your whole family isn't here with you. As I speak, you're being surrounded by my army."

"What army?" Jey asked.

The army that were his guests...

Phil smirked at Roman. "What? Did you think the Higher Power was a tall, mysterious man? More's the pity your knight isn't with you. By the time I'm done with the lot of you, Dean will be greeted with your mangled bodies."

Dean.

Roman had to make sure he was safe, that he wouldn't come here and be savagely attacked.

"Try," Roman threatened, fists clenched.

Beside him, Jimmy and Jey stood, poised for attack.

* * *

Dean sat at the waiting area, fingers drumming on his knees, his legs bouncing. Bret had informed him that he'd be paid a thousand for this fight.

A thousand was a lot.

Taking out his phone, he googled for apartments in Sandalwood and found reasonably priced ones. The idea of building a home with Roman made him feel warm inside.

If he saved up, he could get decent things for Roman and him aside from moving-

The sharp pain made him winced, interrupting his thoughts.

Instinctively, he knew why.

Roman… Roman was in trouble; he had to leave immediately.

Without a single thought, Dean quickly grabbed his bag and informed Bret he had a family emergency.

Bret crossed his arms. "What? Dean, you just can't leave like this-"

"I have to! It's a matter of life and death."

Bret let him go reluctantly. Outside, Dean called for a taxi and paced back and forth. He hissed again; what the fuck was going on?

He dialled Roman's number but his call went unanswered.

The ride to Phil's house would take at least forty five minutes. Inside the taxi, Dean tried to reach Roman again that less straight to his voicemail. Frantic, he called Mrs Reigns next.

"Dean!" She sounded relieved. "Are you on the way?"

"I am! What's going on?"

"The Higher Power has struck. We are on the way over. Smart of Jey to turn on the tracker on his phone."

"Can Roman hold them off?"

"With Jey and Jimmy… numbers are too-"

Dean heard her screaming before Sika shouted Roman's name.

"Mrs Reigns-"

The line went dead.

 _ **A/N We're now officially a few chapters away to the end...**_


	36. Chapter 36

Thirty Six

Roman struggled to stand on his feet as chaos surrounded him.

His father and uncles were trying to fend off the army with Jey, Jimmy, Tama and Tai were doing their best to handle the Wyatts.

He had other problems of his own with the leader of the band in front of him. Phil gave him a kick that left him reeling against the concrete wall at the outside of the house.

Fuck. That one hurt.

Behind Phil, Braun stood and pointed at him. Roman stood up, wiping the trickle of blood from the corner of his lip.

"Get up!" Phil taunted. "When I'm done with you, it'll be your darling next."

Roman spat in his face.

"It wasn't always Dean, Roman," Phil taunted. "There was someone else."

Someone else?

"Your entire love has been a lie!" Phil continued.

Roman decked him for that baseless comment before Braun grabbed him and threw him halfway across the lawn. The Samoan teenager felt himself being turned over with the giant man's foot before his chest got stomped on.

"Roman!"

Roman recognised the voice. "Dean, get out of here!"

Braun growled and stormed towards his boyfriend. Dean was holding a bottle of wine and swung it at Braun's head.

But that did not deter the strong man who just kept on walking. Dean launched his body on Braun, fingers digging into the man's neck. The giant grabbed Dean by the neck, not bothered at all.

The auburn haired man started kicking about wildly, gasping.

 _Not my boyfriend!_

Roman scrambled to his feet, running forward before spearing Braun from the back causing the man to let go of Dean and fall forward on the spikes of the small fence surrounding the house.

"Dean!"

"Roman!" Dean wheezed.

Roman's arms were around him as he stood up, coughing. "How did you know-"

"Isn't this just precious?"

Roman found Phil standing in front of them both. He wanted to push Dean behind him but his boyfriend refused to budge.

"Roman, it's Phil!" Dean remarked, wanting to go near to his friend.

"No, babe. Phil's the Higher Power!"

"Phil? Phil's straight edge, Roman."

"Well… you two are certainly a pain in the ass," Phil remarked before looking at the bloody mess. "And you killed Braun."

"He had it coming. Just like you're gonna!" Roman growled.

"I think you underestimate me, Roman. Haven't you learnt that size doesn't matter?"

"It'll matter when I break your bones into pieces."

"Phil?" Dean was staring at his friend. "You're the Higher Power?"

"Just caught on, Dean? It's easier to infiltrate from the inside, don't you know? Roman knows what I'm talking about. Remember Afu?"

"You son of a-"

Phil smiled at Dean. "Don't be shocked. I'm not the only liar here."

"Don't listen to him, Dean!" Roman held his hand. "Don't!"

"Something you forgot to tell your darling, hmm..." Phil cocked his head, glint in his eyes.

Dean snarled and jumped on top of Phil, throwing punches. Phil was obviously stronger due to his damn magic and tossed Dean aside like he was a lightweight.

Roman wasted no time in giving the traitor a swinging uppercut, causing Phil to stagger back. "Your love is nothing but a lie! Ask your boyfriend," Phil taunted. "He knows what I'm talking about! He lied to you! There's someone else!"

"Shut up!" Roman yanked Phil and speared him into the pool where the straight edge asshole hit the bottom.

Dean stared at the pool where Phil was floating. "Roman, is he…?"

Roman shook his head. There was no way this thing would have ended so quickly… not like this. That nagging reminder though… "He kept saying there was someone else. What… do you-"

Dean's eyes darted away.

"Dean…" Roman pressed.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Dean asked.

The implication of that sentence though… "You mean he's telling the truth?!"

"There… there was a guy who wanted to know you… Remember that kid, TJ?"

"Yeah. He switched schools at the end of freshman year."

"Well he handed me a letter meant for you and I… I hid it."

Roman stared at Dean before shaking his head. "You mean to tell me that… all this while… I thought people… I thought no one noticed me, Dean!"

"Roman, I'm sorry. I was so… so jealous and I wasn't thinking straight-"

"That's not an excuse!" Roman ran his hand through his hair. "You knew how little self esteem I had then! And you go and do this shit-"

"I wasn't thinking, Roman. I knew I wanted to be with you but I was-"

"Stop it, Dean! What did you do with the letter?"

"It's… it's in my wallet."

"Did you read it?"

"No."

"We'll talk about this later. I need you to look out for my dad!"

His boyfriend hesitated and when Roman ordered him to, he ran off towards the direction of the house. Roman sighed as he stared out at the pool. Of all the crazy things, Dean had done... there was someone else. For years, Roman felt alone, wondering why no one wanted him.

Obviously it didn't matter now; he loved Dean and wouldn't trade him for anyone or anything in the world.

Still his heart sank. How could Dean do that? Roman trusted him the most.

Suddenly Phil's eyes opened and he started to wade, smiling before he slowly stepped out of the pool.

Roman felt the traitor's eyes bore through his...

* * *

Mayhem greeted Dean when he entered the house. That and bodies scattered about, blood surrounding them.

Somehow, Jey and Jimmy were doing a good job staking most of the army with Tama. Roman's Uncle Afa was being held up by… Bray?

But why-

No time for that, he thought as he found a giant man - seven foot Dean gauged - squeezing Sika.

"That's Cass!" Luke gasped. "He's one of Phil's disciples."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why are you helping us?"

Luke pointed to a bloodied Erick Rowan at the corner and a mangled Sister Abigail. "He promised us he wouldn't touch one of our own. He took two lives. Now it's just Bray and I."

"Gah…!" Sika struggled.

Dean kicked Big Cass in the mid section, releasing Sika. Cass stood tall, rotating his his head before running for him; Dean was quick though, taking him down with an arm lock that made the wild eyed man shout. Corey took a chair and swung it at the back of Cass' head, making the man fall with Jimmy staking him too. Dean stared at his ex boyfriend. "Core!"

"Hey!" Corey said, running after Dean who was now hurrying out of the house; he had to help Roman. It was his duty to protect him. "He had it coming."

"Phil's the Higher Power, Core. All this while!"

To say Corey was stricken was an understatement. "Jey told me. I'm sorry, Dean. I had no idea-"

Suddenly Dean found himself being hurled, his back hitting something hard. He groaned as sharp pains were felt all over his body. Eyes opening, he found Roman looking down at him, a smirk on his face. Roman? Roman threw him? No, it couldn't be.

"Roman-"

Roman yanked him up, hands gripping his t-shirt collar. "You were always too damn stubborn for your own good!"

Dean was pushed a few feet away, this time his body hitting the lawn in front of the pool. "Roman," he gasped, the mark burning. "What… what are you doing?"

Roman appeared to be controlling his pain. "What I should have done a long time ago… get rid of you."

Dean was pulled up again before being slammed hard on the concrete floor. Fuck. Phil must have gotten to Roman… how the hell was he supposed to bring Roman-

Roman reached for him but Dean gave him a kick to the side of his head as he bent down, knocking him down. It tore him apart to even touch Roman that way. His boyfriend laughed, standing up. "You want to come at me, _darling_? Come at me! COME AT ME!"

Dean ran and launched himself at Roman but instead found himself bouncing back on the floor.

Roman laughed. "Painful, isn't it?"

"Roman, please…" Dean tried. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? You? You hurt me? Oh Dean… I knew you were funny but this-" Roman stomped on his abdomen, causing Dean to yelp. "This is comedy gold."

"Fight him, Roman!" Dean heard Phil instruct. "Tear him apart limb by limb."

Dean scurried but Roman caught him easily, tossing him over his shoulder and slamming him on the ground. Dean cried out as Roman repeatedly kicked his ribs. No. This wasn't Roman. Roman wouldn't hurt him. This was a monster.

Roman picked him up and kicked him in his mid section then before draping the auburn haired teenager across his shoulder, quickly falling backward then.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled. He was pretty sure his back was shattered, rolling over with sharp pains piercing through him.

But his injuries were the least of his worries. Dean needed to figure out quickly how to connect with Roman before he destroyed everyone.

When Roman bent down again, Dean yanked his hair and trapped his throat between his shin and forearm. Roman gasped, trying to escape but Dean increased the pressure, hoping to knock him out. His boyfriend, however, somehow managed to slowly stand up before slamming him hard down once more.

Dean was starting to think he would never be able to even start a proper MMA career at this stage. When Roman hitted or kicked, it was hard. He may have even broken a rib.

Phil was laughing in the background, that son of a bitch.

"Get up!" Roman swung a foot at his face. "You're a fighter! Fight me! Quit holding yourself back! Show me what you've got!"

"No!" Dean refused, grimacing. "Never!"

"Never, huh?" Roman slapped him across his face, making him fall back.

At least he didn't have to wonder what Roman's slap would feel like anymore. Dean got on his knees, the mark burning into his skin more. "Roman…"

His boyfriend jumped and Dean moved avoiding the punch he almost received.

This was crazy. Roman was hell bent on destroying him. "Roman! Damn it! I love you!"

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying! I'm sorry about the letter but I love you, Roman. I live my damn life for you!"

"Oh yours is about to be over so you don't have to-" Roman yelped suddenly, falling to his knees, hand on the side of his neck. The mark must have burnt into his skin. Dean quickly went to his side, hugging him.

"Fuck!" Roman cursed. "It's burn...ning…"

"Maybe because we're hurting one another…"

Roman growled and shoved Dean aside. He yelped again in response.

Dean slowly crawled back to him.

"Roman, please… remember us. Remember how hard we fought for one another. How much we care for one another!" He took the risk and kissed Roman's forehead. "If you forget everything else-"

Their eyes met.

"Always remember that you love me," Roman winced but Dean could feel the pain from his own mark slowly subsiding. "Always remember that I love you."

There was a scream from the house which sounded like Bray's. Both lovers turned towards the direction.

Instinctively, Dean turned around. Phil was holding onto something and before the edge of the knife could hit Roman, the auburn haired young man threw himself in front of his boyfriend, feeling the knife pierce right through him, causing him to shout out.

"Dean!" Roman screeched, holding onto him.

Dean felt limp as he seemed to be losing his senses slowly. He could see Phil's smile disappear as there was thunder booming.

"No!" Phil cried out, falling to his knees. "No! No! No!"

His skin seemed to be burning off, bones being exposed. He was burning before their eyes, screaming.

"Dean! Hang on baby!" He heard Roman plead before the earth started to rumble. His boyfriend tore off some shreds of his tattered t-shirt. "Don't you dare leave me!"

"Roman…"

Dean had to tell him how sorry he was, had to let him know that he didn't mean it.

He could feel Roman pressing something near his wound. Dean gritted his teeth. He felt it was on fire.

His mouth felt dry. "T… TJ…"

"You just hold on to this!" Roman instructed, putting his hand over the pressed cloth. "I'm going to get Jey! I'll be back fast!"

His boyfriend ran off after laying him on the ground. Dean felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness.

No. He had to do this; had to make it right. Gingerly, he reached for his wallet...

" _Dean, hold on!"_

 _Who was it? He really needed to take that one stick. Dean turned around and found TJ Perkins, one of the nicest and smartest boys in school, running up to him after Home Economics._

" _Hey," Dean replied, adjusting his bag strap._

" _Listen, this is for Roman. Can you give it to him?" TJ handed him a slip of paper._

 _Dean fought down the jealousy that was starting to choke him. First, Tama being Roman's Home Economics partner and now TJ?_

" _Sure."_

 _Dean had no intention of reading it nor did he have any intention of giving it to Roman either._

 _He put the slip in his wallet. Someday, he would make Roman his..._

"Dean!" a voice called out.

Sounded like Jey but what did he know? Darkness was calling him...

* * *

Roman watched Jey hover his hands over the wound. He was starting to worry; Dean looked so pale.

As his cousin did his thing, Roman's eyes flew to where only the burnt remains of where Phil had been laid. This nightmare was over but his love… his one true love laid in front of him… just as Jon had when he sacrificed himself for Leakee..

"Wound's too deep," his cousin said softly.

Not the words he wanted to hear. Jey was supposed to be good at this. "No!" Roman protested. "You can't tell me you can't save him! You have to try harder!"

Jey sighed sadly. "Roman-"

Uncle Afa joined them, face determined. "Let me try. Jey, you keep your hands that way." His uncle did the same thing as Jey, only he was chanting some words. Words Roman recalled were used to heal Jey's wounds as well.

 _I'll go wherever you go, Dean Ambrose..._

What was Dean holding onto? Roman reached for the wallet, remembering the letter.

He found a white slip in the cash compartment and took it out. The words wouldn't matter if it was a love declaration. He wanted only Dean; always had and always will. When Roman unfolded the slip and read it, he fought back tears.

 _Hi Roman, you helped me out a lot during Home Ec this whole semester so let me help you out too: I think Dean Ambrose likes you. - TJ_

 _ **A/N Thank you to those who have reviewed thus far. Guest, you too. I have no idea what your name is but thank you. I smiled at your comment about Phil; thank you all for brightening my dark days. Depression is a pain.**_


	37. Chapter 37

Thirty Seven

Dean was healed up nicely, all forms of bruises and injuries gone.

Roman was disappointed when his parents insisted they bring Dean back to his own home though, citing Mrs Ambrose as the reason.

The Samoan teenager could not argue with that. He helped put a sleeping Dean in bed, tucking him in.

"Give him a few days to rest," Sika instructed. "You can see him once he has time to recover… as you should too."

Roman wanted to protest, wanted to insist that it should be him by Dean's side. But the look on his parents' face told him otherwise.

So he planted a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek, whispering an "I love you" before leaving with his parents reluctantly.

For the time being.

That night, Roman climbed up Dean's window and found him still asleep. He settled into bed, pulling his boyfriend in. Cradling Dean's head near the crook of his neck, he yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep while holding onto him protectively.

* * *

"How long will Dean be out?" Roman asked that morning during breakfast, having sneaked back to his house before dawn.

"Probably a day more," Uncle Afa explained. "I sedated him for a while. He'll be okay."

"Then I can see him?"

"Yes but you need to rest too, Roman. You fought too during that battle."

"I fought my soulmate, you mean." He still could not believe all the things he had done to his boyfriend. Couldn't imagine what Dean thought of him either. What if Dean didn't want to be with him anymore, soulmate or not?

His father patted his back. "It wasn't you, son. You didn't mean to hurt him."

"Suppose he resents me? I mean I attacked him-"

"Roman, I think you're being too hard on yourself. Dean knew it wasn't you. I'm sure of it. Now why don't you finish your breakfast and rest as well. Okay? It was quite an eventful night and you need to recuperate."

Roman didn't like it but he supposed sleeping would make the day go by faster.; then he could see Dean. "Sure."

* * *

 _"Roman," he gasped, the mark burning. "What… what are you doing?"_

"What I should have done a long time ago," his boyfriend answered. "Get rid of you."

Dean found himself being pulled up again before being slammed hard on the concrete floor.

Darkness greeted him when he woke up. Dean rubbed his eyes, slowly standing up. He switched on his cellphone. Sunday, 9pm.

His door cracked opened at that moment and his mother came into the room. "You're up!"

"Yeah just about a minute ago," he replied, accepting her hug and kiss. "How long was I out?"

"Just a day. How are you feeling?"

"Normal, I guess."

"I've got casserole-"

"Not hungry yet, Mum."

"I'll make you something warm to drink then."

Before she left, he called out to her, "Mum, I'm not ready to go back to school."

"You take as long as you need, sweetheart," his mother assured him before shutting the door.

His mind was in a blank. What now? Dean didn't know if he should call Roman or leave him be to find TJ.

His phone vibrated; Bret wanted to know if he was interested in fighting on Tuesday night. Dean contemplated. Oh why the hell not? He could certainly use the money.

"You're up."

Dean's eyes widened at the sight of Roman climbing into the room. "Yeah I just got up."

Roman looked relieved, immediately sitting down beside him, claiming his lips lightly before hugging him tight. "I'm so sorry," his boyfriend started to sob. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

His lover's tears tore his heart apart. Dean grabbed the back Roman's head, allowing himself to be selfish and kissed him softly. "Hey, I knew it wasn't you, okay?"

"But I don't want you thinking that maybe deep down I wanted to hurt you. I never want to hurt you."

"I know," Dean comforted him. "I know, babe. That's the last thing I'd expect from you."

They stared at each other for a while. Roman combed Dean's hair. "I love you," the Samoan teenager said, leaning towards him.

Dean hesitated and turned his head. "So did you eat yet?"

"Yeah just a nibble. Dean, what's wrong?"

"A nibble is not eating, Roman."

"I was worried about you."

"You shouldn't be. After all I did to you…"

"You saved me. Like you always have." Roman put his arm around his waist. "What's going on?"

"This battle is over."

"Yeah."

"And we're free."

"We are."

"I hope you took the letter."

"I did."

Dean sighed in frustration. "So shouldn't you be trying to reach out to TJ?"

"It's not what we think."

"I don't get it. What's written on it?"

"Something someone's known all along." Roman took out the paper and passed it to him.

Dean opened the scrap, reading the words. TJ knew… TJ knew how Dean had felt all those times.

"Besides," Roman continued, "even if TJ had declared his "love", I wouldn't have gone out to find him. You're the only one I've always wanted; you know that."

Dean's heart melted.

"I love you," Roman tried again.

Dean finally smiled; oh how much he loved him. "I love you too."

* * *

They both took a day off from school the next day, choosing to catch a movie, go bowling and feed rice to ducks at the park.

"This is nice," Roman remarked as they strolled hand in hand. "Normal stuff."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Now we only have to worry about prom, graduation…"

"Graduation…" Roman still had no clue what he wanted to do with his life. Once upon a time, he was sure it was directing but after all that's happened, that goal seemed so far away. "So what's next?"

"I'm not sure. MMA training I suppose. Maybe I'll take up Mark's offer and train with Roufusport."

"I promised you that when this was over, we'd leave Lakeview and build a home of our own elsewhere."

"I remember."

"We need money for that though."

"Right." Dean exhaled. "Which is why I'm still going to continue fighting. I have one tomorrow night."

Roman stopped walking, tugging Dean's hand. "You just recovered, babe."

"I know."

"Who knows how much hits your body can take."

"Roman-"

"If this is about me beating-"

"Roman, this is about me pursuing something I love. That's all."

The grey eyed teenager bit his lip. "Can I come watch?"

Dean seemed hesitant. "I don't know, Roman…"

"I'll be quiet. You won't even know I'm there."

"You'll see me getting beaten up."

"I'll be fine. Really. I understand why you're doing it."

"Okay. Sure. You can come."

* * *

Roman had insisted that Dean come over to his place so the auburn haired man followed his boyfriend behind reluctantly.

The entire Anoa'i family was there, beaming at the sight of him walking in with Roman.

"Dean!" Mrs Reigns threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"How are you feeling?" Sika asked, coming up from behind her.

He was overwhelmed by the outpour but answered their questions, assuring them that he was okay. "I'm just glad that it's over," Dean concluded.

"It's definitely over," Sika replied. "Thanks to you."

Dean took a deep breath. There was something he had to say and it was important that the entire family heard it. "I know that under most circumstances, you may not think I'm the best choice for Roman because of my rebellious and stubborn nature but I can guarantee you that no one will love him more than me. I'd do it all over again for him. That's how much I love him."

"Son, we owe you a huge apology and I know it's not enough… not after everything so we'd like to help you both out after graduation."

Dean found Roman squeezing his hand. "What?"

"We'd like to pay for the first three months of your rent in wherever you choose to settle down after graduation," Sika explained. "Roman told us what he promised you and we intend to help out. It's the least we can do for the both of you."

This was a welcomed news, Dean thought. "I don't know what to say."

"Allow us to say it then," Sika announced. "Welcome to the family, Dean."

Roman and him made love in his bedroom later that night and Dean had never felt as closer to his boyfriend as he did then. "Fuck, Roman," he groaned as he accepted a quick kiss. "That was amazing."

"Not as amazing as you." Roman was gazing at him with love in his eyes.

"Keep complimenting like that and I'll ask you to take me again."

"You're beautiful, Dean. I'm so glad that you're mine."

"You just had to do it. Make love to me again."

Roman grinned and started to plant open mouthed kisses on his face.

"Oh and babe?" Dean added as Roman's eyes met his, "I'm so glad that you're mine too."

"Yeah? You're going to be screaming my name this round."

"Ha!"

* * *

If Dean had thought Bray would not turn up again after Sunday's clash, he was wrong.

Bray strolled into English class Tuesday morning, his eyes on the ground as he sat down at his usual seat. Dean approached him slowly, not sure how to start the conversation. "Well," Bray chuckled wryly. "If it isn't the hero of the day."

Dean shook his head. "I only did what I did because I love him."

"We always knew that. Everyone knew that. Especially Phil."

"But why help Phil?" Dean wanted to know. "Luke pointed out about Erick and Abigail…"

"Aaah yes. We were set to take on the world with him and he promised us power. Told us we'd be fulfilling the prophecy and assuming our destiny. It turned out we were all nothing but pawns in the grand scheme of things." Bray scratched his cheek. "He loves you too... Roman. Don't ever doubt that."

"Not anymore." Dean crossed his arms. "What's next now that you're not going to conquer the world?"

"We're leaving town after graduation."

"Where to?"

"Who knows? Louisiana? Montana? I'll see where Luke wants to go and I'll follow. If there's one thing I've learnt is that true love always wins. No matter how much huddle we've tried to throw at you both, you managed to hold to one another. That was where Phil was dead wrong in underestimating; he thought that it was enough to tear you apart as teenagers where you're still susceptible to hormones and growing up. He thought in doing so we'd be able to win."

"There were challenges-"

"Which you overcame."

"He always did look at me with stars in his eyes."

Bray nodded. "He's still looks at you that way."

Dean followed Bray's gaze and found Roman smiling at him. The auburn haired teenager turned back to Bray. "I think you're right."

After English, Mr Regal called him aside and said Bret was excited to see him back in action again tonight. Dean rolled his eyes upon hearing that. "I just missed one fight."

"Oh yes," Mr Regal replied. "I'm aware of that. But I understand why you did it."

"You… do?"

"Why, of course. I work for Vince, you know. I was overprotective, trying to deter you from getting hurt. Yes, I may have gone overboard trying to separate you but Vince chewed my ear off about it. It's our duty to look out for you and I was overprotective. For that, I apologise."

"Seems all everyone does lately is apologise," Dean quipped.

"Hmmm…"

* * *

Roman drove Dean to the fight before they went their separate ways there.

The warehouse was filled with men and women with some teenagers, dressed to their nines holding some beverages and snacks, cash visible from some of the pockets. Roman chose to sit down near the corner in the middle of the stadium like setting.

It reminded him of an ancient Roman colosseum with the cage ring in the centre.

It also reminded him of the battle last Saturday.

When Dean entered the ring, Roman held his breath seeing his boyfriend shirtless wearing Wrangler jeans. His opponent was announced as an eighteen year old who was from New York and weighed five pounds more than Dean. Physically though he did not look as imposing.

Roman prayed that Dean would be okay.

He watched Dean raised his hands poised for the first swing. The teenager did not hesitate to swing at him but his boyfriend was quicker and gave the bald guy an uppercut instead, making the man stagger back.

Roman gulped when he saw Dean missed a step, giving his opponent to give him a kick which Roman felt but managed to control. Guilt bubbled through his stomach as he watched Dean dodge another blow, his mind taking him back to Saturday again.

 _Baby boy, I'm so sorry_ , he thought. _I'll make sure to mend you every time you're hurt from now on_.

And that was another promise he intended to keep.

He waited for Dean after the fight outside in the car where his boyfriend settled in the passenger seat, throwing his bag in the backseat. "Buckle your seatbelt," Roman said.

"Well hello to you too," Dean replied.

Roman leaned over and their lips met halfway. "You're hurt." Dean had some facial bruises. They needed ice, he thought. Lots of it.

"Yeah. Some of a bitch hits hard."

"I'll ice you when we're back at your place."

"Okay." Dean leaned back as Roman started to drive. "I made a thousand for this. The guy had the nerve to actually hit on me when I was about to leave."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Asked me if I fucked as hard as I fought."

"Do you?"

Dean threw his head back and laugh. "I'm not sure, babe. But we've got the rest of our lives to find that out, don't we?"

A small smile grew on Roman's face, his heart jumping to his throat. The rest of their lives, he thought. "Yeah, we do."

"Still want me now?"

"What do you mean _now_?"

"Well, I am bruised up."

"Yeah. And I'm here to fix you up any way you want."

Dean sighed in satisfaction. "Love me?"

And Roman stopped at the red light, giving him a warm smile. "Always."

 _ **A/N And that's it. That's a wrap for Vermillion. I hate to say goodbye to it but I have to if I want to publish part 2 (which was always the goal). I'd like to thank to those who stuck with me along the way. I know it wasn't an easy read but for all the encouragement and kind words, thank you. Thank you so much. You can find me on Tumblr as sabrina-the-champ. :-)**_


End file.
